Con cada latido
by JessicaBeth-chan
Summary: El dolor puede ser de diversos tipos. Sakura había sufrido todos ellos; pero con la guerra que se libraba en ella, encontró que la tortura continuaría. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 1. 

Ya no estaba segura de si era de día o de noche. Al principio, trató de mantenerse al día con el tiempo, pero rápidamente se convirtió en solo un intento para tratar de mantenerse consciente. Lo mejor que podía imaginar. Ella había sido encadenada a la pared de su pequeña celda durante siete días.

Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. No podía decir si el tiempo pasó lentamente o rápidamente, cuando viajas dentro y fuera de la conciencia.

Sabía que la habían envenenado. Nada tan serio como para matarla, le habían dado una rara mezcla destinada a restringir la capacidad de las personas para utilizar chakra. Era mucho más fácil de usar en varios cautivos, que seguir utilizando los puños de restricción.

Las cadenas que la tenían eran simples anillos de metal. Un golpe definitivo a su ego y deliberadamente ella estaba segura. Que poco chakra podía manejar, del cual, ella tuvo que utilizar la gran mayoría para curar las heridas más graves que le infligieron. Con el dolor que sufría ahora, no estaba segura si su anterior espectáculo de poder no fue nada más que un estúpido error.

Cuando Madara se le apareció por primera vez, en cualquier escondite al que la llevaron, le había dicho que quería saber donde estaba Naruto. Ahora podía haber dicho la verdad, no tenía ni idea. Ella en realidad no había visto a Naruto en semanas.

Cuando Yamato-taichou fue con él a alguna misión, su destino nunca se dio a conocer… a nadie. Pero ella no le iba a decir eso a ese hijo de puta. No. Mantuvo su boca cerrada y sólo le quedó mirando. El escenario más probable era que la matara cuando se diera cuenta de que no sabía nada.

En un momento ella lo estaba mirando, y al siguiente, se encontró en un mundo extraño y desolado. El ambiente era pesado, y casi todo era de color rojo. Madara se le presentó de nuevo y comenzó a jactarle de cómo fue atrapada en uno de sus jutsus oculares. Le dijo que destruiría su mente hasta que encontrara la información que buscaba. Una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada en un genjutsu, centrándose en su mente, permitió a su personalidad interior ir a la superficie. Ella rara vez se retiraba en ese lado más fuerte, más abiertamente de sí misma. El tiempo había hecho de ella una persona más fuerte, y no tuvo reparos en hablar ahora a su mente… como en la mayoría de las veces.

Ahora, estaba agradecida por esa presencia.

En cuanto Madara descendió sobre ella en ese plano alternativo de su mente, su interior se colocó delante de ella. Su presencia era más grande que nunca. Ella fue capaz de recobrarse de su jutsu, pero no sin dificultad. La batalla aparentemente larga, la dejó más débil de lo que ya estaba, y no fue un problema para una de las réplicas de Zetsu noquearla.

La siguiente vez que despertó, estaba encadenada a la misma pared en que antes estaba, ahora con una sensación de ardor que rodeaba su brazo derecho. Madara se situó en los barrotes de su celda, con un Kabuto muy diferente a lo que ella recordaba.

La dejaron allí durante muchas horas. Intentó, en repetidas ocasiones, salir de las cadenas, pero los efectos del veneno ya habían bloqueado la mayor parte del uso de su chakra. Una de las réplicas se acercó a ella, abriendo las esposas y arrastrándola a otra habitación. Madara y Kabuto se sentaron contra la pared, mirando como la réplica la forzó a arrodillarse.

—Sakura-chan, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos —dijo Kabuto. El silbido de su voz le recordó tanto a Orochimaru. Sakura decidió guardar silencio. Quería gritarles obscenidades, pero su maestra le enseñó a mantener su temperamento bajo control cuando fuera capturada. El comportamiento errático y mal genio; era la mejor manera de conseguir que los enemigos te maten. Así que, optó por hacer lo más lógico, guardó silencio y simplemente miró al hombre.

—Sakura-chan, esto no es realmente necesario. ¿No recuerdas que te he sanado antes? Yo realmente no quiero hacerte daño, pero me temo que necesitamos información.

—No sé cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso antes, pero fue un error hacerlo, te lo aseguro —dijo Madara.

—Ahora, ahora Madara. Sakura-chan ha sido siempre la más inteligente de su grupo. Aunque nunca fue tan poderosa como Naruto ó Sasuke-kun, ella lo compensó con su mente astuta. Estoy seguro de que puede entrar en razón con bastante facilidad.

Sakura estaba ahora cerca de morderse la lengua por la mitad para guardar silencio.

—Ahora Sakura-chan, ¿nos dirás donde está Naruto? Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber. Si nos dices, podemos parar lo que pronto será una masacre para tus amigos shinobis.

Oh, ella quería decirle a ese idiota que se joda. Casi rió cuando él lo llamó una "masacre pronto a ser". ¿De verdad creía que eran tan débiles? Ella sabía que unos pocos de los shinobis que él resucitó ya habían sido sellados, y con el conocimiento que ella poseía, podían convertir sus antiguos aliados, en aliados una vez más. Eso era, si ella lograba salir de ahí.

Su silencio les dio a todos la respuesta que ellos necesitaban.

—Bueno —dijo Kabuto con un falso suspiro obvio—, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Ella no se dio cuenta de ninguna advertencia antes de que sintiera un fuerte golpe en su espalda. Las réplicas de Zetsu se abalanzaron sobre ella. Golpe tras golpe fue descargado a su cuerpo. Ella no estaba vinculada ni siquiera por haber sido tan débil; que no pudo hacer nada. Ahora, sólo podía tratar de cubrirse la cabeza, ya que la golpeaban sin piedad. Por suerte, se desmayó unos minutos después.

La siguiente vez que despertó, se encontró una vez más en la pequeña celda. El dolor fue lo primero que registró. Escaneando su sistema, se encontró con numerosas costillas rotas, una pequeña conmoción cerebral con un poco de sangrado y los músculos desgarrados. Ella usó el chakra que estaba disponible para reparar la hemorragia en la cabeza. Todo lo demás, aunque doloroso, no fue mortal. Después de esa pequeña curación, su chakra estaba agotado y durmió de nuevo.

Durante varios días, el ciclo continuó. Ellos la arrastraban a otra habitación, Kabuto y Madara le preguntaban, y cuando no respondía, la golpeaban. A veces utilizaban látigos, y ella hacía todo lo posible para reparar su piel después de esos golpes.

Si ella no se hubiera separado de los demás ese día. La guerra estaba en su apogeo, y ella estaba en el equipo de Kakashi. Habían estado luchando contra Haku y Zabuza… y ganaron, gracias a Dios. Desafortunadamente, una gran cantidad de réplicas de Zetsu los interrumpieron, rompiendo su formación. Sakura, que había estado curando algunos heridos, se vio obligada a separarse de su equipo, con el fin de evitar sus numerosos ataques. Ella no se dio cuenta de que la estaban empujando cada vez más lejos del resto.

Cuando derrotó a todas las réplicas, se tomó un momento para analizar lo que la rodeaba. Se encontró en una parte desconocida de la selva. Su cabello se puso de pie, en la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras ella registró la presencia de algún otro chakra. Poco a poco, sacó una kunai de su bolsa, y se volvió en su dirección. El silenció se apoderó del lugar, mientras esperaba que su atacante se mostrase.

Cuando él salió del bosque, Sakura inmediatamente obligó a sus ojos para ver sus pies. El instinto, y muchas conferencias de Kakashi, la obligaron a no correr, o ejecutar algún ataque.

—Este es un encuentro desafortunado, Sakura-san —dijo Itachi Uchiha, mientras caminaba detrás del árbol en el que se había resguardado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Así como suena. No deseo pelear contigo, aunque estoy seguro de que estas consciente de que no tienes otra opción.

—Estoy muy segura de que realmente no quieres pelear —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Yo no.

Por sorpresa, ella empezó a levantar la cabeza.

—No veas mis ojos —su voz grave resonó. De inmediato, ella miró hacia abajo—. Inconscientemente puedo ponerte en un genjutsu si miras a mis ojos ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad no quieres pelear?

—Ya lo he dicho. Estaba contento con la muerte, y ahora; este futuro al que le temía, ha despertado.

Él no amplió su declaración, pero Sakura podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Sabía que si luchaba con Itachi, ella iba a morir. No había manera de que tampoco pudiera escapar de él.

—No entiendo, Itachi-san.

—Estoy seguro de que hay mucho que no entendemos en estos momentos. Madara Uchiha y Kabuto tienen muchos secretos.

—¿Kabuto?

—Sólo puedo decirte que luches bien, Sakura-san.

Al parecer, el momento que él tenía para hablar había terminado, y ella vio que sus pies desaparecían de su vista. Sintió la ráfaga de aire detrás de ella, y fue capaz de levantar su kunai en defensa en el momento en que él estaba a punto de golpearla.

Esquivó los ataques lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, luchar sin llegar a ver el oponente era extremadamente difícil. Teniendo en cuenta de que este era Itachi Uchiha. Ella consiguió llenar su mano de chakra, y le dio un puñetazo al suelo delante de él. Durante la confusión, se refugió en el bosque.

La mente de Sakura corría para hacer un plan. Pasó por todos los jutsus que sabía, pero nada de lo que había era lo suficientemente bueno para detenerlo el tiempo suficiente y que pudiera escapar. Hubo, sin embargo, algo que la había estado molestando sobre el jutsu utilizado para revivirlo. Ella primero lo sintió cuando se enfrentaron a Haku y Zabuza. Su formación como ninja médico, y su buen control de chakra, le dieron diferentes maneras de ver y sentir el chakra de una persona.

Mientras ella no podía ver las vías de chakra como el clan Hyuga, podía sentir su flujo y reflujo si estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Algo en la forma como el chakra fluía alrededor de su tronco encefálico era diferente. No era capaz de estudiarlos siempre y cuando quería, pero conociendo el cuerpo de la manera en que ella lo hacía, tenía una buena idea de por qué el flujo era diferente.

Era un plan de mierda lleno de agujeros, pero por el momento, era la única esperanza que Sakura tenía de seguir con vida. No podía permanecer oculta mucho más tiempo, sabía que Itachi la estaría buscando con su sharingan.

Rápidamente sacó una bomba flash, así como unas variables de explosiones cuando Itachi se acercaba a través de la línea de árboles. Ella saltó hacia atrás, lanzando la bomba flash delante de él. La luz era cegadora y sólo rezaba porque fuera suficiente. Forzó el chakra a sus brazos, y arrancó de la tierra el árbol más cercano. Lo tiró en su dirección, sabiendo que él lo iba a esquivar. Itachi saltó alto, llegando a aterrizar en una rama por encima de él. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de la etiqueta de explosión que ella había colocado en el árbol. Dio un salto para alejarse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La explosión lo envió estrellándose de boca contra el suelo.

Tan pronto como aterrizó, Sakura saltó sobre su espalda, usando la fuerza de su chakra para precisar su cuerpo hacia abajo, antes de poner las manos sobre la base de su cráneo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura-san?

—Tengo una teoría, ¿bien?, déjame probar esto.

—Tienes 45 segundos antes de que sea capaz de moverme correctamente. ¿No deberías pasar este tiempo corriendo?

—Serías capaz de atraparme antes de que llegue lejos —dijo ella mientras buscaba alguna anomalía—, y como no tengo nada con que amarrarte, este es el mejor plan que tengo.

—30 segundos Sakura-san.

Corrió su chakra a través de su mente, buscando frenéticamente una especie de punto de origen de aquél extraño chakra que ahora se encontraba en su cerebro.

—15 segundos Sakura-san.

Ya está.

Vertió cada pedazo de chakra que pudo en el cerebro de él. Forzando al tejido que lo rodeaba a multiplicarse y formar un tipo de barrera alrededor de su tronco cerebral. Formando el signo del pájaro, centró su chakra de nuevo y envolvió esa parte de su cerebro en su propia barrera de chakra, haciéndola tan fuerte como fuera posible.

Sus extremidades estaban empezando a pesarle por el cansancio de la lucha y el uso excesivo de chakra, pero, el chakra extranjero en el cuerpo de Itachi, ahora era incapaz de entrar en su mente. Ella podía sentirlo presionando contra la barrera que había puesto, pero fue incapaz de romperla.

Ella se puso de pie lentamente y se apartó de la figura tendida. Itachi seguía tumbado inmóvil un momento antes de girar la cabeza para mirarla. Ella vio la confusión en sus ojos, y estaba a punto de señalar cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar, echándola dolorosamente contra un árbol.

—Mmm, la encontré.

Aunque su visión era borrosa, Sakura reconoció la cara de Deidara sentado encima de una de sus aves de arcilla. Ella se puso de pie y trató de correr. No llegó más allá de un solo paso antes de que se desmayara. Cuando se despertó, estaba cara a cara con Madara.

Ella no sabía si Itachi todavía estaba bajo el jutsu de Kabuto o no. A pesar de que parecía que funcionaría, había sido incapaz de hacerle preguntas para salir de dudas. Las palabras de él ese día la habían hecho cuestionarse, sin embargo, y durante sus golpes, ella hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en las conversaciones a su alrededor.

Fue capaz de averiguar que Kabuto había perdido el contacto con Itachi. Ella no se emocionó sabiendo eso, con toda probabilidad, él tuvo que haber sido obligado por otro equipo. Otro dato interesante es que Sasuke no parecía saber que Kabuto estaba aliado con Madara, aunque, de alguna manera, sonaba como si Madara hubiera sido obligado a este consorcio. Kabuto habló de tener "posesión" de Sasuke después de que la guerra terminara.

Se habría reído de eso si no hubiera estado en un dolor agonizante. Una vez más, Sasuke estaba siendo usado como un peón y él no sabía ó no le importaba. Sus ilusiones sobre Sasuke habían desaparecido desde el día en que trató de matarla dos veces.

La mente de él se había torcido en un mal que ella ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender. Fue algo difícil de aceptar, pero finalmente se convenció de que el Sasuke que conocía y amaba, murió el día en que se fue del pueblo.

El sonido de la puerta de su celda la separó de sus reflexiones. Una de las réplicas entró y abrió sus cadenas. La agarró del brazo derecho y la arrastró. Ella reprimió un grito de dolor mientras su espalda devastada rozó las paredes celulares. No había podido reparar completamente su carne después de la paliza anterior. La arrastró por el pasillo familiar hasta llegar a la gran sala al final, donde sabía que Kabuto y Madara estaban esperando.

El clon la tiró al suelo y ella no pudo detener el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios. Luchó hasta las rodillas y se obligó a adoptar una expresión tranquila y plana cuando se enfrentó a sus captores.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás decida a cooperar hoy?

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—No lo creo. Tengo que decir que se ha vuelto más fuerte en los últimos años. Recuerdo cuando no era nada más que una cobarde que no hacía más que llorar cada vez que sus compañeros de equipo eran heridos —dijo Kabuto burlonamente. Se forzó a sí misma a permanecer en silencio.

—Ya lo sabes, podemos hacer esto para siempre. Golpearte constantemente y mantenerte al borde de la muerte. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomará a tu espíritu romperse. Lo has hecho bien… pero sólo han pasado tres días.

¿Tres días? Ella estaba segura de haber estado ahí más tiempo que eso. Todo el dolor que le habían infligido a ella, ¿había sido a lo largo de tres días? Bajó su cabeza rápidamente y parpadeó furiosamente para detener el flujo de las lágrimas.

—Ah, veo que estabas en un error acerca de cuánto tiempo haz estado en cautiverio. Pobrecita. Es difícil juzgar el tiempo en estas circunstancias.

—Vete al infierno —murmuró ella.

—¿Ella habla? Asombroso. Creo que estamos llegando a ella, Madara-san.

Sakura giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y algo revoloteó en su visión periférica. Observó a Kabuto y a Madara hablándose, tanto como pudo, ella inclinó la cabeza y buscó con los ojos de nuevo a la alteración.

En lo alto a la derecha, había una pequeña abertura. No podía ver la cara de la persona, pero ella sabía que había alguien allí. Ya sea si estaban ahí para ayudar o no, seguía siendo una interrogante. No emitieron ningún sonido, pero se pusieron de cuclillas en lo que parecía ser una posición de ataque. La esperanza saltó a la vida dentro de su pecho. Rápidamente puso su atención de nuevo a sus captores.

—Por supuesto, tiene razón, Madara-san

—Creo que él lo encontrará más divertido ¿no?

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Si ese es el caso, debo irme. No quiero que me vea antes de tiempo.

Vio a Kabuto hacer unos cuantos signos con sus manos, y luego desapareció del lado de Madara.

—¿Curiosa, Sakura? No te preocupes, te veremos en un momento.

Había una perturbación de chakra alrededor de los ojos de Madara, antes de que un vórtice rodeara su ojo derecho abierto. Las cifras de los vientos se materializaron en cuestión de segundos. A medida que se hizo evidente, Sakura se sintió sin aliento y una nueva oleada de pánico inundó su sistema.

—Sasuke, como sabes, los Kages están ocultando el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero tenemos a alguien aquí que podría ser capaz de proporcionarnos la información.

Solo hubo un momento cuando ella lo miró a sus ojos carmesí antes de que las llamas estallaran a su alrededor. Fue encerrada en un círculo de fuego, que estaba destinado; obviamente a mantener a sus atacantes fuera. Unas manos la agarraron por los hombros y la atrajeron suavemente. Ella no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa a su salvador.

—¿Itachi-san?

—Debemos actuar con rapidez. Prepárate.

—¿Itachi?

Oyó la confusión en la voz de Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —dijo Madara.

Sakura vio a Itachi dar al grupo más allá de las llamas, una mirada mordaz antes de sentir el tirón en su cuerpo, lo que significa un jutsu de transporte. Lo último que vio fue la expresión confundida de Sasuke y las plumas de las alas de los cuervos.

* * *

_Hola!:3 _

_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a_ **_Halfdemonfan_ **_(la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos) _

_Tengo su permiso para traducirla..._

_Bueno, ahora sí, manos a la obra :3 _

_Sé que hay partes difíciles de entender, por lo que les explicaré por acá. La historia comienza con Sakura atrapada por Kabuto y Madara (como habréis notado). _

_En el primer encuentro de Itachi y Sakura, lo que ella le estaba haciendo era una especie de barrera para evitar que el chakra desconocido (o sea el de Kabuto) siguiera entrando en su cerebro. Luego de eso la capturan y pues, ya saben xD la torturan... _

_Donde dice: "Había una perturbación de chakra alrededor de los ojos de Madara, antes de que un vórtice rodeara su ojo derecho abierto. Las cifras de los vientos se materializaron en cuestión de segundos. A medida que se hizo evidente, Sakura se sintió sin aliento y una nueva oleada de pánico inundó su sistema." Quiere decir que cuando Sasuke llegó al lugar, el ambiente se puso como de película... ya saben... la brisa moviendose fuerte y eso dsasdfaa xD. __  
_

_Y otra cosita, cuando Madara le hizo un genjutsu, esa presencia que aparece es la Sakura interior, la que ella tenía en Naruto 1. _

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 _

_Sayonara!_

_Jessi. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 2.

Sakura contuvo su cabeza firme mientras volvía a enfocarse en el mundo. Ella había viajado a través de ese jutsu de transporte sólo un par de veces, por lo que aún no se había acostumbrado a la sensación de mareo que la acompañaba. Cuando su visión se aclaró, vio que estaban en un bosque que no pudo reconocer. Aún podía sentir las manos de Itachi sobre sus hombros estabilizándola.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó.

—A unas 20 millas lejos de la base de Madara. No he podido transportarnos más allá de eso. Asegúrate de mantener oculto tu chakra mientras viajamos.

—Por supuesto. Perdóname, pero no sé hasta dónde sea capaz de caminar.

Itachi la miró por un momento. Ella se sorprendió al ver la expresión dulce que él le dio.

—Entiendo Sakura-san. Sólo tenemos que viajar a pie por un tiempo hasta restaurar mi chakra lo suficiente para transportarnos de nuevo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado de él. Cada paso que daba, enviaba un tiroteo de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Ella se negó a llorar y en cambio obligó a su cuerpo a seguir en movimiento. Su debilidad era evidente. Se encontró casi inconsciente cuando Itachi la tomó por los hombros.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —finalmente le preguntó.

—Hablaremos más tarde.

Su voz no fue dura, pero ella captó la orden subyacente de guardar silencio.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, Itachi la sostenía sobre sus hombros a medida que avanzaban. No estaba segura de por qué estaba confiando en él, pero lo hizo en ese momento. Este era el hombre que había asesinado a toda su familia, intentó capturar en varios momentos a sus mejores amigos, y era un ninja renegado de clase S buscado por diversos delitos… sin embargo, se encontró confiándole con su vida.

Con suerte, cuando fueron capaces de detenerse, le daba a ella algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, Itachi dejó de moverse y tiró de ella hacia la espesura del bosque.

—Baja tu chakra a un nivel mínimo y permanece en silencio —le susurró con dureza.

Ella quería decirle que, básicamente, no tenía chakra, por lo que tampoco tenía chakra que ocultar, así que no era exactamente un problema, aun así siguió sus órdenes.

Poco después de que él habló, sintió el chakra de alguien moviéndose hacia ellos. Apenas un susurro de las hojas señaló la llegada de tres shinobis.

Sasuke se detuvo a sólo diez metros o así de ellos, mirando en su dirección. Ella sabía que él los había seguido, pero se sorprendió de lo rápido que los había encontrado. Los dos shinobis que estaban con él, obviamente eran Suigetsu y Juugo. Karin le habló respecto ellos dos, pero no reveló sus poderes, por lo que Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que serían capaces.

Sasuke no se había movido, pero ella sabía que podía ver su chakra cuando activó su sharingan. Las manos de él eran puños a sus costados, su katana aún seguía envainada a su espalda. Ella sintió a Itachi apretar su hombro una vez, antes de que él la guiara lentamente hacia afuera.

La cara de Sasuke nunca cambió de expresión cuando se habían revelado. Seguía sin moverse y su silencio hizo que un shinobi que viajaba con él se pusiera nervioso.

—No siento que otra persona te esté siguiendo, Sasuke. ¿Has venido solo, posiblemente para hablar con tu hermano mayor?

Sakura vio una contracción muscular en la cara de Sasuke.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Está sucediendo mucho, que no estás consciente de ello, Sasuke. Durante tu rehabilitación, tus socios han hecho su movimiento.

Ella no perdió la mueca que cruzó en el rostro de Sasuke. ¿De qué rehabilitación hablaba Itachi? ¿Sasuke fue herido?

Como si hubiera sentido su pregunta, Itachi la miró.

—Madara le trasplantó mis ojos a él. Afortunadamente, él consideró oportuno colocar los antiguos ojos de Sasuke dentro de mí.

Sakura no pudo contener su grito de asombro.

—Itachi… yo…

—No te preocupes en pedir disculpas por eso. Estoy muerto. Fue una reacción normal.

Si Sakura no lo conociera, ella podría haber jurado que Sasuke parecía culpable.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando, Itachi. ¿Cómo estás aquí? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Por desgracia, eso no es algo que pueda explicarte en pocas palabras. No tengo el lujo de estar por ahí hablando. Ahora, a menos que pretendas atacarnos, Sakura-san y yo nos iremos.

Itachi alzó la mano para comenzar el jutsu de transporte, pero los ruegos de Sasuke lo detuvieron.

—¡Itachi, espera por favor! —Sakura, en toda su vida, podía decir honestamente que nunca había visto una mirada tan triste en el rostro de Sasuke—. Necesito hablar contigo. No puedes desaparecer y dejarme de nuevo ¡maldita sea!, ¡tú me debes esto! —Sakura volteó su cara. Sasuke parecía como si fuera a llorar, por lo que se negó a mirarlo. Ella tenía miedo de verlo como un humano, ya que se romperían algunas barreras que había colocado cuidadosamente.

—Sakura-san está muy herida. Hay que seguir para alejarnos de la base de Madara —dijo Itachi.

—Bien, entonces viajaré con ustedes —concluyó Sasuke.

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti para no revelar nuestra ubicación, ó para no atacar a Sakura-san.

La boca de Sasuke se abrió y se cerró varias veces; antes de que fuera capaz de formar una frase coherente.

—¿Yo? ¿No sabes si puedes confiar en mí? ¡Soy tu maldito hermano! ¡El que haz manipulado toda la vida! Todo lo que haz hecho ha sido cuidadosamente calculado, y ¿no sabes si puedes confiar en mí?

Sakura agarró fuerte las túnicas de Itachi, mientras sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder. El brazo de él se apretó, sosteniéndola sobre sus hombros, y ella luchó por mantener su cabeza erguida.

—Exijo que me hables. Exijo algunas respuestas directas de ti.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

—Tengo la intención de transportar a Sakura-san y a mí, a pocos kilómetros de aquí. ¿Nos vas a seguir?

El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó visiblemente ante las palabras de Itachi.

—No malgastes tu chakra. Yo lo haré.

Sakura no pudo detener el fino temblor que atravesó su cuerpo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener la situación, y ella no tenía fuerzas para moverse por su cuenta. Si Sasuke decide transportarlos de vuelta a Madara, sabía que iba a morir. No se permitió temblar, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

Al sentir el tirón del jutsu, su visión se comenzó a ennegrecer y cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

Lo primero que notó, fue que estaba acostada en una superficie blanda, boca abajo. Ella inhaló profundamente y se alegró de encontrar las sábanas donde estaba tumbada, al parecer, recién lavadas. A regañadientes, abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada en un futón de una habitación bastante grande.

Los compañeros de Sasuke estaban sentados contra la pared cerca de ella. Podía ver a Itachi y a Sasuke sentados en un rincón de la habitación. Mientras que ella no podía oír lo que estaban discutiendo, podía ver que Sasuke empuñó su mano.

Poco a poco, empezó a empujarse ella misma para quedar en sentada, aunque sus músculos protestaron por el esfuerzo.

—Permíteme ayudarte, Sakura-san —dijo el mayor de los dos hombres, mientras se movía hacia adelante. Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y la ayudó a sentarse en el mueble.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Aquí —dijo, y le pasó un vaso de agua. Ella se sorprendió de lo agradable y educado que parecía el hombre de cabello naranja. Mientras bebía su vaso, se presentó—. Soy Juugo, y el hombre que está sentado frente a la pared es Suigetsu. Somos compañeros de equipo de Sasuke.

—Lo sé —dijo ella y le devolvió el vaso—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—He estado mejor —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró hacia abajo para hacer un balance de sus heridas, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma en nada más que su sujetador y sus pantalones cortos ajustados. Juugo debió haber notado su expresión, ya que se apresuró a explicar.

—Itachi-san te ha quitado la camisa y la falda una vez que te ha acostado. Me temo que estaban en ruinas y no estaban haciendo mucho bien de todos modos. También dijo que estaría en peligro de adherirse a tus heridas si se dejaba en su lugar.

—Tiene razón. Gracias por explicar su ausencia —se dio cuenta de la gran colección de hierbas que estaban cerca del final del mueble—. ¿Para qué son las hierbas?

—Itachi dijo algo acerca de que harías un antídoto para lo que sea que tengas. Juugo envió sus animales a que fueran por ellas —respondió el hombre llamado Suigetsu.

Con mucho cuidado, ella se deslizó hacia las hierbas y fue por ellas. Siempre y cuando ellos tuvieran algún pergamino y tinta, ella podría crear un buen antídoto.

—Sakura-san —la profunda voz de Itachi la llamó.

Ella levantó la vista para verlo acercarse.

—A pesar de que ha pasado bastante tiempo, creo que tengo los ingredientes correctos para el antídoto —dijo Itachi.

—Hay una o dos hierbas que no son necesarias, pero sí, estos son los ingredientes correctos. ¿Cómo sabías qué veneno me dieron?

Él arqueó una elegante ceja.

—Estoy muy familiarizado con los métodos de Akatsuki.

—Cierto, lo siento —recogió las hierbas que necesitaba y se levantó lentamente—. Entonces, empezaré a hacer el antídoto.

—¿Necesitas algo, Sakura-san? Me alegraría ser de ayuda —Juugo se ofreció.

—Bueno, si realmente no te importa…

—Por supuesto que no.

—Necesito una olla de agua hirviendo, y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda aplastando las hierbas.

Trabajaron durante casi una hora, antes de que Sakura estuviera satisfecha con el antídoto. Itachi y Sasuke salieron de la habitación para hablar en privado una vez más. Sakura se sorprendió de que no hubiera sonidos de batalla en su dirección.

—Pareces muy experta en esto, Sakura-san

—Gracias Juugo-san. He estudiado bajo la más grande médico de nuestro tiempo, y estoy segura que estoy cerca de su nivel, puedo decir con orgullo que soy una de las médicos superiores de Konoha —respondió mientras vertía el líquido en un vaso. Ella no tenía ganas de beber la mezcla. Pero mientras sirviera para erradicar el veneno de su sistema, se la tomaría.

Contuvo el aliento y se obligó a beber el líquido de un trago. El sabor aún la hacía estremecerse y disfrutar de respiraciones profundas para no vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Juugo.

—Sí —respondió sin aliento—. Es simplemente horrible.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras la ayudaba a caminar de regreso al futón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que surta efecto?

—En un par de minutos yo debería ser capaz de acceder a mi chakra y sanar las heridas que tengo.

—¿En serio? Eso es rápido.

—Sí, pero no eliminará completamente el veneno por un día completo. No voy a ser capaz de combatir correctamente hasta entonces.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué Madara te tiene? —preguntó Suigetsu.

Sakura pesó sus opciones antes de hablar.

—No creo que deba discutir nada hasta que hable con Itachi-san otra vez.

Suigetsu suspiró y se recostó a la pared una vez más.

—Hombre, esto está más allá de la mierda. No puedo creer que el desagradable de Kabuto esté de vuelta otra vez. Definitivamente debo a ese bastardo por algunos de los experimentos que me hizo pasar.

—Tenemos que esperar y ver que quiere hacer Sasuke-san. Viendo a Itachi-san de vuelto a la vida ha sido un golpe duro para él.

Suigetsu inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. Tal vez pueda conseguir la plena verdad de él, sobre lo que Madara estaba hablando.

Sakura no dijo nada durante su intercambio de palabras. Una vez más, ella misma se celebró en silencio, con la esperanza de obtener más información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

De su conversación con Naruto junto antes de que ella atacara a Sasuke, tuvo la impresión de que algo estaba mal con la masacre del clan Uchiha. Desafortunadamente, no sabía que. Una montaña de información se mantenía en ella por tanta gente, y estaba cada vez más enojada por eso todos los días. Pensó que ella y Naruto podían hablar abiertamente de todo el uno al otro, compartir, sin guardar ningún secreto.

Al parecer, estaba equivocada.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y entró Itachi seguido de un Sasuke obviamente molesto. Él lentamente se acercó a la pared y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en ella. Su cabeza quedó abatida durante todo el tiempo, sus flequillos largos y negros ocultaban su rostro de todos. Itachi miró a su hermano con tanta piedad, antes de exhalar y cerrar sus ojos brevemente. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia Sakura, toda la emoción que mostró sólo una vez, había desaparecido de su rostro.

—¿Has creado el antídoto?

—Sí, estoy casi lista para comenzar a sanar mis heridas.

—Bien. Después de que te hayas sanado, hablaremos. Hay mucho que tenemos que discutir.

—Si que hay —respondió Sakura.

Buscó en su sistema y se encontró alrededor de una cuarta parte de su chakra que ahora estaba accesible a ella. Eso sería suficiente para sanar las heridas que tenía y estaba más que dispuesta a librarse del dolor.

Con cuidado, se puso en su lado en el futón, siendo consciente de las marcas de latigazos que aún tenía en la espalda y costillas. Formó los sellos necesarios, y comenzó a construir su chakra. Cuando había acumulado suficiente, lanzó todo a la vez, permitiendo que el chakra le propagase rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y sanara cualquier lesión a su paso.

Al principio, el dolor fue fugaz. Heridas menores en los brazos y en las piernas, fueron las primeras en ser sanadas. Sintió un hormigueo alrededor de la cara, señal de que los moretones ya habían desaparecido. Su torso se sacudió mientras sus costillas rotas empezaron a repararse. Estaba apretando los dientes y jadeando para mantener la compostura, pero cuando los restos irregulares de su carne en su espalda se comenzaron a reparar, no podía dejar escapar los lamentos de su garganta.

Fuego atado a través de su sistema como una infección que ya se había puesto en la purificación de su sangre. Sakura estaba enroscada sobre sí misma, en un vano esfuerzo por detener los gritos que quería tan mal a desatar.

Al comenzar a disminuir el dolor, se extendió en el futón.

Un silbido de la pared opuesta finalmente llamó su atención.

—Eso debió ser muy doloroso, flor.

El nombre le molestaba, pero ella no tenía energía para responder.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-san? —preguntó Juugo.

—Sí —ella jadeó—. Voy a estar bien. Gracias Juugo-san.

—Descansa de nuevo, Sakura-san —oyó decir a Itachi, y ella no disputó su orden, como si la abrumadora oscuridad le hubiera causado efecto.

* * *

El olor a pescado en cocción despertó a Sakura de nuevo. El estómago le dio un gruñido audible por el tentador olor.

—Parece que alguien se despertó otra vez —dijo Suigetsu—. Me estoy familiarizando con tu cara dormida ahí, flor.

—Cállate —murmuró mientras se sentaba.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Sakura-san? —preguntó Juugo.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —corrió un análisis rápido a través de su sistema—. Todas mis heridas se han ido y las infecciones han sido eliminadas. El veneno está fuera de mi sistema y mi chakra estará restaurado por la mañana.

—Sakura-san —ella miró a Itachi, justo a tiempo para coger un paquete que él le lanzó—. Ropa. Desde los ocupantes de esta casa. Creo que eso te quedará.

—Umm… ¿dónde se encuentran exactamente los propietarios de esta casa? ¿Y dónde estamos?

—Los propietarios parecen haber abandonado esta vivienda. Estoy seguro que con la amenaza de la guerra que viene tan cerca, ellos decidieron abandonar la zona. Estamos en algún lugar de la aldea de la nieve.

Sakura quedó sin aliento al saber eso.

—Entonces estamos justo en el camino de la guerra.

—Aa. Ve a cambiarte y luego hablaremos.

Ella siguió su rumbo hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño situado en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Probó el agua y estaba agradecida de encontrar que todavía funcionaba. Una ducha caliente era justo lo que necesitaba para trabajar la rigidez de sus músculos cansados, por no hablar de las inmundicias que se habían acumulado durante su cautiverio con Madara.

Apresuró su baño, consciente de su compañía no deseada, y se vistió con la ropa que Itachi le dio. La división de la falda fue mayor que la que normalmente usaba. Por el momento lavaba sus pantalones cortos ajustados en el fregadero y los colgó a secar sobre el toallero.

Sus mulos casi quedaban totalmente expuestos. La camisa era sin mangas, y le apretaba un poco, marcando su figura, pero no era incómoda. Se ató el cabello para que no gotee sobre sus hombros, y respiró hondo varias veces para mantener el equilibrio.

Ahora era el momento en que esperaba que pudiera obtener algunas respuestas a todo. Estaba agradecida por todo lo que Itachi había hecho hasta ahora, pero no estaba segura de sus intenciones. Esto parecía tan fuera de lugar para él, pero sus palabras indicaban que estaba ocultando algo grande. Sea lo que fuera, estaba segura que tenía que ver con el asesinato de su familia.

Sakura estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a Sasuke, pero no podía dejar de notar la tristeza y el pesar que inundó su ser. Ella luchó desesperadamente por la repentina urgencia de descubrir lo que le preocupaba, pero no podía darse el lujo de sentir compasión por él.

Él estaba decidido a destruir su casa y matar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Hablar con el niño estoico no había hecho bien en los últimos cuatro años, y estaba segura de que no había cambiado. Además, él no tenía ningún deseo de expiar las cosas que había hecho.

Salió del baño y cruzó la habitación hacia su futón. Ella sintió la mirada de Suigetsu en sus muslos, pero no hizo comentario alguno, por lo que ella se alegró internamente, no quería gastar su chakra golpeando a un imbécil.

—Sakura-san, ¿te gustaría comer ahora? —preguntó Juugo.

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo y ella se sonrojó de vergüenza por causa de la risa de Suigetsu.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —dijo Suigetsu, riéndose.

—Empiezo a entender por qué Karin dijo que siempre te golpeaba —dijo Sakura, mientras cogía el plato de pescado y arroz ofrecido por Juugo.

La comida era divina en su lengua. Al no haber comido durante los últimos cuatro días, probablemente le ayudó a llegar a esa decisión, pero no le importaba mientras disfrutaba de la comida. Cuando ella tomaba otro bocado, se dio cuando de las expresiones confusas de Juugo y Suigetsu.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes de Karin? —preguntó Suigetsu.

Su expresión ahora cambió.

—Porque la llevamos de vuelta con nosotros —dijo lentamente.

—¿La llevaron de vuelta con ustedes? ¿Cuándo? —esta vez preguntó Juugo.

—No la hemos visto en mucho tiempo —declaró Suigetsu.

—Esperen. ¿No han visto a su compañera de equipo en "un tiempo" y no se han preocupado? —preguntó, estupefacta.

—Nah. Nos separamos en la reunión de los Kage, y apenas nos encontramos con Sasuke de nuevo, Madara nos echó. Ella estaba con Sasuke la última vez que la vi.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, pero él estaba mirando a la pared, ninguna expresión cruzó por su rostro. Ella no podía ver ni una pizca de remordimiento por sus acciones. Una risita salió de sus labios, y ella lo vio azotar su cabeza hacia su dirección. Hizo caso omiso de la mirada que le lanzó. Juugo y Suigetsu no tenían ni idea sobre la clase de asesino con el que estaban haciendo equipo. ¡No tenían preocupaciones de que Karin hubiera estado con Sasuke!

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sakura-san?

—Oh, no es muy divertido, es triste. ¿Ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por que Karin estuviera con él? Quiero decir, ella estaba con él —volvió a reír sin humor, sin dejar de comer—. Tomamos a Karin a Konoha después de que terminé de curarla.

—¿Qué estaba mal con ella? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Oh, no mucho. Sólo un chidori le atravesó su estómago.

Sakura siguió comiendo su comida, mientras observaba las miradas que Sasuke les lanzaba a sus dos camaradas. La incredulidad se mostraba en los ojos de ellos, hasta que volvieron a mirar a Sasuke. Él solo se les quedó mirando, y, sin culpa, ni remordimiento, confirmó silenciosamente lo que ella había dicho.

Sakura estaba un poco agradecida con Karin. Ellos no hablaron mucho, pero lo que se dijeron el uno al otro no fueron inútiles comentarios o bromas. En cierto modo, eran muy parecidos.

Ambos habían sido traicionados por Sasuke Uchiha.

Mientras que Karin ahora no quería nada que ver con él, Sakura quería asegurarse de que estuviera detenido. Admitió sus propias debilidades y sabía que no era lo suficientemente potente como para llevarlo a cabo, pero quería asegurarse de que su casa estuviera a salvo. Que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella sería capaz de caminar de nuevo a Konoha con Naruto a su lado… bueno, tal vez debería estar detrás de él con orgullo. Naruto había superado con creces a todos y merecía ser reconocido como el héroe que era, el héroe de la aldea.

—No lo entiendo —oyó a Juugo susurrar.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —Sakura dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. Karin se encontraba en el camino de su venganza, así que la sacrificó para poderla completar, ¿Acaso no sabían cómo era cuando se unieron a él?

—No tenía que… él la protegía antes, nos protegió a todos nosotros cuando luchamos con el ocho colas —dijo Suigetsu.

—Lo siento chicos, ese Sasuke está muerto.

—Cállate, Sakura —ordenó Sasuke.

—No me hables pedazo de mierda —respondió Sakura entre dientes.

Juugo y Suigetsu se recostaron contra la pared, aturdidos. Los ojos de Sasuke arremolinaban rojo con el sharingan mientras Sakura miraba hacia abajo. Lo más sorprendente para ellos había sido la transformación de la dulce niña con la que habían estado hablando. El momento en que Sasuke le habló directamente a ella, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían brillar con malicia mientras silbaba palabras hacia él.

—Basta.

Todo el mundo se calmó por orden de Itachi.

—Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte, y no hay mucho tiempo para discutir los planes. Sakura-san, tendrás que dormir esta noche con el fin de recuperar tu chakra completamente antes de salir en la mañana.

—¿Cúal es exactamente nuestro destino, Itachi-san? —Sakura podía sentir como sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo que tomó para sí misma contener las ganas de mandar volando al Uchiha más joven, y golpearlo con sus puños cargados de chakra.

—Tienes conocimiento que se deben dar a las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobis. Si están funcionando como creo que es, alguien del clan Yamanaka está, probablemente dando información a las tropas —ella asintió con un sí—, entonces tenemos que llegar a ellos. Todavía hay muchos que han sido resucitados y lucharán contra el enorme ejército que Madara tiene detrás de él.

—Eso no va a ser fácil. Estamos en el camino de la guerra y todavía lejos de la base aliada.

—Aa. Pero hay que llegar hasta allí. Esta información deberá ser dicha a los demás. Simplemente enviando un halcón no nos puede asegurar que llegará a su destino, sobre todo en estos tiempos.

—Itachi-san, ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ayudar a las fuerzas aliadas? Antes de tu muerte, eras miembro de Akatsuki. ¿Qué cambió? —preguntó Sakura.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada inquisitiva a Sakura. Ella sintió, más que vio, lo terriblemente tenso que estaba Sasuke. Finalmente, justo antes de que ella pensara que él no hablaría, Itachi se dirigió a ella.

—Yo siempre he sido… un shinobi leal a Konoha…

_Que tipo de respuesta…_

—Y nunca he fallado una misión.

La mirada de Itachi la hizo detenerse. Era sincero, pero triste. Ella pasó sus palabras una y otra vez en su mente. Sakura no estaba cerca del nivel de inteligencia de Shikamaru, pero seguía siendo una mujer muy inteligente. En sólo unos minutos llegó a una conclusión muy preocupante. _No podía ser… no hay forma de que lo pudieran hacer_… Sus ojos le desmentían y vio a Itachi asentir con la cabeza una vez.

Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos. _Es por eso que Naruto dijo que entendía._ _Él mencionó que Madara le había contado todo. Eso debía ser de lo que habían hablado._ Por un momento, ella sintió vergüenza de su pueblo. El tercero era hokage cuando ocurrió la masacre, por lo que él fue uno de los que…

Ella no tenía nada más que buenos recuerdos del tercero, y le dolió mucho saber que él condenó esto.

La imagen de su maestra relampagueó en su mente.

Tsunade-sama era su mentora, su instructora, y una mujer a la que admiraba. El trabajo de hokage era difícil y exigente, pero confiaba en su mentora y las decisiones que ella hizo. Lo que sea que le haya pasado al tercero para que lo haya hecho tomar esta decisión, ella sabía en su corazón, que Tsunade-sama nunca habría hecho lo mismo. Ella nunca podría ordenar la muerte de un clan entero bajo su protección. Cuando Pain atacó la aldea, quedó en estado de coma por proteger a los habitantes.

Le entristeció saber que hubo un tiempo potencialmente corrupto de la historia de Konoha, pero el hecho del asunto era que no era inusual. Cada pueblo tenía esqueletos escondidos en el armario. Lo que importaba era si habían aprendido de sus errores y hacerse mejor por ello. Ella tenía plena fe en Tsunade-sama para tomar las mejores decisiones para el pueblo y sabía que Naruto haría lo mismo. Definitivamente él se tomaría el cargo como Hokage algún día, y Sakura esperaba por ese momento.

Quizá Naruto había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que entendía por qué Sasuke había convertido su odio por el pueblo. Ella podía entender… un poco. Conociendo la verdad, ahora veía por qué él quería venganza, pero, ¿por qué quería destruir a un pueblo entero? Los responsables debían ser tratados, es cierto, pero había personas inocentes en la aldea. Los niños que no estaban aún con vida cuando sucedió ¿por qué tenían que sufrir por las decisiones de alguien más?

Ese es el punto el cual ella no podía comprender, ni perdonar a Sasuke por sus acciones. Sentía simpatía por la pérdida que él había sufrido, pero eso no le da el derecho a tratar de jugar al juez, jurado y verdugo para los aldeanos incontables en su casa. Su ira y odio lo habían convertido en alguien a quien no conocía. Ella levantó la mirada y lo encontró mirándola. Su sharingan se apagó, pero el peso de su mirada la estaba ahogando.

Se volvió de nuevo a Itachi que parecía estar esperando su respuesta. No estaba segura de lo que sentía sobre el asunto, ni de lo que estaba correcto sentir, una guerra se estaba librando a su alrededor y este no era el momento de pensar en el pasado.

—Entiendo. Gracias por acompañarme en esto. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llegar a la base aliada.

—¿Entiendes? —siseó Sasuke—. ¡No entiendes nada!

—¡Cállate! —gritó a su vez—. Déjame contarte un pequeño secreto Sasuke, ¡no todo en este mundo se trata de ti!

—¿Qué? —su rostro se torció en uno lleno de rabia.

—¡Hay una guerra de mierda que está sucediendo a nuestro alrededor por si no lo haz notado, la vida de mis amigos están en juego y no tengo tiempo para escucharte despotricar sobre lo mismo que hemos venido escuchando desde que éramos gennin! —dejó de gritar y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado y ella sentía la pura intención asesina que salía de él—. Lo siento —dijo con un tono más suave—, siento por todo lo que has pasado. No hay manera de que pudiera entender el dolor que haz sufrido, y honestamente puedo decir que no quiero aprenderlo. Es por eso que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a proteger a mis amigos y a mi pueblo.

—Ese pueblo es la razón de que mi familia haya muerto.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada antes de alejarse.

—Simplemente no sé qué decirte, Sasuke. Supongo que no hay nada que pueda decir —ella suspiró pesadamente—. Itachi-san, me voy a dormir ahora. Despiértame cuando quieras que haga guardia.

—Este cuerpo no necesita dormir. Tomaré guardia toda la noche —respondió Itachi.

—Está bien. Voy a estar lista para salir en la mañana.

Sakura cogió un kunai de su lado del futón y se aseguró de que fuera visible, mientras ella lo apretó entre sus manos debajo de su almohada. Hizo caso omiso de la mirada furiosa que aún podía sentir que Sasuke le daba, y meditó hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

_Hola!:3_

_Antes que nada, AMO ESTA HISTORIA, en serio, la trama es buenísima, el romance es... tan real, toda la historia es maravillosa. Del capítulo 4 en adelante, la historia se pone más interesante *-*_

_La última parte la explicaré por acá... Bueno, ellos van a ir a las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi, porque, pues, Sakura ya descubrió algunos secretos de Madara y Kabuto, entonces como un miembro del clan Yamanaka es el que está a cargo de darle información a las tropas, ellos dos (Itachi y Sakura) creen que es conveniente decirles lo que saben. _

_Y el último párrafo era que, Sakura sacó un kunai y prácticamente lo mostró para que tuvieran cuidado si decidían atacarla._

_Por cierto, futón es la tradicional cama japonés que es como un colchón en el suelo y... please... no soy buena explicando, perdón D:__  
_

_Esta es una de las mejores historias que he leído, en serio. Vale la pena._

_Aún no tengo un horario para subir los capítulos, pero en cuanto lo tenga, os aviso. __Bueno, creo que esto es todo:3 si no entienden algo me preguntan :D_

_Sayonara!_

_Jessi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 3.

El silencio en la cabaña estaba cerca de ser ensordecedor mientras Sakura esperaba a Itachi para explorar los alrededores. Se sentó erguida en su futón, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y los ojos mirando hacia abajo, sin embargo, nunca había estado más alerta en toda su vida. El hecho de que Sasuke se sentó frente a ella, con la mirada fija y nunca vacilante, no permitió que bajara la guardia un poco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había despertado. Suigetsu seguía durmiendo y Juugo estaba asomado a la ventana, con un pájaro azul posado en su dedo, al cual le asentía la cabeza de vez en cuando. Ella sonrió levemente a Juugo, y bajó nuevamente la mirada. Todavía podía sentir el odio de Sasuke reflejándose en sus ojos, pero ella se negó a verlo. Sus declaraciones de la noche anterior pudieron haber estado fuera de línea, pero ambos sabían que era la verdad, y ella se negó a disculparse por eso.

El crujido de la puerta atrajo su atención y levantó la cabeza, aliviada de ver a Itachi en ella. Eso le hizo dar una pausa luchando contra una risita. Si viviera a través de todo esto, ella tendría que decirle a Ino que hubo un momento en su vida en que se alegró de ver a Itachi Uchiha.

—Sakura-san, ¿has preparado todo? —preguntó Itachi adentrándose a la cabaña.

—Sí. Estoy lista para salir.

—Suigetsu, levántate. Ya nos vamos —dijo Juugo dándole un codazo al ninja de la niebla.

La declaración trajo un momento de pánico a Sakura, pero ella rápidamente lo olvidó. Estaban yéndose al mismo tiempo, eso era todo. No había manera de que viajase con ellos.

—Sí, sí —dijo Suigetsu con un bostezo mientras se sentaba. Miró a Sasuke—. Entonces, ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

—Al parecer a la base aliada —respondió Sasuke, echándole una mirada a su hermano, que estaba al frente de él.

Le tomó un momento a la mente de Sakura registrar su declaración. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que su temperamento iba a explotar.

—¿Perdón? —escupió.

Sasuke simplemente la miró brevemente antes de alejarse fuera de la habitación. Ella giró la cabeza a Itachi.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que va a la base aliada?

Itachi se limitó a declarar con sus ojos, pero no respondió verbalmente. Sakura podía ver que confirmó la declaración de su hermano, y ella no lo iba a aceptar.

—No.

—Sakura-san…

—No Itachi-san. ¿Por qué diablos pensaste que yo permitiría llegar con él a la base aliada? Sin mencionar los viajes junto a mí.

—Esto ya ha sido decidido —dijo Itachi con su tono de voz habitual.

—¡Entonces retráctate! ¡Su objetivo es destruir a todos en Konoha! ¿Por qué lo llevas directamente a mi hokage y a mi compañero ninja?

—Todavía hay muchas cosas que no conoces ó no entiendes, Sakura-san

—Tal vez sea así, ¡pero no voy a llegar con ese bastardo a la base aliada! Por lo que sé, una vez que se acerque a la base; probablemente convoque a Madara o algo así.

El sonido de las astillas de madera hizo que Sakura dejara de despotricar y girara la cabeza hacia el sonido. Sasuke se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes, pero su cabeza seguía abatida por la noche anterior. Su mano, sin embargo, se perdió en la pared a través de un puñetazo. Un pequeño rastro de sangre recorrió su muñeca por la herida causada con una astilla. No miró a nadie.

La voz de Itachi desvió su atención de nuevo.

—Camina conmigo, Sakura-san

—Pero… —su protesta fue en vano, ya que Itachi la agarró del brazo y tiró de él suavemente por la puerta.

La soltó cuando ya se habían alejado un poco de la cabaña. Ella suspiró profundamente y se obligó a tomar un momento simplemente para disfrutar de la presencia de la naturaleza a su alrededor. A pesar de que había estado caminando en el bosque con Itachi el día antes, fue incapaz de mirar alrededor y disfrutar del paisaje. Ahora lo hacía, el viento azotaba su cabello trayendo consigo el aroma de las lilas, las hojas susurraban alrededor de ella, y sintió el crujido satisfactorio de la tierra bajo sus pies. Estaban rodeados de árboles, lo que la alegró más. Le gustaba sentirse rodeada de naturaleza. Después de ser encarcelada por Madara, estaba muy contenta de estar caminando por el bosque, incluso con Itachi.

—Como he dicho antes, todavía hay mucho que no sabes, Sakura-san, y yo no puedo darte toda la información que deseas o necesitas. Sin embargo —continuó él cuando vio que Sakura abría su boca para interrumpir—, te puedo asegurar que, al menos por el momento, Sasuke no tiene intención de atacar a los kages. Su espada es para alguien más.

—_Por el momento _dices, ¿se supone que debo estar consolada por eso?, te alimentó de un montón de mentiras para llegar hasta ti ¿lo hizo, cierto?

—En realidad, yo soy el que le ha estado mintiendo por un largo tiempo.

Sakura no tenía nada que decir a eso; ya que ahora entendía que era verdad. Hizo caso omiso a su declaración y siguió adelante.

—¡Hace un par de meses se echó a la reunión de kages y atacó a cada uno de ellos! ¿Lo sabías?

—Aa. Me contó antes.

De acuerdo, no esperaba eso.

—B-bueno, entonces, debes entender. No puedo permitir que se acerque a la base. ¡Es un ninja renegado, Itachi-san! Uno que ha atacado a cada kage, mató a un miembro del consejo, y ha declarado abiertamente una guerra a Konoha. Si crees que tienes algún tipo de racionalización válida en cuanto a por qué he de permitir que viaje con nosotros, por favor, en todos los medios, ilumíname.

—¿De verdad crees que sólo le puedes decir no?

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos abiertos.

—Si le dices que no, solamente te ignorará y de todos modos viajará con nosotros o nos seguirá. No me refiero a no tener en cuenta tus capacidades, pero te aseguro que Sasuke nos puede seguir sin ser detectado.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Tiene razón. Sasuke sería capaz de seguirnos sin ningún problema. ¡Maldita sea! No hay manera de que yo pudiera atacarlo bien y tener alguna esperanza de ganar, sin contar a sus compañeros de equipo._

—Si él estuviera con nosotros, al menos podrías tener un ojo sobre él.

—Itachi-san —Sakura comenzó en un profundo respiro—. ¿Por qué estás presionándome? ¿Y que quieres decir con qué su espada es para otra persona?

—No te puedo decir en este momento. La situación es muy complicada y sólo espero que lo entiendas. Ahora Sasuke ha sido informado con la verdad de los hechos, y todavía está luchando con este conocimiento. Solo puedo decirte por ahora, que su rabia no está completamente dirigida a Konoha. El conocimiento que posees sobre este jutsu necesita ser transmitido a la alianza shinobi, entiendo tus dudas y desganas en este punto, pero viajar juntos es la mejor elección.

—Itachi…

—Sakura-san, piensa en ello. Sabes que esta es la mejor opción en este momento.

Ella se apartó de él y respiró profundamente tratando de despejar su mente para ver la situación objetivamente. Sabía que Itachi tenía razón. Tomando todo en consideración, este era el mejor curso de acción. Sasuke, sin duda, seguiría a su hermano donde quiera que fuera en este momento, y ahora resultó ser el mismo camino que Sakura tenía que tomar. Si ella intentaba viajar por su cuenta, sin duda alguna, se colocaba en situaciones de grave peligro que no podía potencialmente salir por sí misma. Viajar con Itachi le daba el beneficio de tener un aliado invencible. Sin mencionar que sería capaz de dormir toda la noche sin tener que levantarse a dar guardia.

El problema era Sasuke. _¿No siempre es así? _Pensó amargamente. Sus verdaderos objetivos la estaban confundiendo. Aunque ella los supiera, ¿cómo podía asegurarse de que él no atacaría a alguien? Cualquier información que Itachi estaba reteniendo debía ser algo importante. Un estallido de Sasuke ante la mención del nombre de Madara repetía en su mente. ¿Tal vez le habló de Kabuto?

—¿Sakura-san? —preguntó Itachi.

No había tiempo para esto. Tsunade probablemente le gritaría por esta decisión, pero ella realmente no podía encontrar una mejor solución. Sasuke ahora estaría viajando al lado de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener una vigilancia sobre su conducta y orar por que Itachi tenga razón sobre que no quería atacar a su compañero shinobi. Itachi afirmó que siempre había sido leal a su pueblo. Sólo podía rezar para que fuera cierto.

—Muy bien Itachi-san, pero espero que realmente sepas lo que estás haciendo.

* * *

Mientras ella se empujaba más rápido a través de los árboles, Sakura, una vez más se cuestionaba su propia cordura. Ahí estaba ella, una ninja leal a su pueblo viajando con tres miembros vivos de Akatsuki y uno muerto-ahora-revivido Akatsuki. Bueno, ella no sabía muy bien si con los miembros que viajaba seguían siendo de Akatsuki. Antes de salir de la cabaña, Sasuke había arrancado el manto de sus hombros y lo tiró a un rincón. Después de una ligera vacilación, sus socios lanzaron sus capas lejos también.

Eso era algo que ella realmente se habría podido ir sin ver. Fue simplemente confuso para su sistema. Itachi, el temido ninja renegado, ¿era en realidad un ninja leal, que sólo cumplía órdenes? Sasuke, su ex compañero de equipo y amigo, ¿se había mentido toda su vida y ahora no quería asesinar al pueblo, cuando apenas habían pasado unos meses después de que le haya declarado la guerra? Ella sintió una migraña de esta información y confusión, y más que nunca deseó que Shikamaru estuviera ahí para solucionar todo esto. El hombre era perezoso, pero no se podía negar que era un genio.

Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo a su ex compañero de equipo. Él no había dicho nada desde que comenzaron su viaje. No entendía su razonamiento ahora. Itachi le aseguró que ahora tenía un objetivo diferente a Konoha, pero eso no hizo nada para relajar su mente y cuerpo a su alrededor. Sasuke era poderoso… y peligroso. Si él solamente hubiese mentido a Itachi acerca de sus intenciones, entonces ella estaba llevando el lobo a las ovejas, y podría morir luchando contra él para proteger a su pueblo.

Eso, si en primer lugar, Itachi no detuviera a Sasuke.

Era una cosa extraña… Itachi diciendo que él era leal a Konoha. Aunque, pensando en ello, nunca había hecho daño a cualquier ninja de Konoha (a parte de cuando atrapó a Kakashi en su Tsukuyomi), y él nunca había atacado la aldea. Es cierto que había tratado de capturar a Naruto una vez, pero aparte de la masacre de su clan, no había cometido ningún acto de traición hacia el pueblo.

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco para tratar de eliminar todos estos pensamientos. Este no era el momento para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando con los Uchiha. Había una guerra que ganar. No sabía dónde estaba su régimen ni sabía la situación de los combates. ¿Sus amigos habían sido heridos? ¿Alguien había muerto ya?

Un silbido agudo atravesó sus pensamientos, y ella cayó ligeramente a la baja en respuesta a la llamada de descansar. El grupo siguió a Itachi hasta un pequeño claro y se sentaron a descansar, apoyando sus espaldas en árboles. Ella sacó una barra de proteínas y la empezó a comer, ignorando al resto.

Cada uno estaba en árboles diferentes, alejados del otro.

—Sakura-san —oyó a Itachi llamarla. Lo miró interrogante.

—¿Sí?

—Estamos aproximadamente a un día de viaje de la zona en dónde nos encontramos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzada. Si estaban cerca, podría reunirse con Kakashi-sensei pronto y tal vez obtener un poco de ayuda con la confusa situación en la que se encontraba.

—Aa. Deberíamos entrar en la zona de guerra pronto.

—¡Hombre, este viaje me agota! —se quejó Suigetsu—. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente teletransportarnos allí?

—Si hiciéramos eso no tendríamos ni idea dónde acabaríamos. Podríamos acabar en medio de la batalla y no estar preparados para ello —contestó Juugo. Suigetsu murmuró algo inteligible, pero no dijo nada más.

—He querido preguntarte, Itachi-san, ¿sabes que ninjas ha resucitado Kabuto?

—No todos ellos, pero sí sé de algunos. Claro que comenzó con los miembros de Akatsuki caídos. Ya has visto a Madara, a mí, también a Nagato, Kakuzu, Sasori. Hay otros que él revivió los cuales usará más para una guerra psicológica que para técnicas de lucha.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó.

—Sarutobi Asuma, Dan Kato, Hyuga Hizashi, Chiyo de Suna… —Itachi observó cómo los ojos de Sakura se ensanchaban con cada nombre que pronunciaba.

Sakura estaba temblando y por el momento su voz se apagó. Kabuto, ese hijo de puta, ¡¿cómo se atreve?! Asuma-sensei… querido Kami, sólo podía imaginar el dolor de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji que sufrirían si tuvieran que luchar contra él. Hyuga Hizashi, a pesar de que sólo había oído su nombre una o dos veces, sabía que era el padre de Neji. Dan, el amor caído de su maestra. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos sólo de pensar en el dolor que iban a sufrir. Chiyo-baasama…

Estaba tan enojada… en ese momento sólo quería lastimar a alguien.

Levantó la cabeza y envió el aspecto más mordaz que pudo a Sasuke. Los ojos de él se abrieron brevemente ante la mirada, antes de que rápidamente volviera a sus fracciones de indiferencia.

—Eres un estúpido bastardo —siseó ella entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—¡Dije que eres un estúpido bastardo! —gritó y se puso de pie, mirando furiosamente a Sasuke, el cual estaba aún sentado—, vas y matas a Orochimaru, ¿pero dejas a Kabuto sano y salvo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! —como sus gritos continuaron, Juugo y Suigetsu se arrastraron detrás de ellos cuando vieron la explosión de Sakura. Ella tenía las manos en puños a sus lados, y estaba temblando ligeramente de rabia—. Oh, déjame adivinar, ¡sé exactamente en lo que estabas pensando! "Este tipo no es de ninguna amenaza para mí. Ni siquiera vale mi tiempo matarlo", tengo razón ¿no?

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando su cara lívida, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Bueno, adivina qué Uchiha. ¡Ahora es una de las amenazas más grandes que hay y va a joder la cabeza de todos! —pasó su mano para indicar a Itachi—. Y parece que inició contigo. ¡Gran trabajo, imbécil!

Sasuke se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar en dirección a Sakura. Ella no apartó la mirada mientras veía que él se acercaba.

—Ya he tenido con tu actitud y tus quejas. Sigue así, y sin importar los deseos de mi hermano, te mataré.

Sakura se acercó aún más a él, pegando sus pechos.

—Quiero que lo intentes. Si no fuera por mi equivocado corazón blando, ya estarías muerto, pero recuerda esto Uchiha, nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces.

El sharingan de Sasuke giró violentamente y un resplandor verde comenzó a rodear las manos de Sakura. Los otros dos miembros del equipo Hebi miraban, desde atrás, con asombro a esta mujer que era o bien una de las personas más valientes que jamás habían visto, o una de las más tontas. La energía crepitó entre la pareja antes de que Itachi se dirigiera a ellos, y los separó por la fuerza. Echó a Sasuke de vuelta a un árbol, y agarró por el cabello a Sakura, tirando dolorosamente.

—Ya he dicho que esta vez —empezó a decir en un tono mortal, sin dejar de tirar—, no hay tiempo y tampoco tengo la paciencia para tratar con ninjas actuando como niños. ¿Has olvidado lo que está en juego, Sakura-san?

Corría el riesgo de mirar a la enojada cara de él mientras todavía tenía control sobre su cabello rosa. Ella sabía que no tenían tiempo para estar peleando, pero cada vez que Sasuke abría su boca, el impulso de golpearlo era abrumador. A causa de su arrogancia, sus compañeros ninjas estaban en peligro, por no mencionar el sufrimiento emocional al que enfrentaban. Sentía el pinchazo de lágrimas en los ojos una vez más, que no tenían nada que ver con la tensión dolorosa en el cabello.

—No, lo siento Itachi-san. Sé que no tenemos tiempo para esto ahora.

Itachi soltó su cabello, y ella resistió el impulso de frotar su cuero cabelludo. Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, que estaba de pie, mirándola aún con su sharingan activado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se movieron por unos momentos, hasta que los miembros del equipo Hebi se acercaron a ella.

—Debo decir que tienes un problema muy profundo con Sasuke ¿eh?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse del ninja de la niebla.

—Sí, eso es un poco subestimado.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa de tiburón para ella.

—Bueno, eso es una agradable sorpresa. Una chica que no esté chorreando babas por él.

Ella volvió a caminar de regreso al lugar que ocupaba antes del incidente con Sasuke.

—Como he dicho antes, nunca cometo el error dos veces.

Los miembros de Hebi no dijeron nada ante su declaración, pero se sentaron más cerca de su posición. No mucho tiempo después, Itachi se acercó a ellos.

—Salimos en cinco minutos —dijo fríamente, enfrentando al grupo.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la disculpa en los labios. Cada palabra que decía Itachi y cada movimiento que él hacía, eran iguales a los de un capitán ANBU. A pesar de que ella nunca había trabajado con uno, a través del trabajo en el hospital se había familiarizado con varios de ellos. Sus gestos imponían respeto, y teniendo a Itachi regañándola como si fuera una de sus subordinados, tenían un sentimiento de vergüenza como cuando Kakashi le reprendió.

Sasuke acechó de nuevo en el claro, dejando sus ojos en Itachi sin decir nada a nadie. Sakura se puso de pie a la orden de Itachi, y el grupo dejó el claro de un salto.

* * *

La tensión en los últimos dos días estaba llegando a Sakura. Sasuke ni siquiera la miró después de su discusión en el claro el día anterior, lo que era una buena cosa, pero todavía podía sentir su ira contra ella. Sus otros compañeros de equipo se mantuvieron lo más silenciosos posible en respuesta a su ira, dando a la atmósfera que rodeaba al grupo un sentimiento mortal. Itachi parecía no percibir la situación, pero para Sakura, que no estaba acostumbrada a una atmósfera hostil, el aura era suficiente para poner sus nervios de punta.

—Sakura-san

—¿Sí, Itachi-san?

—Este es el área en donde luchamos.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y recordó vagamente el paisaje.

—Por este camino —dijo Sakura, y se dirigió a la dirección que ella estaba segura que viajó el día que lucharon. Dentro de unos momentos, se encontraron con el claro donde la batalla con Haku y Zabuza se llevó a cabo. A pesar de que no había nadie alrededor ahora, era obvio que una pelea se llevó a cabo ahí.

—La lucha parece haberse trasladado hacia la base —dijo Itachi, posándose al lado de Sakura.

—Eso parece. Supongo que deberíamos ir.

Sakura caminó hacia adelante, ahora a la cabeza del grupo. Hasta ahora, durante sus viajes, Itachi había estado a la cabeza. Durante este tiempo, ella se aseguró de que Sasuke nunca estuviera a sus espaldas. Lamentablemente, ahora no había más remedio que seguirla. Tener al líder del equipo Hebi detrás de ella la dejó más incómoda que antes. Ella se aseguró de que ninguna de las emociones se mostrara en su rostro. Nunca más iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que él la asustaba.

El grupo viajó por unas horas, de vez en cuando veían el remanente de una batalla. Eran casi dos días de viaje a la base, y seguramente una guerra se vendría pronto, dejándole los sentidos de todo el mundo alerta. Por eso, la gran águila que se elevaba encima de ellos en silencio, no fue capaz de acercarse al grupo antes de que Sasuke le lanzara un shuriken que le dio en el ala izquierda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos cuando la criatura no cayó a la tierra como ellos esperaban, sino que estalló en una lluvia de tinta de color negro oscuro.

El shinobi encima rápidamente y antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, conjuró otro halcón más pequeño, que descendió suavemente hasta el suelo a unos metros delante de ellos. El grupo que rodeaba a Sakura sacó sus armas, listos para atacar al intruso.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! —ella gritó y se lanzó frente al grupo, con los brazos extendidos. Algunas cejas se levantaron por su acción, pero detuvieron sus movimientos. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente contemplando al shinobi en silencio por un momento, antes de correr hacia adelante y echarle los brazos alrededor de él.

—Estoy muy contenta de verte, Sai.

* * *

_Hola!:3 _

_Cuando escribo 'claro', me refiero a un espacio sin árboles en el interior del bosque. __Antes de esta historia, jamás había escuchado esa palabra xD así que tenía mi duda y busqué en WordReference (alabado sea)..._

_Bueno, yendo al grano xD _

_Al principio, Sakura no sabía que iba a ir con Hebi (taka) a las fuerzas aliadas, por lo que se enojó, (ya que ella pensaba que sólo iba a ir con Itachi), después de que discutieron sobre el asunto, ella no sabía si todavía ellos seguían siendo de Akatsuki, puesto que se quitaron sus batas o capas (como se diga en su país xD), y las tiraron... dgdffs, me divertí traduciendo la parte en donde Sakura le dice "estúpido bastardo" a Sasuke xD .._

_Por cierto, ya sé que la historia por ahora no ha narrado mucho las acciones de los personajes, en estos capítulos se enfoca más en los sentimientos, pero les aseguro que eso más adelante cambia._

_Kyaaaaaaaa, ya casi es el 4to *-* que emoción :'3 _

_Vale ya, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores :3 _

_Cuídense, sayonara! _

_Jessi._

_Psdt: Disculpen... todavía sigo sin tener un horario preciso :s pero como ya he dicho, cuando lo tenga, os aviso. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 4.

No importa lo mucho que ella resistió el impulso, las lágrimas todavía corrían por su rostro mientras abrazaba al antiguo miembro de Raíz. Sai tardó en devolver el abrazo e incluso simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la ligera antes de retirar las manos. Poco a poco él estaba volviendo a aprender sus emociones, pero seguía siendo algo nuevo para él. Sakura se secó los ojos y se alejó de él, dándole una sonrisa grande.

—Sai, Kami, es tan bueno verte.

—¿Dónde has estado, Sakura? Mi grupo acaba de encontrarse con Kakashi y él les explicó que habías estado desaparecida durante cuatro días —su monótona voz preguntó.

—Es una larga historia, pero para resumir, era cautiva de Madara durante ese tiempo.

Sai abrió los ojos sabiendo eso.

—¿Cómo es que aún estás viva? ¿Y por qué Sasuke-kun está viajando contigo?

—Una vez más, es una larga historia, que desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo para contártela. ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

—A unas pocas horas al norte —respondió.

—Muy bien. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con él —cuando intentó caminar, Sai la detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

—Tal vez deberíamos encontrarnos con él en el camino. No creo que sea prudente aparecer en el campamento con los Uchiha.

Sakura miró hacia atrás, y recordó con quienes estaba viajando.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Le enviaré el mensaje —Sai tomó su tinta y el pergamino de su mochila, y rápidamente dibujó dos gorriones pequeños. Activó su jutsu y el grupo los vio saltar de fuera de la página y desaparecer en los árboles. Sai se acercó a Sakura para susurrarle—. ¿Es seguro viajar con ellos? Itachi Uchiha no parece ser un peligro por el momento, pero no estoy familiarizado con su carácter. Sasuke-kun intentó matarte la última vez que se encontraron. Sakura, ¿realmente todo está bien?

Sakura se sorprendió al mirar la cara de Sai. Él estaba haciendo lo mejor para entender los sentimientos de una persona y el ambiente de una situación, se sorprendió por el nivel de preocupación en sus palabras. En ese momento, Sai parecía realmente preocupado por ella.

—Itachi-san es un aliado. Él quiere ayudarnos a poner fin a esta guerra y no creo que sea una amenaza para cualquiera de las fuerzas aliadas. No estoy segura de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, pero Itachi-san me aseguró que no es ninguna amenaza para nosotros en este momento.

—¿En este momento? —cuestionó Sai.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

—Eso es lo que dije, pero Itachi-san no me ha mentido ni una vez, retuvo la verdad, sí, pero no mintió. Además, él es la razón por la cual estoy viva y libre, siento que podemos confiar en lo que dice.

Sai la estudió por un momento antes de volver a mirar el grupo de hombres detrás de ella. Sus ojos sostuvieron los de Sasuke por un momento más largo que con el resto.

—Bien, Sakura, nos reuniremos con Kakashi.

—Gracias, Sai —dijo en voz baja, y le hizo señas al grupo para que se acercaran a ellos dos—. Vamos a encontrarnos con Kakashi-sensei en breve. Itachi-san, me temo que tendrás que explicarle las cosas a él también.

—Eso no es un problema para mí, Sakura-san.

—Bueno, continuemos.

El paseo por el bosque era más incómodo que antes. Sakura rápidamente miró la cara de Sasuke, pero él todavía tenía su máscara sin emociones en su lugar. Ella estaba segura de que tenía que estar sintiendo algún tipo de ansiedad por la situación. Él estaba a punto de entrar voluntariamente en una zona llena de gente que, no sólo una semana antes, habían sido sus enemigos. Primero, él tenía que reunirse con su antiguo sensei, a quién había atacado la última vez que lo vio. Tenía que darle crédito. Ni una sola emoción parpadeó sobre su cara cuando se enteró de su destino. Su habilidad para mantener una fachada de calma era realmente impresionante.

La tensión en el aire era demasiado para ella una vez más, por lo que decidió pasar el tiempo hablando con Sai sobre los acontecimientos de la guerra. Se enteró de que el equipo diez ya se había enfrentado con Asuma y ya lo habían sellado. Su corazón lloraba por el dolor que ella sabía que sus amigos pasaron.

Sai le dijo que ya habían perdido a un gran número de soldados. Aunque estaba triste por la pérdida, no pudo detener el alivio que sintió cuando se enteró de que ninguno de ellos eran sus amigos. El amor fallecido de Tsunade, Dan, también había sido sellado por un equipo de Konoha, pero esos eran todos los antiguos aliados que Sai sabía que habían sido detenidos.

—¿Contra quién luchó tu grupo? —preguntó Sakura después de un rato.

—Sasori y Deidara. Tuvimos éxito en el sellado de los dos. Sin embargo, después de hablar con Kankuro, el alma de Sasori se puso a gusto y él… volvió a morir. Supongo que debería decir.

—Me alegro de que hayan sido capaces de sellar a Deidara —dijo Sakura—. También estoy contenta por Sasori. Chiyo-baasama estaría encantada de saber que finalmente él encontró la paz.

Viajaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Sai volvió a hablar. Sus palabras eran casi vacilantes esta vez.

—Había… otra persona en la pelea —Sakura se volvió hacia él, sorprendida por el tono de voz con el que estaba hablando. Sai giró su mirada triste hacia ella—. Tuve que luchar contra mi hermano.

Ella jadeó en voz alta y de inmediato lo tomó de la mano, ofreciendo su apoyo. Él sonrió ligeramente hacia ella y sostuvieron sus manos mientras caminaban.

—Bueno, luché con él desde el comienzo de todos modos. Después de haber inmovilizado a los otros dos, me preparé para pelear con él. Sin embargo no teníamos por qué seguir. Mi libro estaba abierto en nuestra imagen y fue capaz de verlo. Él sonrió y al ver mi dibujo me dijo que era finalmente capaz de liberar su alma.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Sai.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Supongo que debo mirar el lado bueno. Tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi hermano otra vez y ahora sé que su alma está libre de remordimientos. También me recordó muchas emocionas que Raíz me obligó a olvidar. Aunque sé que aún tengo mucho que trabajar, creo que voy a ser capaz de captar las emociones más rápido y expresarme mejor.

—Sabes que estaré aquí para ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites, Sai —dijo ella, con lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Sakura.

Ella miró por encima del hombro rápidamente. Sasuke estaba mirando hacia abajo, evitando el contacto visual. La experiencia de Sai probablemente registró demasiado bien a su ex compañero de equipo y debió haber sentido empatía con la situación. Ella le dio a la mano de Sai otro suave apretón antes de soltarlo.

Un aullido conocido sonó en todo el bosque, haciendo que el grupo se detenga. Había varios tipos de chakra alrededor del grupo, pero ninguno era humano.

Kakashi salió de entre los árboles, su banda estaba en la frente, y el sharingan visible para todos. Pakkun estaba a su lado.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Ella sonrió a su sensei. A pesar de que estaba tomando en cuenta toda la escena en un segundo y su postura sugería que estaba dispuesto a luchar en cualquier momento dado, su voz era completamente relajada, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer.

—Estoy bien, Kakashi-sensei.

—Me alegro de oír eso. Ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme en este interesante conjunto de circunstancias que veo delante de mí?

Sakura se encogió un poco ante eso. Kakashi rara vez levantaba la voz a alguien, sin embargo, se podía medir fácilmente su estado de ánimo por el tenor de sus frases. Ella sabía que esta declaración no era de alguien que estaba feliz.

—Creo que puedo explicar esto, Kakashi Hatake —dijo Itachi mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

—Itachi Uchiha —respondió Kakashi mientras observaba al ninja renegado acercarse. Sus miradas se mantuvieron durante un momento, antes de que Kakashi se relajara un poco—. Muy bien, explícate por favor.

Sakura se sentó junto a Sai en un árbol caído mientras Kakashi hablaba con Itachi. Los dos se habían alejado lo suficiente para hablar sin temor a ser escuchados, pero no tan lejos que Kakashi no pudiera ver el resto del grupo en todo momento. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a Itachi, en silencio. Hasta ahora, el comportamiento de Sasuke no estaba dando a nada. Mientras ella no estaba del todo segura acerca de las circunstancias que habían cambiado el pensamiento de Sasuke sobre Konoha, estaba bastante segura de que Kakashi les estaba escuchando en todo momento. Oh, él tendría preguntas para ella, estaba segura de eso, pero con todo el caos que continuaba, también estaba segura de que la inquisición podía esperar. Lo que quedaba por ver en ese entonces, era si Kakashi permitiría a Itachi y a Sasuke seguirlos.

Si Sasuke realmente significaba ninguna mala voluntad hacia Konoha y en su lugar había convertido su odio hacia Madara, que parecía lo más probable hasta el momento, entonces ella no podía negar que sería un activo invaluable para la guerra. Mientras que ella no lo había visto pelear durante mucho tiempo, el hecho de saber que él fue capaz de atacar al ocho colas, Danzö, y a todos los Kages en la reunión y aun así estar con vida, fue un testimonio de sus habilidades. La vida de sus amigos era muy importante para ella, y estaría dispuesta a utilizar cualquier medio necesario para garantizar su seguridad. Incluso si eso significaba aceptar la ayuda de Sasuke.

—Sakura, ven aquí, por favor —oyó a Kakashi llamarla.

Ella se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba hablando con los Uchiha.

—¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó.

La mirada de él era mucho más suave que antes.

—¿Estás realmente bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Gracias a Itachi-san.

—Me habló de que Madara te tenía cautiva. Estaba preocupado cuando desapareciste, pero tu secuestro era algo que yo no esperaba. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Lo importante es que estoy bien.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza para indicar a Itachi.

—¿Así que Itachi me está diciendo la verdad?

Sakura inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

—Bueno, obviamente no sé lo que te dijo, pero es verdad que fui capturada por Madara, conseguí bloquear el jutsu que afectaba a Itachi-san, y sí creo que está diciendo la verdad cuando dice que quiere ayudar para terminar esta guerra.

—¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke?

Sakura resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta y mirar al mencionado.

—No puedo decirte con seguridad Kakashi-sensei. Sólo sé que Itachi tiene fe por sus intenciones —una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro cuando ella se rió sin humor—. Nunca pensé que me encontraría en la posición de confiar en Itachi tanto como lo hago ahora.

Kakashi sonrió con su media sonrisa.

—Y yo nunca pensé que estaría luchando contra los enemigos una vez muertos y aliados. Esto es una guerra. Tengo que aprender a lidiar con los golpes —Kakashi perdió la sonrisa y se volteó para enfrentarse a su antiguo alumno, una vez más—. Obviamente, no confío en ti, pero por los menos podré tener un ojo sobre ti de esta manera. Voy a tomar la palabra de Itachi por ahora. Una advertencia, Sasuke. Si en algún momento creo que eres un peligro para cualquiera de los shinobis aliados, no dudaré en matarte.

Ex alumno y profesor se quedaron mirando. Sakura sintió un escalofríos recorrer por su espalda por el nivel de intensidad de ellos dos. Kakashi estaba diciendo la verdad y nadie en ese claro dudó de sus palabras después de ver la expresión de su rostro. Pasó un rato de silencio entre los dos, antes de que Kakashi se volteara a Sakura.

—Las tropas están más adelante. Veo que tu chakra ya se restauró completamente, así que voy a tener que pedirte ayuda en la curación. Los otros medic-nin están ahí pero hay demasiados heridos.

—Por supuesto. Sensei, dirija el camino.

El viaje fue corto y en poco tiempo Sakura se encontró de nuevo con sus compañeros. La corta ráfaga de felicidad que sentía al estar cerca de sus amigos de nuevo, se desvaneció rápidamente. Cientos de ninjas yacían en el suelo, sangrando y rotos por los acontecimientos de la guerra. Los medic-nin trabajaron rápidamente en cada grupo de ninjas heridos, pero lamentablemente eran pocos los médicos para la gran cantidad de lastimados.

Los médicos corrían de un paciente a la distribución de analgésicos, píldoras de chakra, y píldoras de sangre para los que esperaban a tratar. El hedor de la sangre era espesa y recordó brevemente a Sakura el ataque de Pain en la aldea. La masa de personas que estaban delante de ella eran mucho más numerosas que cuando el hospital se derrumbó, pero la confusión y desorganización entre los medic-nin era casi la misma.

Como todo el mundo llevaba la misma banda de fuerzas aliadas era difícil saber de qué aldea habían venido. Había rostros en los medic-nin los cuales ella no recordaba haber visto, pero eso no importaba. Todos ellos tenían que trabajar juntos para tratar cuántos heridos pudieran y salvar las vidas de sus compañeros.

Ella miraba como otros pacientes, evidentemente más críticos que otros, eran pasados frenéticamente a otro médico, mientras se apresuraban a sanar a otra persona.

Su paciencia explotó. Se puso delante de su grupo de viaje y se marchó hacia la masa de los cuerpos, su actitud al mando de la atención.

—¡Sakura-sama!

—Sakura-sama, ¡has vuelto! —gritó la medic-nin cuando vieron a su cabello color rosa cada vez más cerca. Ella abrió la boca para hablar con ellos, cuando las miradas de asombro en sus rostros y susurros la alcanzaron.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

—¡Él está viajando junto a Kakashi-san, pero no está encadenado! ¿No es un prisionero?

—¿Por qué ambos Uchiha están aquí?

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que cada persona se puso a hablar frenéticamente. La curación de los heridos había tomado un asiento trasero a las observaciones de los ahora, asustados y enojados medic-nins. Sakura frunció las cejas en señal de frustración. Recogió una pequeña cantidad de chakra en su pierna derecha y pisoteó el pie. Temblores sacudieron la zona mientras que una ligera fisura se formaba bajo sus pies. Las hojas susurraban entre los árboles mientras ellos se balanceaban con la fuerza de su impacto. Ahora toda la atención estaba en ella.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó ella.

Todos los ojos se abrieron a ella y escupieron en busca de respuestas.

—¿Habéis perdido completamente la cabeza? —ella chilló— ¿Han olvidado su entrenamiento en el momento que pisaron el campo de batalla? ¡Yukihito!

—¿Sí, señora? —un shinobi de cabello castaño se puso de pie a su llamada.

—¿Qué es lo primero que se debería haber hecho para estos pacientes?

—Estabilizar las peores lesiones —respondió él con confianza.

—¡NO!

Él se encogió ante su voz de mando.

—¿Por qué parece que nadie se ha molestado en triaje [1] el nivel de lesiones que tenemos aquí? Ya he visto heridas menores en tratamiento cuando hay pacientes críticos por ahí. ¡Sólo porque el número de heridos ha aumentado no significa que debamos cambiar la forma en que trabajamos! ¿Me están escuchando?

—¡Sí, Sakura-sama! —una reunión de voces resonó.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar a trabajar correctamente.

Kakashi dio un paso atrás con el resto del grupo mientras observaban a Sakura dando órdenes y curando a los heridos. La mujer vibrante estaba sin duda en su elemento. Se movía sin esfuerzo, fluyendo de paciente a paciente, evaluando sus heridas rápidamente y proporcionándoles la curación con la misma velocidad.

El caos que antes reinaba, había desaparecido en cuanto los ninjas médicos siguieron el rumbo de ella y comenzaron a trabajar como una máquina bien engrasada. Dos de los médicos evaluaban rápidamente a cada paciente para determinar la gravedad de sus lesiones. Los shinobis que se mantuvieron estables estaban siendo llevados a un área diferente para que no resultaran más heridos. Esas personas recibirían un tratamiento después de que los médicos terminaran de curar a los que quedaron en el claro.

Los medic-nins le preguntaban a Sakura para el asesoramiento y la escuchaban cada vez que daba una orden. Aunque muchos de ellos eran de diferentes pueblos, la mayoría sabía que Sakura Haruno era una aprendiz de Tsunade. Los que no la reconocían, simplemente confiaban en la autoridad de su voz y el conocimiento que sostenía.

Kakashi volteó a ver a Sasuke. Se sorprendió al ver al atribulado joven mirando a Sakura mientras trabajaba. Tenía sus ojos tomando cada detalle mientras comandaba al grupo de médicos. El ninja copia se sorprendió al ver que no había ni una expresión de odio en el rostro del joven Uchiha, sino que estaba llena de curiosidad. Como si estuviera viendo una nueva criatura por primera vez.

—Kakashi-san

—¿Sí, Itachi?

—Necesitamos que Sakura hable con Inoichi Yamanaka tan pronto como sea posible.

—Hmm… cierto, aunque se necesitará otro día de viaje para llegar a la base.

—Yo puedo alcanzar a mi papá si me necesitan.

Kakashi se volteó al oír la voz, un poco sorprendido de ver al equipo diez acercándose. Miró por encima de sus figuras, contento de ver lesiones de menor importancia en los jóvenes ninjas.

—Que bien verlos sanos y salvos —dijo Kakashi mientras ellos se detuvieron en frente de él e Itachi.

—En la mayor parte sí —respondió Shikamaru. Su mirada se desvió a Itachi—. Desde que él entro contigo no me apresuré en llegar, pero Kakashi, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Creo que podríamos utilizar tu cerebro para este problema, Shikamaru —respondió Kakashi. La confusión en el rostro de Shikamaru era evidente, pero Kakashi no dio más respuestas—. Ino, ¿puedes comunicarte con tu padre y que él se ponga en contacto con Sakura? Ella tiene información muy valiosa que necesita compartir con él. Ah, y si es posible por favor ponla al día. No me gustaría que ella se sorprendiera cuando él empiece a hablarle a su mente —Kakashi le sonrió y llevó a Shikamaru lejos de sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos sólo pudieron ver como Kakashi lo condujo al lado de los Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol, secándose el sudor de la frente. Se llevó la botella a los labios, dejando que el frío del agua recorriera su garganta y calmara su sed. Estaba cansada, pero feliz. Después de la breve reprimenda a sus colegas médicos, cayeron en una rutina familiar de la evaluación de la herida, sanaron lo que podían, y vendaron el resto de manera más a largo plazo después.

A pesar de que su comienzo había sido duro, estaba orgullosa del trabajo realizado por el equipo médico. Se habían salvado vidas y el dolor se había aliviado por sus manos. Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era por lo que le gustaba su trabajo. Un "gracias" pronunciado por el shinobi curado siempre lograba poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Registró la voz de Ino en su mente, dibujando los ojos hacia arriba para ver a su rubia amiga.

—Hey.

—Hey.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

—Sí, un poco cansada, pero ya tomé una pastilla de chakra.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Eh? —Sakura preguntó, mirando a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Por qué has vuelto con Sasuke-kun e Itachi? He oído rumores sobre que estuviste desaparecida durante días.

La preocupación en los ojos de su amiga casi le había contado toda la historia en ese momento. Por desgracia, no había tiempo para contarle todo lo que pasó. Una guerra aún arreciaba adelante a pesar de la desilusión de la paz en el claro.

—Te prometo que cuando todo haya acabado hablaremos. Simplemente no hay tiempo ahora.

Ino se recostó contra el árbol con un resoplido.

—Nunca hay tiempo —murmuró—. Bueno, siempre y cuando recuerdes que me dijiste que cuando regresemos a Konoha ¡me dirás todo! ¿Me escuchas?

Sakura rió en voz baja por las divagaciones de su amiga.

—Sí, te escucho.

Ino se quedó callada por un largo momento.

—Sakura.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Realmente es bueno que Sasuke-kun esté aquí? Quiero decir… ¿estamos en peligro o algo?

Sakura se había preguntado eso ella misma. Hasta ahora, la única vez que Sasuke había mostrado algún tipo de agresión fue cuando ella provocó su enojo con los suyos. El resto del tiempo era aparentemente indiferente a todo lo que sucedía, sólo prestaba atención a Itachi y sus órdenes. Incluso ahora, alrededor de sus antiguos pobladores, su lenguaje corporal no era agresivo, aunque tampoco permitía que nadie se acercase a él. Shikamaru seguía sentado con Kakashi y los hermanos Uchiha discutiendo algo. Aunque Sasuke miraba aburrido la discusión, ella lo había visto hablar en varias ocasiones.

—No, no creo que estemos en peligro. Todavía no estoy segura de lo que está pasando con él, pero creo que estamos bien por ahora.

—¿Por ahora? —Ino preguntó.

_Esa es la pregunta de todos. _Sakura pensó, pero no ofreció garantías a la rubia.

—De todos modos, papá dijo que iba a contactar contigo pronto, así que tienes estar lista para decirle lo que necesitas. Él todavía se mantiene en contacto con los otros grupos, por lo que no tendrá una gran cantidad de tiempo.

—Gracias, Ino.

Su amiga la miró con preocupación una vez más, antes de dejar a Sakura e irse a buscar a Choji.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír la voz de Inoichi en su cabeza. Rápidamente pasó toda la información que tenía sobre el jutsu y la forma de bloquear las mentes de los resucitados. La conversación tuvo pocos minutos y Sakura se alegró por ello. Tener a alguien hablando en su mente era una extraña sensación que no era del todo agradable.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio a Kakashi llevando a los demás de vuelta. Las cejas de Shikamaru aumentaron el pensamiento y estaba ausente de apertura y cierre ligero de Asuma. Casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro analítico girando con toda la información que los tres usuarios del sharingan le proporcionaban.

Una explosión sonó a distancia, sacudió la tierra en donde estaban de pie. Los cientos de ninjas de la zona estaban inmediatamente alertas, sacando sus armas y buscando el origen de la explosión. Por encima de las copas de los árboles que cubrían las colinas a su alrededor, Sakura vio la gran nube de humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo. Sus plumas negras escondieron nada a la vista. Un grito terrible resonó en el aire, erizándola. Era inhumano, un rugido en auge que era más animal en la naturaleza y lleno de furia.

—Mierda —murmuró Kakashi en voz baja.

—¿Qué es, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Él parecía reacio a decirle hasta que vio a Itachi llegar de pie a su lado, Sasuke siguiendo su estela.

—Inoichi contactó conmigo. Aparentemente Tsunade-sama y el Raikage han salido de la base.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —ella preguntó.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente.

—Naruto rompió las barreras de protección que se colocaron a su alrededor. Killer-Bee le ayudó y se dirigen hacia acá.

—Debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que está pasando —Shikamaru dijo a su lado—. No hay manera de que él se quede quieto cuando todo el mundo está en peligro.

—Baka —Sakura dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tsunade-sama y el Raikage están en camino para detenerlos —dijo Kakashi.

Otra serie de temblores sacudieron la zona antes de que se escuchara de nuevo un fuerte grito a lo lejos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —oyó pronunciar a Suigetsu con horror.

Sobre las cimas de la montañas Sakura podía ver la silueta de una criatura monstruosa mirando hacia abajo en algo. A pesar de que estaba muy lejos, hasta ella podía sentir el chakra terrible que le rodeaba. Debido a la distancia entre ellos y el humo que seguía flotando en el aire, ella no podía ver claramente sus características, pero las colas arremolinadas detrás de la bestia eran inconfundibles. Se dio la vuelta y vio a los tres usuarios de sharingan tener los ojos fijos en él. Los tomoes de remolino negro dentro de cada uno.

—¿Qué es eso? —ella preguntó vacilante.

Sasuke fue el que respondió. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de la figura bestial, pero su voz se profundizó y ella sentía la rabia que le rodeaba.

—Es Madara.

* * *

_Holy shit! _

_Me encantó este capítulo... la parte de "es Madara" Omg omg omg! _

_Os aseguro que el próximo capítulo les encantará *-*... Bueno, hablando del capítulo, ya Sakura se reunió con sus compañeros médicos, curaron a los heridos, ella le pasó la información a Inoichi, etc etc... kyaaaaa, no se que decirles xD Creo que hasta aquí llega mi mensaje :v _

_Cambio y fuera. Jessi. xD _


	5. Chapter 5

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 5.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Los latidos casi sonaban en sus oídos mientras corría hacia la criatura monstruosa en la distancia. Sai e Itachi corrieron a su lado, no habían dicho una palabra desde que salieron del claro. Después de que Sasuke anunció que era Madara, desapareció de un borrón. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si se teletransportó o si usó su Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante, todo lo que sabia de él se fue en un abrir y cerrar de un solo ojo. Kakashi empezó a gritar órdenes a los ninjas a su alrededor y ella se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para enviarle un asentimiento con la cabeza, luego ella estaba fuera también.

Una bola feroz de fuego estalló en el cielo seguida rápidamente por un fuerte temblor que sacudió el suelo sobre donde ellos corrían. Sakura no estaba segura por lo que debía estar rezando en ese momento. Tsunade-sama y el Raikage habían abandonado la base y podrían muy bien luchar contra ese monstruo. Naruto y Killer-Bee podrían estar allí luchando contra Madara. Sasuke… sus emociones estaban en conflicto cuando se trataba de él. ¿Debería estar orando por su seguridad? ¿Su victoria? ¿Estaba realmente luchando contra Madara o fue un truco para engañar a todos?

No importaba la respuesta a esta última pregunta que nunca vaciló en su mente mientras corría. Se precipitó en la espesura del bosque, tomando el camino más corto hacia la gran bestia descomunal que seguía pisando fuerte alrededor de la colina. A medida que se acercaba, ella podía sentir el chakra amenazante que emanaba.

El poderoso mal era tan fácil de detectar que le hizo la piel de gallina. Era peor que cuando había sentido el cambio del chakra de Naruto debido al kyubi. Sólo eso la asustaba más que nada. Si esa criatura tenía un chakra más poderoso que el kyubi, entonces, ¿ellos tenían una oportunidad contra él?

Ella sabía que estaban cerca. Mirando a través de las copas de los árboles era la única manera de echar un vistazo a la bestia. Los árboles comenzaban a escasear y Sakura podía ver los pies y las piernas de la enorme criatura mientras ésta se movía lentamente alrededor de la colina. El chakra era mucho más pesado ahora. Sentía que cada respiración era un esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Su tropa de tres irrumpió a través de la línea de árboles y se detuvo a ver ante ellos. Un claro se había hecho en el espeso bosque una vez que los árboles y las rocas habían sido aplastados bajo el enorme peso de la criatura con colas. Pequeños incendios seguían ardiendo por toda la zona y no había señales de vida en el bosque.

Sakura quedó con un espantoso temor por la criatura ante ellos. Se elevó a alturas elevadas; sus diez colas girando peligrosamente detrás de él. La extraña mezcla de color de chakra se aferró a su forma y parecía moverse como olas en la orilla. El chakra creó una bruma difusa alrededor de la criatura, dejando a sus características ocultas en su mayor parte, pero no se podía negar sus enormes mandíbulas, ya que abrió la boca y gritó. Sakura tuvo que apretar sus manos con fuerza contra sus oídos para tratar de amortiguar el sonido ensordecedor.

Sus ojos buscaron en el área rápidamente. Cerca del borde de la ladera, hacia el acantilado que daba a las grandes llanuras abajo, Sakura podía distinguir las formas caídas de dos personas. Echó un vistazo a la criatura de nuevo, notando que su atención aún estaba en otra cosa antes de lanzarse hacia las figuras, asegurándose de mantener un amplio margen del monstruo.

A medida que se acercaba, su corazón se desplomó en su pecho cuando vio el cabello rubio espeso de su shishou de rodillas en el suelo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, empujándola más rápido hacia la figura de su maestra caída. El alivio inundó su cuerpo cuando llegó a su lado y la vio consciente tratando de curar al Raikage.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿estás bien? —Sakura jadeaba junto a ella.

La hokage miró con ojos sorprendidos a su estudiante.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su última palabra se desvaneció cuando vio a Itachi Uchiha a su lado. El resplandor brillante de su chakra se atenuó por un momento cuando perdió el equilibrio ante la vista impresionante.

Sakura captó la mirada de su shishou y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Él está bien Tsunade-sama, está conmigo.

Tsunade simplemente la miró boquiabierta ante la revelación, la confusión aparente en sus ojos.

—Se lo explicaré más tarde, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Sakura.

La hokage se tomó un momento para serenarse antes de que volviera su atención al Raikage caído.

—Naruto dejó la isla donde lo dejamos junto a Killer-Bee. El Raikage y yo estábamos por detenerlos cuando Madara apareció con ¡esta… esta cosa aquí! —ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección al monstruo detrás de ellos—. Tenía aquél monstruo atacándonos. Hemos sido capaces de evitarlo durante un tiempo, pero el Raikage trató de luchar contra eso. En un solo movimiento de sus colas hizo esto.

Sakura estudió la figura inconsciente que su maestra estaba tratando de sanar. El chakra ardiente salpicaba su piel dejando la carne que faltaba en algunas áreas. Ambas piernas estaban rotas, y su respiración era rápida y superficial. Sakura notó que su pecho no se levantaba de manera uniforme, las costillas probablemente aplastaron a uno de sus pulmones. Era una lesión terrible y no había forma de repararla en el campo de batalla. Lo más que se podía hacer era restaurar la función pulmonar por ahora.

—Pensé que yo sería la siguiente, pero… algo llegó volando a la criatura y Madara volvió su atención a lo que sea que le haya golpeado. Arrastré al Raikage aquí y he estado tratando de curarlo. No tengo idea de quién o qué está luchando contra esa cosa, pero lo está haciendo bien teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que es.

Sakura tenía una idea sobre quién estaba luchando con la criatura e hizo una breve oración por su seguridad.

—Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei está liderando el resto de las tropas por este camino. ¿Qué le decimos que hagan?

—Necesitamos toda la mano de obra que podamos obtener para pelear…

Tsunade cortó su frase cuando un fino temblor comenzó bajo tierra. Era diferente a las ondas de choque que se sentían cada vez que la enorme criatura saltaba o pisaba el suelo. Un ruido sordo comenzó a llegar a los oídos de Sakura y ella se acercó al borde del acantilado, buscando la fuente del sonido que cada vez se hacía mayor. Itachi llegó hasta su lado. A medida que recorrían el terreno debajo de ellos, sin encontrar nada, se desarrolló un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Itachi. Lo vio activar su sharingan, y si no hubiera estado estudiando su cara, se habría perdido la ampliación breve de sus ojos. Su voz no revelaba nada, hasta que habló.

—Hokage-sama, tal vez debería tener a Kakashi-san llevando a las tropas a las llanuras debajo de nosotros.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —preguntó ella. El escepticismo evidente tanto en su cara como en sus palabras.

—Por eso.

Sakura vio un gran agujero en erupción del suelo mientras innumerables cuerpos se empujaban fuera de él. Caían en tropeles, tropezando los unos con los otros en su prisa por llegar a la superficie. Desde la distancia que los separaba, Sakura pensó que casi parecían hormigas que caen desde un montículo. A medida que el grupo comenzó a dispersarse, sus formas adquirieron una figura más familiar. Eran réplicas de Zetsu. No pudo detener el jadeo sorprendido que arrancó de sus labios. El gran número de ellos era increíble. Miles… tal vez decenas de miles de ellos ahora cubrían el llano estéril.

Desde su atalaya sobre el acantilado por encima de ellos, vio cómo se organizaban en grupos grandes. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus cuerpos pálidos y sintió cómo un escalofrío de miedo pasaba en ella al ver el terrible ejército masivo.

—Tsunade-sama —Sakura susurró a su maestra cuando ésta miró por encima de la orilla en donde estaba.

—Querido Kami —su shishou pronunció—. Katsuyu —Sakura observó un clon en miniatura de la babosa rastreadora salir ante la citación de su amo, arrastrándose por su top—. Transmite esta nueva información a Inoichi ahora y dile que se ponga en contacto con Kakashi.

—Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Una risa amenazadora provenía detrás de ellos. Madara estaba cerca del grupo de ninjas, con los brazos laxos a su lado. Directamente detrás de él, el monstruo se quedó mirando sus rostros conmocionados. El chakra amenazante que giraba alrededor de la bestia parecía latir con anticipación a atacarlos. Ninguna situación que Sakura había estado podía prepararla para el miedo puro que le congelaba el alma en frente de estos enemigos.

—¡Oh, Sakura-chan, has vuelto! ¿Y qué es esto? ¡Trajiste a mi viejo amigo Itachi contigo! —Madara aplaudió y habló en voz engañosamente alegre que una vez había utilizado como Tobi. Sus manos lentamente cayeron a su lado una vez más cuando él mismo se enderezó y habló lentamente en su tono de voz normal—. Tú sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Sakura ni siquiera podía recuperar la voz para hablar. Ningún gemido había salido de sus labios aún. El miedo la había paralizado. Itachi dio un paso adelante, colocándose en su línea de visión. Sintió un pequeño pulso del chakra de él a través de ella y encontró el suficiente vigor para encrespar los puños con fuerza. Sus uñas se enterraron en la palma de la mano y sintió un goteo de sangre de sus heridas. El dolor la estaba ayudando a concentrarse y apretó con más fuerza cuando Itachi comenzó a hablar.

—Madara, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

—Oh, él está de vuelta en alguna parte… —dijo con un barrido ausente de su mano—. No es exactamente una prioridad para mí en estos momentos. Podría haberlo utilizado durante un tiempo más largo, pero gracias a vosotros he tenido que redoblar mis planes.

—Ya veo. Has activado el Gedo Mazo sin el chakra completo de los ocho y nueve colas sellados dentro de él.

—Bueno, esos dos últimos Jinchurikis son un puñado. Tuve la oportunidad de recuperar parte del chakra de las bestias, pero lamentablemente no es suficiente para terminar mis planes. Necesito el chakra completo del ocho y nueve colas, así que seguiré usando esto para conseguirlos —dijo Madara, barriendo la mano hacia atrás para indicar a la criatura detrás de él—. Ahora, si no les importa, necesito de verdad la ubicación de esos dos Jinchurikis. El tiempo es oro.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió Tsunade—. ¿De verdad crees que vamos a decirte una maldita cosa?

—Considerando que tu pequeña alumna hace poco pasó por allí sin decir nada, creo que no. Aunque, eso no importa. Vendrán a mí por su propia cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sakura.

Madara inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si buscara algo, antes de reírse oscuramente.

—Estaría encantado de mostrarte.

Con un gesto de su mano, la criatura soltó otro gruñido perforante de oídos; las ondas de sonido de por sí solas hizo al grupo cavar sus talones en el suelo para no salir volando. Sakura vio el cambio de la criatura y dos de las colas empezaron a descender hacia el grupo. Sai sacó su bloc y su tinta rápidamente, pero Sakura sabía que no había tiempo para que todos escaparan. El tamaño de las colas de la bestia, les hizo imposible saltar, teniendo en cuenta que estaban a espaldas de un precipicio, no había lugar para correr. Instintivamente cerró los ojos mientras la cola cargada de chakra se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Un gran estallido sonó frente a ellos. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que dos figuras bloqueaban las colas masivas antes de llegar al grupo. Un grito de batalla de la izquierda sonó antes de que enormes tentáculos se estrellaran contra la criatura mandándola a volar varios metros atrás. El sismo que azotó el suelo cuando el animal cayó, casi envió a Sakura de rodillas. Los árboles volcaron a su paso.

—Pensé que había sentido un chakra familiar. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia el nombre de su amigo. Se había sorprendido por la rápida intervención; que no había visto a sus salvadores, aunque habría tomado más de una mirada para reconocer su forma. Chakra amarillo parpadeaba como llamas alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto. Su brazo se extendió, como para detener las colas de la bestia, pero su chakra había sido envuelto alrededor de las colas sosteniéndolas como si fueran brazos propios. A su lado se podía ver a Sasuke a través de un esqueleto construido por chakra. Una espada de la mano del esqueleto también había empujado en contra de las colas, protegiendo al grupo de ninjas que estaban al frente.

Por un breve momento, Sakura se encontró sintiéndose como una genin de nuevo. Sus dos compañeros de equipo, frente a ella, protegiéndola como solían hacerlo. Su corazón se encogió ante el poderoso recuerdo de la imagen evocada.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto sin voltearse.

—S-sí, estoy bien. —se las arregló para susurrar.

—No es de buena educación ignorar a la gente. —Madara llamó desde el otro lado del claro.

Naruto siguió ignorándolo y giró un poco la cabeza a un lado para observar a su mejor amigo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero el hecho de que Sasuke estaba a su lado, protegiendo a los demás como solían hacerlo, envió una oleada de esperanza a través de su pecho.

Ahora no era el momento de averiguar que pasó, pero todavía podía sentir la ira y el dolor que atravesaba a Sasuke. Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia él. Naranja se reunió con rojo mientras se miraban los ojos por un momento. Naruto midió el peso detrás de esos ojos sharingan mientras buscaba algún indicio de lo que harían. Sasuke le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Naruto no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le vino a la cara.

—Sai, saca a todos de aquí, por favor.

—¿Puedes manejar esto? —Sai preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Naruto comenzó a formar un Rasengan con el chakra del Kyuubi cuando se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros.

—Sí, además… no voy a estar solo.

* * *

Sakura odiaba dejarlo. Kami, sólo quería estar a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero sabía que si se quedaba, sería un obstáculo para Naruto. No había manera de que ella estuviera en un nivel en el que pudiera quedarse y luchar con él. Cualquier poder que él estuviese usando para luchar era increíble; sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente para derrotar a Madara.

—Allá están Kakashi y las tropas. Voy a ponernos delante de él —dijo Sai, ordenando a su halcón dibujado a cambiar de rumbo. Al aterrizar, vio a Kakashi alejarse del shinobi para darles la bienvenida. Un momento después, el pájaro que llevaba a Tsunade-sama y al Raikage lesionado, aterrizó a su lado.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? —preguntó Kakashi directamente.

—Poco más de esa colina hay un ejército de réplicas de Zetsu. Tenemos que detenerlos. Con la gran cantidad que poseen, si se ponen a través de ellos podrían acabar con toda una nación.

—Entendido. Shikaku ya ha contactado con Inoichi y Gaara-sama. Ellos están en camino para ayudar también.

—Excelente —contestó Tsunade.

—También tengo otra información. Gracias al conocimiento de Sakura, tres grupos han sido capaces de bloquear el jutsu utilizado por Kabuto en nuestros aliados caídos. Chiyo-san, Hyuuga Hizashi, y el tercer Raikage están luchando junto a nosotros. Gaara-sama les dio la información actual y ya están en el camino hacia aquí.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese conocimiento, Sakura? —preguntó Tsunade rápidamente, pero negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba—. No importa, lo discutiremos más tarde. Volveré a la base con el Raikage. Todavía está gravemente herido y necesito llevarlo a algún lugar en que pueda curarlo sin interrupciones, además necesito aliviar a Shikaku de mando —dijo Tsunade, saltando de nuevo sobre el pájaro—. Sean cuidadosos —dijo ella, pero su mirada se posó sobre Sakura cuando salió volando.

Sakura podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su Shishou, pero su discusión tendría que esperar.

—Sakura —llamó Kakashi.

—¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei?

—¿Dónde está Itachi?

—Está luchando contra Madara con Sasuke y Naruto.

Kakashi levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Naruto está aquí?

—Sí, Killer-Bee-san también y parece que Naruto ganó otro nuevo poder. Es extraño… se siente como el chakra del Kyuubi, pero también como el suyo. Realmente no sé como describirlo —vio la sonrisa detrás de la máscara de su sensei mientras hablaba sobre su compañero de equipo. Ella miró por encima de los hombros de él y vio los rostros de los compañeros del equipo de Sasuke sonriéndole y acercándose.

—Sensei, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó, señalando a los dos no-aliados shinobis.

—Hey, pensé que iban a necesitar toda la ayuda, flor —dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa. Sakura entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente al ninja y él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Hey, es broma es broma —dijo Suigetsu a modo de disculpa—. Me imagino que si Madara consigue su objetivo todos estamos jodidos, así que tal vez pueda ayudar a detenerlo. Además, sólo quiero matar algo, y Zetsu es espeluznante; nunca me ha gustado el bastardo de la planta.

Ella lo estudió con cuidado, pero él parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Además, se dijo, ¿qué podría hacer en medio de miles de shinobis?

—Sasuke-san ha decidido luchar en esta batalla desde el lado opuesto, así que yo también lo haré. Tú eres el líder y también posees el sharingan, por lo que si llegara a perder el control yo creo que él será capaz de calmarme como Sasuke —dijo Juugo con convicción. Aunque Sakura no podía entender lo que lo podía poseer para seguir obedientemente al lado de Sasuke como lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta el carácter amable que había visto de su personalidad hasta el momento. Ella sabía que necesitaban que hombres lucharan cuerpo a cuerpo en esta guerra. Asintió secamente con la cabeza a la pareja y volvió a su sensei.

—Todo el mundo, muévase —Kakashi llamó a las tropas y todo el mundo empezó a correr hacia la colina. Mientras corrían hacia el ejército que se acercaba, Sakura sacó sus guantes de la mochila y se los puso en sus manos. Se consoló de algún modo por la sensación familiar de la tela gastada frotándose contra su piel. Kakashi dejó escapar tres silbidos agudos mientras descendían la loma y la masa de ninjas detrás de ellos se separaron en un patrón formado.

Las caras idénticas de Zetsu entraron en foco mientras el ejército se precipitó sobre ellos. Un estruendoso grito de guerra se oyó proveniente de los dos grupos.

*.*.*.*

Naruto jadeó en busca de aire mientras permitía al chakra del Kyuubi desvanecerse. La criatura con la que luchaban era ridículamente fuerte y cada golpe que le arrojaban se los devolvía. Madara continuó usando su jutsu de viaje espacio-tiempo y estaba evitando los ataques hasta ahora. Naruto se dio cuenta que mientras él era excelente en evitarlos, realmente no los había atacado. No estaba seguro si eso significaba que era débil en el combate o si los estaba reteniendo, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Mientras Killer-Bee seguía luchando contra el monstruo en su forma bestial, Sasuke estaba luchando contra Madara. Sasuke no había hablado con él, pero le gritaba en la mayor parte del tiempo a Madara. Era obvio que escuchó la verdad sobre la participación de Madara en la masacre Uchiha, como su mejor amigo, hizo preguntas conmovedoras sobre esa noche mientras él luchaba.

Naruto rápidamente se mordió el pulgar y convocó a Fukasaku, uno de los grandes sabios sapos, a él.

—¿Lo tienes listo? —preguntó Naruto.

Fukasaky desenredó el rollo grande en sus manos y lo presentó a Naruto.

—Por supuesto, mi muchacho, ya están listos.

—Bien —Naruto rápidamente llamó a su clon y disipó la técnica, permitiendo que la energía natural del clon fluyera en su cuerpo. Las marcas de color naranja aparecieron alrededor de los ojos de Naruto y creó dos clones. Una vez que tuvo su Fuuton Rasenshuriken desarrollado, esperó un momento para agarrar a Sasuke. Tuvo la oportunidad ya que Sasuke, una vez más, fue mandado a volar por Madara. El clon de Naruto agarró el brazo de Sasuke antes de que éste llegara a tocar el suelo y saltó hacia atrás; lejos de él.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no puedes dejar que eso te golpee —dijo el clon, mientras sentía que Sasuke intentó hacerle caso omiso. Naruto lanzó su rasenshuriken a Madara, quien se hizo a un lado para evitarlo. No se dio cuenta del jutsu de expansión, ya que se arremolinaba violentamente a su lado lo suficientemente rápido y le cortó en la pierna antes de que pudiera teletransportarse lejos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba el extraño jutsu.

—Una técnica que he desarrollado. Puedo explicarlo más tarde, pero hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que te pegue ¿bien?, no serás capaz de utilizar tu chakra si lo haces.

Sasuke se mostró escéptico acerca de la revelación de Naruto, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Madara se presentó ante ellos de nuevo ahora con sangre en su pierna y las manos hechas puños a sus lados.

—Pagarás por eso, Jinchuriki —murmuró sombríamente.

—¡Demuéstralo, viejo! —Naruto gritó mientras comenzaba a formar más rasengans y lanzarlos al antiguo Uchiha.

*.*.*.*

El sudor le corría por la frente, pero Sakura no se detuvo cuando golpeó en la tierra otra vez, aplastando a docenas de réplicas, que caían en la grieta recién hecha.

El ejército parecía que nunca se acabara. A pesar de la gran fuerza del equipo shinobi, estaban teniendo un momento difícil con la gran cantidad de enemigos que se enfrentaban. Fueron superados ampliamente y se sentía la tensión de la desventaja ahora. Para cada réplica que derrotaba, tres más ocupaban su lugar. Jutsus de todas naturalezas volaban alrededor del campo de batalla, algunos se entremezclaban con otros para causar aún más daño a los idénticos enemigos.

Sakura hizo una mueca cuando uno de los Zetsus clavó sus garras en la piel sensible de su muslo antes de que ella lo agarrara del cuello con una mano y aplicara chakra a la empuñadora, aplastando su cuello en un segundo.

Afortunadamente, la herida no era tan profunda como para causarle problemas con la pérdida de sangre. Simplemente no había tiempo para sanar cualquier cosa que no fuera mortal. Podía manejar el dolor. Corrió hacia otra réplica, aplastándole la caja torácica con un solo golpe antes de salir corriendo a la siguiente.

Podía ver a Kakashi luchando a su lado. Su apodo "El ninja copia" era evidente en su lucha en esta batalla. Nunca recordaba haber visto jutsus tan diferentes formados por una persona antes. A pesar de que sabía su pasado ANBU y había escuchado historias acerca de él, mirándolo luchar contra el enorme ejército era una impresionable vista. Nunca había estado más orgullosa de ser su alumna hasta ese momento.

Sasuke sostuvo su mano en el sangrado del ojo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. La lucha contra Madara demostraba ser la batalla más dura que había luchado nunca. Ni siquiera estaba luchando contra el Uchiha solo, y seguía estando lejos de entender como matarlo. Sasuke aún estaba sorprendido de lo bien que podía luchar junto con su ex compañero de equipo. La determinación que tenía de matar a Naruto había desaparecido por el momento cuando la rabia casi cegadora que sentía por Madara se apoderó de él.

El trenzado de las mentiras que dijo Madara y las verdades convenientes que dejó fuera de su historia sobre Itachi; todavía sonaban demasiado fuerte en su mente. Este hombre delante de él, un miembro del clan Uchiha, había tomado su propia espada a la garganta de su clan.

¿Y para qué?

¿Un antiguo rencor que sostuvo por el clan? ¿Un rencor que tenía contra las personas que se encontraban mucho tiempo muertas y enterradas? Él ayudó a Itachi en el asesinato de todo el clan en una noche para cumplir con su odio desde hace mucho tiempo por la forma en que sus ideas fueron rechazadas en el pasado. Puso el Kyubi en Konoha con la esperanza de destruirla. Él era el único tratando de conseguir al clan Uchiha iniciar una guerra con Konoha.

Una de las cosas más sorprendentes fue lo que oyó de Naruto gritar a Madara mientras luchaba.

—¡Arrancaste el Kyubi fuera de ella… trataste de matar a mi madre!, ¡tú eres la razón por qué hicieron lo que hicieron! ¡Tú eres la razón por la que ellos están muertos!

¿Desde cuándo Naruto sabía de sus padres?

¿Madara mató a sus padres?

Otra oleada de dolor atravesó su cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza durante un momento. Trató una vez de usar el Amateratsu en Madara mientras su atención se centraba en Naruto, pero de alguna manera era capaz de escapar de las llamas dentro de su propia dimensión, una vez más.

¿Cómo se supone que iban a derrotar a alguien que ni siquiera podían tocar?

*.*.*.*

Sakura se estremeció cuando su cuerpo maltratado voló en el suelo después de que una réplica aterrizó un particular fuerte puño en su abdomen. Mientras él corría hacia ella, se las arregló para sacar un kunai de su mochila y salió del camino mientras él se acercaba. Con agilidad saltando sobre sus pies, Sakura tiró de su cabeza por el cabello y le cortó la garganta. El cuerpo de él aún no había golpeado el suelo cuando ella tiró el kunai directamente en el pecho de otra réplica.

Miles de réplicas yacían muertas en el suelo, pero permanecían muchas más. Estaban abrumados y el cansancio empezaba a mostrarse en todas sus caras.

Saltó alto, fuera del camino cuando otro se arrojó a ella. En pleno vuelo sacó un senbon envenenado de su bolsa y la lanzó hacia él. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que otro la esperaba y levantó el brazo para defenderse contra el golpe inminente. No registró ningún dolor y abrió los ojos para ver a una marioneta cortar el ataque de la réplica.

—Esta es una escena familiar, ¿no es así, Sakura?

Se volvió hacia la voz familiar y sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole la bienvenida.

—¡Chiyo-baa-san!

Un grito de guerra ensordecedor se levantó sobre el caos del campo de batalla. Miles de shinobis corrieron entre la multitud, blandiendo sus armas y cortando al ejército invasor. Una gran ola de arena volcó las amenazas blancas, aplastándolos bajo la enorme presión de arena pesada. Gaara se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados, en la parte superior de la cresta topográfica de la zona.

Sakura pudo haber llorado de alivio.

La ayuda finalmente había llegado.

*.*.*.*

Era un viejo hábito que no había purgado por completo de su sistema.

Eso es lo que se dijo Sasuke mientras volaba hacia Naruto, agarrándolo por la cintura y tirando de ellos hacia atrás del dragón cuando tentáculos de chakra estaban tratando de devorar a Naruto.

El par cayó pesadamente a pocos metros atrás. Rodando lejos el uno del otro, jadeando en busca de aire mientras estaban tendidos. Cada uno pensaba furiosamente una manera de detener al loco delante de ellos. Naruto recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre y padre. Él buscó en sus recuerdos con cuidado, en busca de cualquier indicio de sus padres sobre una manera de derrotar a Madara.

Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke acostado a su lado. El Uchiha estaba casi en la misma condición en que él se encontraba, Ambos estaban cubiertos de su propia sangre, varios cortes de los kunais de Madara en sus cuerpos, el sudor perlaba sus frentes, y ambos llevaban la misma mirada de frustración.

Se volvieron a ver como Itachi atacaba a Madara una vez más. A pesar de haber sido un miembro de Akatsuki por muchos años, y haber trabajado al lado del Uchiha mayor, parecía no tener ningún conocimiento sobre cómo luchar contra al hombre frente a ellos.

Cuando Itachi se deslizó a través del cuerpo transparente de Madara, una vez más, Madara le agarró por la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo arrojó al camino que se aproximaba la bestia de colas incompletas. A pesar de que ya había ocurrido en otras dos ocasiones, Sasuke no podía evitar el gesto que recorría su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano morir bajo las patas de la bestia descomunal.

Sería unos momentos antes de que el cuerpo de Itachi se levantara de nuevo y los ex compañeros se quebraran las cabezas en busca de un plan.

—Hijo de puta. —Sasuke murmuró acaloradamente—. Si tan sólo pudiera poner mis manos sobre él por un segundo.

¿Un segundo?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando le vino un pensamiento a la mente. Con ambos podría ser posible.

No, definitivamente iba a funcionar.

Tenía que funcionar.

—Sasuke, ¿tienes suficiente chakra para usar tu técnica de parpadeo?

Sasuke no se volvió hacia el rubio Jinchuriki, pero siguió observando a Madara mientras respondía.

—Sí.

—Bien, porque probablemente sólo tengamos una oportunidad para esto.

Sasuke finalmente volvió sus ojos curiosos sobre Naruto.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Naruto disipó su modo sabio y una vez más sacó el chakra del Kyubi, permitiendo que el chakra amarillo de fuego cubriera su cuerpo.

—Por fin vamos a ver quién es el más rápido.

*.*.*.*

—¡Vamos Sakura, levántate y sigue moviéndote!

Con gran esfuerzo, Sakura se puso de pie y siguió a Chiyo-baa-san mientras ella manipulaba sus títeres para cortar a través de cuatro réplicas más que se interponían en su camino. Cada paso ahora era un esfuerzo agotador. Sakura ni siquiera estaba así de agotada en su batalla con Sasori; aunque, su trabajo estaba casi completo.

Con la ayuda de Gaara y sus tropas, casi todas las réplicas habían sido derrotadas. Las pacíficas llanuras estaban cubiertas de un montón de cuerpos apilados en varios lugares. Lo poco de hierba que se podía encontrar en la tierra estaba empapada de la sangre de los enemigos… y sus aliados. Cuando Chiyo continuó cortando al ejército enemigo, Sakura había convertido en cuestión la búsqueda de todos los cuerpos que ella pudiera ver para cualquiera de sus tropas.

Cuando se encontró con uno, inmediatamente corrió su chakra a través de su sistema para ver si podía ser curado. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría del tiempo era demasiado tarde. Lo verdaderamente triste, era que ella tenía que dejarlos allí por el momento. No era posible enviar sus cuerpos de vuelta a la base, no mientras todavía estaban comprometidos con el combate. Así que, a su disgusto, ella tendría que dejar al shinobi caído y seguir buscando a los otros.

Estaba tan concentrada en la búsqueda de shinobis, que no vio que Chiyo había dejado de caminar, por lo que rápidamente corrió de vuelta.

—Ugh, lo siento por eso Chiyo-baa-san, pero, ¿por qué te detienes? —preguntó Sakura mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo el campo de batalla, las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobis se quedaron mirando alrededor. Algunos estaban de pie apenas cuando el agotamiento y las lesionas hicieron mella en sus cuerpos. Sakura vio como Kakashi se acercó a Gaara con su sharingan todavía visible. Los dos hablaron brevemente, mientras escaneaban el área delante de ellos.

Un murmuro comenzó a través de los miles de shinobis. Despacio al comienzo, rápidamente ganó impulso cuando las mismas palabras escaparon de los labios de la gente.

—¿Hemos vencido a todos?

—¿Ya está?

—¿Realmente ganamos?

Las palabras de esperanza empezaron a lavar a todo el mundo y más de una alegría que no se había sentido en semanas, superó a la multitud. Alguien aplaudió y las masas lo siguieron. Las manos fueron levantándose en el aire ya que el grupo creía que la guerra había sido ganada.

Sakura no se unió a la celebración. Sabía que todavía había una lucha en curso y su resultado lo era todo.

Con mucho cuidado, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Gaara y Kakashi. Todavía estaban mirando a lo lejos… en la dirección que sabía que Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando con Madara. Sus rostros no demostraban ni alegría ni tristeza. En cambio, mantuvieron sus expresiones en blanco, observando tranquilos la batalla que no se podía ver ni oír.

Observó como Kakashi ordenó a un miembro del clan Hyuga unirse a él y a Gaara en sus observaciones. A medida que activó su Byakugan, su rostro delataba lo que podía ver. Ahora, la boca abierta en la batalla dónde fue testigo, su cara mostraba el miedo para quienes participaban en la batalla final.

Sakura se volvió para preguntarle algo a Chiyo-baa-san, pero fue interrumpida por una enorme explosión a distancia. Una gran nube de humo negro llenó el aire, marcando la zona donde había visto por última vez a su compañero de equipo. Un grito, como el de un animal herido, llenó el aire. Los ninjas en el campo de batalla quedaron en silencio.

Todo el mundo estaba viendo el área donde la explosión ocurrió, esperando desesperadamente alguna pista sobre lo que pasó. Sakura se agarró los brazos con fuerza mientras el miedo se arrastraba arriba y abajo en su espina dorsal.

¿Naruto estaba bien?

¿Él ganó?

¿Fue él…

¿Fue Sasuke…

Las lágrimas en sus ojos combinaban con las imágenes de su propia mente. Esperando respuestas era la peor forma de tortura que podía soportar. Necesitaba saber, tenía que saber… ¿ellos volverían?... Trató de buscar su cuerpo por la fuerza para lanzarse hacia donde estaban. Sólo tenía que verlos. Si estaban…

—Compañeros ninjas —la suave voz de Gaara pronunció, llamando la atención de todos los hombres y mujeres presentes. Sakura miró hacia arriba para ver una sonrisa en su rostro y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla derecha.

—La guerra ha sido ganada.

* * *

_Holy shit holy shit! _

_Os juro que cuando leí este capítulo casi se me salen las lágrimas de la alegría!_

_En el capítulo anterior me faltó explicar que es triaje. Bueno, es un método de medicina para clasificar a los pacientes... Sería mejor si lo buscaran en wikipedia jaja x_x _

_Otra cosa, la autora les pide disculpa por hacer tantos cambios de escena, y yo les pido disculpas si no entienden algunas partes... Traté de traducirlas para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero... seamos sinceros, no soy la mejor hablando latín (u.u esto sonó grosero, pero lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón y sin... ¿cómo se dice?... intención de ofender ¿? vale vale, disculpen, en serio.) _

_Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Ya saben, si no entendéis algo me preguntan :3 _

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 6.

Casi inmediatamente después del anuncio de Gaara, miles de shinobis gritaron de alegría en el campo de batalla ensangrentado. Los hombres que se consideraban enemigos una vez por sus pueblos; se abrazaron con alivio. Algunos lloraron, otros se desplomaron en el suelo… pero todos compartían el mismo sentimiento de felicidad.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el anuncio. Cuando estaba a punto de voltearse y abrazar a Chiyo-baa-san en su propio alivio, un remolino de arena se reunió a su alrededor. Se levantó con cuidado y fue llevada a varios cientos de metros de distancia a una campaña médica general. La arena la depositó en la puerta y ahora podía ver las docenas de ANBU que rodeaban el perímetro.

—¡Sakura, ven aquí! —oyó la voz de su shishou en las solapas de lona.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el interior y se encontró impresionada con el nivel de equipamiento técnico dispersos. Incluso las estaciones de otros médicos que trabajaban en la guerra no tenían algunos de los suministros esparcidos por las paredes.

—La mayor parte de esto es gracias a Kumogakure —dijo Tsunade cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección a la que su estudiante estaba viendo.

Sakura miraba a Tsunade alejarse del Raikage quien estaba acostado en un catre en la pared del fondo. Ahora estaba consciente y viéndolas con su mirada perspicaz.

—¿Cómo se está sintiendo, Raikage-sama? —preguntó Sakura.

Él se limitó a gruñir y se alejó.

Tsudane dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

—Sólo está pisoteado porque fue llevado a cabo tan rápidamente y tuvo que ser sanado… pero está bien.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué me ha traído aquí?

Tsunade se acercó a su alumna y le puso la mano brillante de chakra en el pecho. Sakura sintió el chakra cálido familiar de su shishou comprobar su sistema.

—Bueno, tú estás bien —dijo Tsunade con alivio. Ella abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero Shizune entró corriendo a la tienda.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, estaba dando a los médicos de otras órdenes.

—Está bien Shizune, ellos están abandonando el campo de batalla. Tenemos un par de minutos.

—¿Quién dejó el campo de batalla? ¿Para qué tenemos tiempo? —Sakura preguntó una vez más, su impaciencia comenzaba a notarse.

—Naruto, Killer-bee, y Sasuke están siendo traídos aquí por Gaara —Sakura contuvo el aliento rápidamente por la sorpresa, pero Tsunade no se detuvo en su explicación—. Ellos están heridos, pero no sé cuán mal están. Esto ahora es una zona segura y a nadie se le permitirá entrar sin una autorización. Itachi todavía está con ellos y Sasuke es un ninja renegado; no creo que tenga que explicarte la gravedad de la situación.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y aceptó la píldora de chakra que Shizune le pasó.

—¿Es por eso que no terminaste de curarme, Tsunade? ¿Crees que voy a calmarme así? ¡Todavía puedo levantarme y matar a ese pequeño Uchiha de mierda! —gritó el Raikage desde su cama.

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! —Tsunade gritaba de nuevo—. Cállate y acuéstate antes de que deshagas todo lo que acabo de hacer —suspiró y se volvió hacia Sakura y Shizune—. No sé cuál es su agenda, pero le debo al mocoso por salvarnos. Una vez que haya sanado, decidiremos qué hacer, pero Sakura… —se tornó seria hacia su estudiante— si él se convierte en una amenaza para alguien en esta tienda yo…

—Lo sé, Tsunade-sama —dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo su declaración—. Entiendo perfectamente —dijo con voz cansada.

Tsunade miró a su estudiante pensativamente. No estaba segura de lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Parecía que entendía que Sasuke sería tratado con rapidez si intentaba hacer daño a alguien, pero los argumentos y las lágrimas no vinieron como ella esperaba. No se le dio más tiempo de pensar sobre el asunto cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró en la tienda junto con uno de los llamados de ANBU de "están aquí"

Las tres mejores médicas de Konoha tomaron sus posiciones junto a tres catres vacíos y esperaban a los héroes heridos por la guerra.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, date prisa con el suero salino! —Sakura gritó a uno de los médicos jounin que ayudaba a las tres mujeres. Sakura se concentró mientras seguía tejiendo su chakra alrededor de los vasos sanguíneos lesionados del brazo derecho de Sasuke. Oyó a Shizune gritar una orden a otro médico, pero no podía darse el lujo de volver su atención por un segundo para ver como el paciente de la otra mujer se le estaba yendo.

Cuando Gaara trajo a Naruto, Sasuke y Killer-bee, todo el mundo tomó sólo un segundo para observar las horribles heridas antes de que los médicos se pusieran en acción. Killer-bee fue colocado delante de Shizune. Afortunadamente, Kakashi había llegado con Gaara y fue al lado de Raikage para sujetarlo en la cama. Al ver las lesiones de su hermano, había tratado de correr a su lado. Cuando Kakashi le impedía levantarse, optó por gritar demandas de información a Shizune. Gaara finalmente se acercó a su cama, y aunque nadie podía escuchar lo que le decía al hombre mayor, sus gritos fueron callados y ahora sólo miraba el trabajo de Shizune con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto fue situado en el medio, frente a Tsunade, mientras que Sasuke se convirtió en el paciente de Sakura. Las lesiones de Killer-bee estaban mal, pero no amenazaban su vida. Su problema principal era el agotamiento de chakra. Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo, estaban cubiertos de heridas profundas. Las transfusiones de sangre fue lo primero que se puso en marcha en los hombres jóvenes. Lo que Sakura y Tsunade estaban tratando de curar desesperadamente ahora; eran las quemaduras masivas que los cubrían a ambos. Parecía que la explosión que todo el mundo había escuchado anteriormente se llevó a cabo directamente alrededor de los dos.

Sintiendo que la arteria en la que estaba trabajando ahora estaba sanada, Sakura volvió su atención a la sangre que podía ver en agrupación por debajo de su muslo izquierdo.

—Kakashi-sensei, tráeme un kunai y ayúdame —ordenó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó mientras le tendió el kunai. Sakura no respondió, pero comenzó a cortar a lo largo de los pantalones de Sasuke. Al ver su objetivo, Kakashi rápidamente copió su ejemplo en el otro lado. A medida que la ropa cayó y reveló sus largas piernas pálidas, Sakura vio el trozo de metal alojado en el muslo. Retiró cuidadosamente los escombros y trabajó rápidamente para reparar el desgarro muscular y las venas y para cerrar la herida.

—Corta su camisa también —Sakura dijo a Kakashi—. Asegúrate de eliminar cualquier tejido que esté adherido a sus heridas.

Sakura miró con un ojo clínico como el abdomen y el pecho de Sasuke fueron expuestos totalmente a ella. La sangre cubría su piel, pero estaba segura de que la mayoría de esa sangre era del daño arterial que había sufrido en el brazo. Vio una mueca de dolor en Kakashi mientras alejaba los tejidos de los lugares y de forma inadvertida como traía carne con ellos. El olor a piel quemada asaltó su nariz y no importaba a cuántos había tratado, tuvo que morderse la bilis que le subió a la garganta por el horrible olor.

Terminó con su muslo y volvió su atención a su torso. Mientras vertía el chakra en su sistema, obligando a las células para regenerarse a un ritmo acelerado, el hombre debajo de ella gimió de dolor. Un semejante gemido se escuchó cerca de ella y supo que su shishou estaba en el mismo proceso con Naruto. La piel comenzó a tejerse de nuevo y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en un instante. Un fuerte gemido arrancó de su garganta y comenzó a golpear el catre.

—¡Sujétalo! —Sakura y Tsunade ordenaron al mismo tiempo. Los médicos corrieron al lado de Tsunade, e Itachi, a quien Sakura no había notado durante el tratamiento de su hermano, apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke. Él agarró los hombros de su hermano y lo sostuvo con firmeza hacia abajo mientras Sakura siguió forzando su chakra en su sistema.

El sudor empezó a perlar en su frente mientras el gran uso de chakra se ponía al día con ella, pero Sakura lo ignoró. Empezó a sacar de las reservas de su chakra para completar la curación de Sasuke. Mientras las terribles quemaduras se desvanecían, los golpes disminuyeron y su respiración se igualó. Finalmente, después de que el largo proceso estaba completo, Sakura corrió un paño sobre su pecho, lavando la sangre seca y se alegró de ver que la piel no estaba estropeada debajo de ésta.

Desafortunadamente, no había terminado. Levantó la mano a la sien de él y empujó suavemente su chakra alrededor de sus ojos. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas y ella buscó desesperadamente una manera de detenerlas. Tomando una respiración profunda, Sakura cerró los ojos y aisló el ruido a su alrededor. No podía permitirse cometer un error durante la ejecución de su chakra alrededor de sus delicados nervios y músculos que rodeaban sus ojos. Si ella empujaba demasiado chakra en su sistema, provocaría una ruptura en las vías y probablemente lo dejaría ciego para siempre.

Mientras no sabía mucho acerca de la curación de ojos Sharingan, podía sentir fácilmente los vasos sanguíneos rotos alrededor de los ojos. Muy lentamente, forzó su chakra para rodearlos y aceleró el proceso de coagulación. Los músculos de los ojos se tensaron y se rompieron, y los nervios estaban hinchados por sobre uso. Reduciendo el ancho de su flujo de chakra aún más, comenzó a empujar las células musculares para reconstruirlas a sí mismas, permitiendo al chakra calmante fluir sobre las terminaciones nerviosas. Su respiración era ahora lenta y constante, casi como si estuviera meditando.

Gracias a Dios, la curación de ojos no tomó una gran cantidad de chakra como ella lo esperaba, pero sí requería un control muy preciso de éste. Sus pensamientos estaban libres mientras reparaba los ojos dañados y permitía que el resto de su cuerpo se relajara mientras se centraba únicamente en ellos.

Cuando sintió que había hecho lo que pudo, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de inmediato. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos y aunque estaban cargados de sueño, se centraron en ella. Se levantó rápidamente y se apartó de su mirada, concentrándose en cambio en el médico que estaba envolviendo una gasa alrededor de las lesiones menores en sus piernas.

—¿Cómo está, Sakura? —Tsunade preguntó, trayendo su mente de vuelta. El agotamiento le pegó con fuerza como el shock de ver a Sasuke despierto y mirándola fijamente. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero Itachi la agarró de los hombros para estabilizarla antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

—Él… él va a estar bien —dijo con voz débil.

Tsunade se secó la frente mientras se apoyaba fuertemente en la cama de Naruto.

—Este idiota también lo hará —por primera vez, Tsunade permitió una sonrisa de gracia en su rostro—. Descansa un poco, Sakura.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a su shishou y permitió que Itachi la guiara a otro catre instalado en la esquina. Apenas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba muy sorprendida de no encontrarse a sí misma en el catre médico, pero parecía ser la base de las Fuerzas Aliadas. Aunque estaba agotada, sus reflejos y conciencia shinobi debió haberla alertado de que se movía. Se incorporó lentamente y examinó su entorno. Naruto y Sasuke aún dormían en catres que recubrían la pared de enfrente. Eran varios pies de distancia y, cuando se puso de pie, inmediatamente entendió por qué.

Alrededor de la cama de Sasuke había un grande e intricado escrito. No estaba completamente familiarizada con el patrón, pero entendió lo suficiente como para saber que era un sello de algún tipo. Era evidente que los Kages no estaban tomando ningún riesgo con su ex compañero de equipo.

Las mesas en el medio de la habitación contenían fruta fresca y una olla de estofado caliente. Sakura se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de felpa que la rodeaban. El cansancio que sentía en ese pequeño movimiento no escapó a su aviso, pero el feroz rugido de su estómago había exigido hacer el movimiento.

El cocido era de ensueño en su lengua y brevemente le recordó al arroz y al pescado que comió en compañía del equipo de Sasuke e Itachi. No había visto a sus compañeros de equipo desde el comienzo de la batalla.

Su mente no se quedó con ellos por más tiempo y simplemente se sentó y disfrutó de la primera comida decente que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

Cuando estaba terminando, la puerta se abrió y entró Tsunade seguida de Itachi.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? —su shishou preguntó con alegres, pero aún problemáticos ojos.

—Bien, Tsunade-sama. Ummm… ¿puede decirme q…

—Eso es bueno. Disculpa, pero tengo que despertar a los demás pacientes aquí. Vamos a tener algunos invitados muy pronto y sería un error que se pierdan de esto —Sakura miró con confusión mientras Tsunade se dirigió hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

—Itachi-san, ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—Hokage-sama sólo está estableciendo su reputación —dijo en voz baja—. Me pregunto si siempre has tenido el mismo temperamento o si sólo aprendiste de tu entrenadora.

—Yo… uh… ¿Qué? —preguntó con confusión.

Oyó suspirar a Itachi antes de que se dirigiera a ella de nuevo.

—Vas a aprender muy pronto, Sakura-san. Lo haría, sin embargo, te sugiero que guardes silencio durante esta reunión.

Sakura se sorprendió por su declaración. ¿Guardar silencio sobre qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una vez más, se sentía como si se estuviera quedando fuera de algo importante. ¿Por qué hay tantas cosas sucediendo y ella no sabía nada? Se erizó un poco de rabia y dolor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta Kakashi entró con Shikamaru y su padre.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sakura —dijo Kakashi con un pequeño saludo.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura de que es prudente hacer esto ahora? —Shikaku preguntó.

Tsunade no se detuvo mientras sostenía una mano brillante sobre cada una de las cabezas de los jóvenes.

—Sí. Quiero llegar al fondo de esto ahora —espetó con furia— antes de que podamos volver de la guerra y continuar la reconstrucción de Konoha; voy a averiguar de qué parte tendremos que despojarnos.

Bueno, Tsunade estaba hablando, pero nada de eso tenía sentido para Sakura. Estaba aún más confundida que antes. Manera críptica de cada persona al hablar había conseguido ponerle sus nervios de punta y si iban a hacer eso, entonces, ¿cuál era el sentido de aún estar allí?

Naruto gimió cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron. Sakura vio como lentamente se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? —preguntó Tsunade.

—¿Baa… chan? —su voz aturdida preguntó.

—Dije que me dejaras de llamar así —gruñó ella.

Naruto trató de reír, pero le salió más bien como un silbido. Kakashi le sirvió agua de la jarra que había sobre la mesa y se lo llevó con él.

—¿Baa-chan? —Itachi le preguntó a Sakura. De no haber estado buscando en el rostro estoico de un asesino renegado ninja, Sakura habría pensado que parecía divertido.

—Sí, a Naruto le gusta recordar a Tsunade-sama de su edad —Sakura dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Va a hacerse matar algún día haciendo eso.

—Ugh…

Ese sonido había tensado los músculos de Sakura mientras Sasuke se despertaba de su sueño. Todo el mundo vio que Sasuke lentamente se sentó en la cama y la somnolencia de sueño salió de su mente. Sakura sabía que el momento en el que él registro los múltiples chakras que lo rodeaban… sus hombros se tensaron, un ceño fruncido se formó entre las cejas, y su sharingan se activó en un destello de color rojo sangre.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó con voz profunda que no mostraba el cansancio que Sakura sabía que tenía que estar sintiendo.

—Cierra la maldita boca y escucha, Uchiha —Tsunade dijo mientras se paraba delante de su cama. Lo único que le faltaba era el sombrero tradicional de los Kages, de pie, frente a él, confiada con el poder que poseía como líder de Konoha. Sakura no perdió el estrechamiento de los ojos de Sasuke mientras miraba a su mentora—. Hay un montón de mierda que responder y tú deberías estar contento de que fuiste capaz de despertar. Por las peligrosas escenas que has montado durante los últimos meses; Gaara debió haber dejado tu culo morir en ese campo de batalla.

—Baa-chan…

—¡Cállate, Naruto! No digas ni una sola palabra. Estas en suficientes problemas ya.

—Sí —Naruto dijo y bajó la cabeza. Sakura fue golpeada con las más grandes ganas de reír al ver a dos de los más poderosos shinobis con vida ser reprendidos como niños. Contuvo el impulso y se concentró nuevamente en lo que Tsunade estaba diciendo.

—Como estaba diciendo… Ya que Gaara no te dejó allí, significa que tengo que tratar contigo —Sakura y Naruto contuvieron la respiración a la espera de las siguientes palabras de su Hokage—. Eso tendrá que esperar. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, tengo un par de personas a las que debo preguntar primero. Te lo advierto, Sasuke. No quiero escuchar una maldita cosa salir de tu boca —él entrecerró los ojos aún más y sus manos se apretaron a su lado—. Y tampoco pienses en moverte. Si no has notado, tenemos un conjuro sellado estacionario alrededor de ti para que no puedas ir a ninguna parte. Oh, no te preocupes, es más que suficientemente fuerte —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Sasuke la miraba a los ojos.

Sakura miró a Naruto mientras él miraba el hechizo de la cama de Sasuke. No estaba segura de que emoción cruzó por su rostro. ¿Preocupación? ¿Tristeza? Tal vez una mezcla de ambos.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de todos. Yamato llegó con un escolta ANBU para los dos invitados que Tsunade había convocado a la base. Sakura estaba confundida, y francamente tenía un poco de miedo por el chakra terrible que sentía reunirse alrededor de Sasuke. Naruto, sin embargo, parecía entender las razones, porque ella lo vio acercarse a su cama y comenzó a hablar en voz baja con él.

—Ah… Me alegra ver qué vinisteis con seguridad, Homura, Koharu.

* * *

Cualquier cosa que Naruto le estaba diciendo se perdió en el feroz latido de la sangre en sus oídos. La rabia como la que había sentido en Danzo se precipitó a través de su cuerpo.

Mientras no había tenido intención de obedecer las órdenes de la Hokage, se vio incapaz de hablar en ese momento debido a la ira abrumadora que corría por su cuerpo. Tendría que agradecer a la vieja bruja después de llevar su presa con él.

Sus ojos recorrieron sobre sus viejos cuerpos y se intensificó la ira. ¿Cómo se atreven a estar estos dos viejos bastardos ante él? Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de ellos parecían burlarse de él.

Por lo menos, habían llegado a su avanzada edad… sus padres, la mayor parte de su clan, había muerto incluso en el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Oh, disfrutaría matarlos. No serían capaces de luchar como Danzo había luchado, pero disfrutaría ver la fuga de la vida que reflejarían los ojos de ellos.

Tenía que salir de ese maldito sello que habían puesto a su alrededor. Sasuke lentamente comenzó a desplazar las piernas hacia un lado de la cama, pero a medida que se acercaba sentía el peso de la activación del sello. No fue doloroso, pero se sentía como si cientos de libras se acomodaran en sus piernas para detener su movimiento.

Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros. No dejaría que eso lo detuviera. Nada lo detendría de exigir justicia para su clan… para Itachi.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su hermano mientras pensaba en él, y encontró a Itachi mirándolo. El sharingan en los ojos de su hermano estaba activado y el mundo que les rodeaba se detuvo por completo.

—Tienes todo, pero, ¿la ira realmente te ha abandonado? —Itachi preguntó.

—¡Qué diablos haces preguntando eso ahora! —Sasuke le gritó. No estaba preocupado porque cualquier persona oyera la conversación que habían quedado en un genjutsu juntos.

Itachi suspiró profundamente y se recostó en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Tienes que escuchar con más atención, Sasuke. Aprende a leer las cosas con más claridad. Si fueras capaz de hacerlo, habrías visto que Madara estaba manejándote como un tonto hace mucho tiempo.

La púa encontró su huella y Sasuke luchó por mantener su rostro desprovisto de cualquier emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que había hecho, Itachi todavía tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir como el niño que nunca alcanzaba a su hermano mayor?

—¡Sé exactamente lo que esos hijos de putas hicieron! ¡Lo que te hicieron hacer! Ellos merecen morir —Sasuke discutía acaloradamente.

—Sigues siendo un joven tonto, Ototo.

—¿Qué?

—Es posible que tengas mis ojos, pero sigues siendo ciego —Itachi dijo y rompió el genjutsu.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil en la cama cuando las palabras de su hermano corrieron en su mente. ¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo ahora? Mientras estaba sentado tratando de descifrar las enigmáticas palabras de la conversación en torno a él se filtró en su mente confusa.

—Todavía no entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí, Tsunade —Homura dijo—. La guerra ha terminado, pero ¿por qué nos has sacado de Konoha?

—Oh, lo siento —Tsunade dijo con una gran sonrisa pegada al rostro—. Tal vez deberías moverte a un lado, Yamato. No creo que puedan ver a todos aquí.

Sakura vio como Yamato se hizo a un lado permitiendo a Itachi entrar en su línea de visión. El efecto fue instantáneo. Los ojos de Homura se abrieron e involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. La cara de Koharu se puso blanca como una sábana y se agarró el pecho mientras un jadeo sorprendido salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué…. ¿cuál es el significado de esto? —Koharu preguntó sin aliento—. ¿Qué está él haciendo aquí?

—Él ayudó a las fuerzas aliadas durante la guerra.

—Imposible —murmuró Homura.

—Oh, te aseguro que es muy posible —dijo Tsunade mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con que esté aquí?

Sakura pensó que la mirada de suficiencia en la cara de su shishou dijo todo, y al parecer los ancianos de la aldea la entendieron. Se miraron el uno al otro rápidamente antes de volverse de nuevo para hacer frente a Tsunade. Una mirada aprensiva ahora estaba sentada en sus caras.

—Él es un ninja renegado de clase S. Claro que hay un problema con eso —Homura dijo.

—Cierto, hemos estado de acuerdo con la mayoría de tus tácticas, Tsunade, pero esto es demasiado —dijo Koharu.

—¿En serio? Pero Itachi no ha hecho ningún movimiento para hacer daño a nadie. De hecho, ha sido de gran ayuda para todos nosotros. En realidad, he aprendido que él fue quien rescató a Sakura de Madara. Increíble todo lo que he aprendido hablando con él —la voz de Tsunade estaba cargada de acusación cuando entornó los ojos en los ancianos.

Si es posible, sus rostros palidecieron aún más. Homura tenía sus manos en puños a su lado mientras Koharu volvió el rostro apretado hacia Itachi. Sus ojos se estrecharon con furia y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

—Todo es mentira. —Koharu dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tsunade.

—Todo lo que ha dicho. Sólo está escupiendo un montón de tonterías ridículas para tratar de influir en tu corazón sangrante.

—¿Eso crees? —Tsunade parecía decir pensativa—. No lo sé. Ha sido muy convincente.

—Una vez más no puedes ver la verdad, Tsunade. ¿Cómo podría ser eso la verdad? ¿Por qué haríamos una cosa así?

La voz de Tsunade, ahora llena de ira, contestó.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Los ancianos se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo, sus ojos estaban en guerra. Sus espaldas se pusieron rígidas y se volvieron hacia ella una vez más.

—Haríamos cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo Konoha. La aldea es nuestra principal prioridad.

—Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por el bien de Konoha —dijo Koharu.

—¿Así que piensan que pueden justificar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando digan que es por el bien del pueblo? —dijo Tsunade con incredulidad.

—Evitamos una guerra —Homaru dijo entre dientes apretados.

—Iban a revelarse contra el pueblo. Tú dejaste Konoha pero seguro que puedes recordar la fuerza que el clan poseía. Si no hacíamos nada; miles de personas habrían muerto —dijo Koharu.

—Eran tan arrogantes —Homura escupió—. No nos dejaron otra opción.

—Ustedes dos están siendo sorprendentemente locuaz ahora —dijo Tsunade desde su posición en la mesa.

—Era obvio que Itachi te ha convencido de que le dimos la orden, así que debes entender de por qué se tuvo que hacer —dijo Koharu.

Tsunade levantó la ceja a la pareja.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que Itachi me dijo sobre la masacre.

Una mosca se oía en el silencio que descendió sobre la habitación después de su declaración. Las mandíbulas de los ancianos se dejaron caer en la incredulidad mientras miraban fijamente, sin moverse, a Tsunade.

—P… pero… dijiste… —Koharu tartamudeó.

—Sólo dije que aprendí cosas hablando con Itachi. Me refería al rechazo de Sakura para dar cualquier información sobre Konoha, incluso bajo tortura de Madara. Ustedes deberían saber… un shinobi nunca revelaría su misión, especialmente una de alto secreto.

Sakura sintió los ojos de Naruto en ella, pero no se volvió a responder la mirada. Después de que este encuentro horrible terminara, podrían hablar. Sorprendentemente, Naruto permaneció en silencio también.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo…

—¿Supe? —dijo Tsunade, interrumpiendo a Homaru—. Al parecer; Madara quería sacudir la determinación de Naruto y él mismo le contó acerca de la masacre. Nunca le creería a las palabras de un enemigo, pero teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Itachi cuando todavía era un ninja de Konoha, decidí hacer algunas preguntas a ciertas personas —Tsunade se apartó de la mesa y empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de los estupefactos ancianos—. Si bien es cierto que Sasuke atacó la reunión Kage, ¿sabían que sólo estaba buscando a Danzo? Luchó contra los otros Kages cuando lo atacaron. Por supuesto, tenían una buena razón —disparó una mirada al joven Uchiha.

—Él asesinó a Danzo. Un shinobi leal de Konoha…

—Y el líder de Raíz. Una organización que nunca me ha gustado ni con la que he estado de acuerdo. Las cosas que hacen a sus miembros están mal —dijo acaloradamente. Respiró profundo para calmarse, y continuó su discurso—. Durante el tiempo que Sasuke ha estado lejos de la aldea nunca, que nosotros sepamos, declaró aversión a Konoha ni expresó sus intenciones de destruirla. Después de su pelea con Itachi, de pronto se unió a Madara y les dijo a sus ex compañeros que iba a destruir la aldea.

Tsunade se detuvo justo delante de los ancianos.

—Todo eso me hizo pensar y decidí preguntarle a ustedes dos. No quería hacer esto en Konoha y además, quería ver sus reacciones a Itachi. Las únicas personas a la que tienen que culpar de revelar sus acciones es a ustedes mismos.

—No vamos a pedir perdón —dijo Homura desafiante—. Hicimos lo que era mejor para el pueblo.

—¡Asesinar a sus ciudadanos no es lo mejor para el pueblo! —Tsunade gritó en sus caras. El ANBU salió de detrás de los ancianos cuando Tsunade se abalanzó sobre ellos, empujándolos hacia atrás contra la pared—. No me importa cuáles fueron las circunstancias.

—¿Preferirías haber visto una guerra interna en la aldea? —Koharu preguntó.

—Tenéis sangre de inocentes… sangre de niños en vuestras manos —Tsunade escupió con disgusto y se alejó de ellas.

—Ellos no tenían respeto por el tercero —Homura dijo con voz tranquila—. Todo esto comenzó después de que el cuarto se hizo matar.

—Si Kushina hubiera tenido mejor control todo esto pudo haber sido evitado —dijo Koharu.

—Ustedes… ustedes no saben de qué están hablando —dijo Naruto mientras apretaba los puños a sus muslos—. ¡Cállense!

Kakashi apareció junto a la cama de Naruto y le agarró sus hombros con fuerza. Se agachó y empezó a susurrar en su oído. La rabia palpable no lo abandonó, pero Sakura no creía que fuera a precipitarse a los ancianos cualquier momento. Tenía miedo de que estuviera a punto de hacerlo antes de que Kakashi comenzara a hablar con él.

—He escuchado suficiente y estoy disgustada con los dos —dijo la hokage mientras se recostaba en la mesa una vez más—. Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, ambos están bajo arresto por asesinato y actos de traición hacia Konoha.

El ANBU se movió con rapidez una vez que Tsunade habló. Casi de inmediato, los dos ancianos estaban esposados y tenían sellos de drenaje de chakra colocados en el pecho.

—¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto! ¡Estábamos actuando como el consejo de Konoha! —Koharu gritó.

—Nadie está por encima de la ley… ni siquiera el hokage —dijo Tsunade con tristeza evidente en su voz.

Los ancianos gritaban su indignación mientras el ANBU los sacaba de la habitación. El silencio descendió una vez más cuando todo el mundo procesaba los eventos que habían ocurrido en el lugar. Sakura miró a Sasuke. Seguía mirando a la puerta donde los ancianos habían sido llevados. Ella esperaba que él mirara enojado o petulante sobre su detención; pero parecía más confundido por la situación.

Tsunade suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la silla que había detrás de ella.

—Itachi Uchiha.

—Sí, Hokage-sama —respondió al instante.

Tsunade parecía formar una mueca de dolor cuando se dirigió a él.

—No puedo perdonar tus acciones de esa noche. Konoha perdió mucha gente, muchos buenos en tus manos… algunos de ellos buenos amigos míos. Sin embargo, no puedo empezar a pedir disculpas por la tarea que te fue entregada por tus superiores. Por primera vez, puedo decir que estoy realmente avergonzada por las decisiones del pueblo.

—Mis acciones fueron propias esa noche. Nadie obligó a mi mano y lo hice para proteger al pueblo. Es mi carga que debo soportar —Itachi dijo con su voz monótona.

La cara de Tsunade pareció mostrar su real edad bajo el pesado conocimiento que ahora poseía.

—No… no sé qué más hacer. Estás… muerto. No sé cómo… —suspiró de nuevo—. Realmente lo siento por mi participación en estos predecesores.

Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo antes de que Itachi volviera a hablar.

—Si podría Hokage-sama, hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirle.

—Si está en mi poder… por favor… pídelo.

—Sólo pido lo que le pedí a Sarutobi-sama. Sólo deseo por la seguridad de Sasuke.

* * *

_Hellow hellow :3 _

_Otra vez os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado C: _

_Me demoré demasiado, lo sé... Viajé a Alemania y el día antes pensé que había guardado los archivos en "doc manager", pero cuando llegué a la casa de Nicole, mi hermana, y quise revisar, resulta que no guardé nada x_x El día en el que se me ocurrió volver a traducir las historias (el único día libre de mi estancia allá) mi hermana me tentó, me chantajeó emocionalmente, me dijo que me compraría todo lo que quisiera. Cómo negarme? En fin, me compró todo lo que quise jijiji *risa malévola* y al regresar a casa, tampoco tuve tiempo para traducir, ya que, el novio de Nathalie (mi otra hermana), nos invitó a una fiesta. (Había muchos, muchos, muchos alemanes, muy, muy, muy sexys)... Sí... disfruté la fiesta... :3 jajaja._

_Bueno jaja, ahora sí hablando del capítulo._

_Ya Tsunade se enteró de. Oh, oh! Antes que nada, tengo que desahogarme. NEJI MURIÓ! Nooooo! T_T POR QUE?! POR QUE?! T_T Kishimoto is a bitch, a fucking bitch, how can he kill Neji? Why?, Bastard! bastard! verdammt! verdammt! Ich werde ihn umbringen! T_T *Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala*_

_Ya, discúlpenme. Si no lo hacía me moría._

_Ahora sí: Tsunade se enteró de la participación de los ancianos en la masacre Uchiha. Ganaron la guerra. Sakura curó a Sasuke :Q_ y pues ... ya veis jaja. _

_Vale, creo que eso es todo. Si no entendéis algo, disparen un review o un PM que yo con gusto les respondo al instante ;)_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._

_Oh, se me olvidaba: Feliz navidad (aunque fue ayer, no?) y prospero año nuevo! Que la pasen super y que tengáis muchas historias que contar! Os quiero *abrazo* _


	7. Chapter 7

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 7.

Los rostros de todos los presentes reflejaban la conmoción que todos sentían a la petición de Itachi. Incluso los cuerpos de los ANBU en la habitación se pusieron tensos. Sakura vio como la cara de su shishou se torció con diferentes emociones. No estaba segura en lo que Tsunade estaba pensando pero estaba, sin lugar a dudas, anonadada por la solicitud. Sakura hizo una nota mental de que a su regreso a Konoha, ella se encargaría de comprar la botella favorita de sake a su shishou. Tal vez ella se uniría a ella en beberla.

¿En qué estaba pensando Itachi?

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos que acababan de ver y la información que Itachi le dio, suponía que no debía estar muy sorprendida. Itachi dejó a un solo miembro de su familia con vida esa noche. Él mató a decenas de hombres, mujeres y niños… pero él dejó a su hermano con vida. Ahora estaba admitiendo que le pidió al Tercero mantener a Sasuke seguro. ¿Fue su objetivo desde el principio? Para qué Sasuke creciera en el aldea, ¿dio su honor y entregó la oportunidad de tener una vida normal?

Ella sabía que Sasuke había sido testigo de al menos una parte de los asesinatos. Aunque él no hablara abiertamente de eso, estaba segura de que él vio a Itachi matar a sus padres y pareció darle algún tipo de mensaje de despedida; una especie de invitación a matarlo un día.

¡Eso era!

Eso era lo que quería decir. Quería que Sasuke lo matara. Kami, todo tenía sentido. Quería que su vida fuera tomada por Sasuke como un acto de justicia para el clan. Si lo hizo, entonces tal vez Sasuke finalmente podría comenzar a moverse desde el horrible dolor que vivió con el inicio de esa noche.

En cuanto a Itachi, tuvo vivir con la culpa y la vergüenza de haber asesinado a su familia. Sólo quería descansar de sus actos y quería que fuera hecho por las manos de Sasuke.

Hizo caso omiso de la quema en la parte posterior de sus ojos y se negó a permitir que las lágrimas cayeran. Mientras que todavía no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que sentía hacia Itachi, no podía negar la abrumadora compasión que sentía por el hombre. Asumir la misión de asesinar a su familia, dejar a propósito a su amado hermano pequeño atrás y hacer que éste odie su existencia, viviendo el resto de su vida como un hombre buscado… ¿Podría alguien ser tan dedicado a su aldea como lo era él?

Ella no podría hacerlo.

No era que dudaba de sí misma o de sus habilidades, sólo que honestamente sabía que nunca podría haber hecho lo que él hizo. El intento de asesinato fallido hacia Sasuke probó que nunca sería capaz de matar a la gente que amaba con el fin de salvar la aldea. Si no podía matar al hombre que alguna vez amó, ¿cómo podría quitar la vida a su propia familia?

Y ahora, después de ganada la guerra, después de todo el dolor que había pasado, él estaba pidiéndole a la Hokage mantener a salvo a Sasuke. Esencialmente, para salvar su vida por los crímenes que cometió.

Incluso si ellos le preguntaban, le suplicaban, le rogaban… ella nunca tomaría la posición de Hokage. Sería mejor que Naruto empezara a entrenar ahora porque los zapatos que él quería llenar eran muy grandes para ella, incluso para contemplar.

Sakura miró a Tsunade, tras un largo debate interno consigo misma, encontró un pequeño hilo de compostura en su interior y empezó a hablar.

—Itachi… lo que me pides, no será una tarea fácil —dijo finalmente.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, Hokage-sama. Desafortunadamente Sasuke ha involucrado a otras naciones y la decisión no está solamente en manos de Konoha —su voz profunda respondió.

Tsunade dejó salir una ráfaga de aire en simulacro de risa.

—Eso no es ni siquiera de lo que estoy hablando. Joder, estuve a punto de considerar la parte fácil. El principal problema es Sasuke —miró al joven Uchiha—. El factor decisivo está en él.

Sakura miró hacia donde Sasuke seguía sentado en posición vertical en su cama. A pesar de que parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener las emociones de su cara, podía ver el conflicto en guerra rodar dentro de sus ojos. Sus hombros estaban tensos y seguía apretando los puños contra el colchón.

—¿Me permite hablar con él? —preguntó Itachi.

Una vez más, Tsunade se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Mientras que la solicitud parecía bastante simple, el hecho de que Sasuke seguía siendo un ninja renegado que había atacado a los otros Kages no permitía una respuesta simple. Pesó sus opciones cuidadosamente.

—Voy a tener que dejar a unos cuantos ANBU en la habitación —dijo finalmente.

—Entiendo y acepto esa condición.

—Está bien, entonces. Todo el mundo por favor, vengan conmigo. Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes también —Tsunade dijo y se acercó a Sakura para ayudarla. Sabía que su estudiante necesitaba descansar mucho más; antes de que funcionara normalmente de nuevo. Cuando Kakashi empezó a ayudar a Naruto a salir de la cama, la voz de Itachi resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Umm… ¿S-sí?

Itachi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia el Jinchuriki.

—Quiero que te quedes.

Los grandes ojos de Naruto se clavaron en los de Itachi antes de volver su mirada confusa a Tsunade. Mientras que ella inicialmente parecía rechazar la idea, finalmente cedió con un largo suspiro.

—Está bien, Naruto.

Él negó con la cabeza todavía asombrado, y tomó su lugar en la cama una vez más.

*.*.*.*

Sakura hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las emociones que estaba sintiendo y colocar una mirada indiferente en su rostro. No fue fácil. Ella siempre había sido el tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no quería quedar como una niña tonta en una empresa.

Después de dejar a los Uchiha y a Naruto solos en la sala de reuniones… bueno, tal vez no solos, había tres miembros ANBU en la habitación y dos más estacionados afuera… ella siguió a su shishou a una sala de reuniones independiente dentro de la base. Sakura habría estado bien sólo con Kakashi, Shikaku, Yamato y Shikamaru, pero ese no fue el caso. Al entrar en la habitación, descubrió que los otros Kages ya estaban dentro a la espera de ellos. El Raikage estaba sentado en una silla mirando para nada contento la reunión abrupta. A pesar de que estaba pálido, se veía mucho mejor que antes.

—¿Para qué demonios nos has llamado aquí, Tsunade? —demandó el Raikage.

—¿Le darías tiempo para que llegue hasta aquí antes de empezar a exigir respuestas? —dijo la Mizukage.

—Gracias a todos por reunirse una vez más con tan poco tiempo —dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento. El resto de los ninjas de Konoha estaban de pie atrás de ella, aunque Yamato produjo una silla para que Sakura descansara en ella. Le dio las gracias en silencio y se fijó en la reunión Kage que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—¿De qué trata esto, Tsunade? —Gaara preguntó sin inflexión.

—He llamado a todos para hablar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pese a que hasta hace unos días, el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre, probablemente habría causado a los presentes empezar a gritar de indignación y demandas de que su cabeza se trajera a ellos, ahora sólo se producía un silencio de asombro en la sala.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres discutir? —preguntó el Tsuchikage.

—Como todos ustedes saben muy bien, la única razón por la que Uchiha Madara está muerto es debido a Killer-Bee, Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sí… ¿Y? —preguntó el Raikage con evidente desdén.

—Entiendo que todo el mundo está en esta posición debido a sus acciones durante la reunión Kage. Sé que él…

—¡El maldito nos atacó! ¿Por qué crees que me falta un brazo? ¡Ese hijo de puta es mío! —Sakura hizo una mueca por la ira que salía en Raikage mientras gritaba sus demandas.

—En realidad, lo que me han dicho, tú fuiste tras él pensando que había matado a Bee —respondió Tsunade inmediatamente.

—Atacó a Bee con la intención de matarlo. Esa es razón suficiente para mí.

—¡Basta! —el Tsuchikage gritó mientras golpeaba sus puños contra la mesa—. Tsunade, ¿qué es lo qué quieres respecto a Sasuke Uchiha?

Tsunade miró alrededor de la mesa, asegurándose de llamar la atención de todos los Kages presentes.

—Quiero que todos dejen el castigo de Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha.

El Raikage inmediatamente se puso de pie, las venas de su cuello abultadas en ira.

—¡No! No, absolutamente no.

—A…

—¡No! Esto ha cruzado fuera de lo que puede considerarse un problema de Konoha —dijo.

—¿De qué otros delitos se le acusa? —la Mizukage preguntó.

—Nada que no estén directamente afiliados con Konoha —contestó Tsunade.

—¿Por qué preguntar tal cosa a nosotros? —preguntó el Tsuchikage.

Tsunade apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y descansó la barbilla en sus manos.

—No hay circunstancias atenuantes detrás de casi todo lo que ha hecho. Desgraciadamente aquellas circunstancias están directamente relacionadas con los asuntos de Konoha y no puedo hablar de ello —Sakura mentalmente alabó la redacción increíble de su shishou del horrible incidente.

—¿Qué crees que hará ahora? —Gaara le preguntó con un poco más de interés de lo mostrado anteriormente.

—No sé la respuesta a eso todavía. Él está hablando con un par de personas en este momento y espero que cuando terminen, tenga una idea del camino que quiera caminar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si todavía está decidido a atacar tu aldea? —la Mizukage preguntó.

—Ejecutarlo —respondió Tsunade.

Un dolor agudo recorrió el pecho de Sakura por las palabras de Tsunade.

—¿Es Naruto una de las personas que habla con él? —Gaara le preguntó.

—Sí.

No dijo nada de nuevo, pero Sakura estaba segura de que vio un fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro normalmente estoico.

—¿Todos ustedes están considerando en permitir esto? —el Raikage preguntó con asombro.

—Tsunade no dudó en absoluto ni me sentí engañado con sus palabras cuando declaró que lo ejecutaría si fuera necesario hacerlo —respondió el Tsuchikage—. Es evidente que algo pasó para que se haya vuelto en contra de su compañero y haberle dado la espalda a Akatsuki. Y no se puede negar que ayudó enormemente a las Fuerzas Aliadas en la muerte de Uchiha Madara.

—Y no trates de negar las palabras que te dijo tu hermano antes —la Mizukage añadió. El Raikage se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella hablaba—. Oh sí, los he escuchado hablar a los dos. Si Bee está diciendo la verdad, y no veo ninguna razón por la cual mentiría, entonces Sasuke protegió a Bee más de una vez durante la batalla.

—Demasiado poco y demasiado tarde —respondió el Raikage.

—Déjalo ser, aniki —dijo Bee mientras entraba en la habitación detrás de su hermano.

—¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí, Bee! ¡Tienes que estar en reposo y no estrellándote en una reunión Kage!

Bee ignoró las palabras de su hermano y se detuvo sólo cuando llegó a su lado.

—Aquí hay mucho más de lo que puedas entender. Por una vez, da marcha atrás y deja que el aldea se haga cargo de su propio hombre.

El Raikage estaba furioso mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

—Estoy adeudado por la pérdida de mi brazo.

—Y tú les debes una vida —Bee dijo sin apartar la mirada. Los hermanos sostuvieron la mirada durante un buen rato antes de que el Raikage finalmente se volviera a sentar con un bufido y golpeó la mesa con un enfadado puño.

—Déjame decirte esto Tsunade. Si mantienes a ese niño vivo, y se me cruza otra vez… voy a matarlo y enviaré sus restos a tu puerta.

—Tú tan indulgente como siempre —Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa—. Gracias por tu decisión.

—Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré —murmuró.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, quiero volver a casa. Tengo un montón de shinobis para empezar a movernos fuera, como sé que todos lo haremos —la Mizukage dijo mientras se levantaba—. Creo que juntos trabajamos mejor de lo que imaginé y espero que podamos seguir haciéndolo en el futuro.

—No fue tan horrible como me imaginaba —dijo el Tsuchikage y se levantó también.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte, Gaara. Has hecho un excelente trabajo comandando al ejército —dijo la Mizukage.

—Los ninjas estaban bien preparados y lucharon juntos con fluidez. Tenéis unos buenos shinobis —Gaara dijo en dirección a todos los presentes.

—Un chico educado —la Mizukage dijo antes de volverse a Tsunade—. Espero que todo salga bien con tu joven Uchiha. Un hombre muy atractivo. Sería un desperdicio perderlo.

Los Kages se fueron uno por uno hasta que sólo los de Konoha se quedaron. Tsunade se volvió hacia ellos y finalmente permitió que el cansancio se mostrara en su rostro.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿cuáles son tus planes para Sasuke? —Shikaku preguntó.

—Supongo que depende de él.

—¿De verdad vas a dejarlo volver al aldea? —Shikamaru preguntó.

—Shikamaru, tú estuviste en esa habitación cuando me enfrenté al consejo anterior —fuertemente hizo hincapié en la última parte—. Te he traído por una razón. Ahora que han sido detenidos voy a tener que decidir un nuevo consejo para que ayude en la toma de decisiones y apoyo a la posición de Hokage. Ya tengo una idea de lo que haré. Si eso sale en la forma en que espero que salga, empezaré a confiar más en ti por tu destreza en la estrategia de batalla —él gimió ante esa revelación.

—No empieces conmigo, tú perezoso —Tsunade le reprendió severamente—. Tienes ese cerebro por una razón y haré que lo utilices. Dime con una opinión imparcial. ¿Konoha puede darse el lujo de perder el sharingan?

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio por un momento, ojos cerrados, mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. Todo el mundo estaba esperando su respuesta cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Konoha es un aldea fuerte con muchos shinobis talentosos. Dicho esto, no sé si perder el sharingan no sería una pérdida devastadora para cualquier aldea. Es una de las habilidades más poderosas de sangre y sería, por supuesto, una ventaja.

—Exactamente —dijo Tsunade.

—Pero Hokage-sama, ¿Qué hay con el hecho de que Sasuke declaró abiertamente su odio por la aldea y su deseo de destruirla? —contrarrestó Shikamaru.

—Vamos a tener que esperar hasta que Itachi y Naruto terminen de hablar con él. Cualquier cosa que decida entonces; determinará su destino —Tsunade se recostó contra la silla con un suspiro de cansancio—. Casi me hubiera gustado no saber nada acerca de la misión entregada a Itachi. Era mucho más fácil jugar con ese niño enfadado antes.

—Ha pasado por más que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera imaginar —dijo Kakashi.

Sakura clavó los ojos en el suelo durante el debate. Estaba en conflicto consigo misma que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería de alguna ayuda para ellos. Mientras una parte de ella estaba vehemente en contra de la idea de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, otra parte, que ella pensó que había enterrado demasiado profundo para que volviera, estaba esperando y rezando para que Naruto e Itachi fueran capaces de abrirle los ojos. El regreso a casa de Sasuke era todo por lo que ella y Naruto habían orado. Casi cuatro años de formación y búsqueda sólo para traer de vuelta a su ex compañero de equipo.

Un compañero que había intentado matarla a ella y a Naruto. Un compañero que declaró la guerra a su antiguo hogar. No podía olvidar esos dos detalles muy importantes, pero… pero ¿y sí él podía cambiar?

¿Era posible que él se abriera camino fuera de la oscuridad y volviera a algo parecido a lo que fue?

—Sé eso, Kakashi. Eso es lo abrumador. Cuando te olvidas de todos los errores que ha hecho y todo lo tiras lejos; lo que te queda es un joven de diecisiete años que vio el asesinato de toda su familia. Un niño que se entera que las personas por las que alguna vez luchó son las mismas que ordenaron todo lo que le había sido arrebatado. Tal vez no se den cuenta, pero Sakura tiene una buena idea de qué tipo de daño psicológico esos acontecimientos lograron en él. ¿Cómo no voy a querer darle una segunda oportunidad? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que, al final, él lucho al lado de Naruto y no en su contra.

Quería creer que todavía quedaba algo bueno dentro de él. Buscar desesperadamente la esperanza de que hubiera dejado algo para ser redimido y Sasuke no era un psicópata total. Cuatro años de espera sin nada que mostrar por ello la dejó muy nerviosa como para querer intentarlo de nuevo.

—Y si él decide quedarse en Konoha, jurar lealtad a la aldea una vez más… ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Se queda impune? —Yamato preguntó.

—Diablos, no. Ese chico va a estar compensando todo lo que hizo por un muy, muy largo tiempo en caso de que abandone sus pensamientos de destruir la aldea —dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

*.*.*.*

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los dedos entrelazados con fuerza en su regazo, mientras miraba como Sasuke e Itachi se miraban el uno al otro en silencio. No estaba seguro de por qué Itachi quería que se quedara, pero él les daría tiempo para hablar entre sí. Al menos entendió, algo, ahora lo que Itachi estaba tratando de decirle el día en que se encontraron en el bosque; por qué Itachi no lo atacó, sino que le dio una especie de su poder, con el fin de ayudarle a detener a Sasuke.

Itachi sabía desde el principio que esto pasaría. Sabía que Sasuke algún día descubriría la verdad de esa noche y convertiría su odio hacia la aldea. Itachi dio su vida para protegerlo. Era extraño ahora. Naruto no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre Itachi. Él mató a su clan entero; ¿pero lo hizo por la seguridad de la aldea? Este tipo de razonamiento era como el que Pain tenía pensado. Matando a los inocentes para conseguir la paz para todos los demás.

No estaba bien.

Naruto sabía que el asesinato, no importa como lo etiquetaras, nunca sería la clave para lograr paz a cualquier persona. Esos eventos fueron en el pasado, y aunque Itachi ya estaba muerto, aunque su alma siguiera flotando a su alrededor por alguna razón. El clan Uchiha no podía ser revivido, pero todavía había esperanza para Sasuke. Se juró a sí mismo una vez más; que ayudaría a Sasuke a llevar este odio que tenía dentro de sí mismo, pero tal vez ahora, después de todo lo que Sasuke había aprendido, tal vez podría mantener vivos a ambos mientras lo hacía.

—Esto no cambia nada, Itachi —Sasuke dijo con firmeza.

—¿Por qué es eso, Ototo?

—Los ancianos serán encarcelados… bien, pero eso no elimina la carga que te impusieron. Konoha tiene la culpa de ello. ¡Se sientan allí, viven sus vidas pacíficas, mientras que nuestra familia ha muerto! —le gritó a Itachi.

Una risa irónica resonó a su lado y Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes?

—¿Vidas pacíficas? ¿No sabes nada de lo que está pasando, Sasuke? —Naruto preguntó. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero nunca llegó a sus ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke con los ojos teñidos de tristeza.

—¡Sólo devuélvete a tu jodida aldea! ¡Ve a sentarte en ese maldito apartamento tuyo y disfruta de las últimas vistas que vas a obtener de ese patético lugar antes de que lo destruya!

—Me gustaría, pero a partir de ahora no tengo ningún hogar al cual volver —dijo Naruto solemnemente.

Sasuke se sorprendió sin habla mientras esperaba que Naruto explicara a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Madara no te lo dijo? Konoha fue casi borrada del mapa por Pain.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pain llegó y atacó la aldea, mientras yo estaba afuera entrenando. Tenía algún tipo de jutsu que… empuja y tira todo a su alrededor —Naruto suspiró al recordar la devastación que vio llegar a la aldea durante el ataque—. De un tirón niveló todo en Konoha. La única manera que sabía que estaba en casa fue porque la montaña Hokage estaba todavía intacta.

Sasuke procesó esta información en silencio. ¿Cómo no había sido informado que Konoha casi fue destruida? Hablaba a menudo con Madara de destruir la aldea, ¿y él nunca le dijo que Pain ya había llegado allí? ¿Por qué permitió a Pain ir allá cuando sabía exactamente qué había querido los ojos de Itachi?

—Lo siento, Sasuke —Naruto comenzó vacilante—. El distrito Uchiha se ha ido también.

Sorprendentemente para él, Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso. Si bien se acordó de cada edificio, cada rincón y grieta en casa de sus padres, también podía recordar la sangre que corría por el bosque oscuro como ríos pequeños. Sabía la ubicación exacta de los cuerpos de sus padres y donde se había tirado en el suelo al ver el asesinato. El Tercero le ayudó a conseguir un apartamento después de haber sido dado de alta en el hospital.

Sus puños se apretaron de rabia otra vez cuando pensó en el Tercero. Por supuesto que lo ayudó; Itachi se lo pidió y la culpa de lo que había ordenado probablemente le pidió ayudar a Sasuke. Todo lo que esos bastardos hicieron por él no era por lástima, era un sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto lo llamó.

Apretó los dientes con rabia antes de que fustigara a Naruto de nuevo.

—A pesar de que el consejo lo ordenó, sigue siendo culpa de la aldea. ¡Querían a mi familia muerta para que pudieran mantener sus vidas pacíficas! ¡Mi familia murió para que Konoha pudiera seguir viviendo! —se sacudió con rabia mientras gritaba a Naruto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba explicando todo esto a su ex compañero. Si pudiera salir del maldito sello podría terminar lo que había propuesto hacer. Naruto sería el primero en morir, luego se trasladaría a la aldea. Itachi sólo tendría que mirar mientras se detenían los sonidos alegres de los pequeños aldeanos felices. Si su familia no pudo ser feliz ahí, entonces ellos no merecían serlo.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Naruto y se levantó de su cama. Caminó lentamente hacia la cabecera de Sasuke antes de agacharse para examinar el sello colocado a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sasuke le preguntó con su mandíbula apretada.

Naruto no respondió, pero siguió examinando el sello. Sus dedos trazaron a lo largo de la escritura hasta llegar a un pequeño hueco en las palabras cerca del extremo de la cama. Naruto hizo unos pocos signos de mano y golpeó su chakra infundido en la mano sobre la escritura. En cuestión de segundos, el sello desapareció de alrededor de la cama.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Naruto? —demandó Sasuke.

—Me deshice del sello —Naruto dijo con total naturalidad.

—No me digas. Ahora, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —dijo Sasuke sombríamente.

—Bueno, por tu razonamiento debo odiar Konoha también. ¿Vamos a destruir la aldea o no?

Sasuke estaba sentado en silencio una vez más. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Naruto? La mirada casi en blanco en su cara le estaba confundiendo y eso sólo lo estaba fastidiando.

—¿Qué razón tienes para odiar Konoha? —preguntó finalmente con un poco de reticencia.

Inesperadamente Naruto rió.

—¿Una razón para odiar Konoha? ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿En serio vas a sentarte allí y a preguntarme cuando viste cómo fui tratado por ellos toda mi vida? Me odiaban desde la cuna. ¡Nadie quería hablar conmigo, los padres obligaban a sus hijos a mantenerse alejados de mí, e incluso fueron tan lejos como para enseñarles a odiarme desde muy joven!

Sasuke sabía el tiempo al que Naruto se refería. Sus padres nunca le dijeron que se mantuviera alejado del joven Naruto, pero él no tenía ningún interés en hablar con alguien en ese entonces a excepción de su hermano mayor.

—¿La parte triste? Yo ni siquiera sabía por qué me odiaban. Todos los demás… bueno, los adultos por lo menos, sabían exactamente lo que era, pero nunca sintieron la necesidad de decírmelo. Nadie ni siquiera me decía quiénes eran mis padres —la voz de Naruto comenzó a bajar con la tristeza que sentía—. Nunca nadie me dijo quién era mi padre. Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera quiso decirme quién era mi padre. Yo siempre pensé que era sólo un niño huérfano patético que el aldea tomó —Naruto dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer en el borde de su cama.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke se encontró clavado en su lugar de la cama. Aunque el sello había desaparecido, no podía obligarse a levantarse y huir de la habitación. Naruto tenía rastros delgados de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de la mirada patética. El dolor de no saber lo que otros hicieron. La carga que se vieron obligados a llevar sin saberlo. Sasuke había derramado lágrimas de la misma manera cuando se enteró del sacrificio de Itachi.

—¿Qu… ¿quién era tu padre? —se encontró preguntando.

A pesar de las lágrimas aún derramaban de sus ojos, la cara de Naruto se dividió en una amplia sonrisa.

—El Cuarto Hokage.

La boca de Sasuke se dejó caer en el asombro y luchó por encontrar su voz.

—N-no hay manera. ¡No hay manera que el Yondaime fuera tu padre! —gritó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, teme?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Demonios, toda la academia hablaría sobre el Yondaime. Sus grandes jutsus, técnicas de combate, cómo él era respetado como un hokage… ¡no hay forma en que un dobe como tú pudiera ser su hijo!

Naruto se puso de pie y señaló con el dedo acusador a Sasuke.

—¡Soy mucho como su hijo! ¡Voy a sobrepasarlo pronto!

—Tsk… lo que sea —Sasuke dijo y se apartó la mirada.

—Es la verdad.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se dirigieron a mirar a Itachi.

—Si hubieras visto a Minato-sama, no serías capaz de negar que Naruto es su hijo.

—¡Ves, ves teme! ¡Te lo dije! —Naruto gritó de alegría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no eres un Namikaze? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Papá dijo que pensó que el Tercero me dio el apellido de mi mamá para mantener a sus enemigos lejos de mí. Si supieran que tenía un hijo, probablemente vendrían por mí —Naruto respondió. Su emoción aún no se había desgastado—. Mi mamá era la Jinchuriki para el Kyubi antes que yo. Madara lo sacó de ella cuando me estaba dando a luz. Mis padres se sacrificaron para protegerme a mí y a la aldea, sellando al Kyubi dentro de mí esa noche. Madara es el más responsable de sus muertes, pero la aldea también, ya que murieron para protegerla. Así que supongo que tengo que odiar a Konoha como tú, ¿eh?

—Esto es complemente diferente —Sasuke dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—¡La aldea ordenó a matar mi clan! —gritó Sasuke.

—¡No! ¡El consejo dio esa orden! —gritó inmediatamente Naruto— ¡Los viejos bastardos son los culpables de eso! Los aldeanos, los shinobis…. ¡Nadie sabía nada al respecto!

Sasuke volvió una vez más sus ojos llenos de odio hacia Naruto.

—¡La aldea ha sido ignorante del sacrificio impuesto a mi clan por su propia felicidad! ¡Cada uno de ellos va a morir! ¡Voy a purificar el nombre del clan Uchiha!

—Yo ya hice eso, Sasuke.

—¡Tú mataste a nuestros padres!

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, el pecho y la respiración agitados por los gritos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras registraba lo que le gritó a su hermano en un ataque de rabia.

Naruto, sabiamente, se mantuvo en silencio mientra Itachi ahora tenía el foco en Sasuke. La ira que venía de su amigo era tan espesa que se sentía como si al extender la mano se pudiera tocar.

—¿Tu memoria ha cambiado tanto en la última década, Sasuke? —Itachi preguntó con su suave voz mientras seguía sentado, casi inmóvil, en la silla frente a la cama de su hermano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke entre dientes.

—¿Has olvidado como era padre? ¿O es que simplemente decidiste ignorar las exigencias de perfección que nos impulsaba a nosotros?

—Basta. —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿No recuerdas cómo te ignoraba ya que constantemente me buscaba para tratar de traicionar la aldea a favor del clan? Como, cuando finalmente se dio por vencido conmigo, ¿cómo te presionaba sin cesar frecuentemente y como te criticaba duramente acerca de lo lento que aprendías los jutsus de fuego del clan?

—Basta.

—¿Sabes lo furioso que estaba cuando yo insistí en ir a tu iniciación a la escuela en vez de hacer alguna misión trivial para el clan?

—¡Sólo para, Itachi! —Sasuke gritó cuando agarró su cabeza dolorosamente en sus manos.

—No lo haré —dijo Itachi sin remordimiento—. Has construido ese pequeño maravilloso mundo en torno a nuestro clan que es completamente falso. Quizás es porque eras muy joven cuando los asesiné, pero no pareces querer recordar lo mucho que el clan sólo se esforzó por el poder. Nada más les importaba a ellos. Ni la aldea, ni su gente, ni el resto de la familia… nada les importaba excepto hacerse cada vez más fuertes. Ellos despreciaban a los débiles e ignoraban a los demás.

—¡Mamá no era así! —Sasuke dijo detrás de sus manos.

—Cierto, nuestra madre era buena mujer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tú —Sasuke rompió la sentencia cuando sintió que su pecho se contraía y su garganta se apretaba con la necesidad de derramar lágrimas en su memoria.

—Tenía que ser todo el mundo. Tomé su vida de forma rápida y sin dolor. Madara no habría sido tan generoso.

Sasuke continuó ocultando su cabeza entre las manos al sentir los primeros resplandores de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué… ¿por qué estuviste de acuerdo con eso, Itachi? ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con matar a toda la familia?

—El clan me disgustó. Ellos querían aislarse de todo lo que no tenía nada que ver con el clan, la búsqueda de fuerza y poder… era interminable. Sabía que nunca se me permitiría vivir una vida pacífica. Dejarlos vivos no era una opción, ya que la intención era derrocar a Konoha y matar a cualquiera en su camino. Y yo nunca podría haber permitido ese destino.

El silencio reinó en la habitación después de las palabras de Itachi. Naruto vio como los hombros de Sasuke temblaron con las emociones corriendo a través de él. No sabía qué hacer. Aunque quería ofrecer su apoyo a su mejor amigo, sabía que no sería bien recibido en el momento.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras, Sasuke. Independientemente del hombre en el que me he convertido, nunca podría estar bien con los actos que cometí esa noche.

Sasuke bajó las manos lo suficiente como para mirar a Itachi a través de los ojos rojos y llorosos.

—Todo lo que he hecho desde entonces ha sido con el fin de seguir con vida para que algún día pudieras quitarme la vida y obtuvieras justicia para el clan y para ti mismo.

Sasuke ya no tenía palabras para expresar el dolor que sentía, el dolor recorría su cuerpo, tanto por su clan como por su hermano. ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de sentir? El consejo de la aldea ordenó la muerte de su familia… Itachi asesinó a su familia… el consejo obligó a su hermano a vivir como un criminal… su amado hermano fue quien cortó las gargantas de sus padres.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto comenzó mientras caminaba lentamente junto al lecho de su amigo. No podía soportar verlo de esta manera y no hacer nada. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de qué era lo correcto decir, al igual que no sabía qué decir a Pain ese día, sintió la necesidad de llegar a su mejor amigo.

Podía ver lo que Itachi quería al final de su hermano. Los medios que utilizó para conseguirlo. Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero había acabado y nunca podría cambiar. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con sus deseos. Más que nada, Naruto quería que Sasuke regresara a Konoha. Quería tratar de ayudar a Sasuke a superar esta rabia que sentía que todo lo consume y quería ayudarlo a eliminar el odio que amenazaba con destruir su alma. Sasuke fue el primer amigo que había tenido. El primer vínculo que había sido capaz de crear en su corta y solitaria vida. No podía darle la espalda. No importaba lo que había hecho y lo mucho que le doliera.

—Sasuke, por favor, trata de pensar en lo que Itachi te está pidiendo que hagas. Lo que él quiere para ti —la voz de Naruto le rogó escuchar.

—Te odio, Naruto —Sasuke murmuró ásperamente por debajo de sus manos.

Una sonrisa triste se encontró en la cara llena de cicatrices de bigotes de Naruto.

—Eso está bien, también. El Kyubi no es más que un ser de puro odio. Si puedo lidiar con él, puedo lidiar contigo.

Sasuke gimió.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —gritó.

—Nunca te voy a dejar solo, eso es una promesa. Pero por ahora, me tomaré la molestia de molestarte hasta que vuelvas a Konoha.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero volver a ese aldea traidora!

—¡Y yo te dije que ninguna de las personas allí sabía un carajo!

—¡Joder, Itachi! —Sasuke gritó cuando volvió sus ojos rojos ardientes sobre su hermano—. ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?

Itachi se levantó con gracia y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Vive felizmente, Ototo.

*.*.*.*

Caminando de regreso a la habitación donde dejaron a Naruto y a los Uchiha, Sakura podía sentir la tensión abrumadora situándose en torno a cada miembro del grupo. La discusión anterior pesaba sobre todas sus mentes. Mientras que sólo unos pocos de ellos tenían sentimientos personales sobre el destino de Sasuke Uchiha, todos ellos tenían fuertes sentimientos acerca de la situación. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, ahora podían entender una pequeña parte de su odio hacia la aldea. Cada shinobi tenía su propio disgusto con las acciones del consejo de su respectiva aldea. No es que fuera suficiente para sacudir su base de lealtad que tenían hacia Konoha. De hecho, viendo a su actual Hokage, parte del castigo al consejo y en voz alta declarar que ni siquiera ella estaba por encima de la ley; forjó un amor más fuerte por su hogar.

Errores habían cometido, pero podrían aprender de la experiencia y seguir adelante. Un nuevo consejo se formaría y nunca dejarían que una tragedia así volviera a ocurrir. Ahora bien, si sólo supieran cómo manejar la situación con Sasuke.

Kakashi estaba confundido en cuanto a qué dirección tomar. Podía recordar claramente la ira, el odio y la locura que llenaban los ojos de Sasuke mientras luchó con él después de que trató de matar a Sakura. Sin lugar a dudas, Kakashi sabía que Sasuke les quería matar ese día. Cuatro años que había pasado persiguiendo a su estudiante con quién falló miserablemente. No sólo a él… Kakashi sintió que falló a su equipo en general. El primer equipo al que jamás había pasado y se deshizo en tan poco tiempo después de que comenzaran.

¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? ¿Qué opción sería la mejor para todos los involucrados?

Luchó contra el impulso de suspirar y miró de frente tras la hokage mientras hicieron su camino de regreso a la habitación que ocupó el chico en cuestión. No importaba lo que sentía, sabía que todo iba a depender de la siguiente decisión de Sasuke.

El grupo se detuvo al final del pasillo y se quedó en cuestión a Itachi que descansaba contra la pared frente a los dos miembros ANBU que estaban de guardia en la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Tsunade.

Itachi asintió respetuosamente a ella antes de responder.

—He dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle a Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Naruto? —le preguntó. Su pregunta fue respondida por los gritos ahogados provenientes de la habitación. Todos los presentes podían escuchar tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke y sus gritos el uno al otro más allá de las paredes.

Sakura podría haber jurado que se desarrolló una sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi.

—Él todavía está hablando con mi Ototo.

Tsunade abrió la boca para seguir interrogándolo cuando los tres miembros ANBU que habían estado en la habitación salieron a toda prisa de la puerta, hicieron una serie de signos con las manos y arrojaron una fuerte barrera alrededor de la habitación. Sakura miró con asombro como un gran escudo dorado se levantaba alrededor de la pared, desapareciendo en el techo y el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Tsunade exigió airadamente.

Uno de los miembros ANBU se arrodilló ante ella.

—Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto siguen… hablando, Hokage-sama.

Sakura luchó contra el impulso de reír mientras Tsunade desarrollaba un tic en su ojo derecho.

—¿Qué pasó con el sello?

—Uzumaki Naruto se lo quitó, Hokage-sama —contestó el ANBU.

Tsunade cruzó los brazos airadamente bajo su pecho bien desarrollado antes de murmurar oscuramente.

—Voy a patearle el culo a ese mocoso durante todo el camino de vuelta a Konoha.

Las paredes eran golpeadas con furia mientras la batalla rugía dentro de la habitación. Sus gritos ahogados entre sí todavía llegaban en medio de los sonidos de la batalla. Sakura vio a algunos de los guardias del Raikage venir a cuestionar lo que estaba pasando, pero Yamato lo llevó aparte y le explicó la situación. Trozos de madera comenzaron a volar lejos de las paredes, golpeando la barrera, cuando los restos evidentes de un chidori y un rasengan se desinflaron inmediatamente.

Sakura sintió el nerviosismo comenzar a comer fuera de ella. Con la fuerza que sus dos compañeros de equipo poseían, sin duda, uno de ellos – tal vez ambos – estaría muerto antes de que el combate terminara.

Una gran explosión sacudió el pasillo y cayeron restos ruinosos de la pared. Sakura se sorprendió por los daños frente a ella. Humo se elevaba en torno a la sala de muestra donde cada encuentro se llevó a cabo, imágenes destruidas en el suelo, mesas volcadas, las sillas estaban rotas, kunais y shurikens estaban esparcidos en…

De pie, en medio de la habitación, los dos hombres más importantes de su vida frente a frente. Ambos estaban sangrando y jadeando en busca de aire.

—¡Deja de ser un molesto perdedor!

—¡Deja de ser un obstinado culo!

Ella hizo una mueca inconsciente mientras corrían el uno al otro de nuevo, kunai contra kunai. Más que nunca, se alegraba de que sacaran a Kusanagi de Sasuke y la dejaron al cuidado de un ANBU.

—¡Me molesta que te molestes por Itachi… —la frase de Naruto fue cortada cuando Sasuke consiguió darle un golpe duro en el estómago, lanzándolo hacia tras en lo que quedaba de la pared trasera.

—¡Cállate! —gritó.

—¿De verdad vas a escupir en la cara de Itachi así? —preguntó Naruto mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para quedar en posición vertical.

La mano de Sasuke se apretó alrededor de la kunai que sostenía.

—¿Después de todo lo que hizo tu hermano para mantenerte a salvo sólo vas a hacer que te maten por culpa de tu maldito orgullo? —Naruto gritó mientras corría a Sasuke una vez más. Se tiraron golpes el uno al otro, la sangre salpicaba el suelo alrededor de ellos. Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto mientras se preparaba para golpearlo de nuevo y tiró el kunai de él. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y volcó a Sasuke sobre su hombro. Al aterrizar, Naruto le arrebató el kunai que Sasuke todavía sostenía y lo arrojó fuera.

El joven Uchiha se puso de pie y miró a su amigo fijamente una vez más.

—¿Qué demonios esperas que haga, Naruto?

—¡Espero que dejes de actuar como un cobarde y salir corriendo!

Esta vez, los hombres se acercaron hacia ellos mismos sin armas o sin otros jutsus. Los sonidos de su carne cuando se encontraron con los puños reverberaron por toda la habitación y el pasillo. Los espectadores boquiabiertos al castigo que cada uno se estaba dando. Incluso Tsunade se estremeció ante el daño que ambos estaban teniendo. No se echaron atrás mientras seguían llevando a cabo su agresión contra el otro.

—Tú… eres… tan… terco —Naruto jadeaba entre golpes.

—Sólo… deja… de… tratar… de… ayudarme —Sasuke respondió cansado.

Con un golpe definitivo a la cara de ambos, se dejaron caer al suelo. Jadeaban pesadamente mientras yacían cerca del otro, cubiertos en su propia sangre. Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.

—Nunca… voy a parar —alcanzó a decir mientras jadeaba en busca de aire—. Nunca… voy a renunciar… a tu regreso.

Sasuke miró a su ex mejor amigo. La imagen de Naruto en ese momento era tan similar a cuando lo encontró después de que luchó con Gaara por primera vez. Claramente se acordaba de Naruto arrastrándose hacia el otro Jinchuriki escupiendo esa falta de sentido como ahora. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan persistente? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo en paz? Si Naruto sólo le dejara solo, él haría…

No había fin a esa oración en su mente.

¿Qué haría?

Nunca se había planeado para nada después de que obtuviese su venganza. Ya sea contra Itachi o Konoha, simplemente se detuvo en sus planes de destrucción.

¿Acaso pensó que no sobreviviría en el encuentro?

Eso no era todo. Sasuke nunca supo qué clase de camino llevaría a cabo después de los objetivos que se propuso. Todo lo que él sabía era venganza. Pero, en verdad, su venganza se había completado. Itachi estaba muerto, aunque ahora ese pensamiento le provocó dolor en lugar de alegría, y la gente que tenía una mano en la muerte de su clan había sido tratada. Las personas de Konoha no sabían acerca de la verdad detrás de la masacre del clan, pero su feliz existencia lo enfurecía.

Aunque, si lo que Naruto decía era cierto, los tiempos han sido difíciles en la aldea también.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué quería Itachi que hiciera?

"_Vive felizmente, Ototo"_

¿Cómo podría ser feliz? La última vez que estuvo feliz fue cuando su clan estaba… bueno, tal vez cada segundo que pasó con el equipo siete no era horrible. Había habido algunos momentos en los que se podría decir que casi los disfrutó. Luchando con Naruto, Kakashi enseñándole el chidori, la adrenalina que solía meterse en medio de una misión… no todos eran malos, pero no podía conseguir esos tiempos de vuelta. Había ido demasiado lejos en el camino que había tomado.

—Mira afuera, en el pasillo —dijo Naruto a su lado—. ¿Qué ves?

Resistiendo la tentación de burlarse del perdedor a su lado, de mala gana, volteó una facción de la cabeza para ver de lo que estaba hablando. Durante su lucha, las paredes de la habitación habían sido destruidas y los ANBU habían colocado una barrera de sellado alrededor de ellos para contener la lucha. A través del escudo dorado que les encerraba vio a su hermano apoyado en la pared, mirándolos con ojos exigentes. Kakashi, Yamato, y los Nara estaban cerca de él, mientras que la Hokage y Sakura estaban más cerca de la barrera – justo detrás del ANBU. Sakura miró un poco preocupada, pero también enojada. Aunque la expresión de su rostro no era una que él recordaba haber visto con frecuencia en su juventud, era una de la que rápidamente se estaba familiarizando ahora. Tsunade tenía los brazos cruzados mientras sus ojos temblaban espasmódicamente. El rostro de su hermano estaba estoico, como era habitualmente.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Naruto?

—¿Has visto una sola arma?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron considerablemente. No había armas apuntándoles. Mientras que la barrera era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener la pelea ahí, no lo detendría si decidía salir corriendo. Todo el mundo de pie fuera de la barrera también lo sabía, y estaban allí, de pie, aparentemente esperando el final de la batalla entre los dos en su interior.

¿Cómo podían sólo estar allí?

¿Qué querían?

—Todo depende de ti, Sasuke —Naruto se sentó lentamente y miró a su amigo—. ¿No lo ves? Te están dando una elección. Itachi le preguntó a baa-chan y ella te está dejando tomar la decisión este momento. ¿Quieres seguir corriendo sabiendo que todas las naciones te perseguirán hasta que te maten… o le darás a la aldea otra oportunidad? ¿Darle al deseo de Itachi otra oportunidad?

Sasuke miró directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, la súplica silenciosa los llenaba. Volvió su mirada a su hermano y por un momento, sólo un momento, vio la misma mirada en los ojos ónix de su hermano.

Eso sería malo. Había tantas cosas que tenían para castigarlo, tantas cosas que había hecho que iban en contra del código de lo que "ellos" consideraban justo. Pero… ¿a dónde más iría? Si él se marchara y corriera otra vez sabía que las palabras de Naruto hablaban con la verdad. Sería cazado el resto de su vida hasta que alguien finalmente lo derribara en batalla. Eso no era lo que Itachi quería.

Sabía exactamente lo que su hermano quería que hiciera. Itachi quería que volviera a Konoha y fuera un shinobi de nuevo. ¡Él quería que viviera una vida feliz en aquella maldita aldea!

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces. No sabía si podría hacerlo. Caminar por las calles, sintiendo los ojos de todo el mundo sobre él mientras susurraban a su alrededor. Susurros que, él sabía, serían llenados con sus acciones y los rumores de su familia. ¿Era posible hacer eso sin sacar su espada y ejecutar a cada uno de ellos? Los civiles ni siquiera serían la peor parte.

El resto de los ninjas de Konoha sin duda tratarían de luchar contra él en cada oportunidad que tendrían. No es que eso le molestara tanto. Casi quiso sonreír ante la idea de poner a cada uno de esos seres débiles en su lugar.

En realidad, probablemente sería más fácil simplemente vivir el resto de su vida corriendo. Por desgracia, una de las palabras de Naruto le resonó en su mente con ese pensamiento.

_Cobarde._

Su ira se encendió ante la sola idea del dobe llamándole cobarde. ¡No le tenía miedo a esa aldea! Y tampoco tenía miedo de caminar en ella. Correr era la opción más fácil.

Un susurro de su pasado se hizo eco en su mente al recordar las palabras de sus padres alguna vez.

"_El camino más fácil es siempre el camino que un cobarde tomará. Tú eres un Uchiha, no espero que seas un cobarde"._

Konoha fue donde se instalaron los Uchiha y ayudaron a construir la aldea de la tierra para arriba.

Konoha una vez más necesitaba ser construido.

Abrió los ojos una vez más en la dirección de su hermano. Itachi miró a los ojos indefectiblemente, la petición tácita se presentó de nuevo en sus ojos.

Sasuke suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más.

—Kami, te odio —pronunció con voz derrotada.

Naruto simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

* * *

_Perdonen, perdonen, perdonenme en serio. Viajé y no pensé que me fuera a quedar afuera tanto tiempo, apenas llegué hoy a las cuatro de la mañana. Estuve traduciendo la historia durante el vuelo y apenas llegué a mi casa la continué, la iba a montar más temprano, pero en el momento en que empecé a releerla me dormí x_x _

_Disculpen, he estado bastante indisciplinada con las historias, pero desde este mes volveré a concentrarme en ellas. No me odien D:  
_

_Bueno, hablando del capítulo.  
_

_dsafasdasda, Sasuke se quedaaaaaa, wiiiiiiiiiiii *bailando* Que genial!, Naruto tan hermoso como siempre *-* Lo amo. Los Kages estuvieron de acuerdo, doble wiiiiiiiiii, y... asdasdas SASUKE SE QUEDA!  
_

_Ahhhhhhh, otra cosita... Como ya había dicho antes, el romance de esta historia es real. O sea, no es que ya a los dos días de haber estado juntos Sasuke y Sakura se van a enamorar, NO. El romance es lento, pero hermoso, solo tengan paciencia, no se arrepentirán.  
_

_Y antes de irme.  
_

_Yo, Jessica Elizabeth Kohl Bezier, me comprometo a no tardarme demasiado con las historias. Minimo una semana. *pensamiento perezoso de Jessica* = pero es que los capítulos son largosssssss. NO, NO, monstruo, alejate de mí. Juro que si todas estuvieran en mi casa (o cerca) les daría cerezas y nos acostaríamos en el sofá a ver películas de terror. (lol, no sé a qué viene esto. El caso es que las quiero y me comprometo a no demorarme).  
_

_Saludos chiquitinas, que la estén pasando super en las vacaciones, luego me cuentan que hicieron:3  
_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 8.

Sakura suspiró de felicidad cuando se estableció en la tina de agua caliente en el primer baño que se le había permitido tomar desde el final de la guerra.

Después de que Naruto y Sasuke terminaron su lucha, Tsunade tenía a Yamato para que reparara el daño de las paredes y los muebles de la habitación mientras ella les inyectaba a ellos un fuerte medicamento para dormir. Su shishou dijo que no quería saber nada de los dos por un tiempo antes de que se marchara enfadada. Para el golpe final a los dos hombres que la habían hecho enojar terriblemente, prohibió cualquier persona para sanarlos. Por supuesto, sus heridas no eran tan graves como para que no se curaran bien, pero sería un par de semanas para que la piel de Sasuke se regenerara. Naruto se curaría mucho más rápido gracias al kyubi una vez que su chakra se hubiera restaurado por completo.

Tan pronto como dio la orden, hizo que Sakura la siguiera a otra habitación y de inmediato la chequeó completa. Tsunade no hizo ninguna pregunta, para sorpresa de Sakura, mientras terminaba de curar las marcas de látigo leves que adornaban la espalda de su estudiante. Encontrarla todavía desnutrida y agotada, Tsunade le ordenó descansar un par de días mientras se hacían los preparativos para comenzar a mover los shinobis de vuelta a Konoha.

Sakura hundió la cabeza bajo el agua una vez más para mojar el cabello antes de relajarse contra la parte trasera de la bañera. Realmente trataba de disfrutar el último momento de paz que probablemente tendría durante mucho tiempo, pero había tantas cosas que pasaban en su mente, simplemente no podía.

Cuando llegaran de nuevo a Konoha, inmediatamente tenía que ir a trabajar en el hospital. Muchos estaban heridos todavía y no había médicos suficientes para hacer frente al nivel de las lesiones que poseían. Mientras que los más graves se habían estabilizado, su curación permanente tendría que tener lugar en casa. Las caras eran un borrón para ella y como todo el mundo llevaba el símbolo de las fuerzas aliadas, no podía decir si los heridos pertenecían a Konoha o no. Había profundas heridas abdominales, amputaciones, traumatismos de cabeza y lesiones en órganos vitales que requerían tratamiento. Shizune estaría demasiado ocupada para ayudar mucho en el hospital debido a sus deberes con Tsunade-sama, el hospital volvería a estar una vez más debajo de su reloj. No es que le importara muchísimo, pero sintió el peso de la responsabilidad en gran medida.

¿Qué haría ahora Itachi?

Kankuro la había ido a visitar brevemente mientras Gaara hablaba con Naruto. Le explicó que el alma de Chiyo-baa-san se había puesto de nuevo a descansar, al parecer, de la misma manera que Sai le había descrito. Al ver a la líder de Suna luchando junto al hijo de su enemigo para proteger a todas las aldeas ocultas, puso una sonrisa en el rostro que Kankuro admitió nunca haber visto antes. Sakura podía imaginarse su sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía las dos manos de Gaara y las de Kakashi como su alma enterrada una vez más. Cómo deseaba sólo haber podido hablar con ella.

Pensar en Chiyo-baa-san le hizo preguntarse en lo qué Itachi haría. Estaba muerto. Eso era un hecho imparable y que él mismo parecía haber querido. Si bien Sasuke, aunque a regañadientes, había accedido a regresar a Konoha, el alma de Itachi aún persistía. ¿Qué podría estar esperando? ¿Qué le estaba atando a este mundo? La idea de tener que atar el alma de Itachi no era una de las que le sentaba bien a Sakura. Decidió hablar con él sobre el asunto y averiguar cuáles eran sus planes.

No estaba segura de cómo el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea le afectaría en un futuro, pero tendría que interactuar con él antes de lo que le gustara en ese momento. La orden de Tsunade para no curarlo a él o a Naruto sólo era por un par de días como castigo para los dos. Tan pronto como terminara y comiera, tenía que ver sus heridas y sanarlas en consecuencia.

Sakura no era tonta. Sasuke podría regresar a Konoha, pero eso no significaba que la animosidad de él había desaparecido; ni tampoco borraría los delitos que había cometido en los últimos meses. Tsunade estaba siendo muy discreta acerca de su castigo por el momento, dejando a todos preguntarse lo que tenía guardado para el último Uchiha. Sakura seguía muy preocupada por todo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a actuar alrededor de él cuando ella había sido tan hostil con él en los últimos días? Toda la rabia que había ido acumulando, que incluso se negó a reconocer, había venido saliendo de ella cuando se encontraron otra vez. Todavía podía recordar la expresión de sus ojos cuando la sostuvo por el cuello y se preparó para ejecutar el kunai a través de su pecho.

Sí, el kunai era originalmente suyo y había tomado la decisión de matarlo, pero-

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo obligarse a hundir ese kunai en la espalda de su ex compañero, el hombre del que había estado enamorada…

Si ese escenario llegara a suceder otra vez, ¿sería capaz de llevar a cabo su plan esta vez?

No lo sabía.

Lo había amado demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo había dedicado su vida a hacerse más fuerte con el fin de ayudar a traerlo de vuelta. Demasiado tiempo le había importado lo que él pensara de ella.

Él no estaba siendo llevado de vuelta como un prisionero, él iba a regresar voluntariamente y ella actuaría en consecuencia. Si él pudiera solo mostrar, aunque sea un poco, que quería cambiar y enmendar sus acciones, entonces ella…

"_¡Deja de hacer eso, Sakura!"_

No, no lo haría de nuevo. Una y otra vez puso sus esperanzas sólo para que ellos dispararan hacia abajo.

No otra vez.

Se levantó de la bañera antes de envolverse en una de las toallas grandes y salir del baño privado en su habitación. Por mucho que ella hubiera dicho que no le importaba usar el baño público, se alegraba de que le hubiesen dado un baño privado en la habitación que estaba usando. A pesar de ser ella misma, las distintas emociones que estaba sintiendo mientras discutía con ella era un poco loco. Se alegró de que nadie más lo hubiera presenciado.

Las cosas sólo tendrían que jugar como lo hicieran. Sakura negó a construir sus esperanzas de nuevo sólo porque Sasuke volvería a la aldea. Todavía sería un hombre violento, rabioso, a pesar de que volviera a Konoha. El tiempo lo diría, hasta entonces, estaría de acuerdo con lo que Tsunade-sama planearía para él. Tratando de manejar a Sasuke con su corazón colgando de la manga había traído sólo dolor. Esta vez, iba a actuar como la inteligente kunoichi que sabía que era.

Un golpe a la puerta rompió sus meditaciones.

—¿Sakura? —oyó que su shishou la llamó al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

—Sólo un momento, shishou —salió de la cama y abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose que estaba escondida de una forma segura al mismo tiempo que Tsunade entró a la habitación—. Lo siento, acabo de salir de la bañera.

—Está bien, Sakura. Sólo quería hablar contigo un momento —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Me voy hoy a Konoha con la mayoría de nuestros ninjas.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Sakura mientras se vistió rápidamente—. ¿Qué pasa con Naruto y Sasuke? Ellos no han sido curados aún. ¿Están en condiciones de viajar?

—Por eso vine a hablar contigo.

Sakura miró con ojos interrogantes a su shishou. El tono de su voz indicaba que había una razón que no del todo le gustaría.

—Creo que será el mejor beneficio para todos si te quedas a sanar a esos dos idiotas y fueran a Konoha en un par de días.

Y ahí estaba la parte que no le gustaba. Ya había estado viajando con Sasuke por unos días antes de que se pusieran en contacto con todo el mundo y ella no estaba exactamente entusiasmada por una repetición.

—Tsunade-sama…

—Sé que probablemente no te gusta la idea en estos momentos. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta la reciente violenta historia entre ustedes tres —Sakura no pudo evitar vergüenza a la verdad detrás de esas palabras—. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Itachi va a viajar con ustedes esta será la opción más segura. Nadie más sabe de su existencia en estos momentos. Para todos los demás, sigue siendo un ninja renegado clase S que asesinó a su familia y es una amenaza para Konoha. No creo que sea prudente dejarlo alrededor del resto de ninjas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Tsunade-sama. ¿Puedo preguntarle cuáles son sus planes para él?

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. No estoy segura de cuáles son los planes que se supone que tengo que hacer para un hombre muerto que ha vivido toda su vida en una mentira por la seguridad de Konoha.

Sakura asintió solemnemente en respuesta. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía su shishou en ese aspecto.

—De hecho, estoy esperando que me puedas ayudar con ese problema también.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, pareces estar en las mejores relaciones con Itachi. Quiero hablar con él y averiguar que planea.

Sakura miró boquiabierta a su mentora.

—C-c ¿Cómo que estoy en buenas relaciones con él? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Tsunade se rió entre dientes.

—Hablas con él bastante abierta y muy a menudo también. De todo lo que he leído y he escuchado hablar de Itachi Uchiha diría que es un logro.

Sakura sinceramente no sabía que decir a eso. Aunque ella ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con Itachi por sí misma, pensar que su shishou pensaba que era "amistosa" con Itachi Uchiha era alucinante.

—Hablaré con él, Tsunade-sama, pero realmente creo que estás exagerando demasiado mi estatus con él.

—Mmmmm… tal vez —dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por otra parte, tal vez no. Tú fuiste quien lo liberó del control de Kabuto. Lo cual, por cierto, es lo más impresionante. De hecho, algunas de las cosas que Itachi me ha contado sobre el tiempo que pasaste con él fueron increíbles de escuchar. Espero con interés la lectura de tu informe sobre el asunto.

—¿Informe? Pero, Tsunade-sama, no creo que necesitemos redactar informes ya que este era momento de guerra —Sakura dijo en un gemido próximo.

—Cierto, la mayoría no. Los comandantes y los líderes individuales tendrán que hacerlo. Sakura, tú fuiste tomada como rehén —los ojos de Tsunade eran graves y suaves mientras miraba a su estudiante—. Fuiste torturada para obtener información. Sé que no hemos hablado de eso todavía, pero vamos a hacerlo. Hay mucho que está pasando que eso no ha sido una prioridad. Sin embargo, hay protocolos que tenemos que seguir.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

—A pesar de todo, yo sólo quiero estar segura de que estás bien. Desde las lesiones descritas de Itachi a mí… —Tsunade se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras se permitía la pena de dejar una estela luminosa—. Estás bien, ¿no es así?

Sakura le sonrió a su shishou. Se conmovió hasta un nivel indecible por la atención y la compasión que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. No habría sido así si no fuera por Itachi-san. Realmente me salvó la vida.

—Y esa es una de las principales razones por las que estoy permitiendo que permanezca libre y regrese a Konoha junto a Sasuke, aunque en secreto.

Tsunade sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sakura.

—Esta es otra razón por la que vine a verte. Muchos de los ninjas se vieron afectados por varios venenos durante las batallas. Aunque Shizune fue capaz de encontrar la mayoría de ellos, simplemente no era el momento para que ella continúe en eso. Mientras esperas a que los idiotas se recuperen en los próximos días, ¿puedes continuar con el análisis de los venenos y la preparación de antídotos para ellos?

—Por supuesto, shishou.

—Excelente. Te estoy dejando atrás varios ANBU, así como la lista de pacientes afectados por el veneno. Cuando tengas listo un remedio, sólo entrégaselo a ANBU y él se encargará de entregarlo a la aldea oculta apropiada. Los casos más críticos están en la parte superior de la lista. Sus propios médicos están haciendo lo que pueden para frenar los venenos, pero eso sólo los comprará un par de días más o menos.

—Entiendo completamente. Voy a empezar a trabajar en ellos de inmediato —dijo Sakura.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

—Te veré en un par de días, entonces. Se cuidadosa, Sakura, y vigila a esos idiotas.

*.*.*.*

Sasuke tardó en venir del, por suerte, un pacífico sueño sin soñar en el que había estado. Recordando que él seguía encerrado dentro de una habitación en la base de las Fuerzas Aliadas con su ex compañero, se obligó a permanecer inmóvil en la cama hasta que se despertara del todo. Tensó sus músculos y se sorprendió a no encontrar ninguno de los dolores persistentes en los últimos días en su sistema. Esa perra de la hokage había ordenado a todos "dejarlos en su estado actual" y por lo tanto se había obligado a tumbarse, incapaz de hacer mucho gracias a las heridas que Naruto le hizo.

La lucha contra Naruto en ese momento había sido una locura de él; reconoció eso. Si bien había sido casi curado completamente de la pelea con Madara, como las heridas eran profundas y ningún tipo de sanación curaba todo instantáneamente. Así que en la pelea contra Naruto, le había vuelto a abrir algunas heridas que ya tenía. El dolor no era algo nuevo para él, pero además de estar casi sin chakra, agotado y hambriento, había sido incapaz de hacer algo más que yacer en la cama y dejar que su cuerpo se curara. El único consuelo que tenía era que Naruto estaba en gran parte, casi como él estaba.

Podía sentir el chakra de Naruto procedente de la cama cercana. La pulsación constante era algo diferente de lo que solía ser. Por supuesto, Sasuke estaba seguro que era por su nueva habilidad para controlar el chakra del Kyubi. Antes de salir de la Hoja, Sasuke podía recordar lo violento y malévolo que el chakra de Naruto se sentía a veces. Ahora, vibraba a un ritmo constante; era un perfecto equilibrio del chakra de Naruto y la bestia violenta que albergaba.

Siendo atado a la cama y obligado a escuchar el delirio del hiperactivo ninja. Sasuke no dijo nada mientras hablaba, pero eso no impidió que su ex amigo parara un poco. Y aunque, él nunca dijo nada, eso no significaba que no hubiera escuchado.

Naruto habló de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya – a quien Naruto siguió llamando ero-sennin por alguna razón – y su muerte. Habló acerca de la muerte y resurrección de Gaara, las batallas que había tenido con Akatsuki, la muerte de Asuma-sensei, conocer a sus padres… y casi completamente transformándose en el Kyubi.

Mientras que Sasuke no quería nada más que estar lejos del hombre a su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor de Naruto, y la aldea, habían pasado en los últimos años. En un momento, Naruto habló de conocer al hombre que había matado a su sensei. Admitió querer venganza contra el hombre, pero no lo hizo, diciendo que quería romper el ciclo del odio. El concepto era extranjero para Sasuke y pensó que Naruto era un tonto. ¿Cómo podía estar delante del hombre que mató a alguien tan importante para él y sin embargo no hacer nada al respecto?

Por supuesto, si lo que Naruto decía era verdad, si lo hubiera matado, la mayoría de Konoha estaría muerta.

Se encontró preguntándose brevemente lo que Sakura había hecho mientras ambos, tanto él como Naruto, habían estado afuera.

Sus puños seguían apretados a los lados de su cuerpo. Esto es el por qué no podía darse el lujo de estar en Konoha. Ni siquiera había hablado aún, sin embargo, las palabras de Naruto seguían golpeándole la cabeza y le hacía pensar en las cosas. Tener compasión por alguien más era sólo una debilidad y no podía tener ninguna debilidad. No hubiese podido derrotar a su hermano si era débil.

Pero ya lo había hecho.

Itachi estaba muerto… Madara estaba muerto… Akatsuki estaba muerto…

¿Qué le faltaba hacer?

Luchó contra el impulso de suspirar mientras intentaba, sin éxito, despejar su mente. Estar cerca de Naruto le hizo pensar sobre cosas que preferiría no pensar.

Un sonido chirriante de enfrente de la habitación hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente y activara su sharingan por instinto. Sakura se sentó en una mesa junto a la pared, el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, picando las hierbas en un recipiente.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no detectó su presencia en la habitación. Sasuke sacudió el leve disgusto a su falta de conciencia mientras la estudiaba.

Ella tomó las hierbas con las que había estado trabajando y las añadió a un matraz hirviendo a fuego lento durante un pequeño quemador antes de agregar una nota al libro abierto a su lado. Tomando un cuentagotas del cajón, retiró una pequeña cantidad del líquido y la colocó en un pergamino delante de ella. En pocos segundos, vio una pequeña nube de humo surgir y una sonrisa en erupción en su cara. Dividió la mezcla en viales separados antes de tomar un nuevo grupo de hierbas.

Sasuke estaba por lo menos familiarizado con la vista del equipo con el que ella estaba trabajando. Muchas veces en guaridas de Orochimaru, había visto a Kabuto trabajar con el mismo tipo de equipo. Obviamente ella estaba creando un nuevo medicamento o tal vez una vacuna de algún tipo. Ya sabía que era una med-nin, pero no estaba seguro de lo talentosa que era. Después de que ella había despertado en la cabina a la que Itachi los había llevado, él la observó mientras se curaba las heridas de su cuerpo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba impresionado con el nivel de habilidad que mostró ese día.

Hubo muchas lesiones en el cuerpo de ella y la mayoría de las lesiones parecían ser profundas. No sólo eso, sino que también había pruebas de que algunas de ellas fueron curadas parcialmente. Para que eso sea cierto, ella misma debió haberse curado mientras Madara la tuvo cautiva. Itachi había reunido hierbas que dijo que Sakura necesitaría más adelante para preparar un antídoto contra el bloqueo de chakra. Ser capaz de manipular la pequeña cantidad de chakra que tenía era impresionante.

Pero, de nuevo, siembre había tenido el mejor control de chakra de los tres, así que quizás no era tan gran hazaña. Aunque también podía recordar cómo los otros ninjas médicos de las Fuerzas Aliadas seguían sus órdenes cuando ella se unió a ellos en los esfuerzos curativos.

Sasuke vagamente recordaba haber visto su cara después de la batalla con Madara. Estaba agotado, herido, e inseguro de dónde estaba, pero podía recordar haber sentido una presencia cálida y relajante que le rodeaba. Le tomó tiempo antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba pasando y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue un vibrante cabello rosa. Las hebras eran borrosas pero visibles. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó su rostro, ojos cerrados en concentración mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

Así que entonces le había sanado, y al parecer ahora también por el hecho de que la mayor parte de su dolor se había ido.

Qué hipócrita de ella. ¿Gritando en su cara un día, y sanarlo al siguiente? Típico shinobi de Hoja.

Desde la esquina del techo, vio un parpadeo de un chakra conocido. En poco tiempo, un delgado chorro de agua comenzó a fluir en silencio por la pared, encharcando la esquina del suelo. Sakura nunca notó el nuevo intruso en la habitación a sus espaldas, su cabeza seguía en concentración. Suigetsu se levantó lentamente a medida que su cuerpo recuperó su forma sólida. Sasuke no dijo nada a su llegada, prefirió ver lo que planeaba su compañero de equipo en la tienda. Suigetsu se movió silenciosamente hacia la cama de Sasuke, sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente en un reconocimiento silencioso de cada presencia de otros. Cuando el ninja de la niebla estaba a medio camino a través del cuarto, un senbon fue volando hacia él. La velocidad a la que fue arrojado fue muy rápida, Suigetsu no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. Afortunadamente, debido a sus habilidades, el senbon simplemente pasó a través de su cuello y viajó hacia adelante hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke giraron su cabeza para ver a Sakura, el brazo todavía extendido, frente al ninja de la niebla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me extrañaste fl —las palabras de Suigetsu se detuvieron abruptamente cuando su cuerpo se disolvió de nuevo a su estado líquido.

—Al parecer no lo dejé claro antes —Sakura dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba más a la posición de Suigetsu—. No me gusta ese nombre.

—Qué… —Naruto dijo aturdido mientras se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba el sueño de los ojos. Se fijó en la situación rápidamente y trató de saltar de la cama, pero Sakura lo detuvo con una mirada rápida.

—¡Tú quédate ahí! Acabo de curarte y no quiero volverte a abrir las heridas.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, vas a necesitar ayuda con quien logró entrar a la base.

—No, no la necesitaré —dijo resueltamente—. Y, por desgracia, es un rostro familiar —se volvió una vez más para mirar hacia abajo en la cara retorcida de Suigetsu—. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Despertaste a mis pacientes quienes desesperadamente necesitan un descanso.

—Sakura —la voz barítona de Sasuke llamó mientras también se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—No mucho. Sólo que el senbon se sumergió en un veneno paralizante. Perdón por eso, Suigetsu. Incluso si tú puedes licuar tu cuerpo, el veneno se ha transferido a las células cuando pasó a través de tu cuerpo. Aún tienes una dosis de ello —Sakura dijo con una obvia sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Ella se quedó ahí, con los brazos cruzados, observando el charco con la cara distorsionada de Suigetsu flotando en él.

Después de un minuto pasado, un minuto en el que Naruto se sentó en la cama observando tranquilamente con miedo porque sabía que Sakura estaba enojada, la forma líquida en el suelo comenzó a tomar forma una vez más. Piel pálida tomó lugar de las aguas claras cuando las características de Suigetsu se hicieron visibles una vez más. Se puso de pie sonriéndole engreídamente a Sakura y ella tomó todo lo que tenía para no sonrojarse furiosamente – viendo que estaba completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes puntiagudos— ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan?

Quería correr hacia él y golpear su cara, pero… ya que él estaba desnudo y sonriendo más pervertido de lo que ya era, por desgracia, familiarizada, decidió quedarse donde estaba.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? —exigió Naruto acaloradamente—. ¿Y cómo conoces a Sakura-chan? ¡¿Y por qué diablos estás desnudo?! Querido Kami-sama, ponte algo de ropa ¿quieres? Eso es la última cosa que quiero ver —Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección general mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —respondió Suigetsu—. Seguro que no parece estarla molestando. ¿Ni siquiera un sonrojo, Sakura? Supongo que no eres tan inocente, ¿eh?

—Idiota, ¿te has olvidado que soy una medic-nin? —Sakura dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Se obligó a sostenerle la mirada y mantener fuera las emociones de su cara. Dentro de su mente, ella estaba gritando obscenidades que podía al ninja de la niebla con múltiples promesas de dolor.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no creí que los médicos estaban tan familiarizados con el cuerpo.

Sakura otra vez, ignoró la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tal vez no los médicos del campo pero también trabajo en el hospital. No hay nada del cuerpo humano que no sepa. Incluyendo un área en la espalda que sólo tengo que golpear una vez con mis escalpelos de chakra para asegurar que de eso que estás orgulloso—oyó un grito de Naruto en eso— nunca funcione de nuevo. Así que te sugiero cortar con esta mierda, Suigetsu y decirme por qué estás aquí.

Sus ojos de color violeta la estudiaron un momento más antes de que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltara una carcajada. Sakura sólo lo miraba, aturdida, mientras él sostenía su estómago con el gran vaivén de la risa.

—S-Sasuke… ¡Mierda, me gusta esta mujer! —proclamó en voz alta—. ¿Por qué diablos tenías que escoger a una perra como Karin cuando sabías de ella todo el tiempo?

Sakura se negó a mirar en la dirección del Uchiha con esa afirmación. Recuerdos de una noche oscura en Konoha cuando ella le rogó inundaron su mente antes de que ella las echara.

—Suigetsu… —gruñó Sakura.

—Está bien, está bien —admitió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos—. Sólo vine a ver cómo estaba Sasuke. No estaba seguro de si el líder audaz consiguió ser capturado o qué.

Su sonrisa hacia Sasuke en ese estado era tan burlona que ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de sus labios. Sintió como dardos los ojos de Sasuke en ella, pero continuó ignorándolo.

—¿Y ahora qué, Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu. A pesar de que la sonrisa seguía en su cara, sus ojos tenían seriedad por la pregunta.

Mientras que la idea todavía no le gustaba, sabía que ya había hecho su elección.

—Regresaré a Konoha.

Sakura vio como la cara de Naruto se separaba en una gran sonrisa que resultó ser contagiosa. Los tiempos, sin duda, serían difíciles y estaba segura de que nada iba a ser fácil con el Uchiha, pero al ver a Naruto feliz hacía que todo pareciera un poco mejor en ese momento. Él era un hombre en que ella sostuvo tanto respeto y confianza; que ella no pudo envidiar la felicidad que sentía él con su mejor amigo una vez más.

—Uh… bueno, oír hablar a Itachi cambió tu opinión antes, así que supongo que hablar con él hizo lo mismo esta vez —dijo Suigetsu y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el oscuro resplandor de Sasuke tiró de él—. Está bien… está bien, lo entiendo.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí, Suigetsu? —preguntó Sakura una vez, estaba claro que había terminado de hablar con Sasuke.

—Soy talentoso, ¿qué puedo decir? —dijo con otra sonrisa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No lo creo —dijo ella sin expresión—. Te daré crédito por tu audacia – interrumpir justo en la base de las Fuerzas Aliadas como lo has hecho. Curioso, no pareces estar preocupado acerca de ser atrapado.

Suigetsu extendió los brazos mientras hablaba.

—Hey, ¿quieres venir aquí y por la fuerza no dejarme salir, flor?

Su única respuesta fue reducir sus ojos en él.

—He oído hablar demasiado de tu mierda —Naruto dijo desde su posición en la cama—. No le faltarás el respeto a Sakura-chan de esa manera.

—Whoa… cálmate. Sólo estaba jugando —dijo Suigetsu mientras sostenía sus manos en señal de rendición—. Ella lo sabe, ¿cierto?

—Mmm —el audible sonido fue la única respuesta que le dio mientras mantenía su estrecha mirada en él.

—Me voy de todos modos. Tengo algunas espadas que encontrar; con todo lo que ha pasado no pueden estar demasiado lejos. Nos vemos, Sasuke —asintió con la cabeza al Uchiha antes de volverse a enfrentar a Sakura una vez más — realmente espero verte de nuevo, Sakura.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás —dijo con una ligera inclinación hacia sus labios de color rosa.

Su sonrisa arrogante se cruzó en la cara una vez más,

—Tal vez la próxima vez te pueda sorprender en el baño. Sabes que puedo combinar mi cuerpo con agua, ¿verdad?

El control que había tenido sobre sus emociones salió volando por la ventana con ese comentario, corrió hacia él con el puño cargado de chakra. Él se echó a reír antes de licuar su cuerpo una vez más y deslizarse a través de las grietas del suelo.

Sakura se vio obligada a permitir al chakra en su puño disiparse antes de que sintiera el impulso de golpear la pared por la frustración y arruinar todo el trabajo que Yamato hizo. Se conformó con mirar el lugar que acababa de desocupar y maldecirlo.

—¡Estúpido pervertido!

—Todavía no entiendo por qué estaba desnudo —dijo Naruto en confusión.

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder, pero, sorprendentemente, Sakura le ganó de mano.

—Vamos Naruto, ¿crees que la ropa se deslice por las grietas como él acaba de hacer? Es obvio que se quitó la ropa para moverse sin ser detectado.

—Oh. Pero, ¿cómo lo conoces, Sakura-chan?

—Es un miembro del equipo de Sasuke. Viajaron con Itachi-san y yo una vez que me tomó de la base de Madara.

Ella se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa y cogió su linterna del cajón.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo dejaste ir? —preguntó Naruto.

Sakura escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

—Le estaba devolviendo un favor. Además de la charla de pervertido que acabó de hacer, en realidad era un poco agradable para mí. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en que me encontraba cuando Itachi-san me rescató, pudo haberme hecho lo que quiso y hubiera sido impotente para detenerlo. No hizo otra cosa más que ayudarme y ser amable conmigo, en una manera indirecta, pero lo fue. Y peleó con las Fuerzas Aliadas contra el ejército de Zetsu, aunque fuera para su beneficio al final. Supongo que decidí dejarlo ir por ahora a devolver el cariño. Además, si lo que decía era cierto, lo veremos otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

—Bueno, era obvio que estaba hablando de las espadas que pertenecen a los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Lo que él no sabe, es que después de que fueron derrotados, las espadas fueron recogidas y llevadas a los Kages. Sólo ellos saben dónde están y si están juntas. Una vez que él encuentre esta información, estoy segura que nos lo cruzaremos otra vez.

Caminó a la cama de Naruto y lo acostó en ella.

—Ya que estás despierto, te examinaré.

Miró sus ojos con ayuda de la linterna antes de escanear su cuerpo por las lesiones posteriores con su mano cubierta de chakra.

—Sobre Madara capturándote, Sakura-chan…

—Ahora no, Naruto.

—¿Eh?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente mientras continuó su examen en él.

—¿Podemos no hablar de mi captura todavía? Sé que quieres saber todo lo que pasó, pero ni siquiera he hablado con Tsunade-sama sobre ello aún.

Naruto capturó su mano mientras se movía sobre su pecho una vez más.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan. No estaba allí para ayudarte y te secuestraron. Lo lamento —su voz se quebró con las emociones que brotaban en su interior.

—Deja de hacer eso —Sakura dijo con un poco de fuerza mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de él— no fue culpa de nadie y ya terminó. Estoy bien y él está muerto, gracias a ti —dijo con una sonrisa—. Además, me alegro de que yo estaba allí y no tú.

—¿Qué? ¡No digas cosas como esas, Sakura-chan! —Naruto exclamó en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no? Si te hubieran secuestrado a ti, extraerían el kyubi de ti. ¡Eso te habría matado, Naruto! ¡Te puedo proteger demasiado, ya lo sabes!

Sus cerúleos ojos se suavizaron y apretó su mano.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan, pero no quiero que tú o cualquier persona se lastime por mi culpa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se alegró de que la conversación hubiera terminado, al menos por ahora. Pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, se tensó de nuevo y decidió burlarse de Naruto un poco para ayudarla a relajarse.

—Están sanados ahora, baka. Simplemente trata de tomarlo con calma por un par de días. Independientemente de los poderes curativos del Kyubi, quiero que permitas a tu cuerpo descansara un poco.

—Voy a tratar, Sakura-chan.

—Podría conseguir a Hinata que te vea por mí —dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos. La intensidad del color rojo se rivalizó con las de la heredera a la que ella se refirió. Aunque ella no creía que Naruto e Hinata no habían hablado después de la invasión de Pain, entendía claramente por qué Hinata saltó en frente de Naruto ese día. La idea de no tener a Naruto siempre allí para ella era dolorosa, pero él merecía amor. Si Hinata estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por él, Sakura sabía que sus sentimientos eran profundos y verdaderos.

—N-n-no s-sé d-de l-l-lo q-qué e-estás h-hablando, S-Sakura-chan —Naruto balbuceó mientras se removía en la cama y apartó la mirada de ella.

Ella se rió suavemente y dejó el asunto mientras se levantaba de la cama. Reuniendo valor, se dirigió hacia la cama de Sasuke. Encontró su mirada fija con la suya.

—Tengo que examinarte ahora, Sasuke.

Él no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente giró la cabeza, cosa que ella lo tomó como un sí. Su chakra cubría sus manos y empezaron a recorrer sobre su pecho mientras comprobaba sus heridas. Tener que examinarlo mientras estaba despierto era aún más de un sobresalto a sus nervios que cuando ella se encontró con su mirada después de sanar sus ojos días antes. Ella era muy consciente de cada movimiento que hacía. Sus manos se quedaron muy por encima de los músculos definidos que sabía que estaban escondidos debajo de la ropa prestada que llevaba. No sentía ira viniendo de él, pero no estaba contento con la situación actual en el que se halló.

A medida que su mano se posó sobre la herida que había sufrido en la parte superior de su muslo, sintió su mirada en ella. Lo miró a sus ojos entornados y la justificación clínica de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó a un lado el nerviosismo o la vergüenza que podría haber sentido.

—Tenías una herida profunda en tu muslo que tenía que reparar. Estoy simplemente asegurándome de que no haya habido daños en la zona después de tu pequeña pelea con Naruto el otro día.

Sus ojos permanecían estrechos con desconfianza pero asintió secamente y le permitió continuar.

Naruto se había curado por completo gracias a la ayuda del Kyubi, pero había tenido que curar a Sasuke cuando entró por la habitación. Volvió a verificar cada una de las áreas de nuevo para asegurarse de que todo se estaba reparando como debía después de su trabajo. Satisfecho, su cuerpo fue sanado, una vez que ella movió la mano arriba hacia sus ojos, su mano inmediatamente agarró la muñeca y detuvo su movimiento.

—Sólo necesito ver tus ojos.

—No. —dijo fuertemente.

Una mirada de exasperación apareció en los ojos de ella.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ya los he sanado una vez?

—Y eso fue suficiente —escupió antes de dejar caer la muñeca.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se fue. Si él no quería que sus ojos fueran curados adecuadamente, entonces ese era su problema, se dijo. Sakura reunió algunos elementos de su escritorio, los puso en una bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta para llamar al ANBU que Tsunade dejó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Kakashi, Sai e Itachi entraron.

—Oh, tus pacientes están despiertos. ¿Cómo se sienten?

—Lo lograrán —dijo, incapaz de mantener el tono cortante en su voz. Kakashi levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí todavía, Kakashi-sensei? Pensé que todos los demás salieron temprano esta mañana.

—Lo hicieron. Somos sus escoltas —dijo con su tono alegre.

Miró la cara estoica de Itachi y leyó la verdad de las palabras de Kakashi también allí.

De alguna manera no sentía que sería un viaje a casa en paz.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Me llamo Dean, soy el mejor amigo de Jessica. La semana pasada, la nana (empleada, chica de servicio, cómo deseen decirle) de ella estaba planchando y no sabemos como, se le cayó la plancha y Jessi resultó quemada en las manos al intentar agarrarla. Curamos sus manos y en este momento las tiene vendadas, así que me pidió el favor de traducirle las historias. Les manda a decir "Lo prometido es deuda, trataré de no demorarme en las actualizaciones" y que os quiere. Mientras sus manos se curan, yo seré la persona que actualizará.  
_

_Well... en la oración que dice "Al ver a la líder de Suna luchando junto al hijo de su enemigo" supongo que se refiere a Kakashi... No sé qué más deciros, esta niña no me dio instrucciones o algo por el estilo. Pude ver que siempre deja un "si no entendeis algo me avisas", así que ya sabeis, si no entendeis algo me preguntais. Aunque preferiblemente no lo hagais haha. Vale, adiós.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 9.

La vista era realmente preciosa. Grandes árboles de roble se mantenían de pie y completos, sus hojas se mecían por la suave brisa. Flores silvestres salpicaban el paisaje rociando el área con una gran variedad de colores. Un conejo salió corriendo de un arbusto, parado en sus patas traseras, mientras arrugaba la nariz repetidas veces de una manera adorable. Sakura podría haberse sentado en este particular claro todo el día simplemente tomando la belleza de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

De no haber sido por la molestia, a menudo ruidosa, compañía que la rodeaba.

Naruto se sentó cerca de Sasuke a despotricar sobre algo – nadie se molestó en escucharlo en este punto. Desde que salieron de la Base Aliada esa mañana, él había estado hablando sin parar en su emoción. Sai se sentó cerca de ellos en un tronco caído pintando algún cuadro abstracto, mientras que de vez en cuando hacía alguna observación a Naruto. Kakashi e Itachi se sentaron en la periferia del círculo irregular tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo y teniendo bastante éxito.

Sakura sacó su pequeña libreta que guardaba en su mochila médica y trató de ignorarlos también. Trató de revisar todos los diversos venenos a los que había creado antídotos para la base, pero su mirada vagaba invariablemente a Sasuke e Itachi a cada pocos minutos.

En el caso de Sasuke, ella todavía estaba preocupada acerca de lo que él haría en este viaje de regreso. Su chakra no había sido sellado, no le pusieron grilletes y su espada estaba de nuevo deslizada en el cinturón en la cintura. No había nada que le impidiera decidir atacar a alguien o huir. Kakashi notó la manera cautelosa en que ella lo miraba cuando comenzaron su viaje y trató de aliviar sus temores explicando que Tsunade le dio la orden de no detenerlo. Con Itachi todavía presente sentía que no intentaría algo. Esta fue también una buena manera de juzgar cómo iba a actuar en torno a sus antiguos compañeros.

Si bien, entendía las razones detrás, y para ser sincera, ella sabía que si él hubiera sido restringido; probablemente se habría enojado ridículamente y sería difícil de tratar, no podría evitar sentirse nerviosa. Con la fuerza, la velocidad, y la inteligencia que Sasuke poseía; al menos tres de ellos estarían muertos antes de que alguien lo parara. Hasta el momento, no había hecho nada para darle una base para esos temores. Él seguía siendo distante y separado del grupo, pero no era hostil hacia ninguno de ellos.

Su mirada se deslizó a Itachi mientras seguía pensando en los Uchiha. Ninguna oportunidad se había presentado todavía para que pudiera hablar con él en privado. No le había dado ninguna indicación de lo que pensaba hacer una vez en Konoha y su curiosidad era abrumadora. A nadie se le permitiría saber que él estaba allí, excepto un grupo selecto de personas. No hubo ninguna investigación exhaustiva sobre el jutsu que lo trajo de vuelta a este mundo, así que ella no estaba segura de cómo su cuerpo se mantendría con el tiempo. Por encima de todo, con Sasuke regresando a la aldea, él dio su vida para protegerla, ¿Qué podría ser lo que atara su alma en el plano de la vida?

Sakura abandonó la pretensión de mirar por encima de sus notas médicas y empacó el libro. Se puso de pie lentamente y estiró su cuerpo, disfrutando de la manera cómoda en que sus articulaciones y músculos se deslizaban unos contra otros. Kakashi sonrió por encima del borde de su novela Icha Icha, y ella se dirigió a él.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura? —preguntó mientras ella ya estaba al frente suyo.

—Bien, Kakashi-sensei, gracias.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro enmascarado.

—Todavía sin recibir el arte de mentir bien, ¿eh?

—¿Perdón?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto y Sasuke mientras respondía.

—Has estado observando a Sasuke desde que salimos de la base, y no de la manera que esperaba.

Una ceja rosada se arqueó ante sus palabras.

—Y exactamente, ¿cómo esperas que lo mire, sensei?

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, tanto humor y nerviosismo.

—Vamos, Sakura, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. En vez de la expresión con la que antes le observabas, ahora le miras como si estuvieras esperando para que él atacara a alguien. Aunque entiendo perfectamente tus razones para eso, ¿no deberías darle un poco de crédito por qué decidiera regresar voluntariamente a Konoha?

—No lo he atacado, ¿verdad? —indicó mientras cruzaba los brazos, desafiante.

Él la miró por un momento más antes de volver su mirada a su libro.

—No está en tu naturaleza no perdonar, Sakura.

Apretó la mandíbula para detener la respuesta mordaz que estaba en la punta de su lengua y pisoteó a pie. A pesar de estar enojada, él seguía siendo su sensei y ella no debería gritarle en medio de un grupo de compañeros, especialmente acerca de un asunto personal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan indulgente, cuando Sasuke no había mostrado ni una pizca de remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho? ¿Qué esperaba Kakashi? ¿Qué ella siguiera adulando a Sasuke como solía hacerlo? ¿Qué golpeara sus ojos en él, mientras parloteaba cosas inútiles con la esperanza de llamar su atención?

Obviamente lo hizo o sino no le hubiera dicho eso.

No podía creer un comentario así. ¿No había notado que había crecido en los últimos años? Esas acciones serían de la vieja, débil Sakura, que haría lo que fuera por la atención de Sasuke. Ahora era más fuerte, más segura de sí misma y de sus capacidades que no tenía necesidad de rebajarse a sí misma de esa manera. Incluso tener una civilizada conversación con Sasuke tomaría más esfuerzo de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a gastar en estos momentos. Naruto parecía estarlo haciendo muy bien a su manera. Después de todo lo que ella había dicho, más bien gritado, en los últimos días; no hablar con el último Uchiha era una idea bastante maravillosa.

—Vamos atrás —la voz de Kakashi llamó detrás de ella.

Esperó a que él y Sai tomaran su posición como lo habían estado haciendo antes de saltar ágilmente en la espesura de los árboles y continuar su viaje de regreso a Konoha. Sasuke y Naruto pronto la pasaron y cayeron en medio de su grupo, mientras Itachi estaba al lado de ella. Pasaron las horas en relativo silencio cuando el equipo salió. Los únicos sonidos eran sus pies en las ramas y los comentarios ocasionales de Naruto con Sasuke, que eran ignorados o con un vago "Hn" como respuesta.

Los árboles comenzaron a adelgazar a medida que pasaban un terreno rocoso y de vez en cuando Sakura sentía una fugaz mirada de los ANBU que los rodeaban. Aunque no estaba segura del número de ANBU que los escoltaba, ella se había dado cuenta de sus presencias antes de salir. Sus órdenes eran observar las interacciones de los grupos y, por supuesto, el comportamiento de Sasuke. No estaban ahí para interactuar con el grupo de viajeros a menos que una situación amerite necesario intervenir. Sakura pensó que sería usada para la presencia ANBU por ahora, teniendo en cuenta su formación y el historial de trabajo con la hokage. Pero el conocimiento de que tal vez una docena o más de los más fuertes shinobis de Konoha estaban observando todos los movimientos de ellos; parecía hacerla híper consciente de su presencia.

La noche llegó pronto, por lo que Sakura estaba agradecida. Corriendo por el bosque de sol en sol era suficiente para desgastar el cuerpo de cualquier shinobi. Sasuke y Sai no parecían estar cansados de su viaje, lo que sirvió para alimentar la irritación que sentía.

—¡Tengo tanta hambre! —Naruto gimió cuando se derrumbó cerca del fuego—. Que no daría por un plato de ramen Ichiraku ahora mismo.

—Bueno, faltan un par de días antes de que los tengas —dijo Kakashi mientras lanzaba una manzana al Jinchuriki—. Satisfácete con eso por ahora.

Naruto lanzó una mirada descontenta hacia su sensei, pero empezó a comer la manzana de todos modos.

—Es realmente increíble que hayas pasado tanto tiempo sin comer ramen —comentó Sai.

—¡Lo sé! Cuando regrese a casa comeré ramen hasta que no pueda moverme.

—La gula es un pecado, tonto —dijo Sai mientras desenrollaba su camilla para dormir.

—¡Estás siendo un grosero, bastardo! —replicó Naruto.

—No.

—Sólo cállate, Sai —Naruto gruñó y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas al ex miembro de Raíz.

—¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera? —Sai le preguntó. Sakura sabía que no estaba exactamente preocupado por los sentimientos de Naruto, sólo estaba simplemente curioso cómo sus palabras eran interpretadas. Él había archivado cada pieza de conocimiento que obtuvo de sus interacciones con la gente para superarse en situaciones sociales.

—No le hagas caso, Sai. Simplemente está cansado y hambriento, por eso está irritable —dijo Sakura.

—¿Ichiraku sigue en pie? —Itachi preguntó—. Lo que me informaron es que cada edificio fue arrasado durante el ataque de Pain.

—Bueno, fue destruido, pero ayudé a algunos de los carpinteros a reconstruirlo antes de salir de la aldea —respondió Naruto.

—Quieres decir que fue una de las primeras cosas que ayudaste a reconstruir —añadió Kakashi.

—¡Hey! Tienes que pensar en tus prioridades.

—Así es.

Sakura rodó los ojos por las tendencias infantiles de Naruto, pero no pudo contener una risa por la diminuta sonrisa que se desarrolló en el rostro de Itachi. Más sorprendente fue cuando Itachi la miró a los ojos y pudo ver el regocijo persistente.

Itachi Uchia seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Lo que le enseraron de él en Konoha fue que era un asesino despiadado. Un hombre que había matado a toda su familia y llevó a Sasuke por un camino de autodestrucción con el fin de obtener el poder para matarle. No había mucha información disponible sobre su trabajo antes de que matara a su familia. La mayor parte de los documentos que contenían sus misiones fueron sellados y almacenados en la sección de alto secreto en el trastero.

Este Itachi que estaba empezando a conocer era un enigma para ella. Si bien, todavía se comportaba muy retirado de todo el mundo y sus ojos encapuchados aún podía darle escalofríos a veces, pero parecía más… amable de lo que hubiera imaginado. No participaba en las conversaciones en torno a él, pero ella podía ver que estaba prestando atención a todo lo que se decía. Así como en este momento, ocasionalmente sonreía a las observaciones formuladas. Había visto a Sai y a Naruto pedirles opinión sobre un tema que estaban discutiendo (aunque con vacilación por su parte) y él les respondía cortésmente. Tal vez lo más sorprendente era la forma en que actuaba alrededor de ella.

Es cierto que la había reprendido antes, cuando ella y Sasuke estaban discutiendo. Por supuesto, la reprimenda podría ser un término muy ligero para usar teniendo en cuenta lo duro que le había halado el cabello hacia atrás, pero más allá de eso, había sido educado y honesto con ella. Los demás miembros del grupo se mantuvieron distanciados del ex miembro de Akatsuki. Tal vez no lo estaban haciendo a propósito, pero en algún nivel aún desconfiaban de él y le daban distancia. Sakura se encontró, curiosamente, sin miedo de Itachi. Mientras que todavía respetaba el poder que tenía, incluso muerto, cada movimiento que había hecho desde que la rescató la hacía sentirse más a gusto con su presencia.

Itachi caminaba a su lado mientras se abrían camino a través de los árboles. La conversación era escasa, pero eso era un hábito arraigado de shinobi. Se sentía casi cómoda viajando a su lado. No había ninguna presión sobre ella para ser sociable con él como él parecía gustarle el silencio casi tanto como ella recordaba que Sasuke también. Lo bueno también; no había mucho que podía pensar para hablar con él sobre eso, no traería mejores las cosas, mejor no decirlas. Sin embargo, estaba curiosa en cuanto a por qué no viajó con Sasuke. Esa pregunta fue respondida poco después de que comenzó su viaje.

Naruto se acercó a caminar junto a ella al salir de la base, con la esperanza de hablar sobre el tiempo que pasó como prisionera de Madara. Sakura desvió la mayor parte de las preguntas y cambió de tema, Naruto estaba feliz haciéndola curiosa y comenzó a despotricar sobre su entrenamiento con Bee. Ella lo escuchó, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para ver a los demás mientras se movían.

Sasuke caminó junto a Itachi pero tampoco hablaba. Y mientras que la cara de Itachi se mantuvo casi en blanco, las emociones de Sasuke se filtraron a través de su fachada estoica. Sus ojos se reducían mientras tenía la mandíbula apretada con la tensión rodando a través de él. Independientemente Sasuke sintió que Itachi le debía justicia por su suerte en la vida, su hermano fue el que mató a su familia; que no era un hecho fácil de olvidar. Pronto, Naruto corrió al lado de Sasuke y comenzó su charla habitual feliz sobre el regreso de su mejor amigo a la aldea. Por una vez, Sasuke parecía apreciar la presencia del Jinchuriki y aunque no hablaba mucho en respuesta a las palabras de Naruto, volvía la cabeza en su dirección y se quedaba cerca de él. Después de un tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke aceleraron su ritmo a medida que Itachi se mantuvo igual, una distancia lo suficientemente grande se desarrolló entre los hermanos que Sakura sintió la necesidad de ir al lado de Itachi. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, pero ella podía ver las huellas de remordimiento persistentes en su mirada.

Un par de veces durante el día, Sasuke se derivaría de nuevo al lado de Itachi, sobre todo cuando se hubiera irritado de alguna manera por Naruto. Pocas palabras pasaron entre los dos, pero el tiempo que pasaba alrededor de Itachi parecía aumentar poco a poco.

Sakura observaba desde su petate como Itachi se puso de pie y caminó hasta el borde del claro. A pesar de que los miembros ANBU los rodeaban y vigilaban, Itachi tomó una posición cerca del grupo que los custodiaba mientras todos dormían. Notó que sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke varias veces, sin embargo, las emociones de él eran vigiladas por ella. Se preguntó en que estaba pensando, mirando a su hermanito leía sólo los pies de los compañeros que abandonó años atrás, mientras se quedó dormida.

*.*.*.*

Aunque estaba reacio en admitirlo, Sasuke comenzó a estar de acuerdo con Naruto varios días en su viaje de regreso a Konoha. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a la aldea.

Había estado solo en su búsqueda de Itachi. Viajando por días, a veces semanas enteras, nunca le molestó durante ese tiempo, incluso con Karin y los quejidos sin fin de Suigetsu. Ahora, después de sólo unos pocos días de viaje, estaba listo para ver los bordes de la casa que dejó atrás. Echaba de menos una cama, una comida caliente, y lo más importante, espacio de la gente con la que estaba viajando.

El parloteo incesante de Naruto le había dado ganas de ejecutar un chidori a través de él. Cuando la sustitución, Sai dijeron que era su nombre, lo miraba con esa mirada en blanco, anhelaba golpear la cara del hombre. Sasuke seguía teniendo punzadas de ira corriendo a través de él cuando estaba cerca de su hermano. Por mucho que había deseado vengar a Itachi, no pudo detener las imágenes de los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida parpadeando en su mente cuando hablaba con él por mucho tiempo. Y Sakura…

Su actitud resultaba irritante en él más que nadie. No hablaba con él, ni siquiera se acercaba, pero podía sentir su mirada en él de vez en cuando. A diferencia del pasado, cuando sus ojos brillaban de alegría cada vez que estaba cerca de él, ahora estaban fríos, evaluando y llenos de desconfianza cuando lo miraba. Debería estar contento de que lo iba a dejar solo, pero su naturaleza fría hacia él estaba rallando sus nervios.

Hasta ahora, el único miembro del grupo que no le fastidiaba era Kakashi. No era una sorpresa realmente, incluso en su juventud, Kakashi sólo le irritaba ligeramente con sus lecturas porno y perversidad. El hombre siempre había sido un ninja con talento que estaba bien versado en lectura de una situación precisa. Kakashi no había tratado de entablar una conversación inútil ni lo miraba con ojos desconfiados, como si esperara que rompiera y matara a todos a su alrededor. Teniendo en cuenta el trato fuerte que le dio cuando se conocieron, estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento casi aceptándolo.

Más sorprendente para él era que quería llegar a Konoha. Si bien la perspectiva de la soledad y una cama era gran parte de ella, se encontró indispuesto a caminar por las puertas de nuevo. Sabía que tendría que hacer frente a la perra de la Hokage que actualmente gobernaba la aldea, así como las actitudes moralistas de un shinobi ignorante, pero el odio abrumador que tenía hacia la aldea fue disminuyendo. Ya sea por la influencia de Itachi o la información que Naruto le dio, no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba listo para un fin… y un nuevo comienzo.

Todo lo que se había propuesto hacer cuando se fue de Konoha lo había logrado. Aunque lamentó no haber sido informado de la verdadera razón de Itachi para asesinar el clan, el hecho era que su hermano los había matado con sus propias manos. Tratando de pensar en lo que podría haber hecho si todo lo que él sabía en realidad resultaba inútil a estas alturas. Fue hecho y terminado; nada podría retomar sus acciones. Y de la propia boca de Itachi durante una de sus muchas conversaciones, él no deseaba un final diferente a su vida. Una vez más, su hermano había escrito el camino de su vida – hasta el momento en que le había tomado la vida a Itachi.

Le irritaba. No, le enojó tanto como el consejo de Konoha. Itachi lo había configurado y él hizo su parte como un verdadero actor, incluso hasta el último aliento que había tomado. Sasuke nunca tuvo voz y voto en nada de eso. Había sido manipulado por casi todo el mundo durante toda su vida y estaba listo para liberarse de eso. Libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, libre de elegir el camino que caminaría, ya sea una participación de su pasado o algo nuevo y diferente.

Sasuke bajó de los árboles detrás de Kakashi cuando se acercaron a un pequeño pueblo en su camino. El shinobi a su alrededor caminó lentamente hacia las afueras del pueblo, pero era obvio que no había nadie alrededor. Las cabinas expendedoras a lo largo de las calles estaban vacías, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas en todos los edificios de la zona, y no había rastro de nadie alrededor.

—Hombre —se quejó Naruto—. Esperaba conseguir una comida decente aquí.

—Por desgracia, no parece que nadie haya regresado a este pueblo aún —dijo Kakashi mientras paseaba por la calle—. Aunque sólo ha pasado una semana desde el final de la guerra. Dependiendo de lo lejos que huyeron durante la evacuación podría ser un rato antes de que vuelvan.

El shinobi caminó más abajo en la calle, ahora con los hombros caídos ya que la idea de una buena comida y una cama habían desaparecido. Sakura sintió a Itachi endurecerse ligeramente a su lado y buscó en el área lo que sea que lo hizo ponerse alerta. Por desgracia, nada parecía fuera de sí para ella.

—Kakashi —llamó Itachi.

—Aa. Ya vi.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto y esperó que la amenaza se materializara. Sakura buscó pero no pudo detectar otros chakras, además de los suyos. Ningún sonido se escuchaba salvo el suave batir del viento alrededor de ellos.

—Bueno, será mejor que alguien me diga qué está pasando porque yo no veo nada —Naruto dijo finalmente.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco por las palabras de Naruto pero guardó silencio. Finalemente, vio una cortina en la ventana de lo que parecía ser un movimiento posada. Un dedo pálido se podía ver dibujando en la cortina para que el inquilino pudiera ver hacia fuera. Estaba demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera ver algunas de las características de la persona. Antes de que pudiera sacar un kunai, el telón volvió a caer en su lugar y la puerta fue abierta. Una anciana salió a la terraza de la posada con una sonrisa vacilante en el rostro.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú?

Todos voltearon a ver la reacción de Sakura por esta mujer desconocida. Sakura caminó lentamente mirando ágilmente a la mujer mayor. Ya habían pasado unos años, pero podía recordar los ojos de color avellana amistosos de la mujer y su cabello largo de sal y pimienta.

—¿Fujiwara-san?

El rostro de la anciana se dividió en una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con la chica de cabello rosa y abrazarla.

—Ay Dios, no estaba segura si mis ojos me estaban gastando bromas, pero cuando me acerqué, pude ver claramente tu hermoso cabello —la mujer retrocedió y sostuvo a Sakura con el brazo extendido mientras la examinaba—. Kami, te has vuelto aún más bella, querida.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura, todavía conmocionada al ver a la mujer—. Fujiwara-san, ¿qué diablos está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar escondida con el resto de los habitantes?

La mujer se rió de eso.

—Cielos, no. Estoy demasiado vieja para correr en el campo y evitar una guerra. ¡Alguien podría haber necesitado un lugar donde alojarse! ¿Qué harían si no estuviera aquí?

—Pero, Fujiwara-san…

—Y además —interrumpió ella—. Tenía fe en que ustedes ganarían. Sobre todo cuando me enteré que todas las naciones estaban trabajando juntas —le dio palmaditas en la mejilla a Sakura y se acercó para hacer frente a los shinobis detrás de ellas—. Hola a todos, mi nombre es Manami Fujiwara y esta es mi posada. Por favor, vengan y pónganse cómodos; deben estar cansados.

—Gracias obaa-san —dijo Naruto mientras caminaba pasando a todo el mundo.

—Naruto. —gruñó Sakura a la espalda de su amigo.

Fujiwara simplemente rió de la pareja antes de agarrar el brazo de Sakura.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan. Puedes usar el onsen primero.

—¿Tienes un onsen? —la curandera preguntó con una nueva luz a los ojos.

*.*.*.*

Sakura suspiró de relajación total mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás contra la superficie de roca lisa que rodeaba el onsen. Fujiwara-san, efectivamente, tenía una onsen en su posada. Sakura se alegró de conocer la posada que había sido construida alrededor, así que estaba rodeada por robustos muros de maderas.

Una pequeña parte de ella se sentía mal por las molestias que Fujiwara-san estaba pasando para su bien; pero la mayor parte estaba disfrutando de las cálidas aguas del baño y el delicioso olor de la cocina.

Fujiwara-san era tan agradable como lo recordaba. Sakura le conoció hace dos años mientas viajaba a Suna para recuperar algunos documentos médicos que Tsunade pidió prestados. Fujiwara-san y su esposo estaban descansando en una casa de té, Sakura paró en eso. Comenzaron a hablar y antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, había pasado casi dos horas en compañía de la pareja de mayores. Era una mujer fácil para hablar. Antes de que Sakura se fuera, se ofreció a ayudar a su esposo con la tos seca que tenía. Su chakra curativo ayudó a limpiar el líquido de sus pulmones, pero se dio cuenta que venían de un corazón enfermo. Desafortunadamente, su condición parecía ser intratable. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Fujiwara-san, la anciana sonrió con tristeza. Era obvio que sabía que su marido sólo tenía un tiempo limitado en esta tierra. Sakura supo hoy que su esposo murió dos meses después de eso. Habían estado viajando ese día para ver a sus hijos y a algunos viejos amigos desde que él sabía que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Fujiwara-san contó esta historia al shinobi que descansaba en su posada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de que lloraba la muerte de su marido, había sido una muerte tranquila y estaba agradecida con Sakura por aliviar su dolor aunque fuera por un rato.

Insistió en que pasaran la noche en la posada y descansaran antes de que continuaran su viaje a casa. Sakura se ofreció para ayudar en la cocina, pero Fujiwara-san la condujo a la puerta del onsen e insistió en que descansara.

A medida que el calor relajante del agua permeaba sus músculos cansados, se vio en apuros sintiéndose mal por dejar que la mujer hiciera el trabajo por su cuenta. El silencio de la habitación era casi tan reconfortante como lo era el baño. No había peleas sucediendo a su alrededor, no había tensión entre sus compañeros, sólo – nada, y en ese momento era lo que quería exactamente.

—Aunque te estés bañando todavía debes estar alerta.

Sakura abrió la boca y se sentó rápidamente, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con los brazos. Itachi estaba a su lado, sonriendo levemente por su reacción a su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo entre dientes.

—He sentido tu mirada en mí hace días. Parece que quieres discutir algo conmigo.

—¿No crees que pudiste haber esperado hasta que me vistiera? —preguntó acaloradamente.

Se sentó sobre una gran roca cercana.

—Teniendo en cuenta la compañía que nos rodea, creo que este es el mejor momento para privacidad.

Sakura se deslizó hacia abajo en el agua hasta que estuvo sumergida hasta la barbilla. Sus manos aún cubrían sus pechos y cruzó las piernas para ocultarse de su mirada.

—Itachi-san… en serio. Me siento incómoda con esto.

Suspiró mientras la miraba.

—Sakura-san, te recuerdo que estoy muerto, ¿no?, en caso de tener esa inclinación no sé si sería físicamente posible o no.

Ella se sonrojó cuando registró el significado de esas palabras en su mente.

—Aun así… —empezó vacilante.

—Estás actuando infantil de nuevo.

—¡Yo no- —gritó indignada. Desafortunadamente, su mal genio provocó estar de pie con indignación, olvidando momentáneamente su desnudez. Itachi se quedó con la mirada en sus ojos, y ella le vio levantar una ceja. Cuando levantó la ceja, su falta de ropa se registró en su mente y se dejó caer rápidamente de nuevo al agua, esta vez dándole la espalda a él. Sintió que el rubor cubría su cuerpo entero cuando la vergüenza inundó su mente.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —murmuró ella.

Para su sorpresa, él se rió entre dientes ligeramente. Ella le miró por encima del hombro, con las cejas arrugadas en disgusto.

—Eres una mujer muy divertida, Sakura Haruno.

Ella le miró por un momento más antes de que una sonrisa empezara a tirar de sus labios. Avergonzada como estaba, no podía negar que la situación era graciosa.

—Si te comprometes a permanecer allí, supongo que podemos hablar.

—Tienes mi palabra —respondió.

—Está bien, entonces. Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo —empezó ella cuando se acomodó más cerca del lado del onsen cerca de él.

—Adelante. —Itachi respondió tranquilamente desde su posición en la roca.

Sakura se apoyó contra la pared del onsen, ocultando su cuerpo de él, pero permitiéndose enfrentarse a él mientras hablaba.

—Esto puede ser difícil de hablar, pero espero que trates de contestar.

Él se limitó a levantar las cejas ante sus palabras.

—Bueno, me he estado preguntando qué es lo que harás. Quiero decir… el espíritu de Chiyo-baa-san pudo descansar, así como el del hermano de Sai. Pensé que con que Sasuke volviera a Konoha tú… —su oración se fue apagando, pero él entendía de todos modos.

—¿Te preguntas por qué no he encontrado la paz con el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha?

—Bueno… sí.

—Aunque estoy contento con la decisión de mi Ototo para regresar a nuestra aldea natal, no es más que un solo paso en el camino que yo deseo que tome.

Sakura estaba confundida por sus palabras.

—¿Todavía vas a tratar de llevar su vida en otra dirección? Lo siento por decir esto Itachi-san, pero, ¿no crees que has controlado su vida lo suficiente?

Itachi levantó las cejas ante su pregunta, pero en lugar de la ira que esperaba ver en su rostro, mostraba diversión.

—Tal vez, Sakura-san, pero no tengo ningún deseo de verlo proseguir en esta vía.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, Itachi-san, pero…

—Si bien; no estoy seguro de cuánto vaya a durar este cuerpo, pero espero que se me dé la oportunidad de corregir algunos errores que me vi obligado a hacer durante mi vida.

Sakura comprendió sus preocupaciones. No se sabía mucho del Jutsu Edo Tensei además de sus propiedades obvias para revivir a los muertos. Habían dado un paso increíble durante la guerra en el conocimiento de ese jutsu, pero no había nada escrito en alguna parte sobre repercusiones a largo plazo de un alma muerta caminando el plano viviente. Aún no sabía lo que el alma de él estaba esperando, pero tal vez él tampoco lo sabía. Una cosa estaba en lo cierto en su mente, tenía que ver con Sasuke.

—Entiendes que tendrás que permanecer escondido en la aldea —dijo.

—Por supuesto. No esperaba nada más.

—Está bien, entonces. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro—. Gracias por hablar conmigo, Itachi-san.

Se levantó con gracia.

—Disfruta el resto de tu baño —dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del cuarto de baños. Sin la capa que lo rodeaba podía ver la forma en que su delgado cuerpo se movía sin esfuerzo, los movimientos eran casi como los de un gato. Vio que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo y se aseguró de escanear a sus alrededores antes de descubrirse y alejarse de la pared del onsen.

Itachi tal vez no era un pervertido, pero ella no tenía intención de bañarse abiertamente para sus ojos o los de alguien más.

*.*.*.*

Sakura colgó su ropa para que se seque sobre la parrilla antes de asegurar el cinturón de la yukata que Fujiwara-san le brindó. No estaba del todo cómoda caminando alrededor de los nada-más-y-nada-menos miembros masculinos de su equipo en nada más que una yukata, pero su ropa había necesitado el lavado. Tampoco era como si no hubiera estado en ropa más ligera alrededor de la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, esos tiempos habían sido por necesidad o tal vez una o dos veces que había estado en un traje de baño alrededor de Naruto. El uso de un yukata le dio una sensación totalmente diferente que la hacía un poco ansiosa por estar con tantos hombres vestida así.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, fue recibida con miradas similares de cada hombre en la habitación. No entendía por qué estaban molestos. ¿De verdad había tomado tanto tiempo en el onsen? Incluso su tranquilo sensei le estaba mirando fijamente con su único ojo descubierto. Ella comenzó a trasladarse nerviosamente donde estaba hasta que no pudo tomar el silencio por más tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó ella.

Naruto finalmente se quedó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se acercó más a ella, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

—Dime por qué pillamos a Itachi salir del baño mientras tú estabas allí, Sakura-chan.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de lo que estaba sugiriendo. Al parecer, esa era la cosa incorrecta por la que Kakashi y Naruto tenían la espalda rígida. Era imposible que ellos pensaran que…

Había un trasfondo enojado zumbando alrededor de la habitación que no se podía negar. Sakura miró impotente a Itachi que seguía siendo considerado como un shinobi de mirada en blanco. Era obvio que no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda.

—¡Oh, vamos Naruto! Sólo estábamos hablando.

—¿En el onsen? ¿Dónde te estabas bañando? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Sakura, encendiendo su propio enojo por la incredulidad mostrada en los ojos de sus compañeros.

—Sólo estamos preguntando, Sakura —dijo Kakashi—. Ahora, entiendo que seas una mujer adulta, pero hay un tiempo y pla…

—Te atreves a terminar esa frase, sensei, y te prometo que encontrarás tus amados libros esparcidos en pedazos por todo el país del fuego —él bebió su amenaza. Ella levantó las manos y pisoteó en la habitación—. Estúpidos hombres… estúpidos Uchiha's… me doy por vencida.

Los hombres vieron su figura enojada mientras se alejaba. Kakashi pareció apretar su agarre en el libro Icha Icha que tenía en sus manos, mientras que Naruto se dejó caer en un asiento, un cruce extraño entre el miedo y el desarrollo de un puchero en su rostro.

Sasuke simplemente se recostó contra la pared mientras observaba el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de si se sentía divertido o irritado por la visualización ridícula que presenció.

Estaba, sin embargo, curioso acerca de lo que su hermano y Sakura tenían que hablar, algo tan importante que tenían que hacerlo en un entorno privado.

* * *

_Hola, perdonad la tardanza, algo extraño le pasó al computador de Jessica y tuvimos (cuando digo "tuvimos", me refiero a que yo tuve que llevarlo donde un especialista) que formatearlo. Todas sus historias se eliminaron. Ya imagináis la crisis que sufrió. Y con respecto a sus manos, se están curando perfectamente, creo que ella será la que actualice el capítulo siguiente, ah, y os manda a decir que gracias por todo. _

_Ya veis, un poco de ItaSaku, esta pareja (por más trillada que sea) me gusta un poco. _

_Aún sigo sin saber que deciros, Jessi me explicó qué hacer, pero ._. me siento estúpido xD Hasta el próximo capítulo... o no. Suerte en todo y disculpen mi falta de experiencia (? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 10.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, con las manos relajadas al lado de él y su boca cerrada por el momento, mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en qué decir para evitar la situación terriblemente tensa a su alrededor. Después de días de viajar, el grupo finalmente había llegado a las afueras de Konoha. Al pasar por el paisaje familiar, varios chakras fueron registrados por el grupo. Cada uno de ellos era familiar, pero esto sólo sirvió para que Naruto se pusiera nervioso mientras se acercaban. Cuando el grupo estaba a casi un kilómetro de distancia de las puertas grandes de la aldea, los miembros restantes de la otrora llamada 'rookie 9' aparecieron ante ellos.

Cada uno de los ahora poderosos ninjas se quedaron mirando a los dos, Naruto y Sasuke mientras estaban lado a lado. Naruto realmente temía como iría este encuentro, ya que esto sería un buen indicador de cómo las cosas ocurrirían en la aldea. Recordó claramente la última vez que habló con todos ellos en un grupo como este. Fue poco antes de partir a entrenar con Killer-Bee. Durante esa conversación, les dijo a todos que no pelearan con Sasuke, que sólo él sería capaz de manejarlo. Shikamaru había cuestionado abiertamente ese punto, si estaba o no diciendo eso sólo para proteger a su mejor amigo. Naruto negó esa afirmación y fue tan lejos como para decir que ya no trataba de proteger a Sasuke.

No había estado mintiendo en ese momento. Tenía toda la intención de luchar y probablemente morir en su batalla con Sasuke. Afortunadamente, las cosas habían cambiado. Sasuke finalmente había encontrado acerca de las mentiras de Madara, así como la participación de Kabuto en todo. Con las diversas conversaciones con Itachi, Sasuke tomó la decisión de volver a Konoha. Shikamaru sabía toda esa información y Naruto sabía que él se lo diría al resto de sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, por la mirada que ellos llevaban, no estaban de humor para perdonar a Sasuke por sus transgresiones.

Kiba y Neji no mostraban nada más que ira y desprecio en su cara mientras miraban a Sasuke. Akamaru se paró junto a Kiba con un gruñido en su garganta. Choji y Shikamaru llevaban expresiones similares en sus rostros. Si bien, no estaban siendo abiertamente hostiles, pero tampoco eran amables. Naruto vio la sonrisa de Lee a Sakura antes de que mirara a Sasuke. Aunque el joven medias-resistentes podía ser torpe a veces, su lenguaje corporal en estos momentos mostró también su lado rara vez serio. Todo en él claramente daba una advertencia a los que le rodeaban. Tenten, Hinata e Ino se debatían claramente en lo que estaban sintiendo. Tenten miró a Neji, pero parecía encogerse en el nivel de odio que él mostraba. Ino estaba obviamente feliz de ver a Sakura y a Sasuke con vida, pero todavía estaba cansada de la presencia de Sasuke. Naruto hizo lo posible por no mirar demasiado tiempo a Hinata por temor a recordar las honestas palabras que le enviarían un rubor brillante a la cara. Lágrimas corrían por su piel de alabastro mientras lloraba de alivio honesto al ver a Naruto vivo y bien. Le vio dar a Sasuke un asentimiento provisional mientras estaba más atrás que el resto del grupo con el fin de estar fuera de su línea de visión. Shino era el único que no pudo leer. Tal vez eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que su rostro estaba oculto como de costumbre y él simplemente se mantuvo al margen del grupo.

Kakashi fue quien finalmente rompió el pesado silencio que les rodeaba.

—No estaba al tanto de que Tsunade-sama enviaría una fiesta de bienvenida —dijo en su manera alegre de cosumbre.

—Ella no nos envió —respondió Kiba acaloradamente.

—Así lo supuse —dijo Kakashi con una obvia falsa sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

—Shikamaru nos puso al corriente de todo lo que sucedió —Neji comenzó—. Sin embargo, no veo cómo justifica que permitan que esta ridícula situación se produzca.

—Neji… —Tenten suavemente lo reprendió.

—Por situación ridícula, ¿se está refiriendo a que Tsunade-sama permitió que el traidor regresara a la aldea o la continuidad de la existencia de Itachi-san? —Sai preguntó en su tono habitual.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la zona después de que Sakura golpeara la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sai.

—Este no es el momento de tus preguntas abiertamente contundentes, Sai —susurró acaloradamente.

Naruto rió nerviosamente mientras sostenía sus manos arriba de una manera aplacada.

—Vamos chicos, estoy seguro que todos ustedes ya han hablado con Baa-chan también. Sabéis que esto era lo que ella quería que sucediera —esperó que lanzando el recordatorio de las órdenes de Tsunade calmara a los demás.

—Por supuesto que hemos hablado con ella —dijo Shikamaru—. Y expresamos nuestras objeciones sobre este asunto; pero por desgracia en vano.

—Parece que va a dejar que este bastardo traidor regrese a Konoha —intervino Kiba—. ¿Cuál es el problema, Uchiha? ¿Cansado de correr? ¿O es que matar a inocentes ya no es divertido para ti?

—¡Kiba-kun! —dijo Hinata sorprendida.

—Ahora, ahora, ¿por qué no nos calmamos aquí? Esto no va a ninguna parte —dijo Kakashi.

—Si tú lo quisieras definitivamente podría ir a alguna parte —Kiba observó mientras sus ojos se estrecharon. Neji descruzó los brazos a su lado.

—¡Todos ustedes paren! —Naruto gritó mientras caminaba al frente de su grupo para mirar en sus rostros amigos—. Si realmente habéis escuchado todo de Shikamaru, entonces debéis entender las razones de Sasuke por lo que hizo.

—Las hemos escuchado. Eso no cambia el hecho de que estaba listo para tratar de destruir nuestro jodido hogar —Kiba siseó.

—Naruto, nos juraste que ya no estabas tratando de protegerlo —dijo Neji.

—¡Y no lo hago! Kami chicos, ¡me fui de aquí dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte! Sin embargo, la única razón por la que estoy vivo es por Sasuke. Si él no me hubiera ayudado a luchar contra Madara y esa maldita… cosa… que tenía todas las colas de las bestias almacenadas en sí mismo, habría muerto y Madara habría sido imparable.

—Y ahora se supone que lo dejamos caminar de regreso a la aldea y… ¿qué? ¿Darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa? —Kiba dijo con incredulidad—. El bastardo probablemente tiene algo planeado. Es sorprendentemente paciente cuando se trata de este tipo de mierda. ¿Entrenó y planificó para qué? Casi una década… antes de que realmente matara a su hermano —Kiba dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Sasuke—. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha sido el resultado para ti?

El sharingan de Sasuke se activó mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada. Sin embargo, Sakura dio un paso adelante al comentario.

—Demasiado lejos, Kiba —dijo en advertencia.

—¿En serio? Esto viene de la mujer que fue tan lejos como para noquear a sus compañeros y matar a ese bastardo por sí misma.

—No empieces en Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun —Lee dijo mientras también daba un paso adelante.

—A menos que estéis dispuestos a desafiar a la hokage esta es una conversación inútil —Shino respondió de manera almeja.

—Oh, no voy a desafiar a mi hokage —Neji dijo—. A diferencia de otros, soy un ninja leal a mi pueblo.

Fríos ojos rojos evaluaron los orbes perlados mirándole.

—Itachi era más que leal a Konoha; mira donde aterrizó el clan Uchiha —dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Neji—. Tal vez quieras tener cuidado con los Hyuga.

—Basta. —Kakashi e Itachi dijeron en sincronía mientras se movían a estar en la brecha cada vez menor que separaba a los dos grupos. El ninja de Konoha visiblemente tenso al movimiento de Itachi, aunque él no hizo más que estar de pie delante de Sasuke y mirar a su hermano. Kakashi se acercó a Neji mientras hablaba.

—Más allá de vuestros sentimientos personales, debéis seguir las órdenes dadas por vuestro hokage. Esas órdenes no son atacar a Itachi Uchiha o a Sasuke Uchiha. Sois una parte de un pequeño grupo de personas que saben que Itachi sigue vivo —Kakashi se detuvo muy cerca del ninja de Konoha y permitió que su ojo visible atrapara la mirada de todos los ninjas presentes. Su aura imponente hizo que todo el mundo presente escuchara sus palabras—. Incitarles en una pelea es lo mismo que atacarles. ¿Estoy siendo perfectamente claro?

—Hai. —fue la respuesta dada a regañadientes por los ninjas delante de él.

Se volvieron para irse uno por uno, pero Kiba y Neji le siguieron mirando hasta que tuvieron que irse. Cuando Kiba montó Akamaru, asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke antes de acaloradamente decir:

—Te estaré observando.

Naruto apretó las manos y las liberó una por una a su lado. Su respiración eran rápida respiraciones cortas y estaba empezando a sentir la opresión en el pecho. Al igual que antes en el país del Hierro, sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Todo era demasiado nuevo. Por fin consiguió que Sasuke regresara. Estaba de vuelta en Konoha y no iba a destruirla. Estaba trabajando en la construcción de su amistad hacia arriba y ahora… ahora se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de perder todos sus otros amigos.

Conocía la mirada en los ojos de ellos. La desconfianza, la incredulidad, el odio… y no era solamente para Sasuke. Varios de sus amigos habían volteado sus ojos en él también.

Naruto sabía que el regreso de Sasuke no iba a ser con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, pero ya que Shikamaru sabía todo lo que pasaba, tanto durante la guerra como el pasado de Sasuke, pensó que todo el mundo sería más comprensivo. Conociendo la orden que se le había dado a Itachi, conociendo las razones detrás de lo que había hecho y lo que había puesto en Sasuke, estaba seguro que todo el mundo estaría al menos dispuesto a escucharlo.

Puntos comenzaron a aparecer en la visión de Naruto y se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento. Su mano se acercó a agarrar el pecho con el peso terrible que una vez más sintió caer sobre sus hombros. ¿Nunca este odio terminaría?

Una suave mano se apoderó de su hombro y sintió la presencia de Kakashi rodearlo cuando se acercó a él.

—Cálmate Naruto. Respira profundo —le susurró a su alumno.

Naruto luchó para hacer lo que su sensei le pidió. Poco a poco, después de muchos intentos, sintió que su respiración se calmaba. El nudo en su pecho comenzó a aflojar un poco cuando Kakashi continuó hablándole humildemente.

—Se lo mal que parece, pero recuerda, yo creo en ti, Naruto. Realmente eres el hijo de tu padre.

Kakashi le dio un apretón más suave en el hombro y se volvió para hablar con los demás de nuevo.

Naruto sintió que su determinación regresaba poco a poco. Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, él era hijo de su padre y su padre creyó en él. Kakashi creyó en él.

Él asumiría todo el odio, tomaría todo el dolor en sí mismo, lo que fuera necesario para llevar a todos juntos de nuevo a lo que iba a hacer.

*.*.*.*

Cuando fue a luchar en la guerra, el hospital de Konoha no era más que unas pocas carpas unidas entre sí. Ahora, el exterior del edificio estaba terminado, pero todavía sólo eran capaces de utilizar unos dos tercios de la misma. Junto a los enfermeros y médicos itinerantes de los corredores, los carpinteros iban y venían llevando suministros a las zonas en construcción. Era frustrante, pero Sakura apretó los dientes y llevó el obstáculo. Bajo las instrucciones de Tsunade-sama, el hospital estaba siendo reconstruido más grande que antes, así que sólo tuvo sentido que la construcción tardara mucho más tiempo.

Por desgracia, ya que gran parte del hospital no era todavía funcional significaba que estos pacientes estaban siendo colocados a veces cuatro en una habitación y las habitaciones de cirugía se redujeron a la mitad. Al llegar al pueblo, Sakura se encontró con un ANBU que le dio una misiva informándole de comunicarse de inmediato al hospital. Esto no fue exactamente una sorpresa para ella, sin embargo, había estado esperando para ir por lo menos a su apenas utilizada, construida casa para duchar y comer primero.

Eso no era una opción.

Tras su llegada al hospital, fue abordada inmediatamente por los médicos que solicitaban ayuda en varios casos graves. La enorme cantidad de heridos que tenían de la guerra se extendió en el hospital siendo tratados al máximo de sus capacidades. Tsunade tenía toda una aldea para huir de las consecuencias de la guerra y Shizune, como su asistente, no tenía mucho tiempo de sobra tampoco. A pesar de que los médicos que trabajaban en el hospital eran expertos, ninguno de ellos había sido enseñado bajo la impresionante médica que era su hokage. Además, los heridos superaban en número al personal en cantidades asombrosas. Fueron tristemente quedando atrás en sus tratamientos.

Sakura inmediatamente se puso a trabajar; preformando muchas cirugías necesarias y la curación a los pacientes aún pendientes de tratamiento. Sólo había pasado pocas horas después de que llegó y ya sentía como si hubiera estado trabajando durante días. Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del hospital. El hundimiento en la nueva pared de madera, deslizó su cuerpo hasta que estaba descansando con las piernas extendidas ante ella. El calor de sol era una sensación acogedora y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados para disfrutarlo. Inhaló profundamente, apreciando los distintos olores de la aldea siendo llevados por el viendo y no el hedor de alcohol y piel infectada.

Disfrutó del pequeño bento que alguien había arrojado a sus manos hacía dos horas. Aunque la comida ahora estaba fría, era un regalo de bienvenida a su estómago vacío.

La apertura de la puerta registró con ella y aunque estaba reacia a abrir los ojos para ver quién era, volvió la cabeza y escudriñó el área para el visitante no tan bienvenido. Rubios rizos de Ino aparecieron a la vista y vio la sonrisa vacilante en la cara de su amiga.

—Hey —dijo Ino mientras lentamente se acercaba a su amiga—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Seguro.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la fresca brisa, antes de que Sakura finalmente rompiera el silencio.

—¿Qué te trajo aquí?

—Imaginé que podía ayudarte —Sakura le miró con confusión—. No estoy muy familiarizada con el hospital, pero pensé que podrías necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir en estos momentos. Sé que ha estado loco por aquí en los últimos días, pero he estado implicada con los informes y las cosas de guerra.

—Gracias Ino, te lo agradezco —Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De nada —Ino le devolvió la sonrisa por un momento antes de que una mirada seria llegara a sus ojos otra vez—. Sakura, ¿qué va a pasar con Sasuke-kun?

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció al pensar seriamente en la pregunta de Ino.

—Realmente no sé, Ino. Tsunade-sama quería verlo tan pronto como llegáramos al pueblo, así que supongo que ella resolverá todo.

—Pero tú fuiste la que viajaba con él. ¿No te dijo nada?

Una sonrisa sin humor se encontró en la cara de Sakura.

—Las únicas cosas que nos dijimos fueron amenazas.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? Sakura… ¿sigues pensando en… matarlo?

—Supongo que has oído todo por los chicos, ¿no? —ante el asentimiento de Ino, Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento más—. No. Al menos, siempre y cuando no presente ningún tipo de violencia hacia el pueblo o sus habitantes.

—¿Era así en el viaje de regreso?

—No, no era agradable, pero no era cruel con nadie.

—Bueno, ¿no cambió, entonces? ¿No deberíamos todos estar dándole otra oportunidad? —Ino declaró.

—Eso depende de Tsunade-sama —Sakura dijo monótona.

Ino agarró el brazo de su amiga y le obligó a mirarle.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica estaba enamorada de él? —preguntó con vehemencia.

—Esa chica lo vio tratando de matar a su buen amigo, lo vio intentar matar a su maestro, y luego volteó el cuchillo en ella también —Sakura respondió y arrancó su brazo del agarre de Ino—. ¿Crees que me gusta el hecho por el que me siento así? Cuatro años Ino… cuatro años Naruto y yo buscando por él. Cuatro años hemos capacitado para hacernos más fuertes y poder traerle de vuelta juntos, y cuando le encontramos trató de matarnos a todos. Se unió con Akatsuki y dijo que iba a destruir la aldea —Sakura respiró hondo para intentar calmarse a sí misma de las emociones violentas que cursaban a través de ella.

—Pero no lo hizo, Sakura. Luchó con Naruto, mató a Madara, volvió a casa.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto, Ino? ¿Vas a sentarte allí y decirme que todavía tienes un flechazo con él o algo así? —Sakura preguntó.

—No. Eso fueron sentimientos de niñas tontas que he superado hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de matar a un amigo.

—Nunca fue nuestro amigo. No quería serlo.

—Sí, lo era, Sakura. Independientemente de si lo quería o no, tenía nuestra amistad —Ino se acercó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello hasta los hombros de Sakura—. No cortarías esto de otra manera.

Sakura permitió que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Sí, Sasuke tenía su amistad, la quisiera o no. El problema era que sabía que él no la quería y ella no estaba segura de sí era capaz de poner ese tipo de esfuerzo dándole su amistad otra vez. Suspiró y trató de obligarle a salir de su mente. Había personas que necesitaban su ayuda y aquí sentada pensando en Sasuke no les estaba haciendo ningún bien.

—Vamos, Cerda. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Sakura y se puso de pie.

—Sí, sí, frentona. Pensé que te recordaría sobre ese cabello corto horrible.

—¿Qué?

Ino fue a caminar delante de ella y negó con la cabeza para que su cabellera rubia fluyera en gran medida.

—Sólo admite que estás celosa de mi cabello largo y hermoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Esas puntas abiertas?

—¡No tengo puntas abiertas, frentona!

Sakura se rió y bajó corriendo las escaleras con Ino en su persecución.

*.*.*.*

Tsunade miró al Uchiha por encima de sus dedos juntos. El joven tenía su mirada firme y sin rastro de tensión en su cuerpo magro. Sin la cuerda púrpura de Sonido envuelto alrededor de su cintura ella pudo ver que en realidad era más pequeño que Naruto. Cuando Naruto tenía muchos más músculos sobre su cuerpo, el Uchiha era largo y delgado, probablemente confiando más en la velocidad que en su fuerza para hacer frente a sus oponentes. Varios ANBU estaban ocultos en el perímetro de su oficina, pero estaba muy segura que Sasuke sería capaz de llegar a ella antes de que ellos pudieran moverse. Peor para él, ella nunca sería una rival fácil de derribar.

Sabía que él no le gustaba. Como cuestión de hecho, estaba bastante segura que después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, probablemente quería matarla. Una sonrisa irónica vino a la cara. Si él no quería matarla aún, probablemente lo haría en los próximos meses.

—Me alegra ver que viajaste con seguridad.

Sonrió completamente cuando vio en el rabillo de su ojo un tick.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Estar cerca de tus antiguos compañeros?

Seguía de pie en silencio, sin romper su mirada de la de ella obsidiana.

—Bien. No tienes que responder a mis preguntas, ya he recibido un informe de ANBU. Diré que el encuentro con Neji y los demás me sorprendió. Pensé que con todo lo que te dijeron, les atacarías. ¿Podría ser que hayas perdido un poco de tu ira?

Le miró a los ojos rojos y suspiró profundamente.

—Supongo que no. Sin embargo, al menos estás mostrando moderación. Como estoy segura que ya sabes, la presencia de Itachi se mantendrá oculta prácticamente de todo el mundo en la aldea. Sólo unas pocas personas saben sobre que aún sigue con vida y va a continuar así —dijo enfáticamente—. Estoy segura que puedes imaginarte el pánico que se produciría en el pueblo si se enteran que él está aquí. No me mires así, niño —dijo acaloradamente cuando él estrechó sus ojos en ella— sabes muy bien que estoy diciendo la verdad. Diablos, ya era bastante malo contigo entrando en la aldea. Deberías estar alegre de que los rumores se mueven rápidamente. Todos en el pueblo ya saben que Naruto y tú trabajaron juntos para matar a Madara y poner fin a la guerra. Eso es probablemente lo único que mantenga a una turba de linchamiento.

Sasuke casi se mordió la lengua por la mitad para no gritar a la perra delante de él. No le importaba una mierda lo que los aldeanos piensen o lo que trataran de hacer. Si alguno de ellos se le acercaba con la intención de atacarlo, estaría muerto antes de que pudiera completar el pensamiento. Aunque no podía decir eso. Si realmente quería estar en control de su vida y sólo tal vez, formar una vida en la que no tenga que seguir corriendo de los ninjas de las distintas naciones, él tendría que trabajar con esta mujer. Sasuke ya había sido informado por Kakashi lo que Tsunade les había solicitado a los otros Kages. No estaba seguro de lo que quería de él, pero ella lo revelaría en el tiempo. Ahora mismo, él jugaría a lo largo de todo lo que quería y ver lo que podía conseguir por el esfuerzo.

Tsunade tomó aire y continuó calmante.

—Los ancianos están en la cárcel y ahí es donde van a estar por el resto de sus vidas, por muy breve que sea. Puedo explicarte su encarcelamiento diciendo que colaboraron con Danzo para que tomara el asiento como hokage y trataran de tomar el control de las fuerzas aliadas. Nada de eso es una mentira. Sin embargo, necesito que entiendas la posición en la que me encuentro.

Ignoró la elevación arrogante de la ceja en ese comunicado.

—El pueblo fue destruido por un ataque y acaba de salir de una guerra. Las personas aquí están trabajando arduamente para poner sus vidas en orden después de las tragedias. Después de hablar sobre este asunto con el nuevo consejo que hemos decidido, al menos por ahora, no divulgar las verdaderas razones detrás de la masacre de tu clan.

Sasuke sintió el cólera haciendo estragos en él una vez más y sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta.

—¿Así que vas a permitir que esta aldea viva en feliz ignorancia del sacrificio hecho por mi clan? —hervía.

Tsunade golpeó su mano contra su escritorio, haciendo que se formen nuevas grietas a lo largo de la madera, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Dije por ahora, mocoso impertinente. ¡Cállate y escúchame antes de que vayas con el seguro echado!

Sasuke apretó los dientes una vez más, pero retrocedió un poco.

—Kami —dijo Tsunade mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración—. No es que yo no entienda tu posición en esto, pero te niegas a ver la mía. No es que me sorprenda, supongo. Demonios, estabas determinado a destruir esta aldea, ¿no? Por el dolor que te causó a ti y a tu familia. Quiero que eches un vistazo a tu alrededor cuando salgas de aquí. Toma una buena mirada en el rostro de los civiles, los niños, los ninjas quienes lucharon junto a tus familiares y los contaron como buenos amigos y dime que quieres matar a cada uno de ellos. Dime que tienes esa gran parte de un bastardo sin corazón. Si lo haces, estarás mintiendo a través de tus dientes. Porque nadie deja a su aldea atrás y entrena durante años para matar a alguien por justicia sin tener la capacidad de amar profundamente. No importa lo que intentes y te digas a ti mismo, Uchiha, no eres un bastardo insensible. Sólo un niño que consiguió droga a una situación horrible.

Sasuke no podía decir nada a sus palabras mientras se quedó momentáneamente atónito por la comprensión y la compasión que vio en los ojos de la mujer. Apartó la vista de ella cuando no pudo aguantar más.

—La aldea necesita tiempo para sanar, Sasuke. Las heridas de aquellos bajo mi protección son profundas. Prefiero que se curen antes de que yo aterrice otro golpe que podría rasgar todos aparte.

Se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de que resoplara.

—Haz lo que quieras. No es que nadie quisiera escuchar las palabras de un odiado ninja renegado de todos modos.

Ella sonrió un poco cuando le dio la espalda. _Bueno, eso fue fácil._ Su mente pensó sarcástica. Hasta ahora no la había atacado, le dio puntos por eso. Se preguntó cómo se iba a llegar la discusión sobre su castigo.

*.*.*.*

Naruto se sentó mirando hacia el sol de la tarde como lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas. Una y otra vez atormentando su cerebro por una manera de llegar más allá de la animosidad que sus amigos sostenían los unos contra los otros. No era que él no entendiera donde cada uno de ellos viniera, pero todos estaban demasiado colgados en el dolor en el que estaban que no eran capaces de ver más allá de las acciones del otro partido. Le dolía mucho estar en el medio de esta guerra entre sus amigos… y que tuvieran su ira dirigida a él.

Durante muchos años había luchado contra el odio dirigido a él para albergar a un monstruo del que no sabía nada. Había estado solo, sin familia, sin amigos para combatir la desesperación que había sentido todo ese tiempo. Ahora, después de tantos años, tenía un gran número de personas a las que contaba como amigos… y ellos volvieron su ira sobre él. Entendía la posición de ellos y en cierto modo sentía lo mismo.

Querían proteger a su aldea y a sus seres queridos. Lo único que querían era sentirse seguros dentro de su propio territorio y él sentía lo mismo; pero negándose a dar a Sasuke la segunda oportunidad que tan justamente merecía después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba bien.

La aldea estaba siendo reconstruida, la guerra había terminado… ¿por qué este dolor tenía que seguir?

El crujido de la hierba detrás de él le advirtió sobre su presencia. No necesitaba dar la vuelta para ver las caras de los chakras que había reconocido. Akamaru fue el primero en acercarse. El perro grande fue a sentarse al lado de Naruto y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del jinchuriki. Grandes ojos marrones miraron a los suyos y dejó escapar un gemido suave. Naruto sonrió y acarició la cabeza del nin-perro.

—Naruto. —oyó a Kiba llamar a sus espaldas.

—¿Sí?

Su amigo no respondió, sino que se sentó a su otro lado mirando hacia el sol como él. No hablaron durante un rato y Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que el otro hombre no fuera a sentarse con ellos.

—Quise decir lo que dije esta mañana —dijo Kiba finalmente.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Naruto con pesar.

—No quiere decir que no sé de dónde vienes, hombre. No estoy enojado contigo y en algún nivel, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, estoy agradecido con Sasuke. Diablos, por lo menos ayudó a mantenerte con vida. Todavía no quiere decir que confíe en él.

—Entiendo eso, Kiba, pero chicos, ¿ni siquiera piensan darle otra oportunidad?

—¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse otra oportunidad? —Neji habló desde detrás de ellos.

Naruto se levantó lentamente para mirarle.

—¿Te refieres además de voltear las mesas en Madara y poner fin a la guerra?

—La información que recibimos es, incluso después de la guerra se peleó de nuevo contigo.

—Teníamos algunas cosas que resolver. ¿Nunca han peleado con alguien, con la intención de matarlo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Por supuesto, pero estoy seguro de que todavía se empeña en matarte.

—Ya sea así o no, el punto es que no lo hizo y no ha levantado la mano contra nadie desde entonces.

—Choji, Kiba, tú y yo casi morimos hace cuatro años tratando de arrastrarlo de nuevo aquí —dijo Neji con los ojos entrecerrados—. Fracasamos y pasó los siguientes años estudiando con el hombre responsable de la muerte del Tercero.

—También mató a Orochimaru —dijo Naruto.

—Entonces reunió a un equipo de criminales para matar a su hermano.

—Quien mató a su familia entera.

Neji continuó.

—Luego se unió a Akatsuki y pretendió destruir esta aldea.

—Y ayudó a asesinar al líder de Akatsuki.

—¿Por qué insistes en protegerlo? —preguntó Neji.

—No lo estoy protegiendo. Simplemente añado la verdad que pareces estar decidido a dejarla de lado —dijo Naruto acaloradamente.

Neji suspiró pesadamente.

—Sé que fueron mejores amigos. Tengo entendido que fue tu compañero de equipo, pero Naruto… ¿cómo vas a pasar por alto todo lo que ha hecho y aceptarlo de nuevo como si nada?

Naruto rió con ironía.

—¿Crees que no es duro para mí también? Lo es, Neji, pero yo creo en dar a las personas una segunda oportunidad —Naruto se acercó a Neji mientras hablaba—. Por ejemplo, yo te perdoné por casi matar a Hinata.

Neji retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Escuchar a Naruto decir eso tan bruscamente trajo las imágenes de sangre de Hinata cubriéndole su mano mientras ella apenas respiraba en el suelo del terreno de los examentes Chunin.

—No te olvidas de eso, ¿verdad? El odio que solías tener por la rama principal que consumía cada uno de tus pensamientos. Dime, Neji, ¿pensaste en matar a todos?

Neji no podía abrir la boca para hablar con precisión cuando Naruto habló en voz alta los pensamientos horribles que solía albergar a la rama principal.

—No hiciste nada para merecer esa segunda oportunidad, pero se te fue dada, ¿no? Y aunque no puedan llamarse cercanos, tú y Hinata son amables entre ustedes. Tú la proteges y sé que Hiashi-san y tú entrenáis juntos.

Los ojos cerúleos de Naruto se clavaron en él por un momento más antes de entrar en torno a Neji y comenzar a alejarse, hablando por encima del hombro mientras caminaba.

—Tienes tu segunda oportunidad, Neji, ¿por qué Sasuke no puede tener la suya?

* * *

_Hola hola! _

_Ahora sí soy Jessi, gracias por todos vuestros reviews, realmente lo aprecio. Mis manos ya están mucho mejor, la piel se está cayendo y ya no me arde tanto como antes B: Espero que le hayáis entendido a Dean y si no, disparen un review y/o MP que yo con gusto lo respondo :3 _

_Hablando ahora del capítulo._

_Que tensión! pelea por aquí, pelea por allá. Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, Neji tuvo su segunda oportunidad, por qué Sasuke no? ;c  
Y al fin Sakura recupera su ánimo :3 que linda. Y respecto a Sasuke... bueno, Sasuke es otro cuento xD  
Cuando digo "Su respiración eran rápidas respiraciones cortas" me refiero como las de un perro.  
Bento es un plato de comida._

_Por cierto, estas dos -casi tres- semanas que no pude hacer nada, me quedé leyendo Fifty Shades of Grey (cincuenta sombras de Grey), me ha dejado traumatizada xD Perdón, tenía que decirlo o me moría xD _

_Vale, hasta la próxima. Os quiero, cuídense, sean buenas chicas, no bebáis, cuidado con las drogas, estudien, compren un gato, no falten a la escuela y lean mucho. Besos y abrazos._

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi. _


	11. Chapter 11

****_Recuerdo o pensamiento. _

Normal. (?

* * *

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 11.

Sasuke hizo una pausa a su tarea y se irguió en toda su estatura, arqueando la espalda ligeramente para aliviar la creciente tensión en sus músculos. Cerró los ojos contra la luz brillante del sol de mediodía y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Cualquier juego que estaba jugando aquella perra loca le estaba irritando. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de la amplitud de la situación en que se encontraba ahora, se habría reído en la cara de la Hokage abiertamente durante su reunión ayer.

Su manera de mirarle ayer persistía en perturbarlo.

_—Bueno, con eso resuelto, tenemos que hablar de tu castigo por desertar del pueblo y atacar a tu compañero ninja._

_El Uchiha mantuvo una expresión neutra en su rostro, en respuesta a su mirada implacable. A pesar de que sabía que este asunto debía ser tratado, podía sentir los comienzos de la ira brotando nuevamente en él._

_¿Acaso pensaba que una celda sería capaz de contenerlo? El pensamiento casi era risible. No había una celda en Konoha que no fuera un gran desafío para él escapar._

_¿Tal vez estaba considerando entregarlo al equipo interrogatorio? Una vez más, eso no le pararía en absoluto. A pesar de que nunca le había tocado ser testigo de las tácticas de interrogación de Konoha, estaba seguro que no serían nada en comparación con las experiencias que había sufrido en la compañía de Orochimaru._

—_Estamos tomando en cuenta tus esfuerzos para ayudar a poner fin a la guerra, así como tu regreso voluntario a Konoha, pero… Hmm… —Tsunade miró el documento que tenía en la mano con curiosidad—. Bueno, eso no parece bueno. Creo que tengo que hablar con el consejo sobre esto —movió su mirada hacia él, pero él permaneció inmóvil bajo su lectura._

—_Lo que sea, tengo que volver a eso. Por el momento, sólo podemos hacer esto —se levantó de detrás de su escritorio, y fue a pararse frente a él—. Levanta tu camisa._

_Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la extraña demanda._

_Sus manos rápidamente llegaron a sus caderas mientras miraba al último Uchiha._

—_No me mires así, muchacho. ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy? —preguntó ella con incredulidad—. Ahora, levanta tu camisa, maldita sea._

_Él entrecerró los ojos, pero accedió a su petición. Ella hizo una serie de signos con las manos, que él fácilmente siguió, antes de color su palma en su estómago. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor, y la vio recoger una gota de su sangre en la punta de uno de sus dedos. Ella quitó el bisturí de chakra antes de que el chakra azul se reuniera alrededor de ella y se filtrase en su piel. Sasuke sintió como el calor de su chakra se extendió rápidamente por su sistema. Reunió su propio chakra en sus palmas, aliviado de no encontrar ningún cambio en su sistema._

_Lo que sea que ella hubiera hecho, él todavía tenía acceso a su chakra._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Creías que estaba sellando tu chakra?_

—_Se me pasó por la mente —admitió de mala gana._

_Ella se echó a reír mientras regresaba a su silla._

—_Nada de eso. Era sólo un jutsu de rastreo._

_Observó mientras sacó un pergamino de su escritorio y puso la gota de sangre en el círculo central de algún sello con el que no estaba familiarizado. Después de formar unos cuantos signos más, puso su mano sobre el pergamino y propagó su sangre por todo el círculo. Un pequeño pulso de chakra vino del pergamino y una mirada satisfecha cruzó el rostro de Tsunade._

—_Con esto podemos vigilarte, saber dónde te encuentras dentro de una radio determinada en todo momento._

_Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre ser monitoreado así, pero parecía como si esto lo mantendría fuera de prisión – por ahora. Si también un ANBU se mantuviera constantemente cerca de él, tal vez esto no sería demasiada molestia._

—_Está bien, puedes irte ahora. Un ANBU te escoltará hasta el apartamento que ha sido creado para ti e Itachi. Voy a permitir que descanses esta noche, porque te limitaste a entrar por el largo viaje desde la Base Aliada. Sin embargo, quiero que te reportes a la obra de construcción a lo largo del extremo oeste de la aldea a las siete de la mañana. Si no estás allí, tendré a alguien que arrastre tu culo ahí abajo, ¿entiendes?_

_Confusión envolvió la sala – Sasuke, en particular – cuando la Hokage volvió a su papeleo, ignorándole por completo. Un tema concreto quedaba intacto, el ninja de cabello oscuro interiormente hizo una mueca mientras consideraba aliviar el nudo en el estómago al atraer su atención._

—…_¿Y mi castigo? —siseó entre dientes apretados._

—_Eso es lo que tengo que hablar con el consejo. Parece que tengo copias inacabadas de la decisión. Te encontraré cuando esté completa —dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles—. Ahora vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer —hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano mientras seguía centrándose en el escritorio cubierto de papel delante de ella._

_Sasuke se quedó mirando con la cabeza abatida por un momento más antes de que se volviera y saliera del despacho._

Por alguna razón, se encontró llegando al sitio de la construcción poco antes de la hora especificada. La zona ya estaba llena de civiles y ninjas, listos para empezar su día. Ya que Tsunade nunca le dijo qué hacer ni a quién reportarse, hizo su camino a una gran pila de madera y esperó en silencio mientras observaba los que le rodeaban.

Todo el mundo parecía tener ya su papel, ya que se dividieron en grupos más pequeños y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Grandes pilas de madera yacían esparcidas sobre el sitio, sentados cerca de los cimientos sin terminar. Por lo que podía recordar acerca de Konoha, estaba de pie en una zona residencial para algunos de los civiles de la aldea. Había sólo unas pocas casas que parecían haber sido terminadas, y juzgando por el número de cimientos ya colocados, había muchas más para construir.

Sasuke no se quedó en sí mismo por mucho tiempo, por un ANBU que de repente apareció y comenzó a conversar tranquilamente con un hombre grande, más viejo, sentado al frente de un montón de planos. Dicho hombre asintió con la cabeza varias veces en algo que el ANBU había mencionado, y luego miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Lo que desarmó al Uchiha fue la sinceridad de la sonrisa. Mientras estaba esperando una mirada desconfiada, de odio, el hombre mayor parecía que sólo ofrecía sonrisas suaves en su rostro curtido.

Cuando el ANBU se fue, el caballero se dirigió hacia él – la mano extendida en señal de saludo amistoso.

—Es bueno tenerte trabajando con nosotros, Uchiha-san. Soy Takano Katsu, y soy el jefe de esta área. Si tienes algún problema o pregunta, por favor, no dudes en decirme.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —el Uchiha preguntó tímidamente.

—Bueno, eso depende. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia en construcción?

—Ninguna.

Takano rió de la respuesta plana de Sasuke.

—Está bien, entonces. Te haré hacer algunas cosas generales hasta que le cojas el truco. Para empezar, puedes ayudar a conseguir madera en las áreas que sea necesaria. Después de eso, puedes ayudar con la construcción general de las paredes y techos. Deja que te diga una vez más que es bueno que estés trabajando con nosotros. Los civiles que quedan regresarán en unos días, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para estar listos para ellos.

Muy pronto, Sasuke – inesperadamente – se encontró estrechando la mano ofrecida por Takano. Podía sentir los callos a lo largo de la palma de la mano del hombre, y alcanzó a ver las muchas cicatrices pequeñas, dispersas por la mano. Todo a cuenta de sus diferencias en la consecución de sus propias imperfecciones, el ninja de cabello oscuro se mantuvo en silencio.

A medida que avanzaba el día, Sasuke se puso contento de que vestía ligero, de manga corta. En muy poco tiempo, sintió sudoración bajo los rayos inclementes del sol. Sin árboles en el área para dar sombra, se vio obligado a soportar el calor.

—¿U-Uchiha-san?

Sasuke se giró ante el sonido de su nombre de la voz pequeña, tímida, detrás de él. Una niña, probablemente no más de seis años, se paró frente a él sosteniendo una cantimplora entre sus manos nerviosas.

—¿Le g-gustaría un poco de agua? —le preguntó en voz baja, más bien débil.

Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y cogió el recipiente provisto. Se lo pasó rápidamente antes de huir. Le vio correr hacia una vieja, mujer atractiva de pie junto a otro grupo de hombres. Ella tiró, lo que se supone que es, de la falda de su madre para llamar su atención. La mujer miró hacia él, mientras que su hija le informó que su tarea había sido completada. A medida que alborotó el cabello café de la niña, envió una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke.

Él apartó la vista y tomó un trago largo de la cantimplora. Sasuke no le daría demasiada importancia a la acción de esta mujer y niña. Los niños fueron enseñados a temer por quienes les rodeaban, y desde que su madre le envió una sonrisa, no había ninguna razón para que la niña tuviera miedo.

En cuanto a su madre, Sasuke estaba seguro de saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Había estado en el extremo receptor de miradas lascivas por la mayoría de las mujeres que alguna vez había encontrado. No había ninguna duda en cuanto a lo que estaba pensando, si era un criminal o no.

Mientras que se había guardado para sí mismo desde su entrada de nuevo en la aldea – hablar sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario, y asegurarse de que se mantenga alejado de aquellos lo suficientemente valientes como para intentar iniciar una conversación con él – todavía estaba en el extremo receptor de odio lleno en las miradas de los shinobis. Podía sentir sus ojos siguiéndole a su paso por el área de deposición de maderas en dónde Takano-san le señaló.

Les ignoró.

Había evitado asesinatos, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, para la mayor parte de su vida.

Mientras que su ira contra Konoha no se había disipado aún por completo, no se apoderó de la necesidad de ir en una juerga de matanza sin sentido. Ya sea por la influencia de Itachi o no, no estaba seguro.

Miró alrededor a los trabajadores que le rodeaban. Aunque sus físicos eran fuertes y sus niveles de chakra adecuados, simplemente no podían competir con su fuerza y velocidad. Si decidía convertir su espada sobre ellos, sería una masacre.

Oyó la risa de un niño por la zona. Volviéndose un poco, el Uchiha miró hacia atrás para ver a la joven de antes cuidando sus lados mientras un shinobi le hacía cosquillas. Su rostro se iluminaba de alegría mientras se reía en voz alta en sus manos. La gente alrededor de ellos dejó de funcionar momentáneamente para observar el espectáculo con cálidas expresiones en sus caras.

La mentalidad de esta aldea aún lo sorprendía. Cuando llegaron por primera vez a la aldea, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la enorme cantidad de daño que Konoha había tomado por el ataque de Pain – a decir verdad, casi no lo reconoció.

Aunque Naruto le dijo que la aldea fue casi destruida, no había apreciado plenamente la profundidad de la destrucción.

Ahora, podía ver que Naruto no había exagerado.

Muy poco quedaba de la aldea que Sasuke recordaba que había dejado. Los montones de escombros todavía cubrían el paisaje. La zona llana y desolada fue salpicada con las telas de color verde oscuro de tiendas de campaña temporales.

A pesar de la aridez de la aldea y el largo camino que tendrían en la reparación de los daños causados a ellos, los habitantes del pueblo estaban contentos. Se reían a menudo, se reían juntos, y mostraban ser optimistas al pasar sobre su día físicamente exigente.

¿Cómo estas personas permanecían tan positivas ante tanto dolor y destrucción?

Por una vez, Sasuke no estaba enojado inmediatamente a sus pensamientos sobre Konoha. No estaba exactamente seguro de la sensación que llenó su pecho, pero no era la rabia con la que estaba muy familiarizado.

—¿Teme?

Sasuke apenas resistió el impulso de gemir en voz alta a la voz molesta.

—Teme, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El Uchiha intentó aumentar la distancia entre él y el rubio corriendo su camino a recoger la siguiente pila de madera.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto gimió mientras se acercaba a caminar al lado de Sasuke.

Los habitantes del pueblo saludaron a Naruto y gritaron saludos alegres mientras la pareja caminaba. Sasuke lo observaba con una cara en blanco y la mirada enfocada, pero escuchó cada palabra pronunciada por el pueblo.

Era asombroso, realmente – el cambio que se había producido en la actitud del público hacia el Jinchuriki.

Donde la gente una vez desconfió de él, ahora lo llamaban por su nombre en alegría y le daban la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Era Sasuke, a quien ahora bordeaban la vuelta y trataban de evitar. Resistió el impulso de reír. En todo caso, sus papeles estaban invertidos ahora.

Insistente como siempre, Naruto se puso al frente de su camino cuando llegaron a la zona de deposición de la madera. Los cimientos y las paredes exteriores ya se habían fijado; lo que parecía ser en un futuro, un tamaño modesto de un hogar familiar.

—Sasuke-teme. ¿Por qué. Estás. Aquí?

Finalmente, Sasuke – perezosamente – miró a su compañero no deseado. Típico Naruto, la expresión de curiosidad persistente alertó a Sasuke que no estaría solo hasta que el ninja rubio recibiera una respuesta.

Resoplando indignadamente, Sasuke dio en – todo lo mejor para salvarse a sí mismo de un dolor de cabeza.

—La Hokage me lo ordenó esta mañana.

—¿En serio? Me pregunto por qué…. —Naruto interrumpió su frase mientras su rostro se iluminó con un poco de reconocimiento reciente—. ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Este es tu castigo? —aullando con alegría creciente, Naruto aplaudió con júbilo a Sasuke en el hombro— ¿No vas a terminar en una cárcel de aves?

—Todavía no sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke tomó otro trago de la cantimplora en la cintura antes de contestar.

—Justo lo que dije. Sea cual sea el castigo que el nuevo consejo estime conveniente para mí, no ha sido finalizado todavía. Hasta entonces, esa perra me tiene aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que decidan no será tan malo —comentó Naruto— ¡Me ayudaste a matar a Madara y volviste a casa! ¿Cómo no lo harían?

Sasuke simplemente le envió otra mirada y volvió a su trabajo. Hablar con el optimista de Naruto, "vaso medio-lleno" tipo de pensamiento que sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo aún más.

Realmente no le importaba lo que la Hokage o el consejo pensaran que podían hacer con él. Era más fuerte de lo que ellos eran, y si tenía que demostrarlo, lo haría.

Desató las cuerdas que sujetaban a la madera junta, y se inclinó para recoger varios de los tablones largos de la parte superior de la pila. Al levantarse, Naruto tomó el otro extremo de la pila con su sonrisa habitual en su lugar. Sasuke se limitó a levantar una ceja en pregunta.

—¿Qué? Es mi aldea también, ¿no?

Deslumbrando todavía en el tacto, Sasuke miró silenciosamente a su colega – dispuesto a echarlo. Cuando el Jinchuriki no hizo ademán de irse, Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al otro lado de la casa. Si había algo que él recordara del irritante rubio, era que Naruto podía ser molestamente persistente.

*.*.*.*

Sasuke pasó una toalla por su cabello azabache amortiguado mientras salía del cuarto de baño del apartamento que la Hokage le colocó. Se alegró del agua fría de la ducha después de un día de trabajo bajo los fuertes rayos de sol.

Al entrar a la sala de estar, encontró a Itachi de pie en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando entró en el apartamento – mirando por ventana que daba a la aldea. Cuando Sasuke se había ido para el sitio de construcción, Itachi había estado allí también, sin decir nada, simplemente observando la actividad de la aldea que dejó hace mucho tiempo.

El estado de ánimo de su hermano no era uno de los que él recordaba haber visto en un tiempo muy largo. Sólo en fragmentos de su infantil memoria podía recordar a Itachi estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Aunque Itachi nunca giró la cabeza hacia él, sabía que era consciente de su presencia, como él era a la suya.

El ambiente entre ellos había sido difícil desde el momento en que se encontraron de nuevo. Ahora sabía que Itachi había sacrificado todo por él – y por la aldea. Había creado lucir como un asesino y un traidor para protegerlo, y Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Había sido mucho más fácil enfocar su odio por la aldea antes que hablar con Itachi. Podía ver un camino claro en cuanto a lo que debía hacer con la aldea en la que alguna vez vivió antes de escuchar, de la propia boca de Itachi, su querer por proteger a sus habitantes.

Aunque lo sabía antes, era imposible ignorar después de mirar a Itachi a los ojos mientras hablaba las palabras.

El próximo movimiento de Sasuke era desconocido.

—Los aldeanos parecen estar de muy buen humor hoy —la suave voz de Itachi resonó en la silenciosa habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke.

—Aa. —fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo obligarse a decir.

—Esa es una de las cosas que siempre me gustó de Konoha, la alegría que siempre fluye a través de ella.

—Yéndose así —dijo Sasuke.

Itachi se volvió hacia su hermano.

—A pesar del dolor que a veces ha llegado a las fronteras de la aldea, sus habitantes siempre se recuperan con sonrisas en sus rostros. Hubo momentos en que casi encontré la felicidad estando aquí.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la expresión casi tranquila en el rostro de su hermano. Se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Itachi.

—¿Por qué no pudiste encontrar la paz?

Itachi suspiró y se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

—Las demandas del clan era demasiado pesadas para mí. No importaba lo fuerte que era, querían que yo fuera aún más fuerte. No importa lo bien que controlaba una habilidad, querían que lo hiciera mejor. Constantemente me empujaban a crecer como ninja, para que cuando asumiera el cargo de líder del clan, sería uno poderoso.

Sasuke vio a su hermano levantar la cortina de la ventana un poco, e inclinar la cabeza para ver a alguien caminando por debajo de su punto de vista del segundo piso. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca antes de continuar.

—Estaba mal visto si tenía otros compañeros además de los que eran del clan. Padre vio a otros como débiles y no quería que su debilidad me "infectara". Se me era imposible conocer a personas tan interesantes como tus amigos.

El Uchiha más joven no pudo evitar burlarse de la selección de palabras del mayor. Al oír la respuesta, Itachi dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia Sasuke una vez más.

—¿Qué? ¿Niegas el vínculo que compartes con Uzumaki Naruto?

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba a su hermano.

—Éramos simplemente compañeros de equipo.

—Nunca pondría mi esperanza en alguien que era simplemente un compañero de equipo para ti.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sasuke preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Esperanza para qué?

Itachi ignoró su pregunta.

—Para también tener el apoyo de Hatake Kakashi, un hombre capaz de dominar el Sharingan sin sangre Uchiha. Sarutobi-sama te colocó bajo un excelente profesor.

Sasuke no tenía idea que decir a eso, simplemente porque era cierto. Kakashi le enseñó a controlar su chalra, así como enseñarle su propio jutsu – el Raikiri. Sasuke lo cambió con el tiempo, pero era originalmente técnica de Kakashi.

—Y Haruno Sakura, una mujer tan interesante. Amable, sin embargo, toda ella muestra tal increíble fuerza e intelecto.

Había algo de verdad en las palabras de su hermano. La joven de cabello rosa había crecido en más de un sentido desde sus días como genin.

La Sakura que conocía ahora no era nada parecida a lo que recordaba. Desde el momento en que ella se abalanzó sobre él en la guarida de Orochimaru, su primer encuentro en más de tres años, todavía no lo idolatraba como solía hacerlo.

Lo más cercano que ella había hecho era hacer esa mentira débil sobre el deseo de seguirlo después de que lo encontró cuando había matado a Danzo. Aun así, era simplemente una excusa para acercarse lo suficiente y matarle.

Aunque él no había dicho nada, había notado que desde ese momento había tirado el anteriormente favorecido "-kun" de su nombre.

Ella parecía evitar hablar de su nombre directamente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando lo hacía, simplemente lo llamaba Sasuke. La familiaridad se había ido entre ellos.

Itachi se había vuelto hacia la ventana mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Vio los labios de su hermano moverse de nuevo; Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse para oír sus palabras susurradas.

—Estoy feliz de que tengas amigos tan fieles.

*.*.*.*

Ojos esmeraldas cerrados en éxtasis, Sakura sonrió ampliamente cuando el dulce anmitsu* se detuvo en su lengua un poco más. Tragando, saboreó el sabor de uno de sus dulces favoritos mientras se deslizaba por su esófago.

Aunque todavía estaba agotada por el aplastante día en el hospital, la idea de volver a un apartamento vacío y una solitaria cena era intensamente desagradable.

Para empezar, ni siquiera estaba segura de sí tenía la energía para hacer algo comestible, y mucho menos lavar los platos ensuciados en el proceso. Además, incluso si estaba sentada sola en la tienda de dulces, hubo muchas conversaciones sucediendo a su alrededor. Felices risas de los niños llenaban el aire mientras sus padres se detenían a hablar por las calles transitadas.

Sakura encontró agradable comer su comida alrededor de personas que comer sola en silencio.

El segundo día que estaba de vuelta en la aldea, sus padres entraron en el hospital poco después de que su cambio empezó, necesitando hablar con ella.

Hablaron sobre cada uno, frenéticos en su necesidad de explicar la situación a su hija. Cuando fue capaz de calmarles, descubrió que recibieron una carta esa mañana de la esposa de un viejo amigo de su padre, diciéndole de su fallecimiento. Sus padres estaban comprensiblemente apenados por la pérdida y se iban a ir inmediatamente a llorar su muerte, así como ayudar a su esposa con los arreglos.

Sakura sabía lo importante que esto era para sus padres, y se despidieron con una sonrisa triste.

Había visto a la pareja muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Sus padres habían sido amigos de ellos durante mucho tiempo y todavía se visitaban cuando era posible.

A pesar de que Konoha estaba remendándose del ataque y el después de la guerra, la pérdida de un amigo de toda la vida era más importante. Así era, los Haruno eran civiles y no necesitaban de permiso para salir de la aldea. Sin embargo, Sakura le informó a Tsunade-sama acerca de su salida como un acto de cortesía. Desde que se dirigían a las fronteras costeras del País del Fuego, la zona más alejada de los campos de batalla, no estaba demasiado preocupada por su seguridad durante el viaje.

Probablemente no habría visto a sus padres si hubieran estado presentes la última semana. Su trabajo en el hospital la hacía estar allí más a menudo.

Muchas veces en los últimos días, había sido despertada en mitad de la noche por un miembro ANBU en su ventana indicando que era necesaria en el hospital. Desde que Tsunade-sama y Shizune estaban muy ocupadas, no eran capaces de tomar convocatoria para el hospital. Mientras que los otros médicos eran muy capaces de hacer su trabajo, el asombroso número de heridos gravemente todavía les abrumaba a veces.

Las tres cirugías de emergencia que había preformado esa semana atestiguada ya estaban hechas.

Muchos pacientes habían sido curados y dados de alta, pero todavía había muchos más por recorrer.

Los shinobis más gravemente heridos probablemente permanecerían en el hospital durante unos meses antes de que pudieran salir. Tan exigente como sería, Sakura estaba orgullosa del hecho de que no había perdido un solo paciente todavía. Había habido muchos sustos, pero con el increíble equipo con el que trabajó, fueron capaces de sacar a los pacientes adelante.

—¡Oi, frentona!

Sakura se giró para ver a Ino y a Hinata acercándose a su mesa.

—¿Qué pasa, cerda? ¿No puedes ver que estoy tratando de disfrutar mi anmitsu aquí? —respondió a su mejor amiga y rival.

—Ugh… sabes que esas cosas te harán engordar, ¿no? —dijo Ino mientras trataba de arrugar la nariz con disgusto, pero Sakura podía ver el deseo que tenía en sus ojos por el dulce.

Ino astutamente se deslizó en el asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, Hinata a su otro lado.

—Algunos de nosotros trabajamos para quemar las calorías que consumimos. Deberías probarlo en vez de volverte más perezosa. Creo que Shikamaru te ha contagiado —fue la respuesta sarcástica de Sakura cuando la atrajo con avidez más cerca de ella.

—Lo que sea, frentona.

—B-buenas tardes, Sakura-san —Hinata interrumpió vacilante para detener la disputa usual entre las dos.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata —la mujer de cabello rosa adornó una sonrisa hacia la heredera Hyuga—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nos acaba de pasar que salimos de la torre Hokage al mismo tiempo, y nos pusimos a hablar —dijo Ino— te vimos por aquí, así que nos detuvimos a saludar. No es como si alguien realmente te hubiera visto la semana pasada.

—He estado muy ocupada en el hospital.

—Sí, lo sé. Siento no haber podido ayudarte más que el primer día —la rubia bromeó un mechón de su cabello largo, una ligera irritación cruzando sus características—. Papá me tiene corriendo como loca ahora.

—No es ningún problema, pero en serio, gracias por tu ayuda —Sakura cambió su sonrisa a Ino antes de volverse hacia Hinata—. ¿Cómo han sido las cosas para ti, Hinata?

—Ummm… B-buenas —respondió dócilmente—. Al menos las cosas se están p-poniendo m-mejor.

—Sí, va a tomar tiempo, pero creo que todo va a funcionar —respondió Sakura.

—Entonces —comenzó Ino—, ¿cómo lo está manejando Naruto?

—¿Manejando qué? ¿El regreso de Sasuke? —Sakura preguntó con confusión, arrugando las cejas para enfatizar su desconcierto.

Ojos azul cielo se abrieron mucho antes de mirar a Hinata.

—Sakura, ¿no lo sabías?

—…¿Saber qué?

—N-no creo q-que lo s-sepa, Ino-san —dijo Hinata.

Ino apretó los dientes, tensando su aprensión.

—Kami, realmente has estado pegada en ese hospital.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ino? ¿Qué pasó con Naruto? —Sakura preguntó de nuevo, su ira comenzando a brillar.

—Naruto tuvo palabras con Kiba y Neji, otra vez.

Un breve intervalo de silencio rodeó al trío, sólo para ser interrumpido por Sakura, casi tropezándose de su silla.

—¿Qué? —Sakura agarró el mostrador frente a ella para apoyarse—. ¿Sobre qué?

Ino le dio una larga mirada antes de contestar.

—¿De qué crees que era?

_Sasuke. _Su mente inmediatamente suministró.

Esto era horrible; lo sabía, sabía que esa escena antes de que llegaran a Konoha no sería la última.

Sakura no pudo soportar ver como todo el mundo volvía sus ojos entrecerrados a Naruto después de todo lo que había hecho. Sí, entendía completamente sus razones, pero la única razón por la que cualquiera de ellos estuviera vivo ahora mismo ¡era debido a Naruto! ¡Él sólo estaba tratando de salvar a su mejor amigo!

Kami, ¿por qué todo tenía que resultar así? ¿Por qué todos los problemas que llegaban últimamente tenían que ver con Sasuke?

—Sin embargo, Sakura-san, creo que todo va a ponerse en forma en el final —la suave voz de Hinata habló.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Sakura no pudo evitar la sospecha en su tono.

Ino e Hinata se miraron antes de que la rubia se levantara de la silla, dejando suficiente dinero detrás de su té.

—Creo que deberíamos dar un paseo mientras hablamos de esto.

Las tres salieron del pequeño restaurante y fueron hacia la carretera ocupada de tiendas donde se concentraba la mayoría de la gente.

Los shinobis cambiando de turnos hacían cola en las cabinas de los vendedores a tomar una comida caliente después de una larga jornada. Sakura y las demás contuvieron su conversación hasta que estuvieron lejos de los oídos indiscretos potencialmente de los muchos que les rodeaban.

Cuando llegaron a una zona menos poblada de la ciudad, Ino comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—En primer lugar, déjame seguir adelante y decirte que antes de empezar a molestarme hasta la muerte respecto a eso… No sabemos muy bien lo que se dijeron entre ellos.

—Si no sabéis lo que se dijeron… Entonces, ¿cómo podéis siquiera saber que hubo una pelea? —Sakura preguntó.

Ino suspiró.

—Kiba le dijo a Chouji un poco sobre eso, y Chouji me lo dijo a mí y a Shikamaru.

—Neji-niisan ha estado actuando d-diferente toda la semana. Sabía q-que algo h-había pasado —Hinata añadió.

—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Bueno —empezó Hinata lentamente— N-no comía con la f-familia durante toda la semana y se p-pasó la mayor parte de su t-tiempo p-p-practicando o meditando p-por sí mismo —tragó con delicadeza antes de continuar— le pregunté a Kiba-kun si s-sabía q-qué pudo haber pasado, p-pero lo único q-que me dijo es q-que Naruto-kun le dijo algo a Neji-niisan que lo molestó.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia otro camino, llevando más lejos de las concurridas calles principales antes que Sakura volviera a hablar.

—¿Y ninguna de ustedes saben lo que dijeron?

—No. Incluso arrinconé a Naruto, pero él acabó haciendo una mala excusa de ir a alguna parte y se fue corriendo —Ino dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por su rubio cabello largo— Tenía la esperanza que tú supieras algo al respecto.

Haciendo girar los pulgares con torpeza, Sakura bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio en el pensamiento.

—Lo siento. Realmente he estado en el hospital durante toda la semana. Sólo he visto a Naruto un par de veces al pasar. Ni siquiera sé lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, tienes lo suficiente como para manejarlo. Corriendo del hospital cuando Tsunade-sama no está cerca es un gran trabajo.

—No estoy corriendo del hospital, Ino —las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron.

—No trates de ser modesta, Frentona —la creciente sonrisa en la cara de Ino era muy familiar a la de un cierto Uchiha.

—Cerda.

—D-d-de todos modos —Hinata interrumpió una vez más— Neji-niisan parece estar mejor, así que tal v-vez todo vaya a estar b-bien.

—¿Lo está? —mirando hacia arriba, el tono de Sakura tenía esperanzas.

—Sí. Ayer v-vino y c-cenó con la familia de nuevo. Y n-no está entrenando sólo. Tal vez él y Naruto-kun h-han resuelto sus problemas —una sonrisa tímida – junto con un color rosa – adornaban el rostro de la Hyuga mientras hablaba de su conocido amor platónico.

—Espero que tengas razón, Hinata. Hay mucho que está pasando en esta aldea sin todos nosotros peleando unos con otros.

—Voltea esas palabras a ti misma, Sakura —Ino intervino a sabiendas.

—¿Eh?

—Si Sasuke-kun va a ser parte de esta aldea otra vez, entonces tienes que dejar de pelear con él también.

Sakura tomó su ritmo a lo largo de las calles casi vacías.

—No estoy peleando con él.

—¿En serio? Porque creo que estás mintiendo ahora —Ino dijo cuando alcanzó a su amiga.

—Cómo puedo luchar con él cuando ni siquiera lo he visto, baka.

—Deja de ser una sabionda, Sakura, sabes a lo que me refiero —Ino agarró el brazo de su amiga y la obligó a detenerla y enfrentarla—. Naruto está tratando de llegar a todos para dar a Sasuke-kun una segunda oportunidad. Habría pensado que tú, de todas las personas, estaría con él en ese objetivo.

—Ino… —comenzó Sakura, pero Hinata dio un paso adelante para hablar.

—C-creo que t-todos deberíamos t-tratar y c-creer en Naruto-kun.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron en silencio tras el tartamudeo de Hinata. Aunque la heredera estaba tartamudeando tan mal y sus mejillas estaban rojas, con la cabeza en alto les miró a los ojos.

—H-ha hecho t-tanto p-por la aldea y s-se ha c-convertido en el h-héroe de t-todos. ¿N-no deberíamos n-nosotros, como sus a-amigos, confiar en él?

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada de sí misma mientras observaba a la mujer tímida defender a su propio compañero de equipo.

A pesar de que había estado en el hospital durante toda la semana, no era completamente ignorante de lo que estaba pasando fuera de él. Casi todo el mundo estaba hablando de Sasuke. Parte de ella ya lo esperaba oír. Se preguntaban por qué se le permitió regresar al pueblo, por qué no estaba en la cárcel, por qué no era ejecutado.

Sin embargo, eso era sólo un pequeño número de las opiniones de las personas.

Otros hablaban amablemente de él. Recordaban cómo fue el último miembro de su familia con vida. Hablaban de él dejando la aldea para vengar la muerte de su familia y aunque no les gustaba eso, la mayoría de ellos no podían negar que sentían que tenían que hacer algo similar para encontrar justicia a sus seres queridos.

Parecía que nadie había oído hablar de él atacando en la reunión Kage, pero todo el mundo sabía de su papel en la derrota de Madara, de él luchando al lado de Naruto para poner fin a la guerra, y de cómo caminó a través de las puertas de Konoha al lado de sus compañeros.

Los aldeanos, civiles y ninjas por igual, querían ver qué haría ahora. Querían ver si podía usar el hitate* de Hoja una vez más y seguir luchando junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué haría el último del gran legado Uchiha ahora.

Sakura se encontró preguntándose lo mismo muchas veces durante toda la semana. ¿Qué haría Sasuke ahora? No sabía lo que la Hokage había planeado para él, pero fuese lo que fuese, sabía que era libre para vagar por el pueblo durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, no había atacado a nadie. Por lo que ella sabía, no había amenazado a nadie.

¿Estaba ocultando su odio hacia la aldea de todo el mundo? No creía que fuera posible que él hubiera perdonado a Konoha por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia. Sin embargo, había estado aquí una semana entera y no había escapado.

¿Eso no hablaba a su favor?

Sakura a regañadientes admitió que no le estaba dando una oportunidad justa para demostrar su valía. Su propia ira en las acciones de él habían sido la única cosa en su mente y ella aún no sabía siquiera si darle una oportunidad.

Sakura bajó la cabeza cuando su propia vergüenza cayó sobre ella.

Todo lo que Naruto había luchado y entrenado para… No, no sólo Naruto. Todo lo que tanto habían entrenado para lo que había sucedido, y ¿ella ni siquiera le daría una segunda oportunidad a Sasuke?

Eso tenía que cambiar. No podía seguir ignorando la presencia de Sasuke en la aldea a causa de sus propios problemas con él. No eran niños.

—Tienes razón, Hinata —dijo Sakura mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza y miraba a sus dos amigas—. Ino, lo siento. Ambas tienen razón.

Ino le apretó la mano a la ligera antes de darle una amplia sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, Frentona. Siempre tengo la razón.

—Lo que sea, Cerda —rió un poco mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Sakura.

El aullido de risa capturó sus oídos. Distraídas lo suficiente, su interés alcanzó su punto máximo y las tres se volvieron a una calle lateral que conducía en la dirección del ruido.

El sonido de los martillos se hizo eco en toda la zona cuanto más se acercaban a lo que Sakura sabía que era una obra de construcción. Limpiando la hilera de casa recién terminadas, se encontraron con un gran grupo de trabajadores alrededor de dos casas sin terminar.

Los hombres trabajaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, sin importar el calor de la tarde. Era un espectáculo con el que Sakura se había familiarizado en las semanas pasadas. Lo sorprendente era el hombre que estaba sentado en el techo de una de las casas.

Sasuke bajó el brazo una y otra vez, golpeando las tablas en el techo inclinadas en la casa. Trabajó constantemente, avanzando a lo largo del techo mientras colocaba cada pieza nueva de madera. Su mirada no vaciló a los que le rodeaban y ninguna sonrisa agraciada a sus rasgos aristocráticos, pero parecía relajado. Su concentración se quedó en su tarea mientras trabajaba para construir una casa para una familia.

Sakura se encontró congelada en su lugar mientras lo veía trabajar. Todos los otros sonidos que les rodeaban se desvanecieron en el fondo excepto el sonido de su martillo.

Él estaba ayudando.

Él estaba ayudando a reconstruir Konoha.

No lo podía creer. Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que dijo que destruiría la aldea, estaba ayudando a reconstruir la casa que dejó atrás.

Su garganta se apretó dolorosamente y sintió una punzada caliente de lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. Apenas resistió el impulso de levantar las manos, y disipar cualquier posible reparto de genjutsu en la zona.

¿Podía confiar en sus ojos? ¿Era esto real? ¿Sasuke realmente estaba trabajando con otras personas de Konoha sin su katana en cualquier lugar a la vista?

Una risa en auge la sacó de su estado de trance, y por fin se dio cuenta de Naruto golpeando a otro trabajador en la espalda mientras compartían una broma entre ellos. Su otro compañero de equipo agarró un puñado de tablas antes de saltar a la azotea junto a Sasuke y unirse a él en su obra. Sakura vio a Sasuke lanzar una mirada en dirección a Naruto antes de reanudar su trabajo.

Debían haber estado allí durante horas trabajando en los hogares porque Naruto estaba con el torso desnudo y ella pudo ver el brillo de sudor que cubría su torso. Sasuke mantuvo su camisa, pero podía ver el sudor pegado a su frente.

El orgullo llenó a su ser cuando Sakura miró a sus compañeros trabajar juntos otra vez más.

No importaba el aspecto casi desinteresado en los ojos de Sasuke, se quedó al lado de Naruto en la azotea.

—No, eso es todo. Estoy fuera de la dieta —dijo Ino.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, regresemos. Quiero un poco de dango*. ¡Ahora!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ino? —Sakura exigió cuando se volvió para mirar a su amiga. La cara de Hinata estaba de un color rojo oscuro y jugaba con sus dedos. Ino agarró sus manos y tiró de ellas fuera de la obra de construcción; habló por encima del hombro mientras se apresuraban.

—¡Date prisa, Sakura! La falta de comida debe estar llegando a mí porque no hay otra explicación para pensar que el baka de Naruto está caliente.

Sakura se rió en voz alta mientras Hinata comenzó a pulverizar las palabras de Ino.

*.*.*.*

La noche era silenciosa mientras arrastraba su figura cansada por la carretera vacía hacia su casa. Toda su energía se había ido; lo último de su chakra había sido derramado en un paciente que ellos sacaron de su cama para salvarle.

No importaba lo cansada que estaba, se alegró de haber llegado a tiempo.

Sakura recordaba a este shinobi particular del campo de batalla. Mientras que no podía recordar su nombre, recordó el jutsu de agua que había usado para llevarse algunas de las réplicas de Zetsu antes de que pudieran atacar a un compañero aliado.

Sus heridas eran horribles y en algún momento durante la noche había desarrollado un sangrado gástrico que los otros médicos no habían podido detener. Por último, en algún momento antes de la medianoche, enviaron a un ANBU para despertar a Sakura de la cama y obtener ayuda.

Apenas lo había hecho a tiempo.

Después de dos largas horas de curación, y transfusiones luego, el shinobi estaba en condición estable y ella estaba limpia para volver a casa.

Había rechazado la oferta para un escolta.

Lamentó su decisión ahora.

Una vez que la adrenalina dejó su sistema, Sakura se encontró casi colapsando mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Sus músculos estaban empezando a temblar ahora con el esfuerzo que tomó para mantenerse erguida. Un banco a lo largo del camino le llamó la atención, y Sakura se centró intensamente con el fin de obligarse a los ocho pasos que tomó para llegar a él.

Con un gemido, permitió que su cuerpo cayera sobre el banco de madera. Su cuerpo casi se derritió en los tablones pesados que una vez estaba a sus pies.

_Sólo un momento. Voy a descansar aquí un momento…_ Sakura pensó mientras cerraba sus cansados ojos.

Una presencia familiar la rodeó antes que una ligera risa llenara su oído. Se encontró confiando en los brazos que la levantaron del banco y cedió al sueño que le hizo una seña.

* * *

_Hola chicas!:3 _

_Cómo vais? Como les ha ido últimamente? Espero que bien :3 _

_Dean y yo tenemos una pregunta que nos está matando. Según él se escribe "Sakura y Hinata", y según mi/yo (como sea xD) se escribe "Sakura e Hinata" Cómo es? Cierto que yo tengo la razón? jajaa, bromeo, pero en serio, cómo se escribe?_

_Bueno, y ahora hablando del capítulo._

_Holy shit, la parte que más me gustó del capítulo fue la conversación Sasuke_ **E **_Itachi! Buenísima! me encantó! Oh, oh, también cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke trabajar :Q_ qué sexy:33 __**  
**_

_*Anmitsu: Postre japonés.  
*Hitate: La banda de la cabeza.  
*Dango: Es un dumpling japonés hecho con harina y arroz. _

_Si tenéis dudas disparad un review y/o PM que con gusto lo respondo:3 _

_Keep calm and love Matt Bomer. Cambio y fuera, Jessi.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 12.

Sakura tardó en salir de su tranquila, sin sueños, siesta.*

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque su mente entró en la conciencia, y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada de felpa en la que descansaba. No registró que el aroma de la ropa era diferente de la suya; lo único de lo que se preocupaba era del silencio de la habitación. No había enfermeras desesperadas llamando su nombre, ningún tono constante de los monitores sonaba en sus oídos… No escuchaba nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración.

Mientras se dio la vuelta en la cama, sus músculos protestaron por el movimiento e hizo una mueca de leve y repentino dolor.

Definitivamente se había empujado mucho así misma anoche.

Trabajando un día completo, luego regresar debido a una llamada tarde en la noche, cuando debió haber descansado para utilizar los últimos restos de su chakra y empujar a su sistema al máximo. En realidad, la tensión constante que había puesto a su cuerpo por la semana pasada había conducido a la situación agotadora que encontró en sí misma.

Sakura había estado cerca de colapsar antes de que hubiera encontrado ese banco anoche. Si no lo hubiera hecho…

Espera.

¿Cómo llegó a casa?

Recordaba claramente que estaba acostada en el banquillo para descansar por un momento, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo caminando la distancia restante hasta su casa.

A medida que la neblina de sueño se desvanecía de su mente, vio que la cama en la que estaba tendida en sentido diferente a la adquirida recientemente que usaba en su casa. No había rastro del olor de los lirios que estaban sentados en su mesa de noche tampoco.

Afortunadamente, todavía sentía toda su ropa en su cuerpo, además de la ausencia de sus zapatos.

Comenzó moviendo su mano lentamente por su lado en las cubiertas de las sábanas a su alrededor.

—Si estás buscando tu kunai, te lo quité ayer antes de que te pusiera en la cama.

Al primer sonido de su voz, Sakura se sentó en la cama.

El movimiento repentino fue demasiado para su cuerpo exhausto, y causó un desenfoque en su visión y una oleada de náuseas hasta alcanzarla momentáneamente. Respirar profundamente y mantener los ojos cerrados le ayudó a pasar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Itachi sentado contra la pared observando todos sus movimientos.

—Te agradecería que no me asustaras así de nuevo, Itachi-san.

Los más elementales indicios de una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro.

—¿No he hablado contigo sobre dejar la guardia?

Ignoró el comentario mientras abría sus piernas alrededor para que pudiera sentarse al lado de la cama. Cuando pudo discretamente, tiró el final de sus pantalones cortos ajustados hacia abajo, desde donde habían arrastrado hasta la extensión de sus piernas durante la noche.

—Supongo que estoy en tu apartamento.

—Correcto. —sus ojos se desviaron hacia la visión fascinante del ajuste a sus pantalones cortos.

—¿Y exactamente cómo fue que llegué aquí? —levantó las cejas con desconfianza, Sakura lo miró con aprensión leve.

—Yo te traje hasta aquí —Itachi desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su rostro, su sonrisa completa se transformó en una sonrisa de lado—. Honestamente, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.

Había un brillo burlón en su voz que la hizo detenerse. No podía acostumbrarse a un Itachi Uchiha que disfrutara bromear con alguien.

—Gracioso —dijo sin expresión, la lucha contra el rubor subiendo—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Aa. El banco en que te detuviste anoche se puede ver desde la ventana del salón. Esperé unos minutos para ver si te despertabas antes de que te trajera. ¿O preferirías dormir en posición vertical sobre un banco toda la noche?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Por supuesto que no. Te agradezco tu ayuda y lo siento. Estaba tan agotada anoche. Supongo que ni siquiera desperté cuando me estabas moviendo.

—No te disculpes. Te he visto todas las noches de esta semana yendo al hospital, además de tu rutina diaria allí. Es natural que estés agotada después de realizar esfuerzos continuamente.

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente a medida que le miraba, confundida.

—¿Cómo sabes que he sido llamada por la noche para ir al hospital?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a Sasuke.

—Itachi, ¿con quién estás hab- —se detuvo en media oración cuando su mirada se posó en Sakura sentada en la cama de Itachi. Casi inmediatamente, sus ojos se estrecharon con desprecio mientras le miraba fijamente. Sus palabras se precipitaron a través de los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de mi hermano?

Un comentario mordaz estaba en la punta de la lengua, pero lo contuvo antes de que pudiera decir lo que estaba en su mente.

La conversación que había tenido con Ino hace unos días jugaba en su mente, y se acordó de su promesa a sí misma. Sasuke parecía estar haciendo el esfuerzo para llevarse bien con los aldeanos, y ella tenía que hacer el esfuerzo para llevarse bien con él también.

Con más esfuerzo de lo que creía necesario, Sakura quiso alejarse del edificio en respuesta a la mirada fría que él mantuvo en ella. Aunque no podía traer una sonrisa a su cara, se las arregló para mantener un tono ligero en su voz cuando le respondió.

—Me disculpo por la intrusión. Aparentemente, Itachi-san me encontró dormida en un banco cerca de su apartamento y tuvo la amabilidad de traerme aquí.

Él absorbió sus palabras y se volvió con ojos interrogantes hacia su hermano.

—Sakura-san estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar —dijo Itachi desde su percha junto a la pared—. No es como si yo estuviera usando la cama.

Sakura tosió en un pobre intento de disimular la risa que se le escapó de las miradas idénticas y cejas arqueadas de los hermanos disparándose entre sí. Sasuke dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero ella sonrió ante la mirada divertida que Itachi le envió. Su sonrisa dio paso a una expresión de sorpresa y leve horror cuando se dio cuenta del reloj sentado en la mesa de noche.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, dime que no son las ocho de la mañana ya! —exclamó mientras agarraba el pedazo del tiempo traidor—. ¡Estoy tan tarde a mi turno en el hospital! —salió corriendo de la cama y empezó a coger sus cosas al azar de donde Itachi las puso la noche anterior.

—Sakura-san —Itachi llamó, desconcertado por su comportamiento.

—Lo siento, Itachi-san, pero tengo prisa, ya estoy muy tarde —habló sin volverse a mirarlo mientras recogía su bolsa de armas a su lado.

Cuando pasó junto a él, en la puerta, él la agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse. Ella abrió la boca para protestar por sus acciones, pero la mano de él se posó sobre su boca. Su rostro al instante recuperó su tono rosado cuando él se cernía sobre ella.

—Ahora, ¿me permites hablar? —su mano permaneció en el lugar por lo que sólo pudo asentir en respuesta—. Bien. Como estaba tratando de decirte, envié un mensaje a la Hokage diciéndole que estabas aquí ayer por la noche en caso de que necesitara contactarte por alguna razón. Tsunade-sama también dijo que podías dormir en esta mañana, y que tu turno no empezaba hasta las diez de la mañana.

Lentamente quitó la mano de su boca, continuó sonriéndole mientras ella balbuceaba con las mejillas enrojecidas disculpas. Corriendo una mano por su cabello desordenado, finalmente le miró a los ojos oscuros y la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Itachi-san.

—Por supuesto, Sakura-san. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té antes de irte? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio.

—No quiero imponerme sobre ustedes más tiempo —rápidamente respondió.

A decir verdad, la idea de quedarse en el apartamento por más tiempo de lo necesario no le cayó bien. Mantuvo la calma cuando habló con Sasuke antes, pero conociéndole, inevitablemente se enojaría de nuevo.

Sakura no estaba segura de poder controlar su temperamento infame por segunda vez.

—Insisto. —dijo Itachi mientras la llevaba a su pequeña sala de estar—. Además, tengo mucho tiempo para compañía. Me temo que mi ototo no es el mejor conversador.

No podía dejar que las risas salieran de sus labios. Sabía que la declaración era del todo cierta. Sasuke nunca fue uno de conversaciones ociosas, incluso en sus días de genin.

El sonido de su risa se detuvo bruscamente, pero se las arregló para mantener una sonrisa persistente en su rostro al ver a Sasuke sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba bebiendo su té de la mañana. Itachi agarró la caldera todavía caliente y usó el resto del agua para hacer un té de jazmín fragante para Sakura.

Una vez entregado el delicioso líquido, tomó un sorbo de la bebida y siguió a Itachi mientras la guiaba hacia la ventana.

—Mira abajo —dio instrucciones mientras se rodaba la cortina para ella.

Su apartamento estaba sentado en el segundo piso del edificio con la ventana dando a la calle. Desde este punto de vista, Itachi tenía una bonita vista de la aldea, así como el monumento Hokage grabado en la montaña. El banco en que la encontró estaba simplemente a una manzana de distancia, fácilmente detectable desde su posición.

El paisaje era muy familiar en la calle de abajo. Reconoció fácilmente la tienda de armas, tienda de ropa y tendero por el que pasaba todos los días en su caminata hacia el hospital. No era de extrañar que Itachi supiera que era llamada del hospital todas las noches, habría sido capaz de verla cada vez que caminaba por la ruta habitual.

—Supongo que gastas una gran cantidad de tiempo en esta ventana, ¿no? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Sí. Es peligroso para mí dejar el apartamento a menos que sea llamado por Hokage-sama, pero me gusta ver el progreso que el pueblo está haciendo.

Asintió en silencio entendiendo en la difícil situación en la que estaba.

—Todo parece estar llegando junto con bien. Por lo que entiendo, todas las casas de civiles han sido reconstruidas, por lo que lo único que queda son algunos puentes, tiendas y el hospital, por supuesto. Eso va a tardar un poco más ya que Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que el hospital sea ampliado.

Itachi fue a sentarse en el sofá mientras hablaban y ella le siguió, tomando la silla frente a él.

—Es buena decisión. Imagino que con su nivel de experiencia del pueblo recibe muchas más solicitudes para obtener ayuda con asuntos médicos de las que tenía antes.

—Las recibimos. Algunas veces, si el paciente está lo suficientemente estable, viajan hasta aquí para que podamos tratarlos. Hay veces que hemos despachado a algunos médicos a otras instalaciones y seguimos recibiendo solicitudes de veneno y análisis de ADN.

—Eres obviamente una experta médica, pero, ¿hay un área en la que estés especializada? —su atención solamente en ella, Itachi le miraba con una mirada intrigada.

Entrando en el tema de su proeza, Sakura inmediatamente se relajó; estaba en su elemento hablado de su conocimiento médico.

—Pues, shishou se aseguró de que aprendiera todas las áreas de la medicina, pero soy muy hábil en el trato con los venenos y los procedimientos quirúrgicos.

Sasuke se sentó en silencio en la mesa mientras veía fácilmente a su hermano conversar con su ex compañera de equipo. Se enojó inmediatamente cuando la había descubierto en el dormitorio de su hermano, pero la explicación que Itachi le había dado lo dejó a un lado. Mientras que su irritación estaba todavía presente, no podía trabajar la ira que normalmente se sostenía en torno a la mujer de lengua afilada.

Nunca había sido una persona con la que sentarse y charlar, no importaba quién era la otra persona. Mientras Itachi y él habían hablado varias veces, hasta el punto en que la incomodidad casi había desaparecido, todavía no podía obligarse a conversar con él sobre asuntos mundanos.

Cuando fracasó en esa área, Sakura le estaba dando el compañerismo que parecía necesitar en ese momento.

No era ciego. Entendía la posición en la que su hermano estaba; a pesar de que no parecía sentir ninguna animosidad hacia nadie por haber sido obligado a permanecer en la misma habitación día tras día durante casi dos semanas. Estaba seguro de que Itachi sentía la necesidad de hablar sobre el progreso que tiene lugar en Konoha.

Diez años fuera de la aldea no había hecho nada para reducir el carácter protector que su hermano sentía por su hogar. Sasuke no le gustaba del todo, pero sí respetaba los deseos de su hermano en este asunto.

Si hablar con su ex compañera de equipo podría relajar su mente, aunque sea un poco, entonces Sasuke sólo tendría que soportar su presencia.

Por lo menos, no era tan molesta como solía ser.

A medida que la discusión en la sala adyacente a él promovía – estaban hablando sobre asuntos relacionados con el hospital – Sasuke se dio cuenta de que sabía poco o nada sobre los cambios de su ex compañera.

Había reconocido la bolsa de médico que llevaba la primera vez que la vio, por lo que correctamente asumió que se había convertido en una ninja médico. A juzgar por las cosas que había visto hacer en la curación, no sólo a sus propias lesionas sino a las de él también, tenía que ser una experta.

Notó su confianza al hablar de curación, y si el conocimiento de que ella había sido llamada de nuevo al hospital varias veces en los últimos pares de semanas era verdad… era seguro suponer que estaba en una posición elevada dentro de las instalaciones. Sasuke recordó la forma en que el otro med-ninja se había dirigido a ella cuando se presentó en el campo de batalla.

Eso sólo ayudó a apoyar su hipótesis de información.

Sin embargo, todavía no la había visto luchar, por lo que no podía juzgar su fuerza por completo.

Asumió, al igual que con la mayoría de todos los med-ninjas, que ella era capaz de usar escalpelos de chakra en batalla, pero, ¿había hecho otro tipo de formación en el tiempo que había estado fuera de la aldea?

Luchando junto a Naruto contra Madara, fue capaz de ver el crecimiento del Jinchuriki. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le impresionó un poco la fuerza que Naruto mostró. Se había ganado el control de kyubi y había desarrollado una nueva técnica.

Sasuke todavía quería pelear con él.

Mientras que no tenía planes para matar a su antiguo amigo, quería juzgar su fuerza contra la suya. Sasuke había entrenado constantemente durante casi cuatro años para llegar al nivel en el que estaba. Si Naruto estaba en lo cierto, él había hecho lo mismo.

El rubio aún debía al Uchiha una pelea, y él la tendría. Con el tiempo.

Otros asuntos todavía necesitaban su atención, y no podía molestarse con la lucha contra el dobe todavía. Itachi era prestado y cualquier día podría estar reclinado para descansar una vez más.

Incluso si ellos no estaban hablando abiertamente como Itachi y Sakura estaban haciendo, no quería perder el tiempo apretando otras cosas cuando podía pasar ese tiempo con su hermano.

Vio cómo la pareja se levantó de los muebles, y Sakura se dirigió a la puerta.

—Como mencionaste antes, Sakura-san, las casas se han construido, por lo que Sasuke acabó con ese sector de la ciudad también. Creo que va a ser reasignado al hospital el día de hoy.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se azotaron en el Uchiha más joven, pero no sostuvieron la malicia que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. En cambio, ella simplemente le dio una mirada curiosa.

—¿En serio? Bueno, si ese es el caso, supongo que te veré más tarde hoy… Sasuke.

*.*.*.*

Naruto se sentó en el mostrador esperando su orden normal de ramen. Hizo caso omiso de la mirada interesada que el dueño le estaba echando ya que no tenía energía o no deseaba explicar su abatido estado de ánimo.

Las misiones habían sido aplazadas por un tiempo, excepto para unos pocos miembros ANBU's desde que la restauración de la villa tuvo una mayor prioridad. Ya que estaba atrapado en la aldea mientras todo estaba en reparación, Naruto se había unido a Sasuke todos los días a su paso sobre el trabajo que la Hokage le había dado.

Aunque Sasuke aún no hablaba mucho con él, por lo menos ahora parecía apreciar su presencia. Las miradas que recibía todos los días durante las primeras veces se habían ido. Ahora, el Uchiha sólo le daba un asentimiento silencioso como un saludo y comenzaba su trabajo – entendiendo que Naruto se uniría a él en sus esfuerzos.

Hoy comenzaba el primer día que trabajarían en el hospital. Naruto inicialmente pensó que esto sería una gran oportunidad de trabajar con Sakura para conseguir que Sasuke se abriera.

Estaba muy equivocado en esa idea.

Mientras que Sakura era cortés cada vez que tenía que hablar con Sasuke, podía decir que ella iba a salir de ella para evitarlo. Sasuke, también, parecía no tener ganas de hablar con su ex compañera.

Naruto miró hacia donde Sasuke se sentó junto a él; su amigo tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus dedos entrelazados mientras esperaba la comida que pidió.

Naruto luchó contra el impulso de suspirar.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero dos semanas de todo el mundo evitando a Sasuke estaba deprimiendo su ánimo considerablemente. Las únicas personas propensas a hablar con él eran algunos de los trabajadores de la construcción que habían llegado a conocer en la última quincena. Sasuke siempre era amable con ellos y demostró que escuchaba cuando le hablaban. Si tan sólo el resto de los shinobis le dieran la misma oportunidad que el equipo de construcción, estaba seguro que todos ellos serían capaces de llevarse bien juntos.

Menos que entusiasmo se clavaron en la carne de cerdo ramen que el cocinero colocó delante de él. Muchas ideas se le habían ocurrido mientras había estado desesperadamente pensando en alguna manera de solucionar este horrible problema que rodeaba a sus amigos.

Por desgracia, todo lo que se le ocurría no le parecía lo correcto para ayudar a Sasuke a integrarse de nuevo al grupo. No ayudó que el último Uchiha no fuera exactamente el tipo más accesible alrededor – no es que fuera algo nuevo.

—B-buenas tardes, Naruto-kun.

El Jinchuriki volvió la cabeza hacia la voz que llamaba a sus espaldas. Hinata estaba cerca de él con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Naruto estaba de repente muy contento por la presencia de Sasuke.

Luchó consigo mismo para evitar que el color se extendiera por sus bigotudas mejillas. Hablar con Hinata aparte de cualquier grupo le hacía recordar las palabras que había dicho cuando valientemente se interpuso entre él y Pain.

Pensar en su declaración le hacía a la vez muy feliz y confundido.

Nunca en sus diecisiete años había escuchado las palabras "te amo" dirigidas a él.

Ni siquiera las figuras parentales que había tenido en su vida – Iruka-sensei y Ero-sennin – le habían regalado esas palabras. Escuchar a Hinata decir eso hizo que algún rincón oscuro hasta ahora desconocido de su corazón se llenara con una luz alegre.

A alguien le importaba.

Había alguien en su vida que se preocupaba lo suficiente acerca de su existencia para arriesgar su propia vida para salvarlo. Había alguien que realmente lo amaba y quería rodearlo siempre.

Se había repetido esa frase en su cabeza incontables veces cuando iba de camino a la isla a entrenar con Bee.

En la noche, cuando estableció su cuerpo a descansar y su mente empezó a traer todos los pelibros que estaba a punto de dar cara, pensaba en su cara sonriente cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

Tomó un tiempo para que la frase llegara plenamente a la raíz en su corazón. Viniendo de un lugar en su vida cuando la gente lo odiaba abiertamente por razones que eran todavía desconocidas para él, era difícil envolver su cabeza en torno a la idea de que había alguien que no pensara que era basura.

En el momento en que conoció a su madre dentro de los confines de su alma y compartieron palabras, fue capaz de aceptar con alegría sus palabras como verdad inmediata. A pesar de que en sí mismo causó otra realización.

Hinata no tenía el mismo tipo de amor por él que su madre.

Tan tonto como parecía ahora, originalmente no hizo la distinción detrás del significado de los sentimientos de ella. Era suficiente que conociera a alguien que se preocupaba por él.

Todo estaba demasiado agitado después de que había moderado con éxito al kyubi como para pensar sobre estos asuntos, sin embargo, cuando se recostó en esa cama en las Fuerzas Aliadas, después de que la guerra había sido ganada, empezó a pensar en muchas cosas. Fue entonces que la sorprendente verdad le llegó casi de la nada.

Hinata estaba _enamorada _de él.

Esa idea era aún más difícil de aceptar.

Ella sabía lo que él era, todos lo sabían ahora, así que sabiendo eso, ¿cómo podía sostener tales sentimientos románticos por él? Simplemente no le parecía posible.

El flechazo de muchos años en Sakura que él había tenido había sido obligado a dejarlo de lado. Al oírla suplicar para traer a Sasuke de vuelta hace cuatros años, viendo sus lágrimas verter sobre su cara mientras luchaba contra sí misma para acabar con la vida de él, teniendo su mentira en su cara acerca de tener sentimientos por él…

Sabía, sin importar lo que ella tratara de decir, que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Dolió durante mucho tiempo – sabiendo que no volvería a jugar esa parte en su vida. Lo aceptó, sin embargo. Prefería tenerla como amiga que no tenerla con él en absoluto. Ella se preocupaba por él profundamente también, sólo que no en la forma en que él había esperado.

Ahora… ahora aparentemente de la nada, tenía la certeza de que Hinata quería estar con él.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, una de sus preciosas personas. Él había arriesgado su vida por ella antes y lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo un segundo. Ella era una persona amable, era una persona que siempre trató de animarlo y estimularlo sin importar lo que él hubiera hecho.

Él se preocupaba por ella y no quería hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Esa era la razón principal por la que no había discutido su confesión con ella.

Si quería una respuesta de algún tipo en ese momento tendría que decirle que no se sentía de la misma manera. Él no estaba enamorado de ella.

Diablos, no sentía que hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente alrededor de ella para conocerla realmente para hacer cualquier tipo de decisión al respecto.

Con suerte, conseguiría un respiro y sería capaz de evitar el tema por un tiempo. Si ella seguía siendo tan tímida como era normalmente, estaba bastante seguro que obtendría el tiempo.

—Hey Hinata. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo hago algunos recados para la familia —volvió sus ojos tímidos sobre su compañero y con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió a él—. Buenas tardes, Sasuke-san.

El Uchiha simplemente le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia ella para saludarla.

Dio un paso más cerca de la pareja – comprobando rápidamente a su alrededor de que no había nadie más en el rango de audición de la conversación.

—Espero que te haya estado yendo bien en la aldea. Por favor, envía mis saludos a Itachi-san también.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza una vez más antes de volver su atención a la comida. Naruto envió una cálida sonrisa en la dirección de ella, lo que significaba que iba a hablar ahora más con ella, hasta que otra presencia se colocó detrás de Hinata que hizo que la espalda de él se volviera rígida de nuevo por la preocupación.

—Hinata-sama —dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a la heredera.

—Oh, b-buenas tardes, Neji-niisan.

Neji deslizó su mirada sobre Naruto rápidamente antes de aterrizar en la espalda del Uchiha. Naruto vio los labios de Neji adelgazarse y la respiración profunda que tomó antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Sasuke —dijo. El hombre mencionado simplemente movió la cabeza ligeramente para mostrar que lo había escuchado—. Tal vez mis palabras pudieron haber sido demasiado severas cuando nos encontramos —Sasuke no se volvió para míralo a la cara, pero Naruto estaba contento de ver que su Sharingan no se activó.

—Los civiles y la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea no son conscientes de las cosas que pasaron contigo con respecto al año pasado, así que, por supuesto, hay muchas teorías acerca de por qué volviste a Konoha. Me gustaría ver que alguna de ellas resulte ser verdad.

Sasuke no respondió al discurso de Neji, simplemente hizo una pausa en su alimentación para disfrutar de las tranquilas palabras que el miembro de la rama familiar había dicho.

—Hinata-sama, te acompañaré en tus diligencias. Naruto —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza en dirección al hombre bigotudo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la base. Hinata sólo tuvo tiempo para inclinarse rápidamente a la pareja antes de apresurarse a ponerse al día con su primo.

Naruto se sentó en su silla estupefacto. Las palabras de Neji corrían hacia su difuminado cerebro una vez más antes de que una lenta sonrisa se posara en su cara. Sasuke aún no había dicho nada, pero eso no importaba. Su esperanza había empezado a florecer una vez más.

*.*.*.*

La torre dominante de papeles que había parido su escritorio durante el mes pasado se redujo finalmente a una pequeña pila en su bandeja de entrada. Tsunade sintió el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza golpear en la sien derecha, e instintivamente buscó el alijo de sake que guardaba en el cajón superior derecho de su escritorio. Cuando la fría cerámica no tocó sus dedos, retiró la mano rápidamente con una maldición entre dientes.

Shizune había eliminado todo el alcohol en su habitación después de regresar a Konoha.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente brillante; aunque el sake era su opción preferida, necesitaba algo en ese momento para reducir los golpes dolorosos en la cabeza.

El trabajo dejado atrás después de la guerra fue suficiente para volverla loca sola, pero tenía cosas mucho peores que habían exigido su atención en estas últimas semanas.

El bloqueo del consejo en los confines de la mazmorra, la redacción de la horrible verdad de los delitos cometidos por un documento clasificado para asegurar su prisión por el resto de sus vidas y la recolección manual del nuevo consejo para ofrecer su ayuda en la decisión de los asuntos políticos de Konoha la tenían lista para entregar el título de Hokage a Naruto y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

Se levantó del escritorio para estirar su formulario estrecho, y miró por las grandes ventanas detrás de ella sobre la aldea casi restaurada. Las vistas de los edificios recién hechas que cubren el suelo en lugar de tiendas de lona verde la hizo sonreír.

Su gente finalmente pudo volver a su forma ya conocida de la vida. La tragedia que Pain causó a su aldea era borrada lentamente con cada nueva estructura que colocaban.

Deseó que Jiraiya hubiera podido ver la aldea inclinándose juntos como lo estaba haciendo.

Una mirada sombría le llenaron los ojos una vez más a la idea de su compañero caído.

Orochumaru se había convertido en un ser de pura maldad y necesitaba ser detenido, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que ella ahora era el último miembro vivo del equipo Sarutobi.

La piel suave que cubría su cuerpo contradecía la edad que sentía asentarse en sus huesos.

¿Dónde empezó a ir todo mal?

¿Qué tan malas podrían haber sido las cosas para que su mentor, el Tercer Hokage, uno de los hombres más justos que jamás había conocido, permitiera un acto tan atroz como la masacre Uchiha?

Los acontecimientos de esa noche se habían salido de control y allí estaba ella, una década más tarde, tratando de arreglar el lío dejado atrás.

Tenía que salir de la oficina por un tiempo. Mirando a la misma información deprimente una y otra vez estaba empezando a llegar a ella.

Pensó brevemente en ir a un restaurante local y pedir una botella de su mejor sake, pero sabía que Shizune la perseguiría rápidamente y la sermonearía sobre sus funciones.

Tsunade se dejó caer en su silla con un suspiro. El movimiento hizo que algunos de los papeles de su escritorio se cayeran con el pase de la brisa y un informe en particular estaba expuesto cuando los papeles encima estaban esparcidos.

Entrecerró los ojos en el artículo ofensivo que le había hecho escribir a su aprendiz.

Tres veces ya había leído el informe de dos páginas palabra por palabra, y las tres veces se había sentido fluctuar entre la ira cegadora y lágrimas.

Sakura era una perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía; eso incluía cualquier y todos los papeleos que tuviera que hacer. Eso era por lo general una buena cualidad de ella, pero Tsunade no podía evitar desear que sólo por esta vez, Sakura hubiera saltado algunos de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar.

Leer sobre la joven estudiante que había llegado a cuidar tan profundamente haber sido secuestrada, golpeada, azotada y envenenada fue suficiente para asegurar unas noches de sueño inquieto.

Estaba tan orgullosa de ella.

Por resistir lo que resistió, por negarse a ceder a las demandas de sus captores sin importar el dolor que tuvo que soportar, mostró su increíble fuerza y lealtad por la aldea.

Sakura había cambiado mucho desde aquella muchacha demasiado emocional que le había rogado para que le enseñara ninjutsu médico. Tsunade podía ver las huellas de determinación en sus ojos en ese entonces; los ojos color esmeralda que aún lloraban con lágrimas muchas veces, pero continuaban manteniendo el espíritu de nunca darse por vencida. Apenas cuatro años llevaba enseñándole y Tsunade podía decir con orgullo que Sakura estaba casi igual que Shizune en habilidad y conocimiento.

Incluso las heridas que Sakura recibió habían sido curadas casi completamente en el momento en que ella la examinó. No era una buena práctica curar el cuerpo completo con chakra, ya que podría causar que el paciente pierda el tiempo fuera de su vida con la regeneración tan rápida, pero sabía que Sakura no tenía otra opción en otro momento. Conociendo ahora en la condición que ella había estado cuando se vio obligada a curarse a sí misma, Tsunade estaba impresionada con sus habilidades.

Tal vez debería ir a pasar un momento agradable con su estudiante. Apenas la había visto desde su regreso a la aldea.

Los asuntos oficiales la habían mantenido muy ocupada, a Shizune también; sin embargo, Sakura había asumido el control de las operaciones del día a día en el hospital en su ausencia. Los horarios estaban hechos, los turnos fueron cubiertos de la mejor forma que pudieron con la sobrecarga de pacientes que habían tenido y planes de tratamiento fueron atendidos. Tsunade no tenía preocupaciones sobre el estado del hospital mientras pudiera confiárselo a Sakura.

Cuando Itachi le envió el mensaje la semana pasada que la había encontrado en un banco durante las primeras horas de la mañana, Tsunade pidió sus tarjetas de tiempo del hospital.

Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de tiempo que su alumna había pasado allí durante las últimas semanas. No sólo estaba trabajando largas horas durante el día, sino que también había sido llamada muchas veces durante la noche para ayudar con una emergencia.

Cada día, Sakura estaba en el hospital a las siete de la mañana para comenzar a atender pacientes. La mayor parte del tiempo no salía sino hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche.

Se quedó impresionada por la dedicación que Sakura mostró a su profesión, pero Tsunade sabía por experiencia que Sakura no tenía aún – si no cuidas de tu propio cuerpo, no puedes cuidar de alguien más. Había sido capaz de enseñarle esta lección en la batalla, pero parecía que tenía que recordarle que la regla aplicaba para muchas cosas.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió de su oficina. Podía enviarle un mensaje a Naruto, pero prefirió ir a buscar a Sakura por sí misma.

Tal vez una "lección" la divertiría un rato.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Sí sí sí, ya sé, no actualicé el fin de semana, mil disculpas! Estuve ocupada con esto y lo otro. (febrero es el peor mes de todos)_

_Y gracias por aclararme la duda pasada :3 _

_Bueno, hablando del capítulo._

_Alice Uchiha 26, siiiiiiiiiiii, acertaste! era Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii, toma, un premio *le pasa una cereza*  
*En inglés esa oración dice: "Sakura was slow to come out of her peaceful, dreamless sleep", lo que traduciría: "Sakura tardó en salir de su tranquilo, sin sueños, sueño", suena muy redundante, no? por eso lo cambié a siesta:3  
Owwww, casi se me sale una lágrima con lo de "Él no estaba enamorado de ella", vale, fue duro :c _

_Ya sabeis, si no entendeis algo enviadme un review o un pm que yo lo respondo con gusto. _

_Ahora a hablar de este mes._

_Tenéis planes? algún noviecillo con quien pasar mañana, 14 de febrero? o vais a estar como yo? (en pijama, cuadernos y libros al lado, cerezas, frente al computador y al lado del celular con una camisa que diga "odio febrero") :3_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


	13. Chapter 13

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 13.

Sakura estaba en el claro de entrenamiento del área nueve, en espera a que su shishou llegara.

Tirando de sus cómodamente gastados guantes de cuero, contempló el paisaje familiar.

Cada vez que Tsunade-sama finalmente comenzó a entrenarla para usar su chakra y aumentar su fuerza, se trasladaban a esta área. Más allá de la aldea que las más frecuentes áreas de entrenamiento, sus golpes mutuamente mejorados no molestaban a los otros aldeanos y tampoco tenían docenas de shinobis corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

No mucho había cambiado en el año más o menos desde que había estado aquí. Cada tronco de un árbol que podía ver sobresaliendo de la tierra era un recuerdo de aprendizaje y dolor que podía recordar claramente. No le importaba el dolor – era un simple testimonio de su entrenamiento, que había sido muy exitoso. El gran claro le dio un montón de espacio para maniobrar y para entrenar en eludir a su enemigo.

Distraídamente comenzó a hacer estiramientos al recordar el tiempo pasado aquí.

Cuando no estaba en el hospital o en la biblioteca, pasaba la mayor parte de los últimos cuatro años de entrenamiento en este espacio. A solas con Tsunade-sama, ser derribada o tirada hacia atrás una y otra vez hasta que perfeccionó el uso y el tiempo de su chakra.

Tsunade-sama podía ser una entrenadora dura cuando se trataba de un combate mano a mano, pero Sakura sabía que todo era para su beneficio. Su shishou la animó y empujó a sus límites, lo que la convirtió en la shinobi fuerte que era hoy.

Se alegró por las lecciones y admiraba a su shishou más que nadie, pero esos días de entrenamiento eran de los que se alegraba de no tener que repetirlos.

De sol arriba a sol abajo, Sakura se encontró en el bosque, mientras el sudor corría por su cara y los nudillos ensangrentados de los intentos fallidos para destruir los árboles o rocas con un solo puñetazo. Aunque su control de chakra estaba por encima del promedio, le tomó una gran cantidad de tiempo y de práctica para que fuera capaz de descargar su chakra en el momento necesariamente preciso para destruir los objetos.

Tsunade-sama también había perforado en ella la importancia de mantenerse completamente alerta en la batalla para evitar ser herida de alguna manera. Esquivando los golpes y las armas que su shishou le arrojaba era más fácil decir que hacer.

Sin embargo, después de algún tiempo trabajando con ella uno a uno, por fin pudo mantenerse al margen de los ataques dirigidos por su shishou. Después de eso, de vez en cuando iba a trabajar con Genma, Izumo, y Kotetsu. Sus largueros, siendo sorprendentemente divertidos, fueron de un montón de ayuda para su entrenamiento.

Siendo atacada por varios oponentes la mantuvo en sus pies.

Cualquier persona que pensara que la edad había ralentizado a su shishou del todo debía pasar diez minutos en batalla con ella. Gracias a su destreza médica, no tenía las cicatrices para demostrar que rápida su shishou era.

—Sakura.

Sakura levantó la vista de su estiramiento para ver a la Hokage acercándose a ella en el claro.

—Shishou, ¿por qué querías entrenar hoy? —preguntó. No habían entrenado juntas en situaciones de combate durante casi un año antes de que Naruto regresara.

Tsunade se detuvo y miró a su estudiante con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cansada de ver papeleo; además, estoy segura de que necesitas un cambio de ritmo.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso suena atractivo en este momento. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

—Todavía estamos esperando a algunas personas. Sigue estirando hasta entonces.

Sakura estaba confundida, pero siguió las órdenes de su maestra.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que otro juego de ninjas despejara en la línea del bosque. Mientras que originalmente había asumido que Genma o los otros serían los que se unirían a ellas, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y a los Uchiha's caminando al claro.

—¡Oi, baa-chan! —Naruto llamó en voz alta mientras la saludaba—. ¡Estamos aquí! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Sakura podía ver el estrechamiento de los ojos de su mentora y el tic que se desarrolló en el uso continuo del nombre que Naruto usaba para ella. No fue muy difícil pensar que su shishou estaba luchando contra el impulso de tirar algo al joven.

—El mensaje que envié decía que trajeras a Sasuke contigo. ¿Por qué están los dos aquí? —la molestia se escuchaba claramente en su tono.

—No, no lo hizo —Naruto respondió obstinadamente, un poco confundido por su irritación—. Todo lo que decía era ir al área nueve de entrenamiento con "el Uchiha". No estaba seguro a quien se refería, por lo que los traje a ambos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros desdeñosamente.

—Baka —murmuró rápidamente en voz baja.

—No hay nadie más en los alrededores, y estaba bajo un henge* durante nuestro viaje aquí —Itachi le informó.

—Al menos uno de los dos tiene sentido.

—¡Hey! —Naruto lloró.

—Itachi, Sasuke. Ustedes dos pueden tomar asiento en la orilla del bosque, mientras consigo que Sakura comience. Vamos a hablar un minuto. Naruto, ven aquí.

Itachi y Sasuke siguieron sus órdenes – aunque éste último lo hizo lentamente con un gran ceño estropeando su cara – mientras que Naruto la siguió hasta donde Sakura seguía esperando en el claro.

—Desde que Naruto está en la aldea esta vez, podemos ir a través de tu entrenamiento mucho más eficiente de lo normal —le dijo a Sakura—. Naruto, quiero que utilices tus clones para entrenar con Sakura. Digamos, ¿treinta de ellos? —Tsunade dijo con una mirada en Sakura. La pelirosa estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por el número, pero no dio su visto bueno del acuerdo.

—¿Qué? ¿Treinta? ¡Baa-chan, es una locura! —Naruto exclamó en voz alta, la preocupación se mezcabla con su arrebato.

Tsunade le estrechó los ojos mientras daba un paso más cerca.

—Sí, Naruto, treinta, y cada uno debe estar armado con al menos un kunai. Ah, y déjame continuar y decirte: no te detengas con ella. Si lo haces, me aseguraré de que sólo recibas misiones rango D para el próximo año.

Naruto tragó saliva visiblemente, era muy consciente de que ella podía y seguiría adelante con su amenaza. Con una mueca, hizo sus familiares signos con las manos y numerosas réplicas de sí mismo llenaron la zona. Cada uno de ellos sacó un kunai de la bolsa de armas alrededor de sus muslos y se quedaron esperando órdenes. Tsunade dirigió al verdadero Naruto lejos del claro – hacia los hermanos Uchiha – y le dio la señal a Sakura para empezar.

*.*.*.*

—Ya que estás aquí Itachi, seguiré adelante y te actualizaré en esa información que me diste la semana pasada —Tsunade comenzó cuando se sentó en un tronco grande cerca de los Uchiha. Él apartó los ojos de Sakura combatiendo contra los clones de Naruto para dar a la Hokage toda su atención—. Hasta ahora, ANBU ha sido capaz de ver cuatro de los lugares de Akatsuki que me diste. Los cuatro han sido abandonados y de acuerdo con sus informes, no parece como si alguien hubiera vuelto desde entonces.

—Era de esperar —respondió Itachi—. Hasta donde yo sé, él no conoce la ubicación de muchos de los antiguos escondites de Akatsuki, por lo que no estaría fuera de base pensar que no estaría allí.

—Es cierto, pero las bases necesarias para ser destruido de todos modos. Era sólo una ilusión que él estuviera allí también —se volvió hacia el otro hermano—. ¿Sasuke?

—¿Hm? —Sasuke respondió bruscamente, sus ojos estaban pegados a la escena delante de él, su compañera de equipo femenina acabando con los múltiples clones de Naruto.

Era asombroso, en serio, lo buena que era.

Eso era algo que, teniendo en cuenta que nunca podría honestamente recordar en su combate, él y Naruto siempre tenían que salvarla. Era buena en genjutsu e inteligente, a pesar de que en su mayoría se comportaba como una niña pequeña sobre-emocional cuando eran más jóvenes, pero nunca la había visto peleando así.

Los clones de Naruto nunca cedieron en sus ataques.

Corrían hacia ella en oleadas; grupos de ellos le atacaban desde todos los ángulos con sus kunais al descubierto. Casi sin esfuerzo ella bloqueaba sus ataques y los disipaba uno por uno; los brazos y las piernas volando en todos los ángulos para asestar golpes a ellos mientras atacaban.

Su forma curvada en maneras imposibles para evitar a toda huelga que le hicieran daño.

Cuando un gran número de ellos se lanzó hacia adelante, dio varias vueltas hacia atrás antes de enderezarse a sí misma e inmediatamente pasar a la ofensiva. La fluidez de sus movimientos era casi digna de ver.

Lo más impresionante de todo era su constante conciencia de la presencia de él. Incluso a través de las nubes de humo que quedaban después de que un clon se disipara, él vio que sus ojos se mantenían en el resto de ellos. Siempre estaba alerta y no cerraba los ojos por un momento. Era instinto que cualquier persona cerrara los ojos con fuerza justo antes de que un golpe pudiera desembarcarlos, pero Sakura mantuvo los ojos abiertos, siempre en busca de la salida, incluso hasta el último segundo.

Incluso cuando estaba reacio a admitirlo, estaba impresionado con su taijutsu.

—¿Teme? —Naruto llamó cuando no respondió algo a lo que la Hokage le preguntó. Él se apartó de la actuación agraciada que Sakura estaba haciendo para finalmente hacer cara con la (molesta) Godaime.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con una voz que enviaba que señales de alarma se ejecutaran a través de él. Su sonrisa de labios apretados sólo hizo aumentar las campanas en sonido—. ¿Recuerdas que Kabuto todavía está suelo? —le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza en afirmación.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Kabuto era el responsable de traer a su hermano de la tumba. Mientras que estaba contento de poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano otra vez, sabía que Itachi nunca quiso que esto sucediera. Estaba muerto, y aunque le doliera, Sasuke sabía que debía permanecer de esa manera. Kabuto estaba en la cima de su lista de cosas para enfrentar después de que Itachi fuera puesto a descansar.

Tsunade miró a Sasuke con cuidado mientras ya varios de sus pensamientos se dibujaron en el rostro de él.

—ANBU intentó localizarle después de la guerra, pero hasta el momento nada ha aparecido. Es peligroso y tenemos que tratarle tan pronto como sea posible.

Impasible como siempre, Sasuke simplemente la miró fijamente. Nada de esto era información nueva para él, así que estaba confundido un poco en cuanto a por qué ella sentía la necesidad de decir todo esto.

Suspirando, la Godaime cambió su posición sentada para hacer frente al Uchiha más joven.

—No somos los únicos que le buscan. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Trajo shinobis de todas las aldeas ocultas. Insultó a todo el mundo con sus acciones. Esto se está convirtiendo en un esfuerzo combinado de las Fuerzas Aliadas.

Evitando la mirada de la mujer de más edad, vio como Sakura arrancó un kunai de la mano de un clon y destruyó a otros cinco con él.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —preguntó, sombríamente.

—Quiero que me des todos los lugares de las bases de Orochumaru con las que estás familiarizado.

En vez de girar su cara, se centró en la lucha de Sakura.

Ahora, todo tenía sentido.

Se había estado preguntando por qué discutiría libremente toda esta información con él, ya que no era un miembro de confianza del pueblo. Simplemente le estaba utilizando como fuente de información.

Era difícil para él resistir el impulso de reírse en su cara.

Sólo porque él hubiera regresado a esta aldea y que no hubiera hecho un intento de matar a alguien todavía… ¿De verdad le hizo pensar que él haría una maldita cosa sobre ayudar a Konoha, o cualquiera de las aldeas para ese problema?

Él era un vengador. Encontraría la justicia por su cuenta, como siempre había hecho.

Parándose, Tsunade renunció a un suspiro de dolor.

—Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, ¿sabes? En realidad, no eres tan difícil de leer.

Él le dirigió una mirada dura a esa declaración.

—Itachi.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su aprendiz.

—Háblale sobre entrar en razón, ¿quieres?

*.*.*.*

Apartando el kunai que usó, Sakura se secó el sudor de la frente. Su respiración no era demasiada áspera; ni tampoco se sentía demasiada cansada de su combate con los clones de Naruto.

Sonrió ante eso.

Cuando comenzó el entrenamiento con Genma y los otros, estaría tan aniquilada por la pelea que habría colapsado en el centro del campo de entrenamiento después de que hubiera terminado.

Ahora, había derrotado con éxito los treinta clones de Naruto y sentía como si pudiera seguir luchando. Su resistencia había aumentado enormemente desde sus años de formación temprana. Ella no era de las que presumía, pero se tomó un momento para estar orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo.

Sakura se volvió hacia su shishou con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso crees? Simplemente te estaba dando tiempo para terminar tu discusión.

Tsunade sintió una comisura de sus labios elevarse.

—No seas descarada, mocosa. ¿Estás lista para continuar?

La confusión nubló su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lucha contra tu postura, Sakura, o voy a limpiar el suelo contigo otra vez —dijo Tsunade mientras agrietaba sus nudillos.

Sakura rápidamente se deslizó de nuevo en su posición defensiva al reconocer la posición de ataque que su shishou había tomado. En cuestión de segundos, Tsunade se lanzó al aire y se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura. Rodó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar un tiro directo que dividió el terreno en dos.

Saltando sobre sus pies, corrió hacia la espalda de su shishou y lanzó un puñetazo cargado de chakra, el cual Tsunade atrapó con su propia mano. El sonoro golpe causado por dos de esas reuniones de fuerzas resonó en el claro.

Los alrededores estaban seguros de que los huesos de los brazos de las mujeres habían sido destrozados.

Tsunade agarró la mano de su aprendiz con fuerza, y, con un poco de chakra, la tiró por encima del hombro hacia el cercano bosque.

Sakura se retorció en el aire, lo que la hizo golpear el árbol con su pie. Obligó a su chakra surgir a través de sus muslos y se empujó de nuevo, enviándose volando de vuelta hacia su shishou.

Las mujeres se encontraron de nuevo, las manos entrelazadas sobre la otra en un agarre irrompible.

—No te apartaste cuando traté de agarrarte, Sakura. ¿Te has metido satisfecha en el hecho de que puedes ser más fuerte que los demás cuando necesitas serlo? —preguntó Tsunade mientras retorcía las manos de la chica y enviaba una fuerte patada a su abdomen.

Sakura se deslizó varios metros en el terreno ligeramente maltratado. Se limpió el hilillo de sangre que sentía fluir desde la comisura de la boca. Estaba en dolor y sintió el comienzo de algunas magulladuras internas, pero no era nada que no pudiera ser completamente curado después.

Su cabeza se levantó lentamente mientras reunía su chakra en su puño una vez más.

—Por supuesto que no, Shishou. Simplemente fue un error de mi parte. Voy a trabajar duro para compensar eso —con una sonrisa luciendo su rostro, lanzó su puño contra el suelo, liberando su chakra reprimido a través de la dura tierra.

El suelo se dividió en varias direcciones; trozos de tierra volcaron en el suelo comprimido y Tsunade se vio obligada a retirarse.

Antes de que el polvo pudiera incluso instalarse, Sakura escuchó el sonido sordo de algo que era lanzado en el viento. Sólo porque sus ojos estaban claramente centrados en la zona donde vio parada a su shishou la última vez, le permitió ver la gran roca que se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

*.*.*.*

Los tres hombres se sentaron en silencio atónito al ver el increíble "entrenamiento" que presenciaban ante ellos.

El puño de Sakura se mantuvo al aire, incluso después de que los restos destrozados de la roca cayeron a su alrededor.

—A pesar de que había escuchado rumores acerca de la increíble fuerza que Tsunade-sama posee, es realmente diferente cuando lo ves en persona —dijo Itachi mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante desde su percha en un tronco caído para acapararse en la batalla de las mujeres.

—Sí, baa-chan puede ser un poco fresca cuando lo quiere ser —Naruto añadió— ¡pero es un infierno de un montón de diferencia cuando ella se vuelve contra ti! ¡Esa vieja bruja tiró de mi frente antes, y pensé que me iba a morir!

_Probablemente estabas haciendo algo estúpido, como siempre_, Sasuke se encontró pensando.

—Sin embargo, es un poco bueno verlas entrenar juntas —murmuró Naruto con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza para descansar en sus dos manos entrelazadas.

Itachi se volvió para mirar al Jinchuriki.

—¿Nunca antes las habías visto entrenar?

—Nah. Estaba fuera de la aldea entrenando con Ero-sennin durante tres años —tonalidades zafiros pasaron a considerar al Uchiha mayor— Ya había empezado a trabajar con baa-chan antes de irme, pero cuando volví, ella ya había terminado.

Itachi vio el arrepentimiento cruzar la cara de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera comentar que había pasado. El Jinchuriki rió de nuevo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Creo que todos nos volvemos fuertes por nuestra cuenta, ¿eh?

Aunque Sasuke se mantuvo aparte de la conversación, Itachi observó el temblor leve en la mandíbula. Incluso si nadie más podía, podía confiar en Naruto para llegar a Sasuke, lo aceptara o no.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, ototo?

Ladeando levemente la cabeza, Sasuke apuntó su molestia con una mirada en blanco.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Kabuto.

—Yo me encargo de él.

—¿De qué estás hablando, teme? —Naruto exclamó en voz alta, metiéndose en la conversación—. ¡Simplemente no puedes salir corriendo otra vez!

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —agravación sangró en el tono de Sasuke.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sasuke —Itachi se recostó y miró a su hermano con ojos impasibles—. Esta vez con más certeza les preocupa a muchas personas más que a ti. Kabuto hirió a muchos cuando utilizó el Edo Tensei para resucitar a sus seres queridos.

Sus casi idénticos obsidianas ojos bloquearon sobre el otro.

—Él es un error que permití que viviera. Yo me encargo de él.

—¿Y dejar todo atrás una vez más? —se quedaron en silencio mientras se observaban.

Harto de la sesión en silencio, Naruto se puso de pie y se paró en medio de los hermanos.

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡No tiene que ser así! ¡Sólo dale a baa-chan las bases de Orochimaru, así ANBU y otros shinobis de la aldea pueden buscarlas!

Todavía centrado en Itachi, Sasuke ignoró al rubio.

Un fuerte estruendo rompió la silenciosa tensión entre los tres.

Sakura yacía apoyada contra un árbol que tenía grietas frescas en él, probablemente hechos con su cuerpo volando hacia éste. Su respiración era áspera y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas. Aunque era consciente, era obvio que no podía continuar.

Tsunade se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue la vencedora en el combate, pero no había ganado sin haber recibido daño. Muchos cortes y contusiones llenaban su cuerpo, y aunque era difícil de decir, desde el punto de vista de ellos, su hombro izquierdo parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento. Mirando por encima de su hombro, habló lo suficientemente bajo para Sasuke – indiferente si Naruto oía.

—Sasuke, ¿tienes tanta fe en que tus amigos te perseguirán continuamente? ¿Qué sufran otra traición de ti? —bajando la fría mirada, ónice y un repunte triste de sus labios, continuó—. Nunca quise que fueras como yo, ototo.

Sasuke, incapaz de formar palaras en la afirmación repentina de su hermano, se limitó a observar como Itachi se alejó de él.

¿Por qué Itachi no podía entender que era su responsabilidad lidiar con Kabuto?' Sí, otras personas habían sufrido a causa de sus acciones en esta ocasión, pero fue su decisión permitir que siguiera viviendo después de que mató a Orochimaru. A causa de ese momento, Kabuto había crecido en poder y había sido capaz de causar tanto daño durante la guerra.

Fue su error; por lo tanto, él era quien debía tratarle.

Después de que se dispuso con Orochimaru, sabía que Kabuto no sería ninguna amenaza. Sasuke aún se oponía a matar sin necesidad, y con el maestro med-nin fuera, puso poca atención a lo que Kabuto haría. Todo lo que le había visto hacer era seguir a ciegas a Orochimaru, dedicándose a todas las necesidades de la serpiente. Siervos como esos normalmente se desvanecían en el fondo una vez que su amo se ha ido.

Había calculado mal.

Ahora, con Kabuto fusionándose con las células de Orochimaru, había llegado al poder. Junto con la inteligencia que Kabuto ya poseía y su vasto conocimiento del jutsu, que formalmente no tenía poder para ejercer, se había convertido en un adversario peligroso.

Kabuto había cometido el error de cruzarse en traer de vuelta a Itachi contra su voluntad, por lo que, naturalmente, tendría que pagar con su vida.

Pero, ¿por qué Itachi no podía entender esto?

—Él está mal.

El tren de pensamiento de Sasuke fue cortado por las palabras casi inaudibles de Naruto.

La triste sonrisa en el rostro de su antiguo amigo no llegó a sus ojos. En cambio, sus ojos azules no parecían tener nada más que dolor.

—Siempre te perseguiré, Sasuke. No importa lo que hagas o donde vayas, siempre voy a estar unos pasos detrás de ti, tratando de capturarte.

…¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Naruto era tan persistente con asuntos tan triviales?

¿Era su amistad tan importante para él?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

Una vez más, el rubio habló, esta vez el desaliento más evidente.

—Yo sólo… sólo deseo que no eligieras correr. Así aprenderás a confiar en tus amigos… Incluso sólo un poco —abatido, los ojos cerúleos se levantaron para mirarlo fijamente—. No tienes que enfrentar todo solo en la vida, Sasuke.

En lugar de imitar a su hermano, Naruto permaneció a su lado, como siempre lo había hecho. En silencio, por una vez, el rubio se sentó cerca del Uchiha, y le permitió tomar en sus palabras.

Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo. Desde la noche que Itachi mató a su familia había estado solo, solamente en la necesidad de hacer justicia por su clan. No necesitaba otras personas alrededor de él; estaba bien cuidándose a sí mismo.

Pero…

Eso no era del todo cierto.

Naruto se había convertido rápidamente en un rival para él, alguien que pudiera coincidir con las fortalezas y empujarle a mejorar.

Kakashi había sido alguien quien le mostró nuevas técnicas, ayudó a ampliar sus puntos fuertes como shinobi.

Sakura se había preocupado por él, no importaba lo grosero o cruel que era con ella a veces.

Apretó los dientes mientras luchaba contra sí mismo.

Era duro. Era muy duro tratar de cambiar su forma de pensar.

Antes, cuando era más joven, parecía venir de forma natural. Caer en un lugar cómodo donde protegía a otros, y permitirles hacer lo mismo por él era mucho más fácil en ese entonces.

No era lo mismo ahora. Después de todo lo que había visto y hecho, ¿cómo podía simplemente…?

Deslizando su mirada de obsidiana hacia su homólogo auspicioso, notó que Naruto no se había movido; seguía sentado en silencio a su lado, mirando a la Hokage y a Sakura hablar con Itachi mientras curaban sus heridas.

¿Cuándo empezó a pensar en Naruto como un enemigo? ¿Había sido tan celoso de los progresos de Naruto como un niño que dejó de pensar en él como un amigo?

¿Por qué todas sus ideas firmemente arraigadas estaban empezando a desmoronarse?

*.*.*.*

El olor a pintura fresca asaltó su nariz el momento en que entró al nuevo pasillo del hospital. Esta no era su primera visión de los laboratorios recién hechos, pero la última vez que caminó por estos pasillos, todo estaba horriblemente vacío. Ahora, todas las puertas habían sido puestas y azulejo liso extendía a lo largo de los pisos. Lo único que faltaba de la construcción para hacer era llenar las habitaciones individuales.

Cambió la caja en su mano mientras cogía el pomo de la última puerta del pasillo. Esta habitación era sin duda más grande que el área de trabajo anterior con el que había tratado.

Coberturas de plástico cubrían casi cada pieza de mobiliario de la habitación, y sólo el gran mostrador en el centro estaba vacío. Colocando la caja en la parte superior de la barra recién hecha, Sakura comenzó levantando suavemente las botellas selladas desde el recipiente.

La idea de Tsunade-sama para esta habitación era una con la que Sakura estaba sin duda satisfecha.

El laboratorio anterior tenía que funcionar como un espacio de trabajo para el análisis del ADN, los estudios farmacológicos, y el análisis de veneno. Con la ampliación del hospital, Tsunade-sama tenía habitaciones separadas construidas para cada área específica. Ahora, los técnicos de laboratorio tendrían más espacio para dedicarse a su profesión, y tal vez no discutir tanto sobre el espacio.

Sakura tomó la cubierta de plástico de la caja detrás de ella, y comenzó a colocar cuidadosamente las botellas a lo largo de los estantes.

Por el momento, las cosas marchaban bien en Konoha.

De acuerdo con los contratistas, había menos de un mes restante para que la construcción se completara. Además, el nivel de los pacientes en el hospital finalmente había regresado a la normalidad así que los dobles —y ocasionalmente— turnos tiples del personal de enfermería y de medicina ninja que habían estado trabajando se habían ido. Por otra parte, los shinobis finalmente fueron rotados entre las misiones y la construcción.

Sakura incluso volvería a su horario normal.

Desde que no eran una carga crítica del paciente en el hospital por más tiempo, los médicos fueron capaces de manejar los casos que tenían. Sakura podía moverse una vez más para ayudar a la Hokage con sus recados y ayudar en el hospital cuando necesitaba hacerlo. Con la forma en que las cosas iban, incluso podría ser capaz de salir en una misión si se acercaran a ella.

Un ruido de la puerta le llamó la atención, pero la persona que entraba era la última que esperaba ver.

Demasiado centrado en la incorporación de las tres cajas grandes acunadas en sus brazos, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Con cuidado, navegó su camino alrededor de la sala – todo el rato, Sakura lo observó.

Insegura en cuanto a lo que había sucedido durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, algo había tocado una fibra sensible dentro del Uchiha. La expresión endurecida de sus ojos, parecía enojado, pero confundido también. Era difícil de decir, pero no podía preguntarle. Incluso si lo hiciera, probablemente la apartaría y se alejaría.

El momento en que puso las cajas en el suelo, parecía registrar el hecho de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Sus ojos se alzaron a los de ella antes de que pudiera ser capaz de alejarse.

Por una fracción de segundo, Sakura se sintió perdida en sus oscuros ojos.

No estaban llenos de odio o desprecio por su presencia, eran simplemente curiosos. Como si le preguntara en silencio por qué estaba en la habitación. En ese breve instante, sintió como si estuviera mirando al viejo Sasuke.

Pero los pensamientos de ese tipo eran peligrosos, en más de un sentido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —ella preguntó primero.

Tal vez había algo ligeramente fuera de su tono, porque antes de responder, las cejas de él se levantaron en cuestión.

—Entregando.

Ella resistió el impulso fuerte para dar un impropio femenino como respuesta a su tono arrogante.

Concentrada en llenar las plantas una vez más, apartó su mirada penetrante. Su presencia nunca se fue, sin embargo. Podía sentirlo, caminando por la habitación en silencio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para estudiar los contenidos del área.

Fue difícil, pero se obligó a no dar la vuelta y verlo. Esta era la primera vez que había estado en su presencia, sola; sorprendentemente, no tenía miedo.

Tal vez era porque había estado trabajando para restaurar el pueblo, o tal vez fue porque había estado cerca de él con Itachi-san. Cualquiera que sea la razón, se alegró de poder estar de pie alrededor de él sin temer su espada.

El por qué todavía estaba nerviosa, no estaba segura.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de esta sala?

Ella miró por encima del hombro, ligeramente sobresaltada al escuchar el sonido de su voz barítona. Él se apoyó en el mostrador, los ojos en ella mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Análisis de venenos.

—¿Un talento de los tuyos?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso es lo que le dijiste a Itachi.

La conversación que tuvo con Itachi en su apartamento le pasó por la memoria.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, me olvidé de eso —volvió a la organización de botellas y permitió que el silencio llenara la habitación de nuevo.

Sin embargo, él no se fue.

Esto era extraño. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella mientras seguía vaciando la caja que estaba trabajando. Se sentía como si la estuviera estudiando, analizando sus movimientos.

Era irritante.

Ahora era híper consciente de cada movimiento que hacía. Cada vez que movía su mano, podía sentir los ojos de él trazando el camino que ella tomó.

¿Cuál era su problema?

No fue hasta cuatro días desde la última vez que lo vio en los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en ella durante ese tiempo?

Justo cuando sintió llegar al final de su paciencia, su shishou se adentró en la habitación.

—He estado buscándote.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó Sakura.

—No tú, él.

El Uchiha simplemente cortó sus ojos hacia ella en reconocimiento. Sin más, la Hokage entró en la habitación y directamente se dirigió al lado de Sasuke.

—¿Has tomado la decisión sobre el tema que hablamos el otro día?

Sakura estaba instantáneamente curiosa.

¿Era esto lo que había trastornado a Sasuke el día que entrenó con su shishou? No podía estar segura ya que Tsunade-sama no dio una razón específica, pero la idea era muy plausible.

Sakura observó a los dos ninjas poderosos frente a ella.

Aunque no parecían enfadados, ambos tenían sus guardias arriba. Se enfrentaron entre sí serios, sin retroceder.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Sasuke resoplara y se apartara de los ojos de la Hokage. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones ninjas, sacó un trazo de pergamino doblado.

—Es tu problema si tu gente se mata a sí misma.

Después de entregar el papel, se apartó del mostrador y salió de la habitación.

Su shishou abrió el pliego y escaneó su contenido rápidamente. Sea lo que contenía, le trajo una sonrisa a la cara.

—Umm… ¿Shishou? ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

Tsunade se echó a reír cuando dobló el papel y lo colocó en su túnica.

—La habitación está quedando bien, Sakura. Mantenla así —ella también salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una mujer joven muy confundida.

Conocía a su shishou bien y se había acostumbrado a sus estados de ánimo. No importa si ponía su sonrisa falsa para el consejo o para mantener su temperamento bajo control con un cliente particularmente difícil, Sakura podía detectar sus verdaderas emociones al instante.

Toda la conversación que acababa de presenciar la dejó confundida, pero lo más confuso para ella era el alivio honesto que oyó a través de la risa de su mentora.

* * *

_*Henge: Jutsu de transformación.  
_

_Hey hey chicas. Cómo están? Qué tal San Valentín? Cómo la pasaron? _

_Los examenes de admisión me tienen mal, por eso es que no he podido actualizar. :c _

_Ahora hablando del capítulo.  
Aasdasdasdas, vieron como se encontraron Sasuke y Sakura? HOLY SHIT! O cuando Sasuke estaba viendo a Sakura entrenar! Double shit! Excelente! *-*  
A ver, como algunas de ustedes no soporta más, el sasusaku verdadero comienza en la familia del veinte. No diré en qué capítulo porque me consideraría la reina del spoiler, pero era para que lo tuvieran presente :33_

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores :33  
GlassBroken, querida, qué pasó con tu cuenta? No me digas, se te olvidó la contraseña? o:  


_Ya saben, si no entienden algo, disparen un review y/o un PM, que lo respondo al instante. :) _

_Las quiero. Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


	14. Chapter 14

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 14.

Mientras que nunca había estado en la cámara de oficiales para el consejo, la ruta era una que él fácilmente recordaba después de las instrucciones que recibió en su misiva. Yendo más allá de la oficina del Hokage en el gran edificio, se dirigió por el pasillo y comenzó su caminata a la habitación. Sus cuerpos no eran visibles, pero la presencia inconfundible de los ninjas ANBU rodeaban el área.

_Las cifras de seguridad estaban más estrictas aquí._

¿Por qué la reunión se llevaba a cabo en las cámaras? Él no lo sabía. No era como si no hubiera conocido al nuevo concejo antes, incluso se sentó en algunas de las discusiones sobre el pueblo. Por supuesto, todo eso había tenido lugar en la oficina de la Hokage.

La puerta final del pasillo, ahora estaba frente a él, mirando no diferente que otra puerta que había pasado. Aunque la premisa de la idea era buena.

Era mucho más fácil ocultar un huevo en el nido de un pájaro.

Un irritado 'entra' fue dado en respuesta a su toque, y suspiró mientras abría la puerta. Ni siquiera había estado en la sala del todo y ya había sido gritado.

—¿Qué diablos te tomó tanto tiempo? —la Godaime exigió mientras golpeaba la botella de sake en la mesa. Shizune había hecho bien en mantenerla alejada de su amada bebida durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, parecía que no lo había logrado finalmente.

—Problemática —el único hijo de Nara murmuró—. Estaba en la sala de mensajes. Mis disculpas.

La mirada de enojo en el rostro de la Hokage disminuyó.

—Oh, y ¿cómo están yendo las cosas con nuestro nuevo recluta?

—Todo va bien, según los informes.

—Bien. Entonces, toma un asiento para que podamos empezar.

Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco antibalas, al mismo tiempo que hacía su camino a una silla vacía al final de la mesa. Le devolvió un asentimiento que su padre le dio en señal de saludo ya que no podía sentarse al lado de él esta vez.

Tsunade se sentó a la cabecera de la larga mesa de madera mientras sus concejales ocupaban los lados. El salón oficial había sufrido también algunos cambios para adaptarse a la mano escogida como concejales de la Hokage.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Nara Shikaku, padre de Shikamaru, se sentó al lado de sus ex compañeros y amigos de mucho tiempo, Yamanaka Inoichi y Akimichi Choza. Justo al lado de él estaba sentado Hyuga Hizashi.

—Choza.

—Hai, Tsunade-sama —respondió a su orden silenciosa para comenzar—. Las reparaciones en el pueblo están casi completadas. He hablado con los capataces para toda la construcción de sitios separados, y todo está terminado, salvo el hospital. Sin embargo, informaron que todo debía estar terminado para el final de la semana.

—Excelente —nadie más habló además de Tsunade, pero el ambiente de la habitación sin duda se levantó con el informe de Choza—. Ha sido un proceso largo, pero por fin hemos llegado al final del camino. Creo que una celebración sería bien para el trabajo duro y la determinación que el pueblo ha demostrado durante este tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene en mente, Tsunade-sama? —Inoichi preguntó.

—He pensado en una fiesta de clase. No hemos tenido una desde mucho antes de la guerra —una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus labios – rubor borracho enrojeció sus mejillas.

—Suena bien —se oyó el tono ligeramente aburrido del mayor Nara—. Estimularía la economía de la aldea, después de todo, los vendedores querrán ir con sus productos.

—Muy cierto, Shikaku —dijo la Hokage.

—Una sugerencia, si me lo permite, Hokage-sama —Hizashi dijo; continuó después de un pequeño asentimiento de aprobación—. Hemos recibido mucha ayuda de Suna durante este tiempo de reconstrucción. Quizás deberíamos extender nuestro agradecimiento al Kazekage, formalmente, ahora que la restauración se ha completado.

El rostro carmesí se alteró a uno pensativo, la Godaime estuvo de acuerdo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Cierto. Estoy segura que Naruto se alegraría de ver a su amigo también. Muy bien, una vez que comencemos los preparativos para el festival y hayamos fijado una fecha, asegúrate de enviar una invitación al Kazekage, Hizashi.

—Hai, Hokage-sama.

La sonrisa de la Hokage cayó cuando se reunió con los ojos de cada hombre presente.

—Hemos conseguido reconstruir esta aldea. Ha necesitado tiempo, dinero y el sudor de cada uno de los aldeanos para que esta aldea volviera a ser la que solía. Dicho esto, no quiero que esto suceda de nuevo. Vamos a reforzar la seguridad alrededor de la aldea, crear una mejor vigilancia, implementar mejores sistemas de alerta… No me importa lo que cueste, ¡pero me niego a permitir que esta aldea vuelva a ser perjudicada otra vez! —la vehemencia evidente en su expresión y voz, el puño de Tsunade golpeó la mesa no muy ligeramente.

El amor que sentía por su pueblo estaba a la vista de todos los presentes. Las respuestas afirmativas fuertes dadas alrededor de la mesa apaciguaron el fuego que ardía en sus ojos, y Tsunade se recostó en su silla. La mirada apasionada que acababa de usar se retorció en una mueca brevemente cuando un pensamiento pareció atrapar su mente. Esta vez, sus ojos no se encontraron con los del concejo mientras hablaba en voz baja, como si reflejaran el nuevo concepto que tiró de su enfoque.

—No podemos esperar que Naruto continúe salvándonos.

Un silencio áspero se encontró con esas palabras.

Cada hombre alrededor a la mesa entendía que eso era cierto, no importaba lo difícil que fuera aceptarlo para algunos.

Shikamaru podía recordar claramente el cuerpo sin vida de Shizune sacudiéndose mientras una ráfaga de aire necesario entró en su cuerpo, cuando Naruto derrotó a Pain. Recordaba estar —inútil— en las líneas laterales mientras Naruto se enfrentaba a los seis seres que forjaron en la destrucción de la aldea. Aunque Sasuke luchó con él, Naruto fue quien derribó a Madara y puso fin a una guerra que amenazaba con destruir no sólo a su aldea, sino al mundo entero.

El último miembro muerto de su clase se había convertido en el héroe de la aldea. Puede que del mundo.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar la leve elevación en los labios al pensar en ese 'héroe'. Fue golpeado muchas veces, lloraba sin control cuando necesitaba hacerlo, era un perdedor en general la mayor parte del tiempo… Sin embargo, la aldea entera le debía la vida. Le debían respeto.

Y finalmente, lo consiguió.

Sabía que Naruto algún día sería importante, y aunque su nombre era conocido ahora, y prácticamente venerado en todos los países ninjas, sentía que había más que hacer por Naruto.

Probablemente significaría que tendría que seguir todo el molesto trabajo que había lanzado sobre él, pero el Nara todavía quería seguirle. Algo en esa sonrisa y determinación en el rostro del Jinchuriki le hizo querer quedarse a su lado.

Aunque, no había hablado con él últimamente. Si todo este problema con Sasuke sólo…

—¿Estás escuchando? —las palabras duras y amenazantes de la única mujer en la sala rompió a través de los pensamientos del joven.

Shikamaru dirigió rápidamente su mirada a la mirada estrecha de la Hokage, y con un talento que había adquirido en los últimos años gracias a su madre que le regañaba, inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y le dio un rápido 'por supuesto'.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento antes de continuar su discusión. Él dijo una silenciosa oración de gracias, y volvió su atención a la conversación.

—Tres bases ya se han investigado completamente, y no hay todavía ninguna señal de que Kabuto haya estado allí.

—Perdóneme, Hokage-sama, pero si nuestros ANBU no han encontrado nada hasta ahora, ¿por qué sigue con la búsqueda de las bases? —cuestionó Akimichi.

Tsunade volvió su cara hacia el jefe del clan Akimichi.

—Durante la búsqueda de ellos de la segunda base, ANBU encontró documentos que se habían quedado atrás cuando Orochimaru se fue. Los rollos contienen jutsus prohibidos y documentación de la experimentación humana que llevó a cabo. ¿Crees que eso es algo que deberíamos dejar atrás y permitir que prácticamente cualquier persona lo encontrara?

—Por supuesto que no, Tsunade-sama, pero ¿las bases no son difíciles de tener encontrar de todos modos?

—No importa, Choza —intervino Shikaku—. Al quedarse solas lo suficiente, alguien las encontraría y entonces tendríamos un problema más grande en nuestras manos.

Manos perezosamente colocadas detrás de la cabeza, Shikamaru asintió en silencio de acuerdo con su padre, aunque estaba confundido un poco en cuanto a cómo la Godaime había conseguido esa información.

El líder del clan Akimichi asintió con la cabeza y guardó silencio.

Tsunade parecía captar la mirada confusa en el rostro de Shikamaru y deslizó un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa para él. Estaba simplemente estupefacto al leer la lista en sus manos. No sólo la ubicación exacta de las bases de Orochimaru allí, sino también instrucciones sobre cómo entrar a las bases ilesos junto a la mayoría de ellas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella suministró una respuesta.

—Sasuke Uchiha me dio la lista.

Parecía fuera de lugar para él. Incluso si no hubiera causado ningún problema por estar en el pueblo hasta el momento, ¿por qué se salía de su camino para ayudar a Konoha con todo esto?

_¿Tal vez la Hokage le preguntó específicamente por las ubicaciones?_

No, incluso eso, Shikamaru no podía ver al joven atribulado cooperando.

_Entonces, ¿Tsunade-sama debió haber empleado a Itachi para ayudarle de alguna manera para convencerlo?_

Sí, eso era lo único que tenía sentido en esta situación. De las interacciones que presenció entre Sasuke e Itachi, así como la información que había recibido de ambos cuando se encontraron, podría fácilmente concluir que Itachi tuvo gran influencia sobre las decisiones que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

Para ser honesto, Shikamaru no creía que Itachi tuvo que verbalizar muchas de las cosas que deseaba para Sasuke. Sólo su presencia era suficiente para cambiar la mente del ex desertor. Por lo menos, funcionaba de esa manera en el momento presente. ¿Cómo procedería una vez que Itachi ya no estuviera allí?

—Hablando del niño, ¿cómo han ido progresando las cosas con él? —Hizashi preguntó con una mirada calculadora.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la cara de Tsunade.

—Parece que va bien.

—Tal vez lo sea, por el momento —comenzó Inoichi—. Pero recuerda, Itachi todavía está alrededor. No creo que podamos decir claramente cómo va a actuar en el pueblo hasta que su hermano haya sido enterrado de nuevo.

—Sin mencionar que probablemente sólo cumple órdenes en este momento porque le diste instrucciones para hacerlo, como su castigo —añadió Choza.

Tsunade juntó los dedos y miró a los hombres poderosos alrededor de la mesa, con los ojos dorados de luz bailando con diversión.

—Yo nunca le di un castigo.

Cada miembro del concejo, al igual que Shikamaru, se inclinaron sobre la mesa de roble macizo sobre la sorprendente declaración que les hizo.

—¿Qué?

—Tsunade-sama, ¿está hablando en serio?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Ella levantó una mano para detener el torrente de preguntas que le dispararon.

—Como he dicho, nunca le di un castigo oficial.

—Pero… Usted dijo que quería determinar su castigo. Cuando le preguntamos si necesitaba de cualquier ayuda con la decisión, ¡usted dijo que ya tenía en mente lo que debía hacer! —Hizashi exclamó.

—Y lo hice.

—¿Qué pasa con el trabajo que ha estado haciendo en el pueblo? —Shikaku preguntó.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos bajos sus pechos generosos, antes de continuar.

—Bueno, yo le dije que cuando llegara a la aldea se reportara en el sitio de construcción, pero… —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia— nunca le dije que volviera.

Un silencio aturdidor se encontró a su explicación. Shikamaru bufó mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus dedos entrelazados, mirando directamente a los ojos de la Hokage.

—Así que, ¿le permitiste asumir que iba a continuar trabajando en las reparaciones?

—No hice más que decirle que tenía que estar en el sitio de construcción a las siete de la mañana del primer día. Lo que hizo después, fue asunto suyo.

—¿Y qué hay de la lista de bases? —preguntó.

—Simplemente le dije lo que estaba pasando con Kabuto, y que quería una lista de las bases con las que estaba familiarizado —respondió Tsunade.

—¿No le ordenaste que se devolviera allá?

—Por supuesto que no —se echó a reír—. Le dije lo que quería, y le di un par de días para prepararlo.

Los ojos del padre e hijo Nara se encontraron y se transmitieron una conversación entera en un lapso de segundos. Con un gesto sencillo, confirmaron la hipótesis de los demás en el plan de la Hokage.

—¿Le has pedido permanecer en la aldea? —Shikamaru preguntó.

—No. Coloqué un jutsu de rastreo en él, de lo que le informé, pero nunca le dije que tenía que permanecer dentro de las murallas de la aldea.

—¿Qué pasa con sus armas? —Shikaku preguntó.

—Todavía las tiene.

—¿Su chakra?

—Nunca lo he manipulado.

—¿Y no hemos hablado de la posibilidad de encarcelamiento con él? —Shikamaru preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no. Joder, si tiro a ese niño a la cárcel, no sólo volaría toda la pared para escapar, sino también probablemente asesine a un puñado de shinobis antes de que pudiéramos detenerle.

Los Nara's se miraron el uno al otro nuevamente antes de sacudir la cabeza en derrota.

—Conseguiste ganártelo, Tsunade-sama —dijo Shikaku mientras se reclinaba con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Eso es simplemente brillante.

—Estoy un poco perdido —admitió Choza.

Tsunade se cepilló el cabello largo y rubio detrás de ella.

—Sólo le estoy dejando tomar una decisión, Choza. Él ha estado liderado por la nariz más de una vez en su vida. Sasuke es un adulto, no importa lo que podamos pensar, y él tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero tengo la esperanza de que haya un par de personas que le pueden ayudar a tomar las decisiones correctas en esta ocasión.

Shikamaru se rió entre dientes antes de recoger la carpeta que ella le deslizó por la mesa.

—Maldita sea, tenemos que jugar shogi en algún momento, Hokage-sama.

*.*.*.*

_Bueno, esto es incómodo._

Mataría a Shizune al verla de nuevo.

Sakura contuvo el impulso de volver la cabeza, otra vez, para mirar al hombre a su lado. Nada se había dicho desde que las cajas de suministros y documentos habían sido empujadas a sus manos por nada menos que su sempai.

_Por lo menos, él tomó la carga más pesada, eso es algo… ¿cierto?_

Sakura empujó a su Inner lejos, ya que no estaba de humor para escuchar cualquier tipo de conversación edificante mientras caminaba al lado del siempre-estoico Uchiha hacia la torre de soporte en el lado lejano de la mansión Hokage.

¿Por qué esto tenía que ser el día en que ella pasó para traer más materiales para ordenar en la misma habitación en que él estaba trabajando?

El Karma se estaba burlando de ella, era simplemente eso. La única vez que ambos, ella y Sasuke, estaban en presencia de otros, Shizune casualmente estaba pasando con un puñado demasiado grande de las cosas que necesitaban ser llevadas a la torre de comunicaciones.

Esto era simplemente genial.

Estaba segura de que él ni siquiera sabía acerca de su miembro más reciente. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Bueno, dudaba que le importara, pero eso era otra cosa completamente distinta.

Se obligó a luchar contra el suspiro que amenazaba con salir. Por lo menos, no estaban mirándose el uno al otro como si tuvieran puñales en su mirada. De hecho, las cosas habían llegado a ser algo normales entre ellos dos.

Normal, por supuesto, es que él básicamente ignoraba su presencia salvo para mirarla en reconocimiento. La única diferencia era que al contrario de sus años de juventud, cuando ella se habría molestado constantemente de sólo atraer su atención, era que ella simplemente le dio el mismo trato. Hablando sólo cuando se le hablaba o cuando era completamente necesario – esto había estado trabajando para ellos hasta el momento, así que, ¿por qué arruinar una buena cosa?

Giró fuera de la sala principal del edificio, en la dirección a la torre. Mientras que no lo había llamado, por lo menos se enteró de que él le estaba prestando suficiente atención como para seguirla.

Afortunadamente, llegaron pronto a su destino y ella hizo malabares con la caja en sus brazos lo suficiente como para llamar a la puerta. Un joven hombre alegre abrió a su llamada.

—Oh, déjame tomar eso, Sakura-san.

Sonrió agradecida mientras él cogía la caja de sus brazos.

—Gracias. Tenemos otro paquete para usted aquí —se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada de Sasuke a la sala. Mientras que él depositó la caja sobre la mesa y habló brevemente con el shinobi, Sakura se volvió en dirección del hombre callado en un rincón.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero incluso en ese momento, las líneas de tensión alrededor de los ojos de él parecían más suaves. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dejó sin dudas sobre lo musculoso que era. Las más nuevas grandes marcas negras que corrían por su cuello destacaban su cabello color naranja brillante sobre su cabeza.

Unos pasos más en su dirección le llevó a romper la conversación con el halcón en lo alto de su antebrazo para sonreírle tímidamente a ella.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura-san.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Juugo-san. ¿Cómo estás?

Hizo una pausa a mediados de aliento mientras sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad evidente.

—Sa-Sasuke-sama. Me alegro de verte una vez más.

Sakura casi se quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió para encontrar a Sasuke de pie mucho más cerca de ella de lo habitual. Si llegaba a inclinarse, podía fácilmente tocar su estómago con su brazo.

—Juugo —su voz de barítono era llana y aunque él no se volvió para mirarla, ella podía sentir la tensión rodando fuera de él. No había manera de que ella se escaparía de una conversación cuando salieron de aquí.

—Me alegra ver que estás haciendo bien, Sasuke-sama.

—Aa —la respuesta fue breve, pero Sakura todavía podía ver el parpadeo a través de su rostro hermoso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, soy un miembro del equipo de comunicaciones ahora —dijo en evidente orgullo—. Funciona muy bien para mí, ya que claramente puedo decirle a las palomas y a los halcones adonde tienen que ir, e incluso a quien entregarle el mensaje.

Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a continuar la conversación, por lo que Sakura intervino.

—De verdad pareces estar disfrutando, Juugo-san.

—Oh, lo estoy. Llego a hablar con los pájaros durante todo el día y disfruto del aire libre de estas ventanas grandes —una sonrisa tímida se apoderó de su rostro cuando volvió un poco la cabeza para mostrar las marcas intrincadas corriendo por su cuello—. Con los enlaces de chakra en su lugar, no tengo demasiado miedo de perderme tampoco.

—Estás asegurándote de seguir tomando la medicación que Tsunade-sama te prescribió, ¿no?

—Sí, Sakura-san.

—¿Has tenido algún efecto adverso por tomarlo?

Su frente se arrugó en pensamientos.

—En realidad no. A veces me siento un poco más cansado que de costumbre, pero eso es todo.

—¿En serio? Aunque, algo tan simple como tomar las pastillas antes de ir a la cama podría aliviar eso. Voy a echar un vistazo a las dosis que te tenemos cuando regrese al hospital.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-san —adornó con una cálida sonrisa, inclinó la cabeza para continuar su gratitud.

—Juugo, tenemos otro mensajero —llegó la llamada de uno de los shinobis en la habitación.

—Disculpe, Sakura-san —dijo Juugo con una reverencia cortés—. Sasuke-sama, me alegro de verte bien. Quizás podamos vernos pronto.

—Tal vez —dijo Sasuke con la más ligera inclinación de cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Sakura fuera del edificio.

Ella aumentó su ritmo hasta que alcanzaron las puertas de la mansión Hokage, caminando hasta que estaban desplazándose por las calles cerca de los barrios civiles.

Él estaba esperando una explicación, estaba segura de ello. Mientras que su ritmo no era demasiado rápido para perderlo, era tan rápido que él tenía que trabajar para mantenerse a su lado. Lo vio cambiar su mirada a su figura tensa y un largo suspiro de sufrimiento se le escapó.

Como no había forma de escapar de la inevitable conversación, ella desaceleró a un ritmo más cómodo.

—¿Qué? —ella se limitó a preguntar. Sólo porque sabía lo que él quería saber, no quería decir que tenía que alimentarlo a mano cada pieza de información.

Un resoplo irritado vino de él antes de hablar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué fue todo eso de qué?

—Sakura. —forzó su nombre con los dientes apretados.

—Está bien, está bien —finalmente lo miró casual y se sorprendió de que no la estaba mirando abiertamente—. Después de la guerra, Juugo-san se quedó con el resto de las tropas, mientras que tu otro compañero poco encantador, Suigetsu, se fue. Al parecer, Kakashi-sensei le llevó a conocer a Tsunade-sama, y aseguró su ayuda en el campo de batalla. Él fue sorprendentemente cooperativo y honesto acerca de su condición. Tsunade-sama lo examinó, pero ella nunca había visto nada igual.

—Por supuesto, tenía que pasar por un examen realizado por Inoichi-san, pero el momento en que se metió en su cabeza, vio las cosas horribles que el pobre hombre había tenido que pasar. Sabes, pensé que era mucho más suave de lo que esperaba mientras viajábamos juntos, pero no estaba segura de si eso era sólo un engaño de su parte. Me alegra saber que no lo era —una lenta sonrisa se extendió en toda la mitad inferior de su cara en reflexión—. Es tan dulce y cariñoso. ¿Quién no puede evitar gustarle? —la mirada desinteresada en los ojos de Sasuke hizo que su grande sonrisa desapareciera.

—De todos modos, él honestamente tenía miedo de estar alrededor de todo el mundo sin ti desde que dijo que tú podías detener sus transformaciones. Tsunade-sama dijo que no iba a ser posible por un tiempo ya que… Bueno, ya sabes. Él quería ser encerrado de inmediato, incluso le dijo a shishou que lo pusiera en una celda fuerte y lo encadenara a las paredes, para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie. ¡Qué horrible es eso! Pobre Juugo-san, me siento muy mal por él —Sasuke alzó las cejas y Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había salido del camino una vez más.

—Bueno, para acortar esto ya que obviamente te estoy aburriendo —ella juró ver una leve inclinación de cabeza en eso—. Tsunade-sama está trabajando para encontrar una cura permanente para su condición, y nos ha permitido colocar fuertes enlaces de chakra en él. También tiene un diario neural-inhibidor. Lo único que ella ha encontrado hasta ahora es que hay algún tipo de problema con los neurotransmisores en el cerebro. En realidad, no podemos decir aun lo que está pasando. Shizune-sempai y yo hemos estado ayudándole y revisando sus datos cuando podemos, y aunque estoy de acuerdo en que definitivamente hay un problema con la transmisión de la mayoría de sus hormonas, creo que el problema puede estar más concentrado en su hipotálamo o en la glándula pituitaria.

—Quiero decir, las vías de chakra también se ejecutan directamente a través del encéfalo que, por supuesto, es donde esos dos órganos yacen, de modo que sería una conclusión muy factible hacer por su enfermedad. Sabemos que es un problema enzimático, pero sólo podemos averiguar de dónde viene y cómo es exactamente lo que está afectando a su cuerpo. Pero si tenemos en cuenta la idea de que puede ser secretada por el hipotálamo, eso explicaría algunas propiedades de sus transformaciones, ya que controla el sistema nervioso autónomo. ¿No crees?

La mirada en la cara de Sasuke inmediatamente hizo que sus mejillas se llenaran de rosa y que se quedara con la boca cerrada. Era una extraña mirada, como si estuviera confundido, sorprendido e irritado al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que irse a despotricar de esa manera?

Bueno, no podía evitarlo. Estaba pensando en voz alta acerca de toda la información que habían estado recopilando sobre el caso de Juugo, y tener a alguien escuchándole hizo querer rebotar sus ideas. No es que él entendiera una palabra de lo que acababa de decir, pero…

Kami, ¿podía conseguir avergonzarse más?

Mientras que él podía recordar sus divagaciones en sus años de juventud, nunca fue algo como lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba, sin duda, contento de que la información que arrojaba por la boca no fuera un regate sin sentido sobre cosas en las que no tenía absolutamente ningún interés. Si bien, ya que no pudo seguir ni el medio de la conversación, todavía se sentía tan perdido como siempre.

Lo que pudo entender de su complicado discurso, era que estaban tratando de curar a Juugo.

Eso era más de lo que nadie había hecho por el hombre.

Orochimaru simplemente lo utilizó para crear el sello de la maldición, y luego lo encerró en una celda, donde Juugo quería estar, por desgracia, y olvidarse de él. Mientras que no sentía ningún apego por los miembros del equipo Taka, todavía podía recordar la compasión que sentía por la situación del hombre grande la primera vez que lo vio.

Casi dos años después de unirse a Orochimaru, se fue con él a la Base Norte, que realizó la mayoría de sus sujetos de investigación. A pesar de que odiaba la forma en que el sannin serpiente llevaba a cabo sus experimentos ridículos, necesitaba el poder, o al menos eso pensó en ese momento.

Juugo estaba allí, incluso entonces, ocultándose en una celda blindada mientras gritaba una y otra vez cómo él no quería hacer daño a nadie. Cuando se transformaba, se convertía en un monstruo vicioso doblado en nada más que matar todo a su alrededor. La personalidad suave que surgía después de la masacre, lloraba por el dolor que causaba.

No había manera de que Sakura no pudiera haber sentido mucha pena por el grande hombre. Aunque parecía que su situación incluso tiró de las cuerdas del corazón de la Hokage.

Miró a Sakura mientras doblaban la esquina. Su cara estaba todavía apartada de la suya, pero él seguía viendo las mejillas rosadas después de su vergüenza. Finalmente, se le ocurrió que había estado en presencia de otros durante casi una hora sin un duro comentario que pasase entre ellos. Para lo fiera de una mujer que solía ser su compañera de equipo, lo consideró un logro.

Todavía sentía curiosidad acerca de ella.

No era tan explícita sobre sí misma como Naruto estaba siendo. Por supuesto, él no le había pedido nada, pero no era como si cambiara. Naturalmente, asumió que ella comenzaría a divagar acerca de sí misma en algún momento y él aprendería todo lo que quería saber – y mucho de lo que no. Eso tenía que suceder por lo que volvería a observarla.

Los cambios físicos obvios eran fáciles de detectar. Estaba más alta, exactamente una cabeza más baja que él, su rostro había adelgazado mostrando sus altos pómulos bajo sus ojos color esmeralda. Su cuerpo tenía más curvas femeninas a pesar de la definición de las piernas y los brazos.

Estudiándola más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba en alto mientras caminaba. Su paso era seguro y cuadraba los hombros mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Independientemente del tono muscular que tenía ahora, todavía había una dulzura en ella que mostraba como los civiles y los shinobis la saludaban en la calle. Su cabello algodón de azúcar era difícil de pasar por alto y atraía la atención de todo el mundo.

Cuando ambos rechazaron la calle de al lado, sintió un tirón en la esquina de su ojo. Ahora, ella estaba siendo molesta.

—Sakura.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —la irritación era evidente en su voz.

¿Nunca podía conseguir un momento de paz de la población femenina?

Sólo cuando el calor llegó a abandonar sus mejillas, sintió que una vez más se oscurecían.

—¡No te estoy siguiendo! Tengo mis razones para viajar por este camino.

—Hn —respondió con sencillez.

—¡Sí! —insistió—… Yo sólo… —se apartó de la mirada expectante en el rostro de él, y balbuceó el resto de su oración— sólo tengo que ver a Itachi-san.

La incredulidad se debió haber mostrado en su rostro porque ella se apresuró a asegurarle que decía la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —se limitó a preguntar.

—Si quieres saberlo, es el momento de nuestra revisión rutinaria de la barrera que coloqué alrededor de su cerebro.

Finalmente, reconoció que ella estaba hablando sobre el jutsu Edo Tensei.

—¿Rutinaria? Nunca he visto ni oído de ti hacer esto antes.

—Bueno, Tsunade-sama normalmente le llama al hospital así puedo preformarlo cuando tú estás afuera ayudando en la reconstrucción.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo hoy?

—Las salas de exámenes están siendo utilizadas hoy. Estamos preformando chequeos en todos los ANBU del pueblo, ya que es probable que sean girados en las misiones pronto.

Él no respondió, así que lo tomó como si él entendiera sus razonamientos y aceptaba la necesidad de visitar a su hermano en su apartamento.

Honestamente, ¿no podría el hombre aprender a comunicarse normalmente como todo el mundo lo hacía? Clasificación a través de sus gruñidos y las respuestas no verbales eran un tanto confusas y agotadoras.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la seguridad de su apartamento, una voz familiar llamó.

—¡Oi, Teme, Sakura-chan!

Ninguno necesitaba dar la vuelta para saber que su similar amigo rubio se disparaba hacia ellos, pero Sakura se volvió a sonreírle a modo de saludo. Sorprendentemente, Sai estaba con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —preguntó mientras saltaba a su lado como un cachorro feliz. Por la expresión de su rostro cuando sus ojos parpadearon e ir y venir entre la pareja, se parecía mucho a uno en ese momento.

—No mucho, y ese es el problema —Naruto tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza mientras paseaba junto a sus dos amigos, mirando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Estoy aburrido, Sakura-chan! No hay mucho más que hacer en el hospital y los trabajadores de la construcción están arreglando. ¡Y baa-chan todavía no tiene ninguna misión para mí!

—Insistió en sacarme de mis lecturas para acompañarlo, aunque todavía tengo que entender por qué —dijo Sai mientras se arrastraba detrás del fuerte Jinchuriki.

A medida que el grupo subía las escaleras del apartamento de Sasuke, el Uchiha lanzó una dura mirada a su amigo. Naruto simplemente le sonrió nerviosamente y continuó subiendo.

—Naruto, si estás aburrido ve a buscar algo para entretenerte. No es como si eso fuera a pasar, pero siempre puedes intentar leer sobre un nuevo jutsu o algo así.

—¿Leer?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente mientras seguía a Sasuke en su apartamento, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idiotez de su mejor amigo. Afortunadamente, Itachi estaba de pie junto a la ventana, su capa y su diadema ya retirada para su examinación.

—Sasuke —el hermano mayor comenzó con ojos divertidos—. Perdóname, no sabía que ibas a traer amigos a la casa. Me gustaría preparar té.

Sakura casi se mordió la lengua por la mitad para mantener la risa a raya. Sasuke miró a su hermano con dagas en sus ojos y fue recibido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en nombre de Itachi.

Sakura fue a pararse detrás del sofá y esperó a que Itachi tomara su lugar en frente de ella. Como ella sabía que lo haría, Sasuke se sentó frente a la pareja, con los ojos de obsidiana fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella comenzaba a correr los dedos por el sedoso cabello negro de Itachi.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura-chan? —Naruto preguntó.

—Simplemente inspeccionando la barrera que erigí para bloquear el Edo Tensei. Ya que no sé mucho sobre el jutsu, tenemos que mantener cuidado para asegurarnos de que no se romperá y tomará el control de Itachi-san una vez más.

—Con el paradero de Kabuto aún desconocido, creo que eso es una decisión prudente —añadió Sai. Los tres hombres miraban como el suave resplandor verde de su chakra envolvía sus manos.

—Me temo que hemos atraído cierta atención hoy, Itachi-san —dijo, sus dedos moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de la base del cráneo.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, dejando al descubierto la base de su cuello para la lectura de ella.

—No me importa, Sakura-san, pero ¿por qué Naruto y tu otro compañero de equipo se unieron hoy?

—Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Eh? Ah, cierto —a pesar de que la impulso era fuerte, Sasuke consiguió no rodar los ojos—. Como estaba diciendo. Estoy aburrido, así que le pregunté a baa-chan y ella nos dijo que ¡podíamos entrenar, Teme!

Los oscuros ojos se ampliaron considerablemente con la inesperada noticia, y ante la idea de ser capaz de usar su nuevo Kusanagi.

—Más bien, la presionó hasta que aceptó sólo para conseguir que se fuera.

—¡Cállate, Sai! ¡De todos modos, podemos ir a entrenar, Sasuke-teme! —rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello, el rubio continuó—. Probablemente va a haber un poco de ANBU alrededor, y ella dijo que sólo se podía utilizar el área en el que ella y Sakura-chan estaban, porque, por alguna razón, piensa que vamos a arruinar algo... Aparte de eso, estamos bien.

Sasuke todavía no lograba responderle al rubio; su cerebro estaba en shock.

¿La Hokage estaba en realidad dándole permiso para entrenar dentro de las fronteras de Konoha?

Impensable.

¿Quizás se sentía magnánima hacia él desde que le dio las ubicaciones de la base?

Lo que sea, no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era que podía recoger su espada y entrenar. Pasó demasiado tiempo sin blandir su espada o usando su chakra para algo más que para mantener el equilibrio en un tejado en el que estaba trabajando.

Además, podría volver a emparejar sus habilidades contra Naruto. Probablemente era una buena decisión de parte de ella ordenar al Jinchuriki trasladarse a las afueras de la aldea para entrenar.

—Todo hecho, Itachi-san. La barrera de chakra está en buenas condiciones.

—Gracias, Sakura-san.

—Yo no esperaría que se esté deteriorando —dijo Sai— tus habilidades son sin fallos.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa ante el cumplido dado por su compañero de equipo, socialmente inepto. Tener una maravillosa declaración viniendo de él fue tan inesperado y entrañable que ella no podía dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza. Sus manos lentamente se posaron en su espalda mientras él le devolvía el abrazo.

—Eso estuvo correcto, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? —dijo ella sin expresión, aún dentro de sus brazos.

—He leído que era una buena práctica entre amigos para complementar sus habilidades particulares como a fortalecer la confianza y el respeto entre ellos.

—Oh, bueno… sí. Es una buena cosa para complementar tus amigos. A todos nos gusta oír que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, Sai.

—Está bien.

Cuando empezó a retirarse del abrazo, aun sintiéndose bien con sus palabras, el ex miembro de Raíz puso las manos en su pequeña cintura.

—¿Esto es cuando se supone que tengo que sujetar firmemente del culo?

Sakura salió de sus brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Sai?

Naruto se movió más lejos del hombre pálido, instintivamente en busca de seguridad.

Sai llegó detrás de él para hurgar en el paquete enganchado a sus pantalones. El libro que había logrado incluso que el más joven Uchiha sacudiera la cabeza.

—Según este libro, el siguiente paso de la posición en la que estábamos es…

Sakura violentamente arrancó la novela Icha Icha de sus manos.

—No completes la frase —siseó—. ¿Por qué demonios tú estarías leyendo este libro de todos modos? ¡Ellos no tienen esto en la biblioteca!

—Kakashi-san me lo dio. Dijo que en gran medida ampliaría mis habilidades con las mujeres.

—Oh, mierda. Sensei está en esto —Naruto susurró a Sasuke mientras veía como la vena del templo de Sakura comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

Sakura pisoteó hacia la puerta antes de abrirla. Se dio la vuelta justo fuera de la vista antes de soltar un grito que se escuchó en todo el pueblo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—¿He hecho algo malo? —Sai preguntó en su ingenuidad.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, Sai —dijo Naruto mientras se desplomaba en el sofá.

—¡Kakashi Hatake! ¡Muéstrate cobarde!

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara, preguntándose en silencio cómo estas personas fueron los que ganaron la guerra.

Itachi simplemente se recostó en el sofá y sonrió.

* * *

_Hey chicas! Como están? Cómo la han pasado? Alguna cumplió en marzo?  
_

_Perdón por no haber subido antes, entre estudios, amistades y familia es difícil tener tiempo para un hobby :s _

_Bueno, ahora sí! _

_Me encantó cuando Sakura está "¡No te estoy siguiendo!" jajajaja, me hizo reír xD  
sdasgsdasd, amé la parte final. Donde Sasuke se pregunta como lograron ganar la guerra, jajajdhfjasda, mueroooo *-*  
_

_GlassBroken, JAJAJAJA, ya les dije, en la familia del veinte comienza el verdadero Sasusaku :33 Conformate con eso xDDD_

Ki, sgdsasdrasda, siiiiii, a mí también me mató de amor esa parte. Yo estaba sollozando mientras escribía. Dios! *_*

_Vale. Ya saben, si no entienden algo, disparen un Review y/o PM, que yo con gusto les contesto, menos mañana, mañana viajo xDDOtra cosa antes de irme, si alguna no entendió lo de sistema nervioso autonomo, el hipotalamo, etc, no duden en preguntarme, o no duden en buscar en wikipedia xDD_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi:3 _


	15. Chapter 15

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 15.

Los vientos de la tarde soplaron con calma a través de la cima de la colina, dando un agradable respiro del calor del sol de la tarde. Sasuke estaba de pie en vista al terreno algo destruido, no había cambiado mucho desde que vio a Sakura entrenar con su mentor unas semanas antes. Comenzó a catalogar cada matiz de la zona en memoria. Cómo la parte sur de la zona de entrenamiento tuvo una fuerte pendiente estabilizándose en una planicie, la hilera de árboles en el lado oeste era gruesa, probablemente conducía a un bosque denso. Había varios parches arrancados de la tierra del entrenamiento de las mujeres, así como los árboles estaban ligeramente separados del suelo. No tardó más de un par de segundos para que los ojos sharingan memorizaran eficazmente la zona.

No era una ventaja injusta; si el Dobe decidía no examinar el área en el que iban a combatir en ese momento, era su estúpido error.

La adrenalina empezó a golpear por sus venas mientras agarraba el mango bien nacido de su Kusunagi. Su oponente estaba de pie a un lado, sin dejar de hablar con su hermano antes de que comenzaran su combate. Para algunos, no podía ser que Naruto estuviera tomando la batalla en serio, pero Sasuke lo conocía diferente. Ya había visto la exploración curiosa que el Jinchuriki había hecho del terreno trillado; había visto el estrechamiento de los ojos de Naruto mientras probablemente trataba de llegar a algún tipo de plan, pero él sabía que su amigo no operaba de esa manera. Naruto era más de, "correr en la batalla y buscar la manera de arreglárselas" tipo de luchador. No siempre era el método más eficaz, pero Sasuke sabía que iba a ser bueno para una batalla interesante.

Había visto la fuerza que Naruto tenía ahora, las habilidades que había adquirido en su ausencia, ya que lucharon juntos contra Madara. Ahora, él enfrentaría esas habilidades contra las suyas.

Casi podía sonreír ante la oportunidad.

—Oi, ¿estás listo, Teme? —preguntó el rubio mientras se alejaba de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a envainar su kusunagi y le dio una media sonrisa a su viejo amigo. Un destello familiar apareció en los ojos de Naruto cuando formó los signos con la mano para sus clones de sombra. Antes de que el humo pudiera borrarse, Sasuke estaba en movimiento.

*.*.*.*

Sakura suspiró en frustración mientras caminaba hacia los campos de entrenamiento después de una búsqueda infructuosa de su irresponsable sensei. ¡Todavía no podía creer la audacia de aquel hombre! ¡Entregar un libro tan pervertido a Sai de todas las personas! Él sabía muy bien que Sai tomaría esas palabras literalmente. Ahora tenía dos misiones: eliminar los falsos pensamientos de la mente de Sai y golpear como el infierno a su sensei cuando lo encontrara.

Tenía la intención de comenzar a trabajar con Sai inmediatamente después de su búsqueda de dos horas de Kakashi, pero cuando volvió a la residencia Uchiha, no había nadie. Recordando la emoción de Naruto sobre su sesión de entrenamiento permitido, decidió revisar esa área. A decir verdad, ella también estaba un poco emocionada de ver a los dos entrenando. A pesar de que habían luchado brevemente cuando aún estaban en la base de las Fuerzas Aliadas, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones para dar una batalla decente. Ver a dos de los más fuertes shinobis entrenando el uno con el otro, sería un evento bastante interesante. Pero el turbulento pasado que los dos compartían era suficiente para tener su comenzón y mantenerse al margen, sentada en el banquillo y ver hasta qué punto tomarían el entrenamiento.

Se regañó mentalmente tan pronto como ese pensamiento la golpeó. Casi tres meses habían pasado desde el final de la guerra y en ese momento, Sasuke no había hecho nada malo al pueblo o a sus antiguos compañeros. Mientras que no había estado dispuesto a entablar una conversación con nadie, no había ignorado descaradamente a alguien tampoco. Se había unido a los esfuerzos de reconstrucción con facilidad y le había proporcionado información muy necesaria a Tsunade-sama acerca de su antiguo maestro.

Sakura tenía que superar estas dudas persistentes acerca de Sasuke. Tal vez nunca volverían a ser amigos como ella y Naruto lo eran, pero cada día que pasaba le daba la esperanza de una oportunidad de ser compañeros de equipo una vez más. Por esa sola razón, debía confiar en que no llevarían su entrenamiento demasiado lejos. Dio un gemido leve, tampoco significaba que no tendría una variedad de lesiones para curar una vez que los dos hubiesen terminado. Ese hecho fue reiterado una vez que se acercaba a la zona de entrenamiento.

Desde su posición en el otro lado de la espesura del bosque, justo a las afueras de la compensación, oyó fuertes gritos de batalla de Naruto. Rayas de rayos, por lo que supuso que era el chidori de Sasuke, brillando en todo el cielo de la tarde. Dio un suspiro abatido; ya temía ver el estado en que quedarían.

Cuando llegó, vio a Itachi sentado en una colina con vista a los campos de batalla. Él se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de saludo cuando sintió su presencia.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. El interrumpido grito del clon de Naruto cuando fue arrojado a un árbol, contestó en lugar de Itachi. Sakura vio como otro clon logró acercarse lo suficiente a Sasuke para que el Rasengan que sostenía rozara el brazo izquierdo del Uchiha, dañando la piel por donde pasó—. Olvídalo —murmuró.

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Ambos están disfrutando de esto.

Ella rodó los ojos; por supuesto que lo hacían. Cada uno de ellos parecía estar perdidos en la batalla. Tampoco apartaban la mirada del otro cuando pausaban en sus ataques para recuperar el aliento. A juzgar por los daños del terreno, probablemente habían estado allí desde que los dejó, es decir, más de dos horas. Un relámpago crepitaba alrededor de la espada de Sasuke antes de que desapareciera sólo para reaparecer detrás de Naruto, espada en alto para atacar. Naruto apenas levantó su kunai a tiempo para detener la espada de cortar su carne, sin embargo, se olvidó de que el Chidori de Sasuke se ejecutaba a través del frío acero. Su gritó de dolor resonó alrededor del claro mientras era arrojado por el jutsu.

—Dobe —murmuró Sasuke mientras sacudía la cabeza con disgusto—. ¿Cuántas veces vas a cometer el mismo estúpido error?

—Cállate, Teme —el Jinchuriki gimió mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

El Uchiha levantó solamente una ceja de ébano a su amigo.

—¿Y cuántas veces vas a usar esa excusa?

—Ahora es tu turno, Teme —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras levantaba sus manos para formar el signo del carnero—. Kai.

Sakura estaba tan confundida como Sasuke cuando Naruto llamó para la liberación de un jutsu; estaba segura de que no había aprendido cualquier genjutsu. Cuando las marcas anaranjadas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos, ella entendió completamente; él debía haber tenido a un clon en algún lugar cercano adquiriendo energía natural para activar el modo sabio. Corrió hacia Sasuke con mucha más velocidad que la de antes, obligando al hombre de cabello azabache para ir a la defensiva. Sakura e Itachi miraron con asombro los fluidos movimientos del taijutsu de Naruto. Cómo, cuando aún él no había conectado el golpe con el Uchiha más joven, aparecían moretones en su piel. Los ataques no vistos estaban rápidamente forzando a Sasuke a retroceder y Sakura podía ver el espectáculo de asombro en los ojos de él.

—Sabía que Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte, pero esto es increíble —dijo Sakura con admiración.

—Los sabios son personas realmente interesantes. Poseen ciertos poderes que simplemente no pueden ser replicados —Itachi se rió entre dientes mientras se reposicionaba, cada vez más cómodo para ver el combate—. Sasuke está, sin duda, sorprendido.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a los dos caer en una nueva ronda de taijutsu impresionante. Sasuke se veía sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente comenzó a contraatacar cada movimiento que Naruto hacía. Con el modo sage de Naruto activado, era casi tan rápido como Sasuke.

—Pene-chico está haciéndolo mejor de lo que pensé.

Sakura giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la pequeña parcela de árboles a su derecha, donde parecía provenir la voz. Sai estaba estando contra el tronco de un árbol, escondido de forma segura en el hueco de una rama grande. Su bloc de notas abierto sobre su regazo, la mano preparada justo por encima de la tinta mientras se tomaba un momento para inspeccionar la pelea antes de continuar su dibujo.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir llamándolo así, Sai? —preguntó Sakura con exasperación.

—No lo digo en una traducción literal —nunca hizo una pausa en su dibujo mientras respondía—. De hecho, a juzgar por las veces que hemos pasados juntos en el onsen…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Sakura, interrumpiendo lo que seguramente sería una frase que no tenía ningún interés en escuchar. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojó y se alejó, murmurando sobre sus idiotas compañeros de equipo.

Sai la miró, con las cejas planteadas en la pregunta sobre su mal hacer a pesar de que ella no estaba frente a él. Itachi llamó al ex miembro de Raíz y no podía dejar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

—Tienes compañeros muy interesantes.

—¡Qué bonita palabra! —ella dijo, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas en irritación, aunque un rubor encendido aún seguía en sus mejillas—. Definitivamente no los que yo habría elegido en este momento.

Una explosión sonó no muy lejos de sus posiciones, atrayendo su atención. Sakura tuvo que protegerse los ojos de la gran nube de polvo que se levantaba por el choque violento.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Teme? —Naruto preguntó entre jadeos, deteniéndose sólo para limpiar la sangre de su cabeza antes de que pudiera entrar en sus ojos.

Sasuke lo fulminó con su oscura mirada antes de sonreír a la pesada respiración que Naruto estaba haciendo. Luchó contra la mueca que intentaba llegar a su rostro mientras flexionaba el brazo izquierdo experimentalmente. Esto último, el Oodama Rasengan creado por Naruto, lo lanzó varios metros atrás y lo arrojó a los grandes trozos de escombros. La sangre manaba de un corte profundo en el brazo superior, pero estaba contento al descubrir que todavía podía moverse con normalidad.

—Pareces tener el doble de dificultad para respirar, Dobe —le disparó a su amigo.

—No por mucho tiempo. ¿Estás listo para darte por vencido?

Un destello determinado apareció en los ojos ónice.

—No hasta que no puedas moverte —Sasuke le dijo al Jinchuriki. Sus manos volaron a través de una serie de signos que, una vez que Naruto vio, empezó a copiar también—. Kuchiyose no jutsu —Sasuke llamó y golpeó su palma en el suelo. Mientras vertía su chakra oyó a Naruto llamar el mismo jutsu un momento después.

A medida que el humo se disipó, Sasuke vio a Naruto encima de la cabeza de un sapo gigante empuñando una corta espada. A pesar de que había pasado algún tiempo, Sasuke recordaba haber visto aquel sapo una vez en su infancia. Esto debió haber sido la misma citación cuando Gaara estaba tratando de atacar a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunin. Apenas podía recordar algo nuevo desde entonces. Poco después de que Naruto llamó al sapo, saltó lejos, yendo a la ofensiva contra Gaara. Desde donde Sasuke se encontraba dentro de los árboles, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a los troncos mientras se balanceaban violentamente del viento y la arena que les lanzaron durante la batalla. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al menos ahora podía ver lo que la invocación podía hacer.

—¿Un halcón, Teme? —Naruto le gritó—. Bueno, al menos no es tan loco como esa serpiente que Orochimaru invocaba.

—Manda está muerto —Sasuke le dijo. A pesar de que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo y cuándo Naruto habría entrado en contacto con la mayor de las invocaciones de Orochimaru.

—¿Está ahora? —el sapo gigante, rojo oxidado preguntó con voz profunda barítona que agitó todo el país. Hizo una pausa, fumando la pipa colgando de sus labios mientras dejaba que las noticias siguieran—. Manda siempre fue un maldito bastardo. Odio no ser el único en derribarlo en batalla. Naruto.

—¿Sí, Gamabunta?

—¿Por qué me invocaste? ¿Necesitas ayuda para acabar con este tipo?

—¡No! No… nada de eso —Naruto se apresuró a asegurarle—. Nosotros sólo… ah… —empezó a frotarse la parte posterior del cuello nerviosamente, comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión de llamar al gran jefe—. Es sólo un entrenamiento.

—¿Naniiiiiii? —Naruto aumentó su chakra para no caer de la parte superior de la cabeza de Gamabunta cuando se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock—. ¿Me has llamado sólo por un entrenamiento?

—Vamos Gamabunta, Sasuke se ha vuelto muy fuerte… ¡al igual que nosotros!

—Si quieres jugar —comenzó con su voz grave—, podrías haber llamado a Gamakichi.

—¡Pero Gamakichi no tiene el tipo de poder que tú tienes!

El sapo dejó de protestar por un momento, fumando su pipa de nuevo cuando el elogio de Naruto le tranquilizó un poco.

—Ni siquiera hemos bebido algo de sake juntos todavía.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no soy lo suficientemente viejo para eso!

Sasuke miró el intercambio de palabras con algo parecido a diversión. El sapo estaba en lo cierto, Manda debió haber sido un ser malvado y odiado al estar bajo el control de nadie. Tanto, que la única forma de Sasuke para manejarlo era utilizando el sharingan. Incluso cuando Orochimaru tenía el contrato con él, tenía que hacer sacrificios a la gran criatura sólo para mantenerlo aplacado lo suficiente para que no volviera su ira contra él. El contrato que Orochimaru sostenía con el resto de las serpientes se basaba en el temor. Ninguna podía derrotarlo, y si no respondía cuando se los invocaba, las mataba o las torturaba. Ellas continuaron respondiendo a Sasuke con el supuesto de que él sería como Orochimaru, aunque no había hecho nada para darles esa impresión.

Incluso su contrato con el halcón no era nada parecido a lo que Naruto parecía tener con el sapo. Ellos bromeaban igual que Naruto hacía con sus amigos. Bueno, eso no era nada fuera de él. Naruto se hacía amigo con cada uno que se encontraba; obviamente incluía a los miembros del reino animal.

—Me debes una grande, Naruto. No sólo por llamarme hasta aquí, pero ¿ni siquiera puedo ir luchando como siempre? —dijo Gamabunta.

—Sólo… frénalo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me estás subestimando? —Sasuke le preguntó cuándo el halcón se movió en posición de ataque.

—No, tú sólo sigues subestimándome, Sasuke —Naruto respondió con una sonrisa salvaje.

Se miraron unos a otros para otro momento, de pie, completamente inmóvil observándose. Casi al mismo tiempo se movieron; Sasuke y su halcón convocado descendieron para encontrarse con Naruto y Gamabunta mientras ellos saltaban hacia adelante.

El trío de espectadores vieron con asombro asustado como los dos fuertes oponentes estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse entre sí. Sin embargo, una sola fuerza los detuvo.

Katsuyu aterrizó entre las dos bestias con una fuerza que sacudió los árboles de los alrededores con violencia. Gamabunta clavó sus grandes patas traseras en la tierra, tratando desesperadamente de detenerse antes de que inadvertidamente arremetiera a su amigo de mucho tiempo. Incapaz de detenerse solo con las piernas, golpeó su espada corta en la dura tierra, finalmente deteniéndose a sí mismo y lanzando a Naruto de su cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, el gran halcón —sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la babosa gigante— viró bruscamente a la izquierda para no encontrarse con el gran obstáculo. Sasuke, preparado para el repentino cambio, perdió su concentración de chakra de agarre y se fue volando.

Tsunade saltó de su percha encima de la cabeza de Katsuyu, agarrando a Naruto mientras volaba hacia ella, y descendió detrás de Sasuke. No le dio al joven Uchiha la oportunidad para corregirse a sí mismo sino que lo agarró de la camisa y se posicionó de manera que al aterrizar en su rodilla, la clavara fuertemente en su abdomen. Naruto fue lanzado al suelo con su chakra de mayor fuerza —su cuerpo estaba tendido al lado del de Sasuke—.

—¡En nombre de todo lo sagrado, que creéis que estáis haciendo! —Tsunade gritó por encima de los dos gemidores shinobis—. ¡Os di permiso para entrenar, no para tratar de asustar a todos en el maldito pueblo!

—Sólo estábamos entrenando, baa-chan —gimió Naruto, sosteniendo su hombro derecho que le palpitaba mal desde donde la Hokage lo había arrojado a la dura tierra.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo los convocan sólo para un entreno? Honestamente —se pasó los dedos por su cabello en señal de frustración—, no creo que ninguno de los dos sepa cómo usar su cerebro.

Sasuke aún jadeaba por el ataque de la mujer enojada, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con mirarla por ponerlo en la misma categoría que el Dobe.

—¡Sakura!

—Hai, shishou —respondió inmediatamente, corriendo desde su posición encima de la cornisa para llegar al trío. Tsunade-sama estaba irritada, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno para nadie.

—Remienda a estos dos arriba y consigue que salgan de aquí. Shikamaru estaba buscando a Sasuke. Cuando hayas terminado, ven a mi oficina.

_¿Por qué Shikamaru desea hablar con Sasuke? _Ella ignoró la pregunta dándose cuenta que ahora, obviamente, no era un buen momento para mantener a su shishou en espera.

—Hai.

—Y ustedes idiotas —dijo la Hokage, volviéndose una vez más para hacer frente a los hombres todavía caídos—, devolvedlos ahora —gruñó a la pareja. Sus gemelas coletas rubias volaban detrás de ella cuando se alejó del grupo. Katsuyu desapareció en una gran columna de humo mientras Tsunade continuaba quejándose en voz baja.

—Gracias de todos modos por venir, Gamabunta.

El sapo grande colocó su espada en la cintura antes de golpear a los restos de su pipa.

—Me causaste problemas aquí, Naruto.

El Jinchuriki tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por su parte en los problemas de la tarde.

—Sí, lo siento.

Gamabunta miró al usuario sabio antes de reírse ligeramente.

—No importa. Si consigo ver a la princesa babosa golpeándote así, no me importa ser molestado.

—¡Hey! —Naruto gritó indignado.

Gamabunta no dijo nada más y desapareció de la zona, de regreso al Monte Myoboku. Sasuke devolvió a su convocatoria también y luchó para levantarse así mismo. Una mano en el pecho le impedía moverse.

—Quédate ahí —Sakura dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse entre los dos—. Va a ser más fácil para mí sanarlos de esta manera —se dio la vuelta y pasó una mano cargada de chakra sobre el pecho de Naruto primero, ayudando a la labor del Kyubi que ya estaba haciendo la reparación en su cuerpo.

—Supongo que ese es el final de tu entrenamiento, Ototo —Itachi paseaba tranquilamente a la vista, deteniéndose justo en frente de la cabeza de ambos hombres. Sasuke dio a Itachi la misma mirada que utilizó en la Hokage. Itachi simplemente rió—. Fue interesante verlo mientras duró.

—Sí, siempre es divertido patearle el culo al Teme.

—Tch, tú fuiste el único perdedor... la última caída.

Naruto volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia la cara de Sasuke.

—¡Lo que sea, Sasuke! ¡Estabas a punto de caer!

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y volvió su mirada.

—¡Hey! Tú…

—¡Naruto! —ladró Sakura. Él se estremeció instintivamente ante su tono y se acomodó en el duro suelo—. Kami, honestamente… ¿podéis darle un descanso? Tsunade-sama terminó el combate, ninguno de los dos ganó, y no vais a tener ninguna revancha por un tiempo, así que superadlo.

—Pero, ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto se quejó.

Los ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon y él detuvo su protesta.

—Ya, estás listo por ahora. El resto se está sanando con suficiente rapidez por su cuenta —cambió de posición y se volvió hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro detrás de ella. Chakra verde envolvió sus manos cuando comenzó su lectura cuidadosa de las heridas. Comenzó la curación de las tres costillas rotas que le daban dolor mientras trataba de respirar. No había manera de estar segura, pero si tuviera que adivinar, fueron causadas por su mentora.

—¿Sus heridas son malas? —preguntó Itachi, agachándose a su lado mientras trabajaba.

—Nada grave, por suerte. Con la forma en que estos dos iban a terminar, y el daño causado por Tsunade-sama, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Sí, Sasuke no ha cambiado mucho desde su infancia —observó Itachi, una ligera inclinación se formó en sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —las costillas ahora estaban sanadas por lo que se trasladó a la fricción de quemadura que cubría su hombro izquierdo —una marca dejada por el Rasengan. También había una gran laceración debajo que tendría que curar.

—Nunca conoció ningún límite en su entrenamiento, incluso antes de entrar en la academia. Sasuke siempre trató de empujarse a sí mismo a su límite todos los días. Sin embargo, me temo que podría haber habido un factor detrás de eso.

Itachi vio a Sasuke desviar la mirada; tal vez no debió haber hecho esta última afirmación. No se refería a la decisión de Sasuke de abandonar el pueblo y entrenar bajo el sannin serpiente, sino que sus palabras trajeron sin querer el recuerdo también.

—Supongo que es algo que todos nosotros tenemos en común, ¿no? —ella dijo. Itachi levantó las cejas en pregunta y ella continuó—. Naruto siempre está empujándose a sí mismo demasiado. Lo he visto hacer el entrenamiento que nadie más podía hacer. Lo he visto colapsar, pero se niega a rendirse o a parar. Él hace que me preocupe mucho a veces —aunque la última parte la dijo en voz baja, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos hermanos escucharan su confesión. La mirada dolorosa en sus ojos era algo que Sasuke no había esperado ver. De repente, sonrió y miró a Itachi una vez más—. Y tal vez una o dos veces, Tsunade-sama ha tenido que hacerme dejar el laboratorio.

—Una o dos veces, ¿eh? —Itachi se burló—. Entonces, ¿cuántos otros hombres han tenido que llevarte a casa y ponerte en la cama?

—¡Itachi-san! —se atragantó con la insinuación descarada en su declaración. Naruto se echó a reír detrás de ella y estaba más que tentada a pegarle y hacerle parar. Por desgracia, sus manos estaban ocupadas todavía curando a Sasuke.

_Continúa y dile que sólo él ha tenido el placer. Lástima que no se unió a nosotros._

—¡No lo haré! ¡Y tú cállate! —Sakura gritó a su ser interior.

—Creo que eres el único al que no le dio una paliza cuando le dicen cosas así, Itachi —Naruto dijo después de que su explosión de risa se apagaba.

_Claro, como si fuera a tratar de golpear a Itachi Uchiha. No me importa si parece un tipo muy bueno desde que ha estado aquí. ¡Eso sería un jodido suicidio!_

—¿Necesitas una lección recordatoria, Naruto? —ella amenazó por encima de su hombro.

—Uh… no…no. ¡Sólo bromeaba, Sakura-chan! —su compañero rubio se puso de pie, extendiéndose de manera exagerada—. Hombre, ¡ni siquiera sentí que me golpearon todo! ¡Eres la mejor médico, Sakura-chan!

—Bésame el culo —Sasuke murmuró en voz baja, aunque Sakura estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

—¿No está bien? —ella respondió y sonrió cuando lo miró a los ojos. Un viejo latido familiar golpeó su estómago mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos ébanos. A diferencia de antes, esta vez la sensación de miedo en su mirada ya no estaba y se reprendió a sí misma en todos los sentidos en que podía pensar.

_Sólo fue una casualidad. Tenías la guardia abajo; está bien. No sucederá de nuevo._

En el momento en que lo estaba curando, se sentía más confiada y casualmente capaz de mirar a Sasuke de nuevo. Casi suspiró de alivio cuando fue capaz de aceptar su gesto de agradecimiento con una sonrisa y no hay otras sensaciones molestas tocando a su subconsciente.

—¿Adónde fue Sai? —preguntó ella, ya que todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del claro.

—Se fue con Hokage-sama —respondió Itachi.

—Oh, está bien —se volvió hacia Sasuke cuando un pensamiento la golpeó—. ¿Sabes por qué Shikamaru quiere verte?

—No —simplemente respondió.

Una mirada curiosa cruzó sus ojos color esmeralda, pero ella sabía que no debía tratar de hablar sobre el asunto más. Hacerlo sólo irritaría al Uchiha temperamental y las cosas estaban relativamente en paz por el momento, no quería perturbar eso. Tal vez podría encontrarse más adelante a Shikamaru.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de Sasuke—. Llevaré al Teme a Shikamaru y averiguaré que está pasando.

—¿Qué te dio alguna indicación de que estabas invitado? —Sasuke preguntó, sin molestarse en mirar al rubio.

—Te encontraremos más adelante, ¿bien, Sakura-chan? —Naruto decidió ignorar a su amigo por el momento.

—Muy bien, gracias Naruto. Tengo que ir donde Tsunade-sama de todos modos.

—Te acompaño de vuelta a la aldea, Sakura-san —dijo Itachi. Rápidamente tejió sus manos en los signos familiares y colocó el henge sobre su cuerpo una vez más. Un joven aldeano de cabello marrón estaba donde el guapo Uchiha una vez.

—Gracias, Itachi-san. Los veré más tarde —dijo con un breve gesto de la mano y se alejó de Naruto y Sasuke mientras despejaban el área de entrenamiento.

Sasuke los vio marcharse juntos mientras que la irritación brotó dentro de él una vez más. Sakura estaba junto a Itachi en formas que simplemente no eran posibles para Sasuke. A pesar de su amor por su hermano, el pasado sangriento que compartían no le permitía conseguir estar mucho más cerca de Itachi de lo que ya estaba. Cuando Itachi y Sakura fueron capaces de bromear y se reían tan libremente entre sí, sintió una irritación correr por sus venas. No es que les iba a decir a alguno de ellos que no le gustaba esa estrecha relación que parecían compartir.

—Vamos, Sasuke —dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones internas—. Estoy bastante seguro de saber dónde encontrar a ese vago perezoso.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto mientras caminaban por el pueblo, llegando a parar en uno de los edificios más grandes de Konoha. Un salto rápido al techo probó que Naruto, de hecho, sí sabía dónde encontrar a Shikamaru. El genio perezoso estaba acostado sobre el techo, de brazos cruzados mirando las nubes pasar.

—¡Oi, Shikamaru! —Naruto llamó cuando se acercaron al Nara—. Estabas buscando a Sasuke, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó sin dejar su posición—. ¿Cómo estuvo el combate?

—Hubiese sido mejor si baa-chan no nos hubiera interrumpido.

Shikamaru sonrió, volviendo la mirada calculadora al héroe del pueblo.

—Tsunade-sama vio tu invocación del sapo y corrió lejos de aquí. Estaba muy enojada.

—Lo que sea —gruñó Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sentándose al lado del hombre que descansaba—. No era como si estuviéramos luchando realmente ni nada.

Sasuke estaba en la barandilla del tejado, mirando el intercambio con ojos aburridos. Esperanzado de que su conversación sin sentido terminara pronto y el Nara le hiciera saber que era lo que quería. La única cosa que posiblemente podía pensar era información sobre Kabuto o las bases de Orochimaru. Todo lo que había escuchado acerca de Shikamaru señalaba el hecho de que tenía una mente brillante. Nunca conoció al hombre así antes de dejar Konoha y ciertamente no había nada en su memoria sobre un genio diferente al Hyuuga. Sasuke formaría sus propias ideas acerca de la capacidad mental de este hombre después de que fuera capaz de ver por sí mismo lo que podía hacer.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad al Uchiha impaciente, Shikamaru se sentó y cogió una carpeta de su espalda, presentándosela a Sasuke. El Uchiha comenzó a seguir el contenido no esperando la explicación.

—Este es un informe de la última infiltración ANBU de la base norte de Orochimaru. Aunque no han encontrado nada hasta el momento en sus otras bases para indicar que Kabuto había estado allí, ésta era diferente.

—¿Qué encontraron, Shikamaru? —preguntó Naruto.

Shikamaru levantó su rodilla, apoyando su brazo en ella mientras continuaba observando el rostro de Sasuke detenidamente.

—Había señales de que había estado allí. Áreas que mostraron dónde hubo un pequeño incendio contenido, huellas sobre el polvo se habían instalado en el tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de Orochimaru. Lo peor de todo era un pequeño pedazo de tela rota que coincidía con la descripción que Sakura nos dio de la capa de Kabuto.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sasuke preguntó, girando en torno a una larga lista escondida entre los papeles.

—Aa, eso. ANBU registró los nombres de un gran número de botellas vacías que llenaban la sala de un círculo en el mapa de la carpeta. Estoy familiarizado con algunos de ellos, pero, por desgracia, no tengo ni idea de qué son los otros. ¿Conoces a esos elementos de la lista?

Sasuke tomó su tiempo para leer la lista. Mientras que algunos de ellos eran fáciles de reconocer —el mercurio, arsénico, hierro— había muchos, muchos más que nunca había oído hablar antes. El cadmio, el berilio, el Jacinto, el rosario guisante, dieffenbachi, eran sólo unos pocos en la larga lista de artículos que nunca había visto antes. Sus largos dedos continuaron a través de las muchas páginas de relleno de la carpeta que le había dado antes de encontrar el mapa del que Shikamaru habló. El diseño era algo que él conocía.

Detestaba ese lugar.

El mapa se había elaborado en dos páginas, una para cada piso del compuesto. El primer piso era el área utilizada como prisión, en concreto, del que Karin había estado en control. Sus ojos vagaron a la página, fácilmente escogiendo la celda tapiada pequeña y pesada que solía ser de Juugo. Sasuke se movió rápidamente a la segunda página, no había nada más en el primer piso, salvo las cámaras de tortura que sabía que Orochimaru y Karin las habían usado más de una vez en un prisionero.

El segundo piso había sido las áreas de laboratorio y pruebas. La sala ANBU estaba escondido en un rincón de la habitación. En comparación con las otras habitaciones en todo el complejo, era relativamente pequeña.

—¿Se te es conocido? —Shikamaru preguntó cuándo vio un destello de lo que él pensaba era el reconocimiento de volar a través de la cara del Uchiha.

—Aa. Es una sala de almacenamiento.

—A juzgar por la lista, supongo que no era para sillas adicionales, ¿eh? —Shikamaru dijo, aunque ningún humor se reflejó en su voz.

—La mayoría de los gabinetes en esa habitación estaban bajo candado y llave. Ni siquiera sabía lo que todo ese espacio contenía.

Shikamaru miró a los ojos y Sasuke ya no estaba sorprendido por la inteligencia fría que podía ver a través de la mirada del hombre.

—Eso es lo que me temía.

—¿Por qué?

—Los otros armarios estaban abiertos y completamente vacíos —Shikamaru bajó la cabeza hasta sus dedos, los ojos desenfocados mientras su mente empezaba a correr—. Si no sabes qué otra cosa estaba guardada en allí, entonces Kabuto ha metido sus manos en una entrega de bienes desconocidos guardados en un almacén que contenía medicamentos que un criminal de clase S utilizaría para experimentar con la gente.

Naruto se puso pálido cuando las implicaciones de los nuevos productos de Kabuto se instalaron en su mente.

—¿Así que vamos contra él ciego, entonces? —preguntó el Jinchuriki.

—Puede que no —dijo Shikamaru. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose sus pantalones ninjas y estirando su cuerpo—. Quiero hablar con Sakura. Sé que Shizune va a estar muy ocupada, pero tal vez Hokage-sama no haya acumulado demasiado trabajo para Sakura todavía.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

Shikamaru suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco antibalas.

—Va a haber una celebración en pocos días. Algo por la restauración del pueblo.

—¡Eso suena muy bien! —Naruto exclamó—. ¿Por qué luces tan molesto por una celebración?

—Demasiado problemático —dijo con un chasquido en la lengua—. Choji terminará arrastrándome en todas las zonas donde vendan comida e Ino me arrastrará a todo lo demás. Para empeorar las cosas, esa mujer problemática también estará aquí. Incluso fuera de la casa voy a tener que escuchar regaños de mujeres.

—¿Mujer problemática? —Naruto preguntó, devanándose los sesos para averiguar a qué se refería el Nara. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sonrió al darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando—. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir Temari, no?

—Por supuesto —Shikamaru dijo, rascándose la cabeza con aire ausente.

—Je, je —Naruto rió maliciosamente—. Tal vez ustedes dos puedan tener otra cita cuando ella llegue.

El genio cortó sus ojos a Naruto una vez más.

—¿Ya no te expliqué eso una vez?

Sasuke desconectó las disputas detrás de él mientras siguió concentrándose en la lista en sus manos. Por mucho que trataba, no recordaba haber visto nunca el contenido de los armarios ANBU ahora que estaban vacíos. Aunque una cosa era cierta, cualquier cosa tomada de los escondites de Orochimaro eran malas noticias, sobre todo en las manos de Kabuto.

* * *

_Hey!  
Soy Dean, Jessica no pudo actualizar porque ha estado bastante ocupada, así que le hice el favor. Por favor, disculpadla.  
_

_Alguna de vosotras ha visto el manga últimamente? me quereis hacer algun spoiler? _

_Me parece bastante divertido Shikamaru y su "problematico", jajaja, es genial xD _

_Por cierto, creo que Jessica traducirá el capítulo 16 y 17 y los publicará en un solo día, tal vez el fin de semana siguiente. Os la debe. _

_Vale, como siempre, un gusto. Nos leemos cuando ella no pueda publicar :) _


	16. Chapter 16

**Con cada latido.**

Capítulo 16.

Sasuke comenzó a cuestionar su propio razonamiento ya que una vez más, evitó a un ciudadano de Konoha que cargaba materiales mientras se le acercaba. En un principio, su decisión de incursionar en el mercado para comprar alimentos —de los cuales el apartamento estaba muy deficiente— parecía una idea bastante inofensiva. Al parecer, su trabajo en el proyecto de restauración y ser visto con Naruto frecuentemente, no por su propia elección, dejó a los aldeanos respetuosos con el poder que poseía, pero no más miedo hacia él nunca más. Aunque hubo pocos lo suficientemente valientes como para probar y participar en una conversación con él, la mayoría de ellos, al menos, dieron un saludo de paso.

Habría sido bastante feliz si todos juntos hubieran ignorado su presencia, pero eso era casi imposible a menos que decidiera no ser detectado. Así que se rindió a los buenos modales con los que estaba planteado y regresaría a sus saludos con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Afortunadamente, esta acción aún no había hecho hacer a nadie creer que tenía vía libre para tratar de unirse a él mientras caminaba o entablar una conversación. Sasuke no estaba a la espera del día en que ocurriera.

Pasó por la tienda de armas en la esquina y se dirigió directamente hacia los productos frescos destacados unas manzanas más abajo. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero todos ellos tenían un solo propósito en mente. Los encargados de la tienda estaban poniendo apresuradamente artículos en las estanterías, mientras que sus trabajadores llenaban el camino de entrada con coloridos, y a menudo elaborar decoraciones. Carros proveedores se alineaban en la calle, todos ellos cerrados por el momento, pero listos para abrir en un instante. Shikamaru ya les había advertido hace unos días del próximo festival, pero Sasuke no sabía que la aldea llegaría a tales extremos. No sólo por esta calle en particular, sino porque todas las calles de Konoha estaban siendo ocupadas con las mismas actividades. Incluso las casas de las personas estaban cubiertas de luces para los eventos de la noche y banderolas grandes voladoras durante el día. Como la ceremonia se iniciaba esta noche, todo el mundo se apresuraba a prepararse para el evento.

—¡Oi! ¡Sasuke!

El joven Uchiha suspiró y miró por encima del hombro hacia la voz. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía la extraña habilidad de encontrarlo cuando él dejaba la seguridad de su tranquilo apartamento?

Sasuke podía ver los destellos de color naranja brillante y a Naruto abriéndose paso a la multitud que los separaba. Sasuke continuó su ritmo tranquilo hacia el vendedor de productos, sabía que Naruto lo alcanzaría pronto. No había hablado con el ninja hiperactivo desde el día anterior. ¿Tal vez por fin había hablado con Sakura? Sasuke estaba ansioso de escuchar toda la información que ella había proporcionado sobre la lista de las sustancias que Shikamaru le había dado.

—Teme —Naruto gruñó cuando finalmente lo alcanzó—. Sé que me escuchaste, Sasuke-teme.

El joven de cabello negro simplemente arqueó una ceja hacia Naruto, haciendo que el rostro del hombre sudara más.

—De todos modos —comenzó Naruto, cambiando rápidamente su estado de ánimo mientras estaba feliz de caminar en el bullicioso pueblo con su amigo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comprando —Sasuke simplemente respondió y comenzó a inspeccionar las mercancías en el gran stand de productos. El dueño de la tienda estaba ocupado con los muchos otros clientes por lo que se tomó su tiempo en la selección.

—Oh —Naruto miró con Sasuke por un momento, pero se aburrió en la actividad. Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Oh, sí. ¿Vas a venir esta noche para el festival, Sasuke, verdad?

El Uchiha no se molestó en darse la vuelta mientras le daba un evasivo "Hn".

—¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! ¡Será divertido! —declaró Naruto, al parecer capaz de descifrar la única sílaba de su amigo—. Habrá todo tipo de comida y juegos y esas cosas. ¡Tienes que venir! —extendió sus manos mientras hacía su argumento y sin darse cuenta golpeó algunas naranjas de su percha encima de la pila grande. Naruto corrió a perseguir los frutos que se escapaban, sin darse cuenta de la anciana que estaba sentada junto al edificio detrás del soporte hasta que casi la atropelló.

—Oh, lo siento Obaa-san —dijo mientras se sorprendió a sí mismo antes de caer en sus delgadas piernas.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a la cara del joven—. Oh… mocoso de Kushina —se quejó.

La indiferencia de Sasuke a la situación cambió cuando vio la conmoción registrada en el rostro de Naruto. Se acercó a la pareja, su curiosidad en horas pico.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? —tartamudeó Naruto, incapaz de expresar su pregunta en asombro.

—¿Dónde está esa mujer de sangre caliente, hmm? —continuó la anciana—. Necesita enseñarte algunos más modales de los que estoy pensando.

Naruto se giró para ver a su amigo con los ojos todavía amplios en confusión y en sorpresa cuando la anciana se retorcía y giraba su asiento en busca de alguien que no estaría allí. Sus ojos se estrecharon una vez más, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa cuando vio a Sasuke llegando al lado de su amigo.

—Debí saber que estarías aquí también, Uchiha. A estas dos siempre les gustaba hacer sus compras juntos —las características propias de Sasuke se retorcieron en confusión—. Bueno, bueno… no es que sean dos niños buenos de mamá.

Sasuke intercambió una mirada con naruto.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó a la mujer mientras ella se reía de su propia broma.

—Mírate, más parecido a ella todos los días. ¡Miko-chi! —llamó a gritos a la multitud alrededor, la sal y pimienta delgada de cabello recogido en la nuca se soltó de su moño—. ¡Ven aquí! Quiero bromear acerca de lo poco que se parecen.

Naruto ignoró la risa de la mujer, Sasuke estaba ahora rígido por la tensión. Una extraña mirada se arremolinaba en sus ojos ónix mientras estudiaba la mujer extraña ante ellos.

—¿Dónde están las dos? —murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Probablemente fuera charlando como siempre —comenzó a buscar a través de los grandes bolsillos en el delantal que llevaba. Una y otra vez buscó a través de los diversos contenidos, deteniéndose a veces, pero nunca pareció encontrar lo que quería.

—Obaa-san —Sasuke comenzó con una voz un tanto vacilante, tranquila. Ella no respondió así que tragó el nudo en su garganta seca y volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz fue saliendo fuerte—. Obaa-san.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto M…Miko-chi te refieres a… ¿por casualidad está hablando de Mikoto?

El demacrado rostro de la mujer mayor se arrugó, una mano seca llegando a descansar sobre sus ojos dramáticamente.

—Los jóvenes de estos días —se quejó—. ¿De quién más estaría hablando si no es de tu madre? Kami, necesito hablar con estas chicas… estos niños no crecieron con algún sentido —una vez más, se adentró en los bolsillos, ignorando al resto del mundo.

—Sasuke —la voz de Naruto sonaba gruesa, incluso a sus propios oídos—. ¿Mikoto es… era… tu mamá?

—Aa —respondió, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos—. Es Kushina… Sí, sí lo era.

El par de amigos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos por un momento, los recuerdos de sus madres fueron traídos a la superficie por las palabras de la mujer.

—Obaa-san —Sasuke llamó la atención de la anciana otra vez—. Uchiha Mikoto lleva muerta desde hace muchos años —ninguna emoción fue traicionada por su voz cuando Sasuke miró indefectiblemente a los ojos nublados de ella.

—Kushina se ha ido mucho más tiempo que eso —Naruto no podía hablar con tanta confianza como su amigo lo hizo. Bajó la voz cuando la triste admisión pasó sus labios.

La mujer estaba tan quieta cuando las palabras se asentaron sobre ella. Sus ojos parpadearon una vez, luego otra vez y la nube parecía desvanecerse.

—¿Muertas? —sus degradados labios se entreabrieron en un viejo suspiro, sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. Sí, están muertas. Tanto tiempo… tan jóvenes —las manos dejaron sus bolsillos y se las llevó a su cuerpo—. La mayoría de todas ellas están muertas.

Los chicos estaban en una pérdida de qué hacer cuando la anciana empezó a murmurar varias cosas para sí misma. La personalidad burlona desvaneció en cuanto los años de duros recuerdos la inundaron en un instante.

—¡Okaa-san! —la tendera se apresuró al lado de la anciana y le habló lentamente—. Lo siento, muchachos —dijo con una sonrisa afable a los dos—. Perdonen si dijo algo raro. Su mente no está tan buena en estos días, y a veces los recuerdos se mezclan.

Naruto se recuperó primero y se apresuró a asegurarse que la mujer estuviera bien. Sasuke se alejó de la proveedora a un ritmo tranquilo, Naruto rápidamente después.

¿Podría ser lo que había dicho verdad?

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez la anciana tenía razón. Vio el cabello ébano de Sasuke por el rabillo de sus ojos y se preguntó si sus madres realmente venían de compras juntas, chismeaban juntas como veía que otras mujeres de la aldea lo hacían. Tal vez eran buenas amigas.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Mientras avanzaban más lejos del proveedor, Naruto pensó brevemente para recordar a Sasuke que no había comprado en realidad nada. Una mirada a la cara de su amigo cerró su boca al instante. No se molestó en romper el silencio que se extendió entre ellos, sino que simplemente siguió caminando al lado de Sasuke mientras paseaban por las calles de la aldea, conteniéndose a esperar hasta que su amigo estuviera dispuesto a hablar una vez más.

Se acercaban a la torre Hokage cuando una cabeza roja conocida apareció en la línea de visión de Naruto.

—¡Gaara!

Los civiles que les rodeaban protegieron sus ojos de la suciedad que Naruto levantó en su prisa por llegar a su amigo. El Kazekage gritó, sus labios delgados inclinados ligeramente al ver al alto rubio. Sonrisas adornadas en las caras de la gente al ver la aparente amistad entre el líder de una nación y de su propio héroe.

Sasuke se acercó a la pareja poco a poco, sus ojos cuidadosos con el poderoso hombre que alguna vez lo atacó.

—Gaara, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

—Hemos recibido una invitación para la fiesta que celebra la reconstrucción completa de Konoha.

—Ah, ¡no puedo creer que baa-chan no me haya dicho que ibas a venir! —exclamó Naruto—. Los hubiera recibido cuando llegaron aquí, chicos.

—El culo perezoso nos recibió —dijo Temari, paseando al lado de su hermano. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Gaara mientras observaban al Uchiha finalmente hacer su camino a la pareja.

—Oh sí —dijo Naruto a Sasuke—. Sé que sabes que tú sabes quién es Gaara, pero esta es Temari —no hubo rastro de vacilación o duda cruzando en el rostro del rubio mientras los presentaba. La comprensión pasaba entre los hermanos Suna y Sasuke, al igual que ellos, no hizo nada más que ofrecer un asentimiento con la cabeza de saludo a los demás. El silencio se extendió obligando a Naruto a forzar su sonrisa para permanecer en el lugar y buscar desesperadamente algo que decir.

—Ah… —exclamó con una mirada de alivio en sus ojos azul zafiro—. ¿Dónde está Kankuro?

—Debe llegar más tarde esta noche —dijo Gaara, volviendo su atención a Naruto—. Su equipo estaba regresando de una misión y necesita descansar antes de salir de nuevo.

—Gaara no quiso esperar así que nos fuimos antes que los otros —Temari añadió con un gesto de desaprobación evidente— El resto de la escolta del Kazekage no llegará hasta casi un día después de que él estuviera aquí.

—No necesito escoltas para viajar una distancia tan corta.

—Un viaje de tres días no es una distancia tan corta, Gaara.

—Aww, vamos Temari —Naruto se interpuso entre los hermanos con una fuerte palmada en el hombro de Gaara—. Gaara es fuerte. Él puede hacer frente a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacarlo —los labios del cabeza roja se inclinaron hacia arriba una vez más en la alabanza descarada.

—¡Ese no es el punto, idiota!

—Oh sí, vamos Gaara. Finalmente puedo conseguir que pruebes Ichiraku ahora que estás aquí. ¡Te va a encantar, te lo prometo! ¡Es el mejor ramen del mundo! —Naruto llevó al hombre aturdido lejos, ignorando las protestas de su escolta mientras iba hablando de uno de sus temas favoritos.

Le tomó a Sasuke un momento para darse cuenta de que se había quedado de pie en medio de la calle mirando a las figuras alejarse. Con una ira autoimpuesta, se volvió a regresar a la zona comercial. Tal vez ahora que la distracción se había ido, podía terminar de hacer lo que había salido a hacer en primer lugar.

*.*.*.*

—¿No vas al festival? —Itachi se apartó de la ventana para mirar a su hermano cuando entró en la habitación.

—Sí voy —admitió Sasuke de mala gana. No tenía ningún deseo ardiente de aventurarse en las ruidosas, ya atestadas calles de Konoha, pero sabía que Itachi quería que se uniera a la fiesta. Con la forma en que su hermano había estado mirando por la ventana todo el día, estaba seguro de que Itachi deseaba estar abajo en la calle también. Por desgracia, eso no era una opción para él.

Itachi movió sus ojos hacia abajo en el atuendo de su hermano, viendo en la hakama gris oscura y su kosode negro. Cuando se volvió, Itachi pudo ver el símbolo Uchiha cosido cuidadosamente entre los omóplatos.

Itachi se volvió hacia la ventana, apenas disimulando su sonrisa, para seguir viendo el pueblo. El sol casi se había reducido hasta el horizonte y los primeros signos de la noche se daban a conocer. Las luces comenzaron a brillar en todo Konoha cuando faroles de colores se encendieron por los felices aldeanos. Los niños jugaban en las calles, mientras que los grupos de padres mantenían atenta la mirada en sus tazas de té. Se podían escuchar risas alborotadas de algunas tiendas mientras el sake ya estaba haciendo su efecto. La animada vista del pueblo era una vez más una visita agradable para el cansado mundo de los ojos de Itachi.

Un golpe en la puerta tuvieron a los Uchiha mirando en confunsión. Sasuke miró sin decir nada por un momento antes de suspirar con resignación.

—Probablemente es el Dobe —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

En lugar de la voz que esperaba, Itachi escuchó los tonos suaves de Sakura filtrarse en la habitación.

—¿Puedo entrar? Tengo un mensaje para Itachi-san.

Itachi esperó a que Sakura estuviera totalmente en el apartamento y Sasuke hubiese cerrado la puerta antes de aventurarse fuera de su ventana. Sus ojos recorrieron su figura con admiración mientras tomaba el kimono suave verde que abrazaba el cuerpo de ella. El marcado obi blanco se fijaba en los tulipanes de oro que adornaban la sedosa tela.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-san.

—Hola Itachi-san, espero no molestarte.

Sus ojos se calentaron en cuanto se detuvo justo en frente de la mujer más baja.

—Tanta belleza no es una molestia, Sakura-san.

La médica parpadeó ante sus palabras y apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Oyó un bufido de Sasuke en su elogio, pero los ojos de su hermano aún estaban en ella.

—G-gracias, Itachi-san —murmuró tímidamente—. Tengo un mensaje de Tsunade-sama.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar a la Hokage?

—En realidad, ella te está invitando —su ceja de ébano se arqueó en confusión—. A Tsunade-sama le gustaría que te unas a ella en el techo de la torre Hokage después del atardecer para disfrutar las atracciones del festival. Por supuesto, sólo si deseas hacerlo.

—Por supuesto —rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo.

—Voy a informarlo de inmediato entonces —dijo con una sonrisa y se volvió para marcharse.

—Sakura-san, ¿por qué no llevas ese kushi? —Itachi preguntó, haciendo referencia al peine delicado en su mano.

—Oh… bueno, tuve la oportunidad de colocarlo en mi cabello, pero parece que no puedo ponerlo de la manera correcta —admitió con un poco de vergüenza—. Iba a encontrarme con Ino para que lo pusiera en mi lugar de camino al festival.

—¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte con eso?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

Sasuke y Sakura exclamaron en la confusión y el shock. El mayor de los Uchiha simplemente rió y tomó suavemente el peine de los dedos y la llevó a sentarse. Un cosquilleo hizo su camino a través de su cabeza al sentir los dedos de él empezar a moverse entre sus rizos de colores.

Itachi admiraba la madera de tono negro cubierto de rojas flores de ciruelo.

—Esta es una pieza muy hermosa. ¿De dónde vienes con esto? —su voz de barítono le preguntó a su espalda.

—Yo… uh, mi… mi madre me lo envió hace unos días —vio que Sasuke seguía mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto, no podía culparle, ella se sorprendió hasta la médula. ¡Olvida el por qué, en qué lugar del mundo Itachi aprendió a fijar el cabello de una mujer!

—Aa. ¿Todavía está visitando a su amiga?

—Uhmm… sí. Su hija está esperando su primer hijo pronto y mamá no cree que su amiga vaya a ser de mucha ayuda con el bebé, por lo que estarán allá un poco más de tiempo —los dedos de él rozaron su oreja haciendo que se bañara en vergüenza de nuevo—. Itachi-san, perdóname, pero estoy tan confundida en cuanto a la forma en que eres capaz de hacer esto.

—¿Por qué, Sakura-san?

—Oh, vamos, ¿exactamente, cuántas veces la necesidad de fijar el cabello de una mujer se convierte en una valiosa habilidad en un miembro de Akatsuki?

Sintió, más de lo que oyó, inclinarse al lado de su oreja. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas mientras le hablaba lentamente.

—Te sorprenderías de las habilidades que son valiosas para un ninja renegado —sus dedos fantasmas pasaron por la parte superior del cuello de ella—. Incluso una como esta.

Ella se puso de pie mientras un rastro de piel de gallina le recorrió la espina dorsal. Dio grandes pasos por la habitación, tratando de poner distancia entre ella y el Uchiha. Supo que estaba sonriendo detrás de su espalda.

—Le informaré a Tsunade-sama para que esté esperando por ti —sus palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca mientras se dirigió a la puerta.

Sasuke le disparó a su hermano una mirada de sondeo mientras observaba a la menuda mujer salir de prisa de su apartamento.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

Itachi escondió su sonrisa mientras regresaba a la ventana.

—No mucho, Ototo. Estábamos hablando de las habilidades que tenemos los hombres como tú y yo.

*.*.*.*

—¡No hay nada mejor que el ramen!

Sasuke hizo lo posible por ignorar el estallido fuerte de su compañero. No es que pudiera hacer mucho, aparte de pretender que el Dobe no caminaba a su lado. Si alguna vez se las arreglaba para encontrar donde Naruto compró el ridículo kimono naranja que llevaba, juraba que quemaría el establecimiento al suelo.

—Baka, te convertirás en ramen algún día —Kiba arrastró sus palabras mientras caminaba al lado del joven, aunque todavía manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre Sasuke—. ¡Es un jodido festival! ¿Por qué no consigues algo de los otros vendedores?

—Lo voy hacer —respondió Naruto obstinadamente—, pero no importa qué, no conseguirán nada en Ichiraku.

Kiba resopló mientras Akamaru añadió una corteza de acuerdo.

—Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

—Hey —Naruto respondió a la joven que le habló.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Kiba, mirando hacia atrás para encontrar a la joven viéndolos y riéndose.

—No sé.

—¿En serio? Es como la décima vez que ha pasado.

—Lo sé. Siguen mirando como si quisieran algo, pero ninguna de ellas me dirán qué —Naruto dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en confusión.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada atónita de los idiotas que iban junto a él.

—¡Naruto!

El grupo se volvió a la llamada de Sakura. Él podía ver su brazo saludando por encima de las cabezas de los muchos aldeanos que los separaban. Naruto salió de la calle, eligiendo esperar en un edificio para que pudiera llegar a ellos. Cuando ella salió a la vista con los otros miembros femeninos de una vez conocidas como novatas 9, se encontró luchando contra la necesidad de volverse un rojo bastante aburrido. A pesar de que no estaba seguro si era por Sakura o sus acompañantes.

Todas las chicas estaban vestidas para la fiesta en kimonos de colores brillantes, pero encontró que sus ojos iban y venía de nuevo en Hinata más de una vez. Su largo cabello negro azulado estaba cuidadosamente enrollado en la parte trasera de su cabeza con un elaborado kogai colocado en el centro. El kimono azul claro que rodeaba su figura compensaba sus ojos perlados. Su mirada se detuvo por un momento en su abundante pecho —algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta que poseía. Cuando su mente suministró alguna de las ideas sobre qué hacer con este nuevo conocimiento —sin sorprenderse de que todo sonaba como Ero-sennin— arrancó su mirada de nuevo a su cara. Tenía miedo de que el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas de marfil fuera igualadas por su cuenta.

—B-buenas tardes, Naruto-kun —susurró con timidez.

—Hey H-Hinata.

—¡Sakura-san, eres más hermosa que cualquier flor que quisiera serlo esta noche! —Lee prácticamente gritó mientras corría hacia el grupo. Naruto nunca le había agradarlo verlo tanto en su vida.

Tenten rodó los ojos en su compañero de equipo y decidió salvar a Sakura de molestarse con él.

—¿Dónde está Gai-sensei, Lee? ¿Crees que decidió no participar en la diversión esta noche?

El joven enérgico, que aún estaba en su traje de entrenamiento de una sola pieza para gran consternación de todos, comenzó a buscar el festival con furia.

—No le veo. Esto es horrible. ¿Por qué sensei no está disfrutando la incursión en este mundo tan vivo esta noche? —sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea echó raíces en su mente—. Tal vez está entrenando en una nueva manera secreta. Perdóname, Tenten ¡tengo que encontrar a nuestro brillante sensei!

Ella y Neji compartieron un suspiro de alivio cuando él echó a correr entre la multitud.

—Quiero decir que eso fue perverso, pero gracias Tenten-chan —Sakura dijo con una risita.

—Nah, encontrará a Gai-sensei pronto y disfrutarán lo suficiente.

Sakura rió con ella, pero se detuvo cuando por fin se dio cuenta que Sai se echaba hacia atrás, lejos del resto del grupo. Ella luchó contra el flujo de los habitantes del pueblo en la calle hasta que llegó a su lado.

—Sai, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su rostro estudió el suyo.

—Estoy observando las interacciones de todos en este festival. Nunca he visto uno antes y estoy curioso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros y lo haces al mismo tiempo?

—Porque no estoy seguro si todavía soy necesitado en este grupo en particular.

—¡Sai! ¿Qué quieres decir?

Algo parecía parpadear en sus ojos normalmente ilegibles.

—Con Sasuke-kun siendo aceptado de nuevo en su antiguo lugar, no estoy seguro de si todavía tengo un lugar en medio de vosotros.

El rostro de Sakura cayó por sólo un momento antes de que la irritación brotara en su lugar.

—¡Baka! —gritó, y le dio un golpe en el brazo, omitiendo el uso de su chakra—. ¿Naruto y yo ya no te lo hemos dicho? ¡Tú. No. Tienes. Reemplazo!

Se frotó el área que le dolía en su brazo. Las características de Sakura se suavizaron de nuevo y ella tomó su mano.

—Sai, tú eres nuestro amigo. Sólo porque Sasuke esté de vuelta, o incluso si conocemos a alguien nuevo, no va a cambiar el hecho de que eres nuestro amigo y nos perteneces.

—Pero qué…

—No hay peros, Sai. Siempre tendrás un lugar entre nosotros. Créeme en eso.

Ella se alegró de que no le diera esa falsa sonrisa de lado de él; en su lugar, tenía el rostro relajado de la tensión que había estado llevando sobre este asunto. No sonrió completamente, sin embargo, pero fue suficiente.

—Ahora vamos, te estás perdiendo el festival —lo condujo de nuevo hacia al grupo, sonriendo a la risa que venía de todos ellos.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene de gracioso, Ino? —Naruto le preguntó a su compañera rubia.

—Ridículo —Neji murmuró y se cubrió los brazos. Shikamaru y Chiji, que se habían unido al grupo en su ausencia, asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sakura.

Ino la agarró del brazo y la llevó a un lado, dejando la cara de Naruto por las calles una vez más.

—Sólo observa —dijo entre risas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura pudiera ver lo que estaba molestando a Naruto. Un grupo de chicas —tal vez sólo uno o dos años más jóvenes que ellos— caminaban riendo y lanzando miradas a Naruto.

Antes de que pudieran pasar totalmente por ellos, ellas gritaron al unísono:

—Hola, Naruto-kun.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Sakura en comprensión.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando Sakura-chan? ¡Porque ellos no me dirán! —Naruto escupió en la creciente irritación.

—No hay elección, supongo —Ino dijo y enlazó su brazo con el de Sakura—. Sólo tenemos que ayudarle a conseguir el punto, frentona.

Sakura parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga pretendía.

—¡De ninguna manera, Ino!

—Aww, vamos Sakura —dijo, quedando una vez más en un ataque de risa—. Sabes que nunca lo va a conseguir de ninguna otra manera. Demonios, probablemente ni lo creerá si se lo decimos.

Luchó consigo misma sobre la vergüenza antes de dar con un profundo suspiro.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Le debemos ayudar, y después de todo, una vez fuimos infectadas por la misma enfermedad.

Ino se rió de las palabras de su amiga.

—Muy cierto, y quién mejor para ayudarle a salir que un par de sobrevivientes.

Sakura se unió a la risa y comenzaron a alejarse del grupo.

—¡Esperad! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras dos? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sólo espera, Naruto —dijo Sakura—. Te darás cuenta en un minuto.

Él entrecerró los ojos en duda, pero se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente. Sakura e Ino comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo, mostrando el mismo comportamiento que las chicas que anteriormente habían pasado. Sus brazos todavía estaban juntos mientras le echaban una mirada a Naruto y se reían entre sí. A diferencia de las otras chicas, ellas comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

—Tú lo dices —Ino le susurró en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharla.

—No, tú.

—Oh no, nos está mirando.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —Sakura preguntó simulando nerviosismo.

—Sólo vamos.

Caminaron hacia Naruto, y con tímidas miradas y manos inquietas, hablaron juntas.

—Hola, Naruto-kun.

El Jinchuriki quedó sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de sus amigas y no podía hacer mucho más que balbucear.

—H-Hola.

Se rieron ruidosamente y volvieron a alejarse. Se detuvieron un poco más allá del borde de la tienda donde todavía podían ser escuchadas y vistas con claridad.

—¡Kami, nos habló!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Te estaba mirando.

—Uh-uh, totalmente te estaba mirando a ti.

—Oh, ¿por qué no me pongo el otro vestido esta noche? Si hubiese sabido que iba a estar hablando con él, hubiese intentado lucir mejor.

—¡Te ves muy bien, Ino-chan! ¡Pero mírame a mí! Mi cabello es un completo desastre.

—No, no. Tu cabello se ve hermoso. Oh, Kami-sama, mi corazón sigue latiendo tan rápido.

—Lo sé, no puedes evitar sentirte temblorosa. Es tan lindo.

—Y fuerte.

—Lo sé. Salvó toda la aldea él solo —en este punto, las chicas pudieron oír al resto de sus amigos rugiendo de risa, pero continuaron en su pequeña farsa.

—¿La aldea? ¡Salvó a todo el mundo él solo!

Suspiraron y luego comenzaron a reírse juntas de nuevo.

—Es tan agradable —dijo Sakura y apretó las manos contra su pecho.

—Lo sé —hubo una pausa antes de que Ino se volviera a su amiga una vez más—. ¿Sabes con quien apuesto él es aún más agradable?

—¿Con quién?

—Con su novia.

Las chicas se disolvieron en risas antes de darse la vuelta y hacer su camino de regreso a sus amigos. Kiba estaba completamente acostado sobre Akamaru, su fuerza se había ido de tanto reírse durante mucho tiempo. Tenten se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y se colgaba de los hombros de Neji, mientras que él también tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto miró al par con ojos incrédulos.

—P… pero —tartamudeó. Su cabeza se giró a Sasuke como para comprobar que lo acabara de presenciar. Los ojos azules se clavaron en las chicas una vez más—. ¡Pero así es como solían actuar alrededor del Teme!

—Uh-huh… y… —Sakura procedió, riéndose de su lenta captación.

—Pero… ¡pero así actúan todas las fan-girls!

—Exactamente, Naruto-kun —dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—¡Cómo! —Naruto exclamó en voz alta, volviendo lejos de la multitud y poniéndose al ras de la tienda. El grupo descendió a reír de nuevo, aunque Sakura notó a Hinata mirando al suelo, con lo que parecía ser un pequeño puchero.

—Teme… —Naruto miró con ojos suplicante a su amigo— Teme, ¿qué debo hacer?

Sasuke miró a Naruto por un largo momento, sabiendo que todo el mundo le estaba mirando por sus palabras de consejo. Sintió la contracción en su rostro y se dio la vuelta antes de responder.

—Correr.

Ellos aullaban de risa con el rostro afligido de pánico de Naruto, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de ofrecer comodidad para su situación.

Sasuke dio un paso fuera de ellos para lograr que su rostro permaneciera oculto. No serviría de nada, incluso para el Dobe atraparlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

*.*.*.*

La noche había sido muy feliz con el festival, fue un gran éxito. Incluso desde su percha encima de la torre del Hokage, Tsunade e Itachi fueron capaces de ver la alegría en los rostros de los aldeanos. Estaba alegre ahora que había invitado al mayor Uchiha para ver el festival con ella. No había manera de que pudiera estar en las festividades, pero ella sabía que disfrutaría de ver que la aldea se llenase de vida una vez más. Sabía que su amor y su sentido de poder por Konoha corrían quizás aún más profundamente que el de ella.

ANBU aún permanecía oculto en las sombras —un deber que no podía eludir como Hokage— pero ella era capaz de conversar con él sobre una serie de temas. Ahora, renunciar a su noche de beber sake en medio de uno de los bares más populares no parecía una gran pérdida.

Cuando Naruto y su grupo comenzaron a reír tan fuerte, inmediatamente buscaron entre la multitud y miraban con diversión sus aventuras, aunque no podían escuchar lo que decían. Tsunade vio a Sasuke de pie entre ellos y sabía que a Itachi le agradaría ver eso.

Un flujo extraño en el chakra de él hizo que Tsunade azotase su cabeza.

—¿Itachi?

Una mirada pacífica había arraigado en su rostro mientras seguía mirando a su hermano. Tsunade no podía hacer mucho más que ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a marchitarse en polvo y se iba lejos con los vientos de la noche.

—No arruiné sus posibilidades después de todo —le escuchó decir en voz baja. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, se sintió como si estuviera viendo por fin al joven que alguna vez vivió en este pueblo. Atrás quedaron las preocupaciones que lo habían estado agobiando. Su muerte era inminente, pero se sentía sin matices de remordimiento o arrepentimiento persistente sobre él. Nada más que la felicidad pura se mostraba en su hermoso rostro.

—Siempre me he preocupado que después de todo lo que he hecho, nunca pudiera ser feliz de nuevo. Me alegra ver que ese no es el caso.

—Sus amigos no lo permitirían —dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa teñida de tristeza.

Los ojos de Itachi se cerraron lentamente en la aceptación de su destino, pero la ráfaga de chakra que envolvía el techo le hacía mirar una vez más para arriba.

—Itachi —la voz de Sasuke tembló al ver en el estado en que estaba su hermano.

Los dos simplemente se miraron por un largo rato. Había tanto que Sasuke quería decir pero se vio incapaz de pronunciar las palabras al ver la forma en que su hermano se desintegraba rápidamente. Sus pasos eran pesados, pero siguió adelante hacia la figura de Itachi. Aunque sabía que el destino que esperaba su hermano mayor era innegable, se encontró tomado por sorpresa cuando se enfrentó con la misma realidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía decir ahora para cubrir todos los sentimientos encontrados que había sobre el hombre al que tanto había idolatrado y odiado con una pasión que todo lo consumía?

Itachi tomó la decisión de él cuando se lo mostró a Sasuke en una sonrisa llena de felicidad que nunca recordaba haber visto en toda su vista.

—Sasuke… gracias.

Sus palabras se alejaron con el último de su cuerpo físico.

Sasuke miró el lugar donde su hermano estuvo una vez, sin saber si debía esperar a que esto no fuera real u orar por la muerte de su hermano. Itachi había dejado este mundo en paz, su mente sabía eso, pero aun así era difícil de aceptar.

Con la realidad de Itachi desaparecido de su vida para siempre, otra pregunta —que él mismo se había preguntado antes— cruzó por su mente confundida emocionalmente.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Nunca se había dado el lujo de no saber qué hacer después de que hubiese matado a su hermano cuando entrenó muy duro bajo el Sannin serpiente. En el momento en que su hermano había muerto delante de él, esa pregunta era todo lo que quedaba en la certeza de que Itachi estaba muerto quedara en su lugar.

Apenas pensaba en el asunto antes de que Madara se presentara con la evidencia irrefutable del pasado de Konoha.

Se encontró de frente con la misma pregunta una vez más… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Un paso hacia su dirección rompió al joven de la mirada fija en el último lugar en el que Itachi había estado. La Hokage fue poco a poco haciendo su camino hacia él, una extraña mirada de empatía oculta detrás de los ojos color marrón claro.

—Sasuke —su voz suave se apoderó de él y se encontró luchando por mantener su fachada en blanco en su lugar. Su boca se abrió una vez más, pero la cerró rápidamente, tragando las palabras de consuelo que estaba a punto de decir. Sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar en el que Itachi una vez se paró con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba—. Le has hecho muy feliz, Sasuke.

No había necesidad de preguntar cómo o por qué su hermano había sido feliz; la respuesta era demasiada obvia para él, incluso si no necesariamente le gustara.

Konoha estaba empezando a significar algo para él otra vez, como Itachi lo quería.

Los niños que jugaban por las calles brillantemente iluminadas, las madres y los padres riéndose vigilándoles mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el shinobi tomando un descanso muy necesario de los horrores de la guerra… ninguna de esas personas sabían sobre el razonamiento detrás de la masacre de su clan. Todos ellos creían, como lo hizo él en toda su vida, que simplemente Itachi los había matado a todos en un ataque de locura. No sabían nada acerca del sacrificio hecho por su felicidad.

Ellos sabían lo que había costado a este momento. Habían sido testigos de primera mano cuando Pain causó la destrucción sobre sus propias cabezas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, se quedaban sonrientes y alegres. Ellos tomaron lo bueno y lo malo y simplemente seguían caminando hacia adelante.

No podía decir que tenía un abrumador sentido de lealtad a este lugar, pero tampoco sentía rabia cada vez que veía los rostros de los aldeanos o los grabados en la montaña Hokage. Esto era lo que Itachi quería después de todo, una aldea tranquila donde la gente quisiera criar a sus familias. Un pueblo en el que se ayudaran mutuamente cuando lo necesitaban. Un lugar donde las personas puedan ser felices.

Itachi se había ido, pero Sasuke se encontró reacio a ignorar el deseo de su hermano.

Y aunque le molestaba tanto, tal vez Naruto seguía siendo un rival digno en términos de fuerza.

Todavía sentía la mirada de la Hokage en él por lo que ofreció un simple asentimiento en respuesta a su declaración.

—Creo que tus amigos están empezando a buscarte —dijo con una mirada sobre el lado de la torre—. ¿Debo enviarles un mensaje diciéndoles que te has ido ya a casa?

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio por un momento, echando una última mirada persistente hacia la figura que ya no estaba allí.

—No. Regresaré con ellos —dijo finalmente y se volvió para salir de la torre una vez más.

Sus pies se movían por su propia voluntad, guiándole a través de las calles llenas de gente. Todo era un borrón para él cuando su mente estaba todavía tratando de procesar el evento que había sacudido una vez más su mundo, un evento que nadie sabría.

No había cuerpo para enterrar, su nombre no se podía poner en la lápida, y nadie para llorar su muerte. Muy pocos podrían saber las penurias que su hermano tuvo que pasar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que Itachi quería.

Él no era como Naruto en que quería que todos reconocieran su presencia. Itachi simplemente quería pasar a un segundo plano una vez que tuviera por seguro que su misión había sido cumplida.

_Bueno, tu deseo se ha concedido, Aniki._

Tal vez debería encontrar algún sake fuerte para complacerse. Si había un momento para eso, este parecía el apropiado.

—¡Ahí estás, Teme! —Naruto gritó sobre las cabezas de los habitantes del pueblo entre ellos—. ¿Corriste así para qué?

La necesidad de compartir la noticia de la muerte de Itachi con Naruto salió de la nada. Era tan fuerte que encontró su boca ligeramente abierta para decir eso antes de que pudiera callarse el mismo. El Dobe probablemente haría una escena o sentiría la necesidad de ofrecer palabras de consuelo —ninguno de los cuales quería o necesitaba en este momento. Educó a sus sentidos una vez más y murmuró un "para nada".

Al menos, pensó que había escondido todo bien. La mirada de búsqueda de Sakura le disparó a un nervio. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían darse cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo. Apartar la mirada de ella era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Naruto aceptó su respuesta y el grupo volvió a sumirse en sus gritos, a menudos juguetones, burlones. Sasuke se encontró escuchando cada vez menos las conversaciones que le rodeaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente por el momento era la sonrisa en la cara de Itachi y su "gracias".

Permitió que el grupo se moviera delante de él, poniendo una distancia muy necesaria entre él y los sonidos alegres a su alrededor. Tal vez esa era la única razón por la que logró captar la vista de Sakura mirando hacia la torre del Hokage. Estaba de espaldas a sus amigos mientras buscaba el techo oscuro. Sasuke siguió su línea de visión y era capaz de distinguir a Tsunade mirando hacia abajo a su estudiante sobre la barandilla. El iluminado resplandeciente molde por las linternas le permitió ver el movimiento de su cabeza.

—Sakura-san, ¿estás bien?

Sasuke se volvió hacia la pelirrosa en pregunta en voz baja de Hinata y se sorprendió de inmediato. De espaldas al grupo que no podía verla, pero su perfil estaba claro para él. Rastros de lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas y se mordía el labio para contener sus llantos. Con movimientos hábiles, sacó un pedazo de tela de su kimono y se limpió la evidencia de su dolor. En sólo unos momentos, fue capaz de enfrentarse a sus amigos una vez más con una sonrisa brillante.

—Estoy bien, Hinata-san. Vamos, los fuegos artificiales empezarán pronto —si hubieran visto su rostro un momento antes, habrían captado el pequeño tirón en su voz. Como nadie lo hizo, dirigió a todos una sonrisa en su cara sin nadie enterado.

Sin embargo… él lo vio, él lo sabría.

Y estaba agradecido.

* * *

_Merezco morir, lo sé! D: No me odieis por favor, o si vais a hacerlo, odiad a Dean también! él también estuvo ocupado todos estos días e.e  
_

_Vale, vale._

_Este capítulo me puso sentimental. Muy sentimental. Extremadamenteultramegahiper sentimental. Dios, os juro que esta noche dormiré deprimida, dsjgfkdsa :'0 _

_Itachiiiii, T_T Por qué? Por qué? e.e POR QUÉ? Y... y... Sakura llorando... y T_T No sé si estoy enojada o triste T_T_

_Si no entendeis algo, no dudeis en escribirme o dejarmeun review, o cualquier cosa que me haga saber que no entendiste ajsdkas :3 Os quiero *abrazo*  
_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


End file.
